El prometido
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Riza Hawkeye necesitaba urgentemente un prometido temporal para evitar un matrimonio que no queria, el problema es que su unica opcion era el hombre menos adecuado. Royai HOY CHAP FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**1N.A:** Hola a todas, como saben ya esta por terminar la historia diaria que publico, por este motivo y como acostumbro a hacer siempre, comenzaré a publicar este historia como reemplazo, Ojala les guste.

**2N.A**: Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que esta basada en el libro de Nicola Cornick, los personajes tampoco son míos.

**Capitulo 1:**

Se le había ido la mano.

Con gesto impaciente, Elizabeth Hawkeye tamborileo con los dedos sobre la carta que descansaba en al mesa de madera.

Conocía exactamente su contenido, pero la leyó por tercera ves, aunque solo fuera para volver a enfadarse.

Además, para mayor fastidio, su abuelo, el general Grumman, escribía en un estilo cuidado y ameno. Era el mensaje entre líneas lo que inquietaba a Riza.

_Me complace saber de tu compromiso_

Eso sonaba amable, pero Riza sabia que estaba cargado de sarcasmo.

_Sin embargo tu pretendiente parece tardar un poco en pedirme permiso para comprometerse contigo…_

Riza hizo una mueca. De eso no cabía ninguna duda. Su pretendiente se había mostrado de lo mas negligente.

_La inminente ocasión de la boda de tu primo parase la oportunidad ideal para presentar al caballero a tu familia y que el pueda asegurar mi aprobación, aunque sea algo tardíamente…_

Riza frunció el ceño. Se veía obligada a reconocer que seria la ocasión ideal; solo que había un pequeño problema. No habría presentaciones, puesto que su pretendiente no existía. Se lo había inventado con la única intención de conseguir que su abuelo dejara de interferir en sus asuntos.

El general Grumman llevaba algún tiempo insistiéndole a su nieta para que regresara a Central. Sus cartas se habían vuelto cada ves mas apremiantes. Decía que no era apropiado para una joven de su edad que vivera sola, excepto por Dante, que había sido su niñera. Y que seria mucho mejor que regresara con el para retomar su trabajo y el lugar que le correspondía, evitándole a si el gasto de mantener la casa donde ella vivía y las preocupaciones constantes por su ausencia.

Era un requerimiento que el general Grumman podría obligarle a cumplir con solo retirarle el dinero que le daba. Pero no lo haría, no con su nieta. Riza lo sabia pero le había contestado en tono desesperado, explicándole que se había comprometido con un caballero y deseaba permanecer en el Este. La respuesta de su abuelo había llegado a vuelta de correo.

_Estamos deseando verlos a los dos dentro de dos meses, para la boda de tu primo…_

Riza aparto la carta a un lado y se arrellano en la silla de madera. Le había salido el tiro por la culata, tal y como Dante le había advertido. Sabia que era todo culpa suya. Se había metido en un lió del que tendría que salir ella sola.

Riza se puso de pie y fue al comedor donde Dante estaba todavía sentada a la mesa, leyendo el periódico local. Dante, una práctica señora de edad indeterminada que en su día había sido la niñera de Riza, estaba acostumbrada a la naturaleza impulsiva de la joven que antiguamente había estado a su cargo. A veces sus advertencias eran contempladas y a veces no; en esa ocasión había sido lo último.

Dante dejo el papel a un lado y dio un sorbo de te mientras contemplaba la expresión atormentada del rostro de Riza con leve ironía.

- Supongo que tu abuelo no ha contestado a tu carta tal y como tú pensabas, ¿verdad?- le dijo la mujer.

-¡No!!- Riza se dejo caer desconsoladamente en la silla y se sirvió una taza de chocolate-. Pensé que mi abuelo estaría tan contento de creerme tan segura de mi compromiso que me dejara quedarme aquí, pero en lugar de eso va y dice que quiere conocer a mi prometido, a quien debo llevar a la boda de mi primo.

Dante murmuro algo que sonó como: "Te lo dije"

Riza se levanto de nuevo y se acerco con inquietud a la ventana.

-Ya se que me avisaste, Dante, pero creí que…- se callo bruscamente-. ¡Estoy tan enfadada!

-¿Contigo misma?- le pregunto la Dante maliciosamente.

Riza alzó rápidamente la cabeza.

-¡Si! ¡Conmigo misma y con Gracia! Fue ella quien le dijo a mi abuelo por carta que esta zona era peligrosa para vivir sola.

- Y lo es- señalo Dante con pragmatismo.

-¡Lo se! Pero si Gracia no lo hubiera dicho, el no me habría pedido que volviera a Central, aun.

Dante tomo un bocado de tostada y mastico despacio.

-Tu abuelo no es un estupido, Elizabeth. Estoy segura de que conoce mejor que nosotras el peligro de la invasión que corremos los habitantes de esta zona.

Riza suspiró. Sabia que eso era cierto, y era injusto echarla la culpa a su prima, Gracia Hughes, de contra mentiras. Aun así, se sentía ofendida.

- Si, pero Gracia le menciono que se había producido un aumento de conflictos y que había espías por la zona y… ¡Ay, y un montón de cosas que alarmaron a mi abuelo! Ella sabia que el estaba esperando tener cualquier excusa para ordenarme volver a casa… Y se la ha puesto en bandeja- Riza hizo una pausa-. Desde luego, si no la conociera mejor pensaría que lo ha hecho a propósito.

-Eso no debes pensarlo- le dijo Dante con calma-. Tu prima jamás te haría algo así, Elizabeth, y lo sabes bien. Ella ha sido para ti un gran apoyo. Y eso no quiere decir que no haya sentido la tentación de deshacerse de ti en estos últimos años, teniendo en cuanta lo que dice la gente de que tu coqueteas con su marido.

Riza se sonrojó levemente.

- Yo no coqueteo con Maes- respondió a la defensiva-. Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, Dante. Sencillamente somos muy parecidos y nos gusta hacernos compañía. A mi me gustaría que Gracia y Maes pudieran salvar sus diferencia. Resulta muy incomodo estar con ellos por que no dejan de discutir todo le rato.

Dante le lanzó una mirada a Riza que le recordó a los días en los que había sido una colegiala recalcitrante.

-Sin duda Gracia sufre por ello mucho mas que tu- le respondió la mujer.

Risa suspiro ruidosamente.

-¡Ay, se que piensas que soy egoísta, lo se!- exclamo-. ¿Pero que voy a hacer? – se volvió a sentar en la silla, unto de mantequilla un pedaso de pan tostado y lo dejo en el plato distraídamente-. No puedo inventarme un prometido solo para que mi abuelo me de su aprobación, ya que ese prometido es inexistente.

Dante sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, Elizabeth, querida, que una mentira lleva inevitablemente a la otra. Te sugiero que digas a tu abuelo la verdad.

- Sabes que no pudo hacer eso, Dante. Si confieso que no hay compromiso, mi abuelo me llevara a Central en meno que canta un gallo.

Dante frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tan malo seria eso? A menudo dices que lo extrañas. Se que hace un tiempo te pareció mejor llevar una vida tranquila, lejos del dolor que conociste, pero no es bueno que una joven como tu tenga que pasarse la vida en el campo sin ninguna distracción. Y en Central puedes rodearte de gente mas diversa…- Dante dejo de hablar al ver la expresión tensa de Riza-. No, que tontería estoy diciendo. Eso no servirá de nada.

Riza negó con la cabeza.

-Si solo se tratara de eso, entonces sabes que prestaría mayor atención a tus consejos, Dante. ¡Pero no solo es eso!- se froto la frene con gesto de desesperación-. Sabes que quiero a mi familia, pero me volvería loca si pasara un día mas con ellos. No con mi abuelo, sino con mi tía. Han pasado demasiadas cosas que nos impiden fingir lo contrario; sin embargo ella se comporta como si nada hubiera cambiado. Mi tía quiere lanzarme a los brazos del primer hombre que tenga fortuna o un buen cargo, como intento hacerlo antes de comprometerme. Y ahora…- vacilo-. Tiene la firme creencia de que sabe lo que me conviene; y esta empeñada en juntarme con Frank Archer. Me lo dijo en una de sus cartas hace dos meses, cosa que me degustó sobremanera. ¡Por esa razón me invente lo del prometido ficticio!

Dante asintió con expresión comprensiva.

- Sabes que la señora Lust solo desea asegura tu futuro, Elizabeth- le dijo tratando de dar una opinión justa-. La mayoría de las personas pensarían que es una verdadera pena que no te casaras, siendo joven y bonita y teniendo toda la vida por delante.

Riza hizo un movimiento brusco que volcó sobre el plato la taza con el chocolate que le quedaba.

-¡No! No puedo casarme ahora. Sobre todo después de Neil…

Dante le toco la mano.

-Lo se. Lo entiendo.

Riza dio la vuelta con expresión tensa. Apenas hablaba de su breve noviazgo con Neil Straton, si a eso podía llamársele noviazgo. El recuerdo resultaba todavía tremendamente doloroso después de tres años, y había aprendido una dura lección que jamás olvidaría. Había sido una chica ingenua de diecinueve años cuando había huido, buscando el modo de escapar de las agobiantes restricciones de su tía Lust. Al principio había pensado que amaba a Neil, pero pronto se había dado cuanta de su gran equivocación, y de que los sentimientos de el hacia ella era también una farsa. Su noviazgo había sido un engaño que la había dejado temerosa e volver a cometer el mismo error.

La huida de Riza había sido otro ejemplo de su naturaleza impulsiva y que remataba la larga lista de insensatezes de su infancia y adolescencia en la escuela. En la infancia, sus travesuras habían sido de naturaleza relativamente inofensiva. Sin embargo la huida de casa cuando su abuelo se encontraba de viaje y Lust estaba a su cargo había tenido consecuencias mucho mas severas para su vida. Había conocido a Neil. Después de eso, Riza se había dado cuenta de lo impulsiva que era, y había tratado de poner freno a su impetuosidad obligándose a parar a reflexionar; pero no era algo que hiciera por naturaleza. A veces era capas de reprimir sus impulsos, y otras no.

Riza le dio un mordisco a la tostada. Desgraciadamente la mención de su inminente compromiso no había logrado desviar la atención de su abuelo. Sin embargo no podía permitirse dar su brazo a torcer en ese momento. No pensaba reconocer que se lo había inventado y verse obligada a regresar a Central y al imposible proyecto de que la casaran con Archer. Necesitaba un plan.

Observo a Dante por el rabillo del ojo. Dante siempre había tenido la habilidad de saber cuando Riza estaba tramando algo; pero en ese momento su acompañante parecía serena, como si confiara en que aquel asunto se había solucionado de un modo u otro. Si embargo la realidad era bien distinta. La única solución era buscar un prometido temporal.

Si al menos pudiera presentarse con un hombre para que su abuelo le diera la aprobación, entonces todo el asunto quedaría zanjado y rápidamente olvidado. Pero no valdrá con presentarse en Central y fingir que estaba prometida. Su abuelo era muy astuto y se olería algo raro si no aparecía con el caballero en cuestión. No. Necesitaba ir con alguien que diera realismo a su historia. El compromiso falso le daría cierta ventaja. Después de la boda, en cuanto regresara al Este podría escribirle una carta a su abuelo comentándoles sus planes de boda. Finalmente, mas o menos un años después, les comunicaría que había roto el compromiso. Sin duda para entonces el peligro a la invasión habría disminuido, Frank Archer habría encontrado novia, y ella podría convencer a su abuelo para permitirle que se quedara allí, en el Este.

El plan le parecía bastante bueno, pero incluso Riza se daba cuenta del fallo que presentaba la estrategia. No tenia prometido y, lo que era peor, no tenia idea de cómo hacerse con un prometido adecuado para que representara el papel.

Riza hizo un rápido inventario de sus conocidos. No le llevo mucho tiempo ya que los candidatos no eran muchos los hombres solteros y adecuados para ella. Era una de las razones por la que había elegido vivir allí; por que no quería que las atenciones de los hombres la importunaran. La mayoría de sus conocidas ya estaban casadas. Entre los hombre estaba Maes, pero todos sabían que era el esposo de Gracia. Estaba Vato Falman, por supuesto el era soltero. El fallo esta en que no le gustaba. Y también estaba Jean Havoc, que era demasiado correcto para involucrarse en su plan, y su amigo, Roy Mustang que era demasiado… Riza se quedo pensativa. La primea idea que se la había pasado por al cabeza al pensar en Roy Mustang era que era un hombre demasiado atractivo para pedirle que fuera su prestido provisional. La sola idea le provoco suma inquietud, e inmediatamente se le formo un nudo en el estomago. Roy Mustang era demasiado atractivo, demasiado peligroso, era demasiado persuasivo y demasiado… y demasiado de todo para ser adecuado. Si tuviera que encontrar un amante en lugar de un futuro marido, entonces el seria el hombre ideal. Riza sacudió la cabeza distraídamente, sin saber como se el ocurrían ideas tan tontas… No deseaba ni un amante, ni un marido, ni los inevitables problemas que acarrearían uno u otro.

Así que Riza se recostó en el respaldo mientras emitía un largo suspiro. La falta de un candidato apropiado le evitaba al menos la vergüenza de acercarse a algún conocido y proponerle que representara el papel de pretendiente temporal. Tal vez resultaría mas fácil hacer un trato con un extraño. Podría pagar a alguien para que representara el papel.

Pero Riza no tenia dinero a parte de lo que le pasaba su abuelo; y eso podría retirárselo en cualquier momento. Aunque esa era un inconveniente para el que estaba segura que encontraría una solución. Tal ves pudiera convencer a Maes para que le prestara el dinero.

Mucho más miedo le daba pensar que tenía que fingir estar prometida a un extraño. Sin embargo, en el caso de tener que contratar a un actor, por ejemplo, podría ser mucho más fácil. El sabría como representar le papel. Y solo se quedaría en Central durante una semana como mucho.

Los nervios se el agarraron al estomago, mientras su instinto le decía lo tonto y ridículo que seria contratar a un actor que hiciera de futuro marido. Era algo que ni siquiera debía contemplar. Las señoritas no se comportaban de ese modo, y punto.

¿Pero que otra elección tenia? No quería volver a Central y a la vida que había dejado atrás hacia tres años. No quería casarse con Frank Archer. No quería casarse con nadie. Eso era imposible.

El ruido de la hoja del periódico que Dante estaba leyendo saco a Riza de su ensimismamiento. La mujer tenía el periódico donde Riza sabia que habían anuncios de todo tipo, desde productos de belleza, hasta venta de las cosas mas increíbles. Entonces mientras observaba a su acompañante leyendo con atención, se le empezó a ocurrir una idea. Tal vez pudiera poner un anuncio en el periódico pidiendo un prometido. Después de todo la gente siempre ponía anuncios para buscar empleados para el servicio; y aquello no era tan distinto. Necesitaba a un hombre para llevar a cabo una tarea específica. Estaba dispuesta a pagarle. El periódico era el medio ideal para dar con la persona que pudiera hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que tener cuidado y asegurarse de que otra persona la ayudara a hacer las entrevistas; además de pedir referencias adecuadas del caballero en cuestión; pero se dijo que la idea tal ves funcionaria.

Riza considero su plan mientras untaba de mantequilla otra tostaba con entusiasmo renovado. No era el modo más tradicional de encontrar novio, pero sin duda aquel procedimiento informal tenía sus ventajas. También le veía una ventaja enorme. Si llevaba a cabo un acuerdo de negocios, no había desgraciado mal entendidos en el plano amoroso.

En los tres años que llevaba allí, Riza se había visto sometida a las atenciones de distintos pretendientes, varios de los cuales habían manifestado un ardiente interés en ella. La experiencia le había resultado fastidiosa, dado que no quería casarse y por ende no deseaba dar falsas esperazas a ningún hombre. Cuando había tratado de disuadir con delicadeza a sus admiradores, todos sin excepción alguna se lo habían tomado como una ofensa, como si les resulta imposible concebir que ella no pudiera resistirse a sus ofertas. Todo ello había afianzado su empeño en evitar una relación amorosa, ganándose con ello la fama generalizada de mujer fría. Así que dadas las circunstancias, un trato de negocios seria lo mas conveniente.

Una ves tomada la decisión y recuperado el apetito, Riza se comió una tostad mas, antes de excusarse y regresar al despacho donde había dejado la carta de su abuelo. Era un soleado día de finales de verano y esta deseosa de salir. Un paseo a caballo seria lo mas conveniente antes de que el calor del día fuera demasiado insoportable. Y esa tarde tenia pensado caminar hasta la casa de los Hughes para ver a Gracia. Pero primero tenía algo que hacer.

Tomo el papel y la pluma y empezó a redactar un borrador del anuncio: _Dama busca_ _prometido temporal_… dejo de escribir. Aquello sonaba un poco brusco. La gente podría pensar que se había vuelto loca. Necesitaba ser más sutil en su primer anuncio. Se le ocurro que no debía resultarle muy difícil, puesto que Dante le haba dicho siempre, que escribía muy bien.

Media hora después estaba muy satisfecha de lo que había escrito.

_Dama requiere la colaboración de un caballero. Si algún caballero de honor, discreción y caballerosidad se aventura a contestar este anuncio y deja una respuesta para señorita incógnita en la posada del pueblo, no tendrá razón alguna para arrepentirse de su magnanimidad._

Riza mordía el lápiz mientras releía la misiva; entonces doblo el papel y lo sello con decisión. No haba tiempo para dudas. En menos de dos meses tendría que ir a al boda en Central, y si tenia que poner el anuncio y hacer las entrevistas necesarias, debería empezar de inmediato.

Volvió al comedor con la carta bajo el brazo. Dante ya no estaba allí, pero afortunadamente el periódico seguía en la mesa, y solo le llevo un minuto dar con la dirección a la que había que dirigir los anuncios y con el precio de un texto de solo tres líneas. Salio fue y busco al joven jardinero a quien instruyo para que la llevara inmediatamente. Entonces algo inquieta por su propia audacia, subió a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa para montar. Se reprendió para sus adentros mientras dominaba un deseo tonto de salir corriendo detrás del chico para arrebatarle la carta. Si uno no se arriesgaba nunca conseguiría nada. Y después de todo, si le disgustaba el tono de cualquier contestación, no tenia por que contestar. Nadie sabría nunca nada.

A la media hora estaba en el patio con su caballo. El aire fresco de la mañana le devolvió el ánimo. Decidió salir sola, y en el rato que pasara fuera reflexionar sobre los atributos que requería su futuro prometeo provisional.

Troto camino abajo y salio a la carretera. El candidato tendría que ser alguien importante, por supuesto, o al menos alguien que representara el papel consecuentemente. No podría presentar a cualquiera a su familia y pretender que lo aceptaran. Por otra parte, tenía que ser una persona asequible. Ella llevaría las riendas del asunto, algo que su futuro prometido tendría que tener muy claro. Esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras arreaba a su caballo y galopaban en dirección los prados.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Roy Mustang iba al galope por el camino que pasaba delante de la casa del general Grumman cuando vio a un chico en bicicleta que se dirigía hacia el a toda velocidad, era el chico que arreglaba a veces los jardines. La bicicleta paso a tres centímetros de el, y estuvo a punto de asustar al caballo. Pero el muchacho lo evito sin mayor problema y continua su camino silbando- Sin embargo una carta que llevaba en el bolsillo se voló y callo sobre unos matojos de cardo que crecían a un lado de la carretera, Roy detuvo su caballo, se agachó para recogerla y la estudio con interés. La letra era la de Elizabeth Hawkeye, la nieta del general Grumman que el conocía de una previa y memorable ocasión, y la misiva iba dirigida al editor del periódico local. Roy sacudió el polvo de la carta, alcanzó al muchacho y se la paso, que se la guardó en el bolsillo con agradecimiento.

Mientras daba la vuelta a su caballo, Roy se preguntó distraídamente por que la honorable señorita Hawkeye habría escrito una carta al periódico. Tal vez fuera para incentivar alguna actividad. Aunque probablemente se dirigía al editor para protestar por la cantidad de hombre mujeriegos que había proliferado por el pueblo ese verano. Roy sabia que la señorita Hawkeye no tenia muy buena opinión de esos hombres en general, y de el en particular.

Tomo el camino cuajado de hierba que conducía hacia la casa de la chica y aminoro el paso. El caballo movió las orejas con contrariedad, pero Roy no tenia ganas de sufrir algún accidente esa mañana. Por muy tentador que le resultara hacerle cabalgar al galope, el instinto le decía que lo mas apropiado era mostrarse cauteloso.

En ese momento de oyó el ruido de unos cascos sobre la tierra seca del camino, y Riza Hawkeye salio a la carretera montada en su yegua marrón. El animal los vio antes de hacerlo Riza, se asusto, empezó a retroceder y a dar vueltas. No sin esfuerzo, Riza conseguí controlar al animal; pero termino cansada, el cabello desordenado y las mejillas sonrosadas un poco por el esfuerzo y otro a el aire fresco de la mañana.

-Buenos días, señorita Hawkeye- le dijo Roy-. ¿Esta practicando para unirse a alguna escuela de equitación?

Noto que Riza Hawkeye entrecerraba sus ojos ámbar para mirarlo con desagrado intenso. Su aspecto era bastante cómico cuando se enfadaba, como el de un niño enrabietado. Pero tenía una cara demasiado bonita y demasiado simpática como para expresar enfado convincentemente.

Aunque tenia ya veintidós años, parecía mas joven. Tanto por el bonito cabello rubio que en ese momento ondeaba revuelto sobre sus hombros, por el gesto altivo, los labios sensuales y el mentón firme. Elizabeth Hawkeye tenia el aspecto de una colegiala enfadada.

-Bueno días, señor Mustang- le respondió ella, incluso con cierta dificultad para expresarse en tono cortes-. Preferiría unirme a alguna escuela prestigiosa en lugar de ser un jinete de circo como usted.

Roy sonrió. Una de las muchas cosas que el gustaban de la señorita Hawkeye era que tenia una naturaleza tan abierta que le resultaba totalmente imposible acomodarse a las mentiras requeridas en sociedad. Con el, ni siquiera fingía.

Se habían conocido cuando jóvenes, ella no tendría mas de quince años y se había mostrado agradable con el, pero el hecho de que fuera una niña y además la nieta de Grumman le quitaron a ojos de Roy todo el atractivo que podía tener la muchacha. Pero tres años atrás se habían reencontrado en Central, y casi desde el principio Riza le había dejado bien claro que solo veía en el a un mujeriego y a un canalla, y que seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo si tenia la fortuna de no volver a verlo. La fama de Roy, que había atraído como miel a las moscas a tantas mujeres, no le había favorecido a los ojos de la señorita Hawkeye. Roy se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que Riza poseía una combinación fascinante de cualidades, siendo una mujer apasionada con la moral de una puritana. Su antagonismo solo había suscitado su interés. Y, siendo el un mujeriego, había entendido inmediatamente que debía hacerla suya.

Sin embargo había un pequeño problema. Elizabeth Hawkeye esta comprometida.

Su relación se había desarrollado del modo más fascinante posible. Roy había empezado a sospechar que, a pesar de todas sus protestas y del idiota de su novio, Riza no le era indiferente. Tenia demasiada experiencia con las mujeres como para no darse cuanta de que su aversión empezaba a convertirse en renuente atracción. El hecho mismo de haber evitado su compañía demostraba que en su interior Riza Hawkeye se debatía entre el desagrado y el afecto hacia el. Y esa sospecha le había llevado a cometer un grave error de juicio: le había pedido que fuera su amante.

En su caso no era frecuente demostrar tan poco conocimiento en asuntos del corazón, pero con la señorita Hawkeye había asumido que podría salvar cualquier escrúpulo que ella pudiera tener y convencerla para correr juntos una aventura. Una bofetada en la mejilla le había demostrado lo apasionado de su naturaleza…, y lo mucho que se había equivocado al juzgar la situación. Entonces, por si su mensaje no le hubiera quedado claro, le había enviado una carta muy dura, diciéndole que ella amaba profundamente a su prometido y que en el futuro se apartara de su camino. De hecho, mas que una petición había sido una orden.

Roy no había tenido intención alguna de obedecerla, y se vio favorecido por el lazo sanguíneo que tenia ella con su superior, ya que este hecho el permitía coincidir con ella en algunos eventos o visitas que solía hacer a casa de Grumman, por este motivo, queriendo o no queriendo ellos acababan encontrándose en todas partes. Riza había tratado de ignorarlo, y Roy se había deleitado provocándola, acercándose peligrosamente al limite que ella le había puesto. Ella había reaccionado desdeñosamente, sin embargo Roy había notado que, aunque de mala gana, ella seguía sintiendo esa atracción por el y que era algo que la turbaba profundamente. También provocaba en el un deseo mayor de lo que había sentido con ninguna otra mujer.

Entonces habían ocurrir dos cosas que habían cambiado la situación. En primer lugar Riza se marcho de ciudad Central de la noche a la mañana, sin dar ninguna explicación y Grumman tampoco le quiso decir nada. Durante un año no tuvo noticias suyas, pero la amistad que unía a Roy con Maes Hughes, amigos desde antes de haber entrado a la milicia lo había ayudado a salir de la duda. Riza simplemente no se había casado, el motivo no lo sabia exactamente pero luego del frustrado matrimonio había decidió irse a vivir al Este. Como Riza era prima Gracia, la esposa de Maes, cualquier relación con ella quedaba fuera del alcancé de Roy. De ese modo Riza se había convertido en la mas tentadora aunque intocable de las criaturas, la mujer que deseaba pero que sencillamente no debía tener.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Roy había coronado su desatino con un toque final de locura. Se había enamorado de Riza, y su ambición había cambiado. En el presente solo quería casarse con ella. Así que decidió irse también al Este.

No estaba del todo seguro como o porque había pasado. Cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo el uno en compañía del otro, y compartían cierto interés por los caballos y las tareas militares. Aun así le parecía inexplicable. El nunca había pensado en casarse. Y sobre todo, jamás había conocido a una mujer con la que deseara casarse. Hasta que había llegado a Riza. Y como había de esperar, había elegido a alguien que apenas consideraría hablar con el como para pensar en entregarse a el en matrimonio.

Roy se había dicho a si mismo muchísimas veces que su ardor era el resultado natural de no poder tener lo que deseaba. Estaba seguro de que pronto superaría aquella dificultad temporal, de que pronto se curaría.

Pero sabia que se engañaba a si mismo.

También estaba claro de que no tenia esperanza alguna de llevar a cabo su ambición de casarse con Riza, puesto que mientras que había estado languideciendo como un adolescente enamorado en lugar de cómo un hombre hecho y derecho, los sentimientos de Riza hacia el no habían experimentado un cambio tan radical. Ella seguía despreciando su reputación y, como resultado de eso, no le dejaba acerarse a ella. Apenas resultaba sorprendente, dado que el había marcado su carta pidiéndole que fuera su amante.

Roy sabia que no podía enmendar el pasado. Durante años se había deleitado con su libertad, lo había explotado y había disfrutado a tope con ello. En el presente, se le negaba lo único que deseaba por encima de cualquier cosa en el mundo. Era una ironía que siempre tenia presente.

Y aparte de eso siempre existía otro obstáculo. Roy se había enterado por Maes y por otros de que el matrimonio frustrado de Riza la había hecho muy infeliz, y que no volvería a pensar en casarse. Así que en general, las barreras parecían infranqueables. Y sin embargo Roy sabía que lo iba a intentar. Su galanteo no seria en lo absoluto convencional, pero era su mas ardiente intención obligar a Riza a reconocer sus sentimientos por el y convencerla de que a pesar de sus dudas, estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

Acerco su caballo al de Riza, riéndose para sus adentros al ver que ella tiraba levemente de las riendas para apartarse un poco de el.

-Le rugo me perdone- le dijo con serenidad-. Mi intención era felicitarla por su habilidad en el manejo del caballo. Ha controlado al animal magníficamente. Pero tal ves no le importen los elogios de un caballista de circo.

Riza volvió la cara para que el no pudiera ver salvo su encantador perfil mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello.

-Desde luego no busco elogios de usted, señor Mustang- dijo ella-. Para mi tienen tan poco valor como una mala hierva.

-Que poético- dijo Roy-. ¿Lee a los poetas románticos, este verano, señorita Hawkeye?

La boca de Riza se frunció con fuerza, como si alguien hubiera tirado de una cuerda invisible. A Roy solo le entraron ganas de besársela. Inmediatamente domino aquel traidor deseo como pudo y tiro suavemente de las riendas Para avanzar al paso.

-Estoy leyendo las obras de Andre Marvell- dijo Riza-, aunque supongo que no ha oído hablar de el, señor Mustang. Aun no se si las inquietudes intelectuales son su punto fuerte.

-Roy se limito a sonreír.

-Aun no sabe nada sobre mis puntos fuertes, que yo sepa, señorita Hawkeye. Cuando me ofrecí para mostrárselos, me rechazo.

Riza se sonrojo levemente, pero no lo miro.

-¡Por supuesto! No soy ninguna cualquiera que este dispuesta a amenizar sus noches aburridas- ¿Y por cierto, cuando regresa a Central, señor Mustang? Sin duda será muy pronto, ¿verdad? El tiempo parece pasar muy despacio últimamente.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Siento decepcionarla, señorita Hawkeye, pero mucho me temo que el momento de mi partida no va a ser aun. Sin embargo, no tiene por que sufrir. Este verano me ha evitado a las mil maravillas. ¡Fíjese en el corte por lo sano que me dio en la ultima reunión en casa de su prima!. Que habilidad. No es más que la mala suerte la que nos ha llevado a encontrarnos hoy. Estoy seguro de que no volverá a ocurrir.

Riza lo miro con desdén.

-Espero que no. Solía ser un lugar muy tranquilo, pero últimamente esta a rebosar con toda clase de personajes indeseables…

Observo el nerviosismo de Riza, se que se debatía claramente entre catalogarlo sin miramientos y la natural cortesía que le advertía que se estaba comportando muy grosera con el. Elizabeth Hawkeye era sin duda la persona más transparente que había conocido jamás, y en una sociedad en a que prevalecía el engaño, resultaba refrescante.

Montada en su caballo, ella avanzó un poco por el prado cuajado de hierva antes de volver la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Para mi, uno de los placeres de montar a caballo es que puedo hacerlo sola- dijo significativamente-. Le deseo un buen día, señor Mustang.

Roy agarro las rindas de Riza con la mano para impedirle que avanzara. Ella le miro la mano significativamente con cara de desaprobación

-¿Señor?- dijo en tono frió.

-Un momento, señorita Hawkeye- dijo Roy al tiempo que los caballos se alineaban-. Como es tan poco común que tenga el placer de cabalgar con un acompañante cuya habilidad se iguale a la mía, ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un apuesta? Si es capas de dejarme atrás, entonces habrá ganado el derecho a la soledad.

Riza alzó la mirada inmediatamente. Y antes de que Roy le diera tiempo a respirar, le había arrebatado las rindas de la mano, se había dado la vuelta y había clavado las espuelas en los flancos de animal. Paso tan cerca de el que Roy se vio obligado a echarse a un lado por miedo a que lo derribaran.

Solo tardo un segundo en dar la vuelta a su caballo e ir detrás de ella. Tenia la intención de ser caballeroso y de ofrecerla a Riza una ventaja inicial; era algo que ella hubiera esperado. Había cruzado con su yegua parte de la pradera y galopaba colina a abajo hacia el rió, llevándole ya bastante ventaja.

Roy sonrió con pesar y se lanzó a la persecución. Riza iba agachada sobre el caballo, una figura ligera vestida de rojo prácticamente tumbada en el cuello de su yegua. Ella tenia la ventaja de conocer el terreno mejor que el, y los cascos de su yegua retumbaban en la tierra cubierta de hierva sin vacilación alguna. Una ráfaga de viento le quito la traba del cabello, y su larga melena parecía la de una valquiria, agitada por el viento.

Roy estaba ya ganando terreno, y por mucho que ella se desviaba de tanto en cuanto, la distancia que los separaba era cada ves menor, obligándola a dirigirse a un pequeño bosquecillo a la orilla del rió.

Finalmente, cuando vio que no había manera de huir de el, freno el caballo y lo condujo con docilidad bajo la bóveda que formaban las frondosas copas.

Roy la observaba detenidamente. No le extrañaría nada que tratara de engañarlo y saliera corriendo del bosque. Parecía frustrada y su expresión era desafiante. La cadencia agitada de su pecho contribuía a hacerla mas atractiva.

-Que vena de locura posee usted, señorita Hawkeye- dijo Roy despacio-. Siempre había supuesto que tiene el deseo de pasarse por alto las normas sociales y ser libre- dio la vuelta a su caballo para que estuvieran el uno frente al otro y avanzó despacio hasta que su rodilla se topo suavemente con la de ella. Riza no se retiro, sino que permaneció bastante quieta sobre su caballo, fijo en el sus ojos ámbar.

-No me ha preguntado que castigo se llevaría en caso de perder a apuesta- le dijo Roy con suavidad.

El retiro la mano de la riendas, le agarrro la parte de atrás de la cabeza, entre los cabellos que el viento había revuelto, y tiro de ella. Los caballos se juntaron, apretándole la pierna entre sus cuerpos, calientes tras el ejercicio. Era un modo de lo mas incomodo de besar a una mujer; pero como llevaba tanto tempo desando besar a Riza Hawkeye eso no le importaba. Tenia lo labios suaves y frescos, con un sabor que se le subió directamente a la cabeza. Primero mordió con suavidad su labio inferior, para después soltarlo y deslizarle la lengua en la boca, incitándola hasta que ella empezó a responderle, besándolo la principio con timidez y después con creciente pasión. El tacto y el sabor de Riza se fundieron en su mente con la luminosidad del sol y la frescura de la brisa, y el deseo fluyo por sus venas de tal modo que estuvo a punto de bajarla del caballo y tenderla entre la hierba.

La estrecho un poco mas entre sus brazos, deslizándole la mano por la espalda con delicadeza, delineando con sutil fervor cada curva de su cuerpo bajo la blusa que se ceñía provocativamente. Jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer en su vida; jamás había perdido la noción de la realidad aparte de la que tenia entre sus brazos como la que tenia en ese momento. Pero Riza era suave y vibrante, y cuando ella se inclino hacia el y con un leve suspiro recibió en su boca la caricia de la suya, el no fue capas de resistirse.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del segundo chap, espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sleath**. Ya veras que lo del anuncio no resulta tal y como pensaba Riza y si, Maes y Gracia se llevan un poco mal pero nada que no se pueda solucionar a lo largo de la historia, gracias por el apoyo nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Fiorella**: Espero que te haya gustado el chap, aunque aun hay muchas cosas que no se aclaran, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Maga3000**: Si, Roy va a ser una especie de prometido temporal pero aun falta un poco para eso y ver los planes que tiene el, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, vaya que es un buen lió, ahora queda ver como sale de el y que planea Roy, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Los caballos se movieron y se esperaron, y de mala gana Roy soltó a Riza. Se retiro, pero no aparto los ojos de su cara. Por un momento ella parecía haberse quedado completamente abstraída, atontada y después asombrada; y el sintió una violenta oleada de satisfacción por haber sido capas de disipar sus defensas de tal modo. Entonces su expresión dio paso a un de rabia.

-¡Sabia que era un mujeriego!- dijo furiosamente.

-Me complace mucho haberle demostrado que tenia razón- respondió Roy.

Riza emitió un sonido de disgusto.

-Le habría superado de haber montado en otro sitio.

-Eso- dijo Roy- me habría gustado verlo.

Riza emitió un gemido, como el de una gallina enfadada, y arreo suavemente al caballo para que avanzara al paso por el camino que salía del bosque. El brezo del otoño pasado se enredaba con las agujas de los pinos, que crujían bajo los cascos de la yegua. Riza iba sentada derecha como un vela, mostrando con su postura la indignación que sentía. El estaba dispuesto a demostrar que la mitad de esa indignación provenía de no haber podido dominar su repuesta hacia el. Y que respuesta. Solo de pensar en ello Roy ardía por dentro.

-Me ha besada- señalo Roy en tono suave.

Su cometario provoco una mirada tormentosa en sus ojos ambarinos.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Entonces tiene muy mala memoria. Acérquese permita que se lo recuerde.

Riza arreó el caballo para que apretara el paso y salio de nuevo a campo abierto.

-¿También es mi castigo por perder la apuesta el verme obligada a no pederlo de vista, señor Mustang?- le pregunto.

Roy sonrió.

-Creo que debería acompañarla a casa, señorita Hawkeye. Una jovencita como usted podría toparse con cualquier canalla si comete el disparaté de salir sin la compañía de alguien.

Riza levanto la fusta y se toco la palma de la mano con aire pensativo.

-Tal vez sea capaz de librarme yo sola de ellos.

-Pensaba que acababa de demostrarle a usted que no es así.

Roy observo divertido como la mano que agarraba la fusta se cerraba con fuerza. Sus intenciones eran demasiado claras.

-Mi necesidad de estar a solas es en este momento muy grande- le dijo con frialdad-. Lo bastante como para defenderla con violencia.

Roy se echo a reír.

-No tiene necesidad de ir tan lejos, señorita Hawkeye. Entiendo las indirectas tan bien como cualquiera.

Le parecida, que a pesar de si misma, esta deseando sonreír.

-Pues siempre ha demostrado lo contrario, señor Mustang- dijo ella-. Siempre me ha parecido una persona a la que le cuesta entender las cosas.

Roy trato de tranquilizar a su caballo, un animal nervioso y demasiado sensible a la tensión que se masticaba en el ambiente.

-¿No cree usted que tal ves me este infravalorando?- dijo el.

-Lo dudo- soltó Riza-. Usted es un mujeriego, y no he visto nada que me llave a pensar lo contrario.

-No puedo encontrarle fallo alguno a la valoración que ha hecho de mi persona- dijo Roy-. Lo único que puedo cuestionar es su propia respuesta. No es tan indiferente hacia mi como pretende dar a entender- vio que Riza se sonrojaba, sin duda de indignación y por que se sentía culpable. Ella no quería reconocer que el la atraía, pero como era una persona tan franca por naturaleza, le costaba manejarse con mentiras y medio verdades.

-Esta equivocado- dijo ella.

-No lo creo.

-Es un presuntuoso.

-Posiblemente. Sin embargo, eso no demuestra que yo no le atraiga- Roy alzo una mano-. Vamos señorita Hawkeye, Riza, reconoce la verdad.

-No le he dado ningún derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, señor Mustang- le espeto Riza.

-No, acaba de darme un beso apasionado en el bosque. Reconozco que no hace falta tutearse para hacer eso. Así puestos, podría hacerme el amor y no habría necesidad de que se dirigiera a mi por mi nombre de pila…

Roy percibió le destello de rabia en su mirada, pero no se inmuto cuando la fusta descendió y golpeo la grupa de la yegua. El animal se lanzo al galope por el campo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Esa ves Roy la dejo marchar, y observo con admiración como se sujeto nuevamente el cabello, solamente afirmada con las piernas de su yegua. Con una sonrisa enigmática en lo labios, dio la vuelta en dirección opuesta y tomo el camino que bordeaba el rió. La senda era suave y arenosa, y el caballo adopto un paso reposado, dándole la oportunidad a Roy de pensar con total claridad en Riza Hawkeye. Se había obligado a dominarse con ella, pero ella había provocado en el sus instintos mas masculinos y primitivos. Era tremendamente difícil comportarse como un caballero cuando lo único que deseaba era perderse con ella.

Roy suspiro, dejando que la tensión abandonar su cuerpo poco a poco. Había sido una mañana interesante. En primer lugar había estado la carta misteriosa dirigida al director del periódico local. Le habría gustado saber que contenía. Después se había encontrado con Riza, tan alocada y apasionada y al mismo tiempo tan endiabladamente puritana como siempre. Su encuentro solo había reafirmado la determinaron de Roy de continuar con su poco convencional plan de conquista. Y como no podía fingir que era un hombre serio, y además ella lo tenia por un mujeriego, la seducción de un mujeriego seria lo que le iba a dar.

-------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-¿Te pasa algo, Riza?- le pregunto Gracia Hughes a su prima cuando, horas mas tarde, estaban sentadas en el jardín de la casa-. No has parado quieta más de cinco minutos desde que has llegado. Te veo de lo más agitada. ¿Que te ha podido pasar que te haya turbado de tal modo?

Riza se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas y jugueteo con un ramillete de lilas que había arrancado de un árbol cercano. Sus aplastados pétalos emanaban un dulce perfume. Riza dejo el ramillete a un lado con un suspiro.

-Siento ser tan mala compañía hoy- dijo-. Me siento mal. Tal vez sea el sol.

-Mmm- Gracia le sirvió un poco de te y empujo el plato de tarta de fruta casera hacia ella-. Pues nunca te ha molestado el sol. Pensaba que habías salido a montar esta mañana, ¿no?

-Si.

Riza dio un sorbo de te que le supo demasiado fuerte, y deseo haber pedido mejor limonada. Dejo la tasa sobre la mesa y fijo la vista en el césped y en los arbustos y flores del jardín. El ambiente era fresco y una suave alfombra de hojas cubría el suelo. Pero en lugar de relajarse contemplando el verdor y la suavidad del paisaje, Riza no consiguió aliviar su inquietud.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?- le pregunto Gracia-. Normalmente cuando sales a montar vuelves de muy buen humor.

Riza frunció el ceño.

-No, no he disfrutado. Ese mujeriego, Roy Mustang, insistió en acompañarme parte del camino. Me ha estropeado el paseo.

Gracia sonrió entonces.

-Ah, entiendo. ¡Ha sido Roy quien te ha puesto de ese humor! Debería haberlo adivinado. Nadie mas tiene la habilidad de inquietarte como lo hace el.

-Me beso- dijo Riza-. ¿Puedes creer la audacia que tiene ese hombre?

A Gracia se le cayó la cuchara la suelo. Se agacho a recogerla y cuando se incorporo estaba disimulando una sonrisa.

-Santo cielo, Riza, deberías advertirme antes de decir una cosa así. Últimamente en este pueblo no pasa casi nada interesante.

Riza dejo de lado sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres decir que con Maes las cosas no van bien, Gracia?

- Tal vez- dijo su prima-. Llevamos un par de años casados, ya sabes, de modo que no espero que se solucionen pronto. Además discutimos tanto que no hay tiempo para nada mas. Pero no estábamos hablando de mi situación, ¿verdad, Riza? Cuéntame lo que paso.

Riza se encogió de hombros con descuido. Se dio cuenta de que no quería confiar el relato completo de su encuentro con Roy Mustang, puesto que de hacerlo así tal ves implicaría algunas explicaciones incomodas y no estaba todavía segura de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Gracia siempre la había sorprendido por su sensibilidad, por su intuición, y enseguida sacaría la idea de que a ella le atraía de un modo extraño Roy. Desde luego, cuando Roy había tratado de seducirla antes de casarse y ella, en un arrebato de furia y asombro había confiado su problema a su prima, Gracia se había limitado a sonreír y le había dicho que hacia meses estaba segura de que podía ocurrir algo así. Desde luego se había mostrado mucho menos sorprendida que la misma Riza.

-No ha sido para tanto- dijo Riza en ese momento-. Estábamos cruzando el bosque y Roy aprovechó la soledad del lugar para robarme un beso- suspiro con fuerza-. Supongo que fue culpa mía por bajar la guardia. Después de todo, se la clases de hombre que es.

Gracia frunció el ceño levemente. Riza la miraba, deseo poder adoptar la fachada de serenidad de su prima. Tal muestra de compostura seria de gran utilidad cuando tuviera que defenderse de las insinuaciones de un hombre como Roy Mustang. Desgraciadamente para ella, Riza reconocía que era incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos. Cuando un canalla como Roy la provocaba, reaccionaba impulsivamente. Y siempre acababa metiéndose en un lió.

Riza suspiro mientras removía el te, olvidándose de que ella lo había hecho momentos antes, y de que no tomaba azúcar. Deseo poder serenarse como lo hacia Gracia, rara vez perdía los estribos y siempre se la veía tranquila. En ocasiones Riza se preguntaba si Gracia tendría sentimientos, ya que siempre se mostraba tan compuesta, tan serena. Incluso se había preguntado se esa era la razón por la que Gracia y Maes, su marido, se habían distanciado. Maes era de un temperamento parecido al de Riza, efervescente e impulsivo. Riza siempre había pensado que esa era una de las razones por las que se llevaban tan bien. Gracia, por el contrario, era tranquila y mesurada. A Riza le hacia pensar en las violetas y en el agua fría, mientras que tuviera que caracterizar su propio temperamento escogería ascuas y rosas rojas.

Gracia frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿No es un poco incomodo besarse a caballo?- le preguntaba en ese momento-. Por que intuyo que en ese momento estaban montados en los caballos, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que si!- exclamó Riza, tratando de controlar el impulso de su vos-. ¿Es que crees que me baje del caballo o algo parecido con el fin de que pudiera besarme mejor?

Gracia arqueo las cejas al oír el tono de vos de su prima.

-No hace falta ponerse así. Podrías haber sentido la tentación.

-Pues no-mintió Riza-. Roy Mustang es osado hasta decir basta, aunque yo hago todo lo que puedo por desalentarlo.

-Entonces estaban a caballo y es muy incomodo besarse así- dijo Gracia en tono pensativo-. ¡Que interesante!

Riza suspiró enfadada. Por una ves no sentía que su prima, normalmente tan comprensiva, estuviera dándole el apoyo adecuado.

-No fue interesante, Gracia- le dijo-. Fue de lo mas escandaloso.

-Oh, calla- dijo Gracia-. Escandaloso si que fue, desde luego. Ojala yo tuviera dificultades, Riza. No me oirías quejarme.

-¡Gracia!

Riza estaba verdaderamente escandalizada. A pesar de su matrimonio algo complicado, Gracia jamás había indicado ni por un momento que buscaría consuelo en otra parte.

Gracia se encogió de hombros; en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

-No hay por que exagerar, Riza. Lo único que he hecho es señalar que la mayoría de las mujeres darían su mejor vestido por estar en tu lugar en lo referente a Roy; y no solo su mejor vestido sino también sus joyas.

Riza soltó una carcajada.

-Que tontería…

-Protestas demasiado- dijo Gracia mientras tomaba una uva de un frutero; entonces volvió a mirar a su prima con expresión astuta-. Déjate de tonterías, Riza. Sabes de sobra que te gusta, desde que tienes quince años. No tiene sentido que trates de engañarme a mi… ni a ti misma.

Se produjo un breve silencio cargado de tensión. Entonces Riza suspiro levemente.

-Ay, Gacia, me temo que puedas tener razón. ¿Como es posible que me conozcas tan bien?

-Son años de observación- respondió su prima con calma-. Eres fácil de interpretar, Riza. Te gusta Roy Mustang, te gustó que te besara, aunque estas sorprendida contigo misma por haberlo siquiera considerado; y te estas preguntando hasta donde podrías permitirle llegar antes de meterte en un lió.

-¡Gracia!- repitió Riza poniéndose colorada, ya que la apreciación de su prima había sido tremendamente certera.

-¿Y bien?

Riza se paso la mano por la frente.

-Reconozco que la compañía de Roy me resulta agradable- le dijo, ciertamente aliviada de poder discutir sus sentimientos con Gracia tranquilamente-. Tiene una forma de ser encantadora, con un toque un tanto descarado…

-Y sus elogios son muy bonitos.

-Cierto, pero muy estudiados.

-¿También sus besos son estudiados?

Riza trazó un dibujo sobre la mesa. Aunque ella pensara que Roy no era mas que un mujeriego, en sus besos había habido algo dulce, algo que había provocado en ella una respuesta que jamás había esperado.

-No lo se- dijo de mala gana-. Tengo poco con lo que compararlos. Imagino que un hombre de su reputación tiene que besar con mucha pericia, que es por lo que yo me sentí tan…- agito las manso descriptivamente.

-Tan…- dijo Gracia.

-Tan mareada… Tan temblorosa y excitada.

Riza se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Se veía obligada a reconocer que desde que se habían visto por primera ves había surgido algo entre ellos. Había sido como el pedernal contra el acero; una chispa, un apequeña llama y había prendido. No importaba si le gustaba Roy o no. Algo había prendido cuando se habían mirado.

Gracia se echo a reír,

-¡Y de todos modos quieres huir de el? ¡Oh, Riza!

Riza dio un sorbo de te.

Me resulta turbador que un hombre cuyo estilo de vida rechazo totalmente me atraiga tanto.

-Imagino- Respondió Gracia con astucia- que te resultara turbador que te atraiga cualquier hombre, teniendo en cuenta que juraste y perjuraste que jamás volverías a confiar en ninguno otro.

Riza se encogió de hombres descuidadamente.

-En aquel momento, después del engaño de Neil, jamás pensé que podría encontrar un hombre que me gustara- paseo la mirada por los relajantes jardines que rodeaban la casa-. Ahora no soy tan ingenua como para creer que no podría tener sentimientos hacia nadie, pero…- frunció el ceño- No podría demostrarlos nunca.

-¿Nunca?- Gracia parecía confundida.

Riza jugueteo con la cucharilla.

-No podría pesar jamás en casarme…- alzo la vista y miro a su prima-. No soy capas de terminar de creérmelo, Gracia, pero últimamente he pensado…- vacilo antes de continuar en tono más decidido-. He pensado que pasaría si decidiera tener algo con Roy Mustang. ¿Que podría haber mas escandaloso que eso?

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, tercer chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a los que leen y por supuesto a los que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y de verdad es pero que no llegues a la necesidad de tener que inventarte un prometido, jejeje. Como ves todo ha avanzado en forma rápida y la historia no se desarrolla en forma sorpresiva, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, creo que fue bastante sorpresivo que el beso ocurriera tan pronto, pero eso no quiere decir que a Roy se le dará fácil, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Una brisa soplo por el jardín, agitando la superficie de la pequeña fuente.

Incluso entonces la calma de Gracia permaneció imperturbable

-Hay cosas mucho peores que eso- le dijo-. Veo que no te llama mucho la idea del matrimonio, pero tal ves salir con alguien te resulte mucho mas placentero…

Riza se quedo mirándola.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo se- respondió Gracia con calma-. Solo estoy especulando.

Riza negó con la cabeza.

-Es un plan atroz. No apoyo tal comportamiento, ni tu tampoco- suspiro-. Bien sabe Dios que después de lo que pase con la huida, no debería estar pensando en hacer también esto. Es la clase de fantasía que esta muy bien mientras se quede ahí, pero jamás debe hacerse realidad. Es demasiado peligroso- se mudo de postura en el asiento-. Además, Roy Mustang no es la única causa en mi mal humor. Hoy he recibido una carta de mi abuelo.

- Ah, ya entiendo- para alivio de Riza, Gracia dejo el tema de Roy Mustang-. ¿Te esta insistiendo para que vuelvas al redil?

-Mas que eso, me lo esta ordenando. Amenaza con venir a buscarme el mismo si no regreso a Central.

Gracia emitió una leve expresión de disgusto.

- Eso es bastante duro, aunque se que solo quiere lo mejor para ti, Riza. Me imagino que no querrás ni contemplar la posibilidad.

-No- Riza dejo las manos sobre la mesa-. No es solo por la dificultad que supone volver a Central después de llevar tres años fuera, Gracia. Eso seria agobiante y desagradable, pero nada en comparación con lo difícil que me resultaría rechazar el compromiso con Frank Archer… Por segunda vez.

Su prima se estremeció.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha propuesto el general?

-No, tía Lust- respondió Riza-. Le estropee los planes cuando me fugue y luego me comprometí con Neil y ahora ve en esta la oportunidad perfecta para sellar un compromiso al que me negué la primera ves.

Riza la miro pero no dijo nada. El silencio era elocuente. Las dos recordaban el empeño de su tía de casar a Riza de manera provechosa, un empeño que no daba lugar a oposición.

- Si no es Frank Archer, será otro- dijo Riza rotundamente-. Sabes que no estará feliz hasta que no me vea legítimamente casada.

Gracia hizo una mueca comprensiva .

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer? No puedes evitar la vuelta a Central para la boda de tu primo, a no ser que te inventes una enfermedad ficticia.

Riza tenia en la punta de la lengua decirle a su prima que no era una enfermedad lo que había planeado inventarse sino un compromiso ficticio. Afortunadamente consiguió callarse a tiempo. A pesar de la sorprendente actitud abierta de Gracia hacia el tema de salir con Roy Mustang, Riza era consiente de que la horrorizaría saber que había puesto un anuncio para buscar novio. Sencillamente era algo que no se hacia. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para decirle a Gracia lo que había planeado cuando encontrara a un caballero adecuado, aun que estaba segura de que incluso después se quedaría consternada.

-No se lo que voy a hacer- le dijo-, aunque estoy segura de que pensare en algo. Ay, si al menos no existiera esta fastidiosa amenaza de invasión que no hace sino añadir peso a los argumentos de mi abuelo. Resulta de lo mas inconveniente.

Gracia se echo a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que es inconveniente? ¿Lo planes del país enemigo? ¿Crees que deberían habértelo consultado antes de salir para iniciar un conflicto?

Riza soltó una risilla.

-No, por supuesto que no. ¡Que absurda eres! Lo que quiero decir es que mi abuelo no cree que este sea un lugar seguro para que yo viva sola con Dante, aunque Maes y tu están solo a unos kilómetros de distancia.

-Puedes venir a vivir aquí si quieres- le dijo Gracia en tono seco-. No molestarías en lo absoluto y seria agradable tener a alguien con quien conversar.

Riza le lanzó una mirada consternada.

-¿De verdad, Gracia, tan mal esta la cosa? Se que hubo un tiempo en el que tenias la esperanza de darle un hijo a Maes.

-No creo que haya demasiadas posibilidades de que eso ocurra ya- dijo Gracia en tono aun más desapasionado-. No creo que sea posible engendrar un hijo cuando el marido se pasa el día trabajado y la esposa arreglando la casa y el jardín.

Gracia se callo bruscamente. Riza no recordaba haberla visto tan sofocada como entonces. Maes Hughes había accedido al jardín en el momento preciso en que su esposa había estado hablando. Era imposible saber todo lo que había oído de la conversación.

-Buenos días, Maes- dijo Riza, al ver que Gracia se había quedado de momento sin habla, y se puso de pie-. ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de te?

Maes se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla. Era un hombre alto, pelo negro y ojos de un verde intenso. Cuando Gracia se había casado con el, Riza había pensado que su prima era la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Ahora no entendía que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Creo que deberías permitir que tu prima sirva- dijo Maes, lanzándole una mirada incomprensible a Gracia-, ya que se esta quejando de que esa es toda la manifestación que le esta permitido hacer.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo. Gracia tenia las mejillas sonrosadas mientras servia una tasa de te. La boquilla de la tetera rozó la tasa con un precario tintineo, provocando por el temblor de sus manos, y Riza sintió lastima por su prima. Estaba muy mal por parte de Maes incomodar de tal modo a su esposa. Debería haber fingido no haber escuchado nada.

- Estábamos hablando del viaje que debo hacer para Central- dijo, con la intención de romper el silencio-. Solo faltan dos meses para la boda de mi primo.

-Entonces, el tiempo suficiente para que el lo reconsidera, antes de tomar una decisión de la que podría arrepentirse toda la vida- dijo Maes.

Tomo la tasa con una concisa palabra de agradecimiento y entro a la casa.

Riza estaba medio levantándose cuando Gracia la agarro del brazo.

-¡No, Riza!- susurro en tono suplicante-. Se que tu intención es únicamente ayudar, pero no haces ningún bien…

Riza se sentó de nuevo. Se llevo la tasa a los labios y tomo la infusión que ya estaba tibia. A veces, en el pasado, Riza había intervenido en las desavenencias entre Maes y su prima cuando esta se había negado a enfrentarse a su marido, enfureciendo a Riza de tal modo con ella que no había podido dejar pasar el asunto. Gracia jamás se lo había reprochado, pero a veces a Riza le había dado la impresión de que su intervención en lugar de mejorar había empeorado el asunto. Se sentía exasperada. Gracia era un ejemplo de bondad, y Maes Hughes era un hombre agradable, apuesto, generoso y bueno. ¿Así que por que no era posible que los dos vivieran en armonía? Le entraban ganas de agarrarles de la cabeza a los dos y de darles de cabezazos.

-Supongo que debería irme- le dijo despacio.

-No te vayas antes de tiempo por Maes- dijo Gracia, y Riza percibió la nota de amargura en su vos-. El no me va a decir nada de esto. No hablaremos del problema.

Riza arrugo el ceño. Ella no sabia mucho de la vida de casada, puesto que toda la vida había vivido con su abuelo y solo se había detenido a pensar en como seria aquello cuando se comprometió con Neil, y el final de aquello no había sido tan feliz como había pensado. Aun así, sabia que un marido y su mujer tenían que solucionar sus problemas, si querían que otros aspectos de su vida tamben mejoraran. Abrió la boca para darle un consejo, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Gracia volvió a cerrarla.

-No lo entiendes- dijo Gracia apresuradamente-. Por favor, déjalo, Riza.

Riza se levantó y abraso con fuerza a su prima, vertiendo al hacerlo el te de Gracia. Gracia soporto el abraso estoicamente, llegando incluso al extremo de darle a Riza un abraso breve y convulsivo. Entonces con la cabeza gacha, se limpio distraídamente las manchas del vestido. Todo el ánimo que Riza había visto en ella la primera hora de la tarde se había desvanecido.

-¿Quieres llevarte el coche para regresar a casa?

-No, gracias- contesto Riza-. Cruzaré el bosque y así tendré un rato para pensar.

Una chispa de humor encendió de nuevo la mirada de Gracia.

-¿En Roy Mustang? ¿No tienes miedo de encontrártelo acechando detrás de un árbol, listo para saltar de nuevo sobre ti?

Riza se echo a reír.

-Si lo hace, todo el odio que merece Maes, se lo llevara el. Seria justicia poética.

Gracia saco la mano rápidamente.

-¿Vendrás esta noche a cenar? Asistirán algunos invitados- le dijo Gracia.

Riza percibió y entendió el tono suplicante de su prima.

Era la primera ves que veía una fisura en la perfecta fachada de Gracia, y le hizo sentir miedo. Desde luego el matrimonio debía de estar pasando unos apuros terribles.

-No tenía pensado venir- dijo en tono dubitativo-. ¿Vendrá esa tal Estelle, que pretende cantar?

-La señorita Estelle La Salle- dijo Gracia en tono de reproche-. Ha sido una suerte convencerla para que aceptara venir, y si, cantara para nosotros, Riza. Su presencia es muy apreciada y esta muy de moda.

-Solo por que algunos tontos han montado tal revuelo con ella- dijo Riza-. ¡Pero si no tiene oído! Te quiero mucho, Gracia, pero no estoy segura de poder soportar los aullidos de la señorita La Salle.

-Eres tu la que no tiene oído- respondió Gracia-. Oh, por favor, Riza… -añadió, cambiando de tono.

Riza vio a Maes, que salía de la casa y desapareció entre los arbustos mientras le daba manotazos a los rosales. Parecía de muy mal humor.

-Ay, bueno, de acuerdo- se apresuro a decir- ¡Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que pueda soportarlo!

Gracia volvió a abrasarla brevemente, y Riza echo a andar por el césped, en la misma dirección que había tomado Maes. No tenia intención de hablar con el, ya que no estaba segura de que el pudiera mostrarse cívico, pero cuando cruzó un grupo de arbustos, Maes le salio al paso y echo a andar a su lado. Tras dirigirle una mirada furiosa y significativa, Riza tolero su compañía en silenciosa. De ese modo cruzaron el césped y llegaron a la vaya de madera que rodeaba el jardín y por donde se accedía a la arboleda circundante.

-Puedes dejarme aquí, Maes- le dijo Riza en tono seco-. Gracias por acompañarme.

Maes planto la mano en la valla para impedirle que se marchara.

-Riza, lo siento.

-No es a mi a quien debes decirle eso- Riza se coloco la mano delante de los ojos a modo de pantalla para poder mirarlo y que viera lo enfadada que estaba-. No se como Gracia ha soportado durante tanto tiempo el modo en que te comportas con ella, Maes. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, te habría cortado a pedazos con la tijera de podar.

-Lo se- dijo Maes, en cuyos ojos verdes había una expresión de infelicidad.

-¡Y lo merecerías!- añadió Riza.

-Eso también lo se- Maes sonrió con pesar, iluminando por un momento las líneas cansada de su rostro-. ¡Querida Riza, resulta tan refrescante mantener estas conversaciones contigo! Tú vas al grano, en lugar de fingir que no hay ninguna dificultad.

-Bueno, no esperes que te de la absolución- dijo Riza con enfado, avanzando hacia la sombra de un extenso roble que había en el borde del jardín- Eso esta mejor. No soy capas de jugar lo arrepentido que estas si estoy entrecerrando los ojos y no puedo verte bien- lo miro a la cara-. Mmm, si que pareces algo deprimido, supongo. Bueno, la culpa es solo tuya, Maes. Me gustaría zarandearlos a los dos, a Gracia y a ti. Les tengo mucho cariño, y no puedo entender por que dejaron de gustarse.

-No digas tonterías. Claro que me gusta Gracia- dijo Maes con pesar-. Me gusta mucho. Ahí esta el mayor problema.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Riza con molestia, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.-. ¡Hombres, son todos iguales! Todo lo reducen al hecho de si una mujer es atractiva a sus ojos o no, y las cosas nunca son así de simples.

-Eso es porque de corazón los hombres somos criaturas sencillas- dijo Maes mirando hacia la casa-. Lo único que deseo es un hogar, una esposa que cuide de mi y un hijo…

-Trata de no ponerte demasiado sensiblero- le dijo Riza de manera cortante-. No mereces esas cosas si no salvas tus diferencias con Gracia.

Su expresión se suavizó y le tomo la mano. Nunca podía posar mucho tiempo enfadada con Maes, puesto que tenia con el una gran deuda de gratitud y sabia de su buen corazón.

-Querido Maes- le dijo-, me apena enormemente verlos tan infelices a los dos. Gracia y tu han sido tan generosos conmigo en el pasado. No se que habría hecho después de lo de Neil si…

-Déjalo- dijo Maes con brusquedad-. Sabes que habríamos hecho cualquier cosa por ayudarte, Riza- la rabia oscurecía su mirada-. Lo único que me pesa es que la fiebre matara a Neil Straton antes de hacerlo yo.

Riza suspiro y se soltó de el.

-No, Maes. Ahora todo ha pasado. Pero se que eres un hombre bueno y honorable, y por eso mismo tu distanciamiento con Gracia es mucho peor. Si fueras un bestia y un zopenco y un zafio lo entendería. ¡Pero no lo eres! Al menos, no la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Gracias, Riza- dijo irónicamente Maes-. Ese voto de confianza me aporta seguridad.

-Mereces mi censura- dijo Riza-. Has sido tremendamente mal educado con Gracia hace un momento. ¿Podrías ser un poco amable con ella, para variar? ¡Háblale! Llevale, flores…

-Tiene todas las que necesita en el jardín- dijo Mes de mal humor-. Trate de darle un ramo en una ocasión y me dijo que prefría ver las flores en el jardín que marchitándose en un jarrón.

Riza suspiro con exasperación.

-Tuviste mala suerte. ¿Pero por que darte por vencido solo por eso?

-Por que no tengo idea de lo que quiere Gracia- dijo Maes, frunciendo el ceño malhumoradamente.

Riza suspiro de nuevo.

-¿Entonces por que no se lo preguntas, Maes? ¿Es que tengo que decirte todo lo que tienes que hacer? Siéntate y habla con ella un día. Llevala a algún sitio bonito. ¡Cómprela un regalo! No se…- Riza lo miro con reproche-. Gracia te necesita, Maes. Tal ves en la superficie parezca serena y compuesta pero por dentro es tan vulnerable como los demás. Le dio un leve empujón-. ¡Ve a hablar con ella, anda!

Pero cuando alcanzo el punto del camino para irse a casa se adentraba en el boque de hayas, volvió la cabeza y vio a Maes cruzando el prado solo, mientras que en la distancia aun se divisaba la figura de su hermana sentada en el jardín en dirección contraria.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Riza maldijo a todos los hombres y dio rinda suelta a su irritación dándole una patada a un montón de hojas de haya que alfombraban el suelo bajo los árboles. Se sintió mejor, pero sabia que había que hacer algo con el problema de Gracia. Si no tomaban medidas radicales para juntar de nuevo a los Hughes, y pronto, presentía años de tristeza para su querida prima y su amigo, tendrían que hacer vidas separadas bajo el mismo techo.

En cierto modo, sin embargo, se veía obligada a reconocer que la llegada de Maes al jardín había sido de lo as oportuna; puesto que de no haber aparecido; hubiera corrido el riesgo de terminar contándole a su prima su decisión de buscar un prometido temporal y, peor aun, lo del anuncio del periódico. Riza frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, pensar en ese prometido ficticio le había llevado a pensar en Roy Mustang de nuevo. Roy era precisamente la personificación de lo que no deseaba en un pretendiente ficticio. Necesitaba a alguien moderado, agradable y que se dejara llevar por ella. Desde luego no necesitaba a un hombre peligroso, dominante y tremendamente atractivo.

Riza negó con la cabeza con impaciencia. Pensar en los atractivos de Roy Mustang le parecía en un momento un ejercicio particularmente inútil, y sin embargo parecía incapaz de desterrarlo de su pensamiento. Ni tampoco contribuía en modo alguno que la vaga idea de mantener algún tipo de relación con Roy hubiera empezado a echar raíces que se agarraban con fuerza a su pensamiento. Sabía que era una idea escandalosa, que no podía llevarla a la practica. Mejor dejarla en el terreno de las fantasías. Y sin embargo, no la abandonaba.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, cuarto chap arriba. Como siempre agradezco el apoyo sobre todo a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves las cosas son algo complicadas y esta ves no resultan tan fáciles. Riza siente lago por Roy, peor no lo considera para nada como una posibilidad pero… gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, cada uno sabe mas o menos lo que sienten pero sin embargo las dudas de Riza y la mala fama de Roy son lo que mas complica todo, pero ya veras como comienzan a mejorar, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

¡Riza! ¡Riza! ¡Despierta!

El sonido de la voz de su prima penetro el agradable sueño de Riza. Se movió de mala gana y abrió los ojos un poco. La cantidad de visitas que había llenado la sala de su prima esa velada había disminuido un poco, puesto que había salido al jardín para platicar y tomar algún refrigerio. Gracia se había sentado en la silla al lado de ella y la zarandeaba en ese momento con gesto impaciente. Riza bostezó.

-¿Ha terminado la señorita La Salle?

-¡Hace diez minutos!- le regaño su prima.

Riza vio que la fatídica cantante estaba en ese momento en un extremo del salón, tomando una copa de vino y rodeada de entusiastas caballeros. Sonrió levemente.

-¿Ha estado bien?

-No puedo creer que no la hayas oído- dijo Gracia-. ¿Cómo es posible quedarse dormida con una vos como esa?

Riza se hecho a reír.

-Me resulto difícil, pero no imposible.

Gracia sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

-Bueno, olivémonos de eso ahora. Necesito que me busques a Maes, Riza. No ha aparecido en toda la noche. Resulta que es de lo mas bochornoso por que todo el mundo me pregunta por el y no se que decirles.

-¿Esta de mal humor?- le pregunto Riza-. ¿O es que como a mi, no le interesa la música?

Gracia se sonrojo.

-No creo que me haya perdonado del todo por los comentarios de esta mañana, y desea castigarme. Y si, la verdad es que odia el canto. Dice que la voz de la señorita La Salle le recuerda a gatos gimiendo.

Riza ahogo una carcajada.

-¿Y aun así quieres hacerlo pasar el mal trago?

-Debe venir- dijo Gracia agarrando a Riza del brazo con desesperación-. Son sus amigos y se han dado cuenta de su ausencia. Si me veo obligada a escuchar una mas de las falsas condolencias de Psiren por tener un cernícalo por marido, creo que saldré dando chillidos.

Riza arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué no vas tu y le pides a Maes que venga contigo?

Gracia frunció el seño.

-No me hará caso. ¡Pideselo tu, Riza!

-Y si se niega le diré cuatro cosas- concedió mientras se ponía de pie-. ¿Dónde esta?

-Creo que en su despacho- dijo Gracia con expresión relajada-. Gracias Riza.

Riza cruzo despacio las puertas y salio la pasillo. Estaba exasperada y mas que un poco disgustada. Gracia estaba enfrentándose a las cosas con valentía, pero parecía que su relación con Maes había degenerado incluso antes de las desavenencias de esa mañana. Si las cosas continuaban así, en cuestión de días terminarían complemente ajenos el uno al otro. Riza que no era capas de permitir que una riña separara a dos personas, aspiro hondo con irritación.

Llamo con rapidez y brevedad a la puerta del despacho antes de entrar.

-Maes, debes ir a la sala a acompañar a Gracia- declaro-. No se lo que te paso hoy. Estas comportándote del modo más grosero… -dejo de hablar cuando el hombre se levanto despacio de la butaca y vio que no era Maes Hughes sino Roy Mustang.

-Buenas noches, señorita Hawkeye- dijo el.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Riza olvidándose del decoro, tanto por la inesperada presencia de Roy tan elegante esa noche como por el bochorno de lo que acababa de revelarle-. No sabia que iba a asistir a la cena.

Roy inclino la cabeza con ironía.

-Es muy probable que no me viera- dijo- Llegue tarde, y para entonces ya estaba dormida.

Riza se sonrojo todavía mas.

-¡Pero como…! ¡Es usted…! ¡No estaba dormida!

-Si que lo estaba. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¿Y además, que mejor manera de tolerar el particular estilo de gimnasia vocal de la señorita La Salle que bloquearlo con agradables sueños?

-¿Cómo? Yo…- Riza frunció el ceño, distraída-. ¿Es que a nadie le gusta como canta?

-A muy poca gente, creo, pero como es guapa y popular, todo el mundo finge que es maravillosa.

-Bueno, a mi eso me parece una ridiculez. Pero eso no significa nada- Riza sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.-. Estaba buscando a Maes.

-Eso me ha parecido- dijo Roy-. No me gustaría estar en su lugar cuando lo encuentre.

Riza no se había dado cuenta de que era posible ruborizarse más todavía. Se sentó en una de las butacas junto al fuego y lo miro con vergüenza.

-Me disculpo por que haya tenido que ser la victima inocente de mi mal genio, señor Mustang.

-Por favor- dijo Roy-. No se disculpe- se sentó en la silla en frente de ella; en sus ojos oscuros había una mirada de interés-. Entiendo que le preocupe la felicidad de su prima.

Riza hizo una mueca.

-¿Acaso su infelicidad es tan evidente?

-Solo para los que conocemos bien a Maes y a Gracia, supongo- dijo Roy-. Espero que puedan resolver sus dificultades pronto.

Riza suspiro ruidosamente.

-Yo también. Supongo que será mejor que vaya en busca de Maes.

-No hay necesidad- dijo Roy con calma-. Se marcho un momento antes de llegar usted. Me dijo específicamente que iba a reunirse con su mujer y a martirizarse durante la segunda mitad del concierto.

Riza se quedo mirándolo.

-¡Oh, que provocador!

Roy arqueo las cejas.

-¿El que?

-Pues que aparezca aquí y lo insulte a usted en lugar de a Maes, teniendo en cuanta que su intención había sido en todo momento la de unirse a Gracia. ¡Que perdida de tiempo!

Roy se estaba riendo.

-Mi querida señorita Hawkeye, jamás ha mostrado reparo alguno en insultarme con anterioridad. Le ruego que no se preocupe por lo de ahora.

-Esto ha sido distinto- dijo Riza enfadada-. En anteriores ocasiones lo meció.

-Entiendo que ha definido con toda claridad lo que entiende por juego limpio- comento Roy, entonces hizo un gesto hacia su vaso-. Le ruego me perdone… he sido descortés. ¿Le apetece tomar un vaso de vino conmigo?

-No, gracias- dijo Riza, y sonrió con gesto seco-. El vino que tienen es demasiado dulce, el brandy no me va.

-Una lastima- dijo Roy-. Estoy seguro de que seria mucho mas agradable sentarse aquí a charlar con usted que volver a la sala a presenciar a la señorita La Salle.

En secreto, Riza estaba de acuerdo con el. La voz de la cantante apenas lograba competir con la estimulante conversación de Roy Mustang. Y sin embargo era conciente de cierta trepidación. En el despacho, la temperatura era agradable y conjuraba una intimidad que sin duda resultaba peligrosa cuando una estaba conversando con un afamado mujeriego. El estar allí le provocaba la misma sensación que siempre experimentaba cuando estaba con Roy. Su innegable atracción la arrastraba a el, pero al mismo tiempo el frió y duro sentido común que había adquirido tras su infausta experiencia le advertía que huyera lo mas deprisa posible. Aun así, no se movió.

-¿Se ha decidido ya?- pregunto afablemente Roy.

Riza pego un respingo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Ha decidido si es seguro quedarse?- en los ojos de Roy brillaba una luz burlona-. El sentido común tal ves le sugiera que no…

-¡La experiencia pasada tal ves me sugiera que no!- le soltó Riza.

-Muy cierto- Roy ladeo la cabeza y la estudio con detenimiento.

Paseo la mirada detenidamente por sus facciones, provocándole un calor en la piel similar al de una caricia.

-En realidad esta bien segura- continúo Roy-. No tendría la descortesía de seducir a una dama en casa de su familia.

Riza arqueo las cejas con incredulidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuando ha ocurrido este sorprendente cambio en su comportamiento, señor Mustang?

Roy sonrió, y a Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Cuando la conocí a usted, por supuesto, señorita Hawkeye- le dijo con suavidad-. Sin embargo, mis buenas intenciones no han sido puestas a prueba antes. No estoy seguro de cómo resistiría la provocación.

-¡Entonces eso seria una justificación!- dijo Riza con desprecio-. La típica excusa de toada la vida de un hombre que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse a la tentación.

De nuevo Roy estudio el cabello de color miel que rodeaba el ovalo de su cara; o el gesto indignado de sus labios.

-Si, la excusa desde que Adán… -su vos se fue apagando-. El pobre Adán, estaba deseando comerse la manzana, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo no tuvo el valor de reconocerlo, sino que en lugar e eso le hecho la culpa a Eva.

-¡Típico!

Roy entrecerró los ojos con interés.

-Parece que no tiene una opinión demasiado buena de nuestro sexo, señorita Hawkeye. ¿A que se debe eso?

Riza se movió un poco, de pronto nerviosa. Jamás lo había pensado antes, pero era cierto que todas sus observaciones del sexo masculino la habían llevado a formarse una valoración de algún modo crítica. Estaba Maes, por supuesto, que le había demostrado una gran amabilidad y sin embargo la exasperaba en igual medida por su inhabilidad para zanjar sus diferencias con Gracia. Estaba su abuelo, que la adoraba y trataba de hacer lo posible para su felicidad, sin embargo siempre pensaba que sabia lo que estaba bien y se creía poseedor de un derecho inalienable para imponer su voluntad. Y después había estado Neil Straton, otro apuesto aventurero que le había pisoteado la dignidad y el corazón y le había enseñado el verdadero significado de un comportamiento deshonorable. Apretó los labios con tensión.

-No deseo seguir hablando de este tema, señor.

Roy asintió levemente, y la tensión que la atenazaba por dentro pareció ceder. Gracias a Dios que no paresia querer presionarla. Jamás quería contarle la verdad ni a el ni a nadie.

Miro hacia el escritorio, donde Roy había dejado a un lado su libro cuando ella había entrado en el despacho.

-¿Estaba leyendo cuando entre?- le pregunto, tratando de no hacerlo en tono de incredulidad.

Roy se hecho a reír.

-Si. Me parece algo muy útil. Mi tutor me enseño cunado era niño, sabe.

Riza entrecerró los ojos como consecuencia de sus bromas. Entonces estiro el cuello para leer el titulo del libro.

-Es _La Meditación_ de Marco Aurelio- le dijo Roy con amabilidad.

-Entiendo- dijo ella-. ¿Y que le parecen sus escritos?

-Tristemente estoicos- respondió Roy-. Tiene una visión sombría de la vida humana y una obsesión con la muerte.¿Cual es su opinión, señorita Hawkeye?

Se produjo una breve pausa.

-No he leído ninguna de sus obras- reconoció Riza.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Entiendo. ¡Solo quería ponerme a prueba!

Riza tuvo la delicadeza de abochornarse un poco.

-Pensaba que… Es decir, no creía que… - dejo de hablar, presa de la confusión.

-¿No pensaba que me gustara mucho leer?- termino de decir Roy por ella con un trazo de ironía-. ¿Mi querida señorita Hawkeye, es posible que tenga una opinión mas baja de mi que la que ya tiene?

-Infinitamente- dijo Riza con dulzura.

Roy esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora que sabe que leo a los filósofos estoicos, he ganado puntos a sus ojos?

-Oh- dijo Riza-, naturalmente estoy de lo mas impresionada. Sin embargo, no creo que yo vaya a leer esa obra de Marco Aurelio ahora que me ha dicho como es. Ya hay bastantes desgracias en la vida real.

Roy le dio la razón.

-Tal ves la poesía sea mas de su gusto- le dijo.

-Eso desde luego si que me gusta- concedió Riza-. ¿Y a usted, señor Mustang?

Roy cambio de postura en el asiento.

-Si, me gusta la poesía también- poso su mirada sobre la de ella-. Se que no piensa que soy un intelectual, señorita, y un hombre que no le interesa mucho el trabajo, pero debo corregir su percepción diciéndole que la única razón por la que tuve la oportunidad de leer poesía fue por que un amigo me insito cuando estábamos en guerra. Leía poesía entre las distintas acciones militares.

Riza sonrió. Se dijo que le gustaba bastante la imagen de Roy Mustang como militar. Recordaba haberlo encontrado muy guapo con su austero uniforme militar, cuando ella lo conoció, y sin saber por que deseo que el se hubiera fijado tan bien en ella en ese entonces.

-Había olvidado que había ido a la guerra- dijo ella, algo avergonzada por haberlo tachado de vago y ocioso-. ¿Por qué regreso?

Se produjo una pausa muy breve en la que Riza tuvo el presentimiento de que acababa de hacer una pregunta de suma importancia.

-Me hirieron en la batalla, y no me quisieron mas en servicio activo- dijo Roy pasado un momento.

-Lo siento- dijo Riza, ahogando el impulso de rozarle la mano.

Por un instante había visto una sombra de tristeza, mas profunda de lo que había esperado de el, reflejada en sus ojos oscuros. Si saber por que, se le encogió el corazón. Su mirada, su expresión en esos breves momentos había sido tan desvalida, tan triste, tan solitaria… Tan distinta a la del mujeriego que ella imaginaba.

Entonces el le sonrió y la imagen desapareció.

-Gracias por sus palabras amables, señorita Hawkeye- le dijo-. Fue un momento difícil para abandonar algo que había dado sentido a mi vida, pero… -se encogió de hombros-. Siempre hay otras cosas que hacer.

Riza se quedo pensativa. No podía ser fácil para alguien acostumbrado a una vida tan activa y llena de aventura aceptar las restricciones de una existencia limitada. No estaba segura de hasta que punto lo que había dicho era verdad y hasta que punto una defensa.

Roy la miro y las alineas de gesto alrededor de sus ojos se arrugaron.

-No ponga esa cara tan apenada, señorita. En el presente estoy muy bien, y me complacerá enseñárselo cuando usted desee.

Riza se recupero al momento.

-No, gracias señor Mustang- dijo-. Sospecho que es esa una invitación apreciada a la que me hizo hace tres años- miro el reloj-. Debo volver a la sala. Con suerte tal ves solo queden unos minutos.

-La acompañare- dijo Roy con afabilidad.

Se bebió lo que quedaba de la copa de coñac y se puso de pie, para seguidamente abrirle la puerta.

El pasillo estaba desierto y medio a oscuras. Un has de luz asomaba por debajo de la puerta de la sala, de donde surgían los chillones arpegios de la señorita La Salle torturando una cantata de Bach. Tanto Riza como Roy hicieron una mueca de pesar.

Roy le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Un momento. Le dijo el-. Creo que no quiero entrar ahí otra ves. Seria una tortura.

-Bueno, no podemos continuar nuestra conversación aquí- señalo Riza.

-No era conversación lo que tenia intención de buscar- dijo Roy que en ese momento le dio la vuelta con suavidad, para que estuviera frente a frente con el.

-Ha dicho… -se le quebró la vos.

-¿Qué esta a salvo de la seducción? Y lo esta… de momento.

Roy le paso la mano por la mandíbula con suavidad; en la oscuridad del pasillo, Riza no distinguió la expresión de su rostro. Tenía los nervios de punta, pero no se retiró.

No sabia que no era capas de resistirse a el. Tal ves fuera por ese momento en el que el le había estado hablando de su carrera como miembro del ejercito, y ella le había mirado a los ojos y había visto unos sentimientos mucho mas intensos de los que abrí esperado jamás; y una soledad que había minado sus defensas. No era que sintiera lastima por el, sino mas bien que había bajado la guardia. Y al hacerlo le había echado un vistazo a los demonios de la soledad y de la falta de propósito que había atormentado a Roy Mustang, y eso le había hecho ver las cosas de modo distinto. Contrariamente, todas esa cosas hacían que fuera vulnerable a el.

Sintió que el la abrasaba, sintió sus labios rozando los suyos. El beso fue breve, ardiente y embelesador. La luz de las lámparas parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor de un modo mareante. Se sentía turbada, como si flotara, casi como si hubiera tomado demasiado vino. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando su lengua rozo la suya, al principio con la suavidad de una pluma. El beso se volvió poco a poco mas apasionado, para terminar siendo ávido y exigente, robándole la habilidad de pensar. Aquel no era como el beso del bosque. Ese había sido un gesto dulce, que la había sacudido, pero que en definitiva había quedado a medias. Esta ves Roy la abrasó con fuerza y sus labios reclamaron los de ella con una maestría y una necesidad a la que no podía resistirse. La fuerza de las sensaciones la sacudió por entero, y amenazó con robarle el alma.

Con un gemido se aparto de sus brazos y retrocedió unos pasos con rapidez. Roy no hizo ademán de volver a abrasarla; y su rostro era impasible. No se disculpo; simplemente se limito a devolverle una mirada directa. Cuando a la tenue luz de las lámparas Riza advirtió aquel ardor reflejado en sus ojos de expresión intensa, emitió con nerviosismo un gemido entrecortado.

Riza trato de dominarse. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, pero no era el miedo a Roy Mustang lo que la aterrorizaba, sino la necesidad de enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos. Jamás había sentido una emoción tan profunda como a que le provocaba el mero rose de los brazos o los labios de Roy, o su proximidad. Sin lugar a dudas no era capas de responder a las preguntas que su beso había generado en su pensamiento.

---------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, se que debe ser difícil imaginarlos con problemas, pero ya verán que pronto se solucionara. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, me alegra que haya alcanzado a leer hoy y gracias por el apoyo, como ves Maes y Gracia tienen algunos cuantos problemas peor mas adelante irán solucionándolos, que pases un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

La puerta de la sala se abrió y un chorro de luz inundo el pasillo. Gracia, Maes y alguno de sus invitados salieron de la sala.

-Debo ir a buscar algo para beber para nuestros invitados- Riza oyó que decía Maes-. Después de tanto tormento necesita un reconstituyente rápido.

Gracia vio a su prima y fue apresuradamente hasta ella.

-¡Aquí estas! – la dijo acercándose a Riza-. ¿Pero donde te habías metido? Pensaba que habías ido en busca de Maes, y vas y desapareces durante casi media hora.

Riza aparto la mirada de la cara de Roy y trago saliva rápidamente.

-Perdóname , Gracia. El señor Mustang y yo estábamos hablando de literatura. No tenia ni idea de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Gracia arqueo las cejas con sorpresa y miro a uno y a otro.

-¿De literatura? ¡Pero que eruditos! ¿Les apetecería tomar algo después de una discusión tan intelectual?

Maes encendió mas luces, y de pronto, al resplandor repentino, Riza se sintió mas segura. Era como si la luz hubiera hecho desperecer el peligro, al menos de momento. Se arriesgó a lanzarle una mirada a Roy. Y Riza sintió un escalofrió por dentro.

-Gracias- dijo Roy de pronto, apartando la mirada de Riza y fijándola en Gracia-. Me complacería tomar una copa con Maes.

-Esplendido- respondió Gracia-. ¿Elizabeth?

-Yo me iré a casa- dijo Riza-. Me duele la cabeza. Buenas noche, señor Mustang.

-Señorita Hawkeye.

Roy hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios; una sonrisa sin duda provocada por la formalidad de ella cuando tan solo minutos antes se habían estado besando y abrasando escandalosamente. A Riza le entro de pronto el mal humor. ¡Condenado! No solo estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo… sino también de ella.

-Gracia por la… discusión, señorita- continuo Roy-. Me ha parecido de lo mas estimulante.

-Gracias a usted, señor- dijo Riza-. Me siento privilegiada de haber sido el objeto de su interés no solo una sino do veces en el mismo día.

Roy volvió a hacerle una inclinación con cortesía, aunque Riza se dio cuenta por su expresión de que no podio a ignorar el desafió.

-Ha siso un placer- murmuro-. Cuando quiera podemos continuar con nuestro debate…

Riza esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No creo que sea del todo aconsejable, señor- dijo ella-. Me apetece muchísimo discutir sobre Moore la próxima ves- lo miro y en tono dulzor continuo con una cita del autor-. "Era un libertino entre los eruditos, y un erudito entre los libertinos…"

Roy se echo a reír, le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios.

-Y cuando su padre le sugirió que dejara de perseguir a las mujeres y tomara una esposa, el le dijo…

-"Desde luego, padre, ¿pero la esposa de quien debo tomar?- termino de citar Riza-. Precisamente, señor Mustang. Algunos libertinos jamás se reforman.

Roy le soltó la mano despacio.

-¿Así que cree que me tiene calado, señorita Hawkeye? Ya veremos. Buenas noches. Esperare con anhelo nuestro próximo encuentro.

Riza le lanzó una mirada gélida.

-Dudo que se produzca pronto, señor.

Roy arqueo las cejas con expresividad.

-¿De verdad? Entonces tal ves no me tanga tan bien calado después de todo- asintió de manera agradable hacia Gracia y se alejo de allí.

Gracia, dejando un momento de lado a los demás invitados por mera curiosidad, acompaño a su prima hasta la puerta.

-¿A que ha venido todo eso, Riza? Le pregunto.

- Eso- dijo Riza mientas metía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo al notar que le embalaban ligeramente- ha sido por el mal comportamientito del señor Mustang, Gracia. ¿Es que no puedes prohibirle la entrada a tu casa?

-La verdad es que no- escondió Gracia-. Después de todo es el mejor amigo de Maes. Pero Riza… ¿Es posible que se hay comportado mal por segunda ves en un mismo día?

-M e temo que si- dijo Riza.

-¿Te temes que si? ¿Qué es lo que temes de su comportamiento, Riza?

Riza hizo una pausa, fijándose en los diminutos puntos de luz que tachonaban el cielo otoñal-. Es a mi misma a quien temo, no a Roy Mustang- dijo despacio-. Me hace sentir tan… -dejo de hablar, se encogió de hombros con descuido y continúo en su tono habitual-. No soy la primera mujer que corre el peligro de permitir que el corazón domine a la cabeza en relación con Roy Mustang.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Durante el trayecto a casa, Riza fue pensando en Roy Mustang. El le había dicho que estaba a salvo de caer en las redes de la seducción, y sin embargo había mas de un modo de seducir a una mujer. Sus defensas estaban minadas, sus emociones avivadas. Le parecía a Riza que hacia una eternidad que conocía a Roy Mustang, y sin embargo todas las ideas preconcebidas que tena de el quedaban en el entredicho y caían los prejuicios. Había empezado a dejarle que se acercara a ella. Y ahora que estaba cerca, no había modo de conseguir que el la dejara escapar. Era la cosas mas peligrosa que podría haber hecho.

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang llevaba tres días leyendo el periódico local con mucha atención. Era un periódico que había dejado de lado con anterioridad por encontrarlo tediosamente provinciano en sus opiniones. En general, prefería recibir el periódico de la capital. Sin embargo, en ese momento, estudiaba detenidamente cada pagina de periódico que tenia delante. Le picaba la curiosidad. ¿Cuál era el comunicado que la señorita Hawkeye le había enviado al editor del periódico? Había repasado la pagina de cartas sin resultado alguno, se había leído un montón de anuncios de todo tipo y empezaba a cansarse de tanto informe agrícola sobre el mercado del este.

De pronto, una mañana tres días después de la reunión en casa de los Hughes, lo encontró. El pequeño anuncio al final de la página seis, colocado entre dos anuncios mayores, le llamo la atención.

_Dama requiere la colaboración de un caballero. Si algún caballero de honor, discreción y caballerosidad se aventura a contestar este anuncio y deja una respuesta para señorita incógnita en la posada del pueblo, no tendrá razón alguna para arrepentirse de su magnanimidad._

En los labios de Roy se dibujo una leve sonrisa mientras consideraba la identidad de señorita Incógnita. ¿Podría acaso ser otra que no fuera la totalmente insoportable y en igual medida encantadora Elizabeth Hawkeye? ¿Y si así era, que asistencia requería de su discreto caballero? Roy estaba tremendamente confuso.

Solo había un modo de averiguarlo, por supuesto, Roy fue al escritorio que había junto a la ventana. Saco lápiz y papel del cajos superior. Se sentó, se acerco el papel y empezó a escribir.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-Te comunico que el sótano se ha vuelto inundar- dijo Dante mientas desayunaban esa mañana-. Alguna de las cosas están bastante estropeadas, y el resto debe de estar debajo del agua.

- Debe de haberse atascado otra vez el reclamo de los patos- dijo Riza.

En una mano tenia una tostada a la que acababa de darle un mordisco, y con la otra pasaba despacio las paginas del periódico mientas miraba por encima de los anuncios.

-Iré a echarle un vistazo después del desayuno.

- ¿No podrías enviar a alguien a casa de Gracia para que venga alguien apropiado?- le sugirió Dante, con cierto soniquete-. No es muy apropiado que te agaches entre la maleza; en realidad podría ser de lo mas peligroso.

Riza se echo a reír.

-¿Peligroso? ¿El reclamo de los patos? Dudo que haya más de unos centímetros de agua, y los patos no sueles ser criaturas demasiado amenazadoras.

-No me refería a eso- dijo Dante con severidad-. ¿Cuando vas a dejar de comportarte como un muchacho, Elizabeth? Aunque tu a tía no puede equivocarse mas tratando de coaccionar para que te cases, yo sigo creyendo que la idea podría resultar útil. Con na familia y una casa propias…

Una punzada de dolor se alojo en el pecho de Riza, que dejo a un lado lo que le quedaba de la tostada.

-Para mi este es mi hogar, Dante- dijo Riza, que doblo el periódico y se puso de pie-. Por favor, discúlpame. Iré a echar un vistazo al estanque a ver si los desagües están atascados, y luego enviare recado para que Maes me preste ayuda.

Por no generar mas problemas, Riza fue en busca de su abrigo antes de salir. No era estrictamente necesario ya que hacia buen tiempo. No quería que Dante la regañara por no ir vestida adecuadamente.

Resultaba agradable tomar un rato el aire. Riza no había dormido demasiado bien las últimas noches después de la reunión en casa de su prima, y no quería pensar en los porques. Cuando Dante había mencionado el matrimonio y un hogar, Riza había pensado durante un breve instante en Roy, antes de ahogar las ilusiones y las esperanzas que acababan de nacer. Por ese camino solo encontraría locura. No tenia deseos de casarse y, si lo tuviera, no elegiría aun hombre cuyo temerario encanto le recordaba demasiado al de su primer y pérfido prometido. Era otra razón por la que requería le ayuda del equilibrado y dócil caballero que quisiera ser un prometido ficticio. Estaba harta de los mujeriegos.

El reclamo de los patos estaba en el fondo del desarreglado jardín. Riza sabia que Gracia se estremecía cada ves que veía los arbustos sin podar y los arriates abandonados, pero no tenia tiempo ni el dinero para malgastarlo en tales cosas como podía ser cuidar del jardín, y no le iba a pedir a Maes que le prestara dinero para otra cosas que no fuera una emergencia. El anterior dueño de la casa había sido un deportista que practicaba la casería de patos. Había mantenido el reclamo en buena condiciones, pero en el presenta las trampas estaban rotas y los arbustos que habían sido colocados estratégicamente para proteger el estanque del viento, había crecido desordenadamente. Los patos aleteaban alegremente en el estanque, sabiendo que estaban mas seguros allí que en le rió. Cuando Riza llego a la orilla empezaron a graznar ruidosamente y a esconderse entre la maleza.

Riza se abrió camino entre la maraña de arbustos y llego al extremo de estanque, donde la compuerta del desagüe debía regular el flujo de agua que corría bajo el puente. Dos años antes los desagües se habían bloqueado con las fuertes lluvias, y había sido entonces cuando se había fijado en el problema del sótano. En ese caso parecía mas un caso mas de abandono que de otra cosa. Riza se daba cuata de que, durante el ultimo verano, las malas hierbas habían echado raíces entre los huecos, atascando totalmente las compuertas. Tiro sin muchas esperanza de unos hierbajos que estaban bien agarrados. Un poco de tierra se desmorono de la orilla, pero las hierbas eran imposibles de sacar. La jardinera no era una ocupación que la volviera loca, de modo que se limpio las manos llenas de polvo en la falda del vestido y se incorporo. Tendría que pedirle a Maes que le enviara a algún jardinero para que limpiara el estanque antes de que toda la zona quedara minada por las malas hierbas, que con las primeras lluvias del invierno acabarían causando mucho mas daño. A veces detestaba depender de la ayuda de Maes, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía hacer el trabajo ella sola.

Cuando Riza avanzaba penosamente hacia el camino, piso algo blando y resbaladizo que los patos haban debido dejar allí.

-¡Aj!

Se resbalo y por la pendiente cubierta de hierva hasta el estanque. Solo tenia unos centímetros de agua, como le había dicho Riza a Dante; pero desgraciadamente, esos pocos centímetros se componían de agua verdosa y viscosa llena de plantas muertas. Peor aun, cuando Riza tiro de la falda para tratar de soltársela, vio que la tela se había quedado enganchada. Entonces se movió en el agua y tiro de la falda hasta que noto que algo se rompía.

-¡Maldición!

-Desde luego si que parece algo surgido de los infiernos- oyó que una vos masculina le decía con sorna desde la orilla.

-----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Chicas, perdón por lo corto del chap, pero la verdad es que estoy demasiado enferma (infección estomacal) y no tengo ánimos de nada, ojala les guste y prometo responderle cuando me sienta mejor y este mas lucida, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Riza se pego tal susto que perdió pie en el fondo resbaladizo del estanque y cayo sentada salpicándose toda el agua encima.

Sin poderlo remediar, Roy Mustang se echo a reír.

-¿Es acaso la última moda?- continuo-. Un vestido con estampado de hierbajos mojados.

Riza resoplo enfurecida. ¡Era la peor de todas las situaciones desafortunadas en las que habría querido que nadie la encontrara! ¡Y menos Roy Mustang!

- Esta en propiedad privada - dijo ella en tono altivo.

- Lo estoy- Roy la miro divertido-. ¿Quiere que la ayude, señorita Hawkeye?

-No, gracias- dijo Riza, luchaba por avanzar apoyándose en el resbaladizo barro de lo márgenes-. Me gustaría que se marchara.

Roy ignoro su petición, se adelanto y de todos modos le tendió la mano. Pero Riza la ignoro.

-Por favor, acepte mi ayuda- la ánimo-. Le ahorrara muchos problemas a la larga.

Riza apretó los dientes.

-No soñaría con importunarlo.

-Por favor, no se preocupe por eso. Ya que estoy aquí, lo mejor será que se aproveche de mi.

Roy la agarro de la mano, tiro de ella con fuerza y la saco de la trampa de barro. Pero de la fuerza que tuvo que hacer acabaron los dos entre los arbustos, y Roy rompió la caída de Riza con su cuerpo.

-No había necesidad de que se lo tomara tan al pie de la letra- dijo el.

Riza abrió los ojos como platos y se encontró con el rostro burlón de Roy. Se dio cuenta con horror de que había caído encima de el, de que tenia los pechos aplastados contra el suyo, y que una de las manos de Roy descansaba sobre su trasero. Justo cuando se estaba dando cuenta de ello, sintió que Roy le deslizaba las manos con deliciosa intimidad por su cuerpo, y Riza emitió un gemido horrorizado mientras se retiraba a un lado.

-Por favor, no se inquiete- le dijo el con cortesía-. Aunque su figura sea de lo mas atractiva con el vestido todo mojado, el olor y el aspecto del barro son suficientes para calmar los ardores de inmediato.

-Me alegro de que haya algo que ponga freno a sus tendencias licenciosas- le soltó Riza.

Se retiro una brizna de hierva de los ojos y examino los jirones de las faldas. En el lado izquierdo había una roto irreparable, que para colmo de males, dejaba bien al descubierto parte de su pierna.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Roy, que parecía verdaderamente interesado.

- Estaba intentando desatascar las compuertas del desagüe- respondió ella con enfado-. ¿Y usted que esta haciendo aquí? Como ya le he dicho, esta en propiedad privada.

Roy volvió a tumbarse en al hierva y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Pasaba a caballo cerca de aquí cuando oí un grito y el chapoteo del agua. Temí que alguien pudiera haber tenido un accidente- volvió la cabeza y la miro-. No es demasiado agradecida que digamos, señorita Hawkeye. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberla dejado a su suerte.

Riza lo miro e, inesperadamente, sintió ganas de echarse a reír.

-Siento lo de su ropa- dijo Riza, aguantándose una carcajada al ver el barro que manchaba su camisa-. Me atrevo a decir que su aspecto seria bastante agradable cuando se puso en camino. Y siento haber interrumpido su paseo.

Roy se puso de pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Querría compensarme viendo a dar un paseo a caballo conmigo luego?- le preguntó Roy de pronto-. Después de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo seco, por supuesto.

Riza vacilo, sorprendida por un fuerte impulso que la llevaba a aceptar. Sabia que seria una locura tomarlo en consideración… ¿Pero de cuando había tenido algo que ver el sentido común con la inclinación? Sin embargo ese día se había prometido a si misma que empezaría a tener una visión mas sensata de la vida en general y de Roy Mustang en particular. Tenia que cortar de raíz aquella atracción que aumentaba día a día antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De modo que debatiéndose en su interior, Riza negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias, pero creo que no, señor Mustang.

Roy aun no le había retirado la mano del brazo.

-Pero le gustaría- dijo el con perspicacia.

Riza se ruborizó sin poderlo remediar. Podría mentir, algo que sin saber por que se le daba fatal; podría decir la verdad, o podría ceder…

-La ultima ves que salí a dar un paseo a caballo con usted, acabo siendo una experiencia de lo mas incomoda- dijo Riza con sinceridad-. No creo que sea sensato repetirla.

Roy sonrió, y a Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Entiendo- dijo en tono suave- .Me tiene miedo.

-¡No es cierto!- objeto Riza-. Al menos no en el sentido que usted implica.

-Entonces de quien tiene miedo es de si misma- contesto Roy con intuición; y del camino por donde podrían llevarla sus impulsos.

Riza trago saliva con dificultad. Sabia y evidentemente también lo sabia Roy Mustang, que sus alocados impulso podrían llevarla a cualquier clases de desastrosa situación con el. De modo que levanto el mentón y lo miro.

-Sencillamente deseo ser prudente.

-No lo sea- le aconsejo Roy-. Es mucho más interesante satisfacer las inclinaciones de uno.

Riza sonrió de mala gana.

-Mi inclinación, señor Mustang, es volver directamente a casa y darme un baño caliente. Buenos días.

Dicho eso, se sujeto con una mana la falda empapada de agua y barro y escapo con toda la dignidad posible antes de cambiar de opinión.

-------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------

Roy dejo a un lado la carta que acaba a de llegar de su amigo Jean Havoc desde Central y se asomo con gesto distraído a una de las ventanas de la casa. A la vuelta del paseo a caballo había desayunado por segunda ves, y en ese momento iba por su tercera taza de café. Hacía una maravillosa mañana, en la que la luz del sol se filtraba con un tinte todavía rozado entre la suave neblina que se alzaba del rió. Era una pena no haber podido convencer a Riza para que lo acompañara a montar a caballo. Hacia una mañana perfecta para galopar, y no había nadie con quien hujier podido disfrutarla mas que con ella.. Roy considero brevemente salir a caminar un rato, o incluso bajar a la playa a nadar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no soplaba el viento, estaba seguro de que el agua estaría ya bastante fría. Entonces sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre la carta. El deber lo llamaba. Ese día no podía dejar aparcada la obligación en pos del placer, y decidió sentarse a leer. En referencia a la captura del espía las cosas no parecían progresar demasiado. Jean le había escrito de que en Central había preocupación de que el espía siguiera en servicio activo en aquella área, y que estuviera pasándole al enemigo información sobre el numero de guarniciones de la ciudad, de las defensas a lo largo de esa parte; del estado de tropas y de la preparación que se llevaba a cabo en caso de invasión..Las investigaciones en Central no habían proporcionado infamación alguna sobre la posible identidad del espía y su red de contactos, y Jean hablaba de regresar porito al este.

Roy suspiro y se recostó en el asiento mientras colocaba el pie encima de la mesa. Durante mas de tres meses habían estado persiguiendo al espía, e incluso habían sospechado que podía ser una mujer. El había estado observando y esperando a que se cometiera algún error. Jean. Maes y el habían pasado multitud de largos y calurosos días de verano aguantado a muchas señoritas y platicando con infinidad de caballeros, observando, filtrando información, esperando con paciencia a que surgiera alguna pista. pero no había habido nada interesante. El espía no cometía errores.

Ya estaban a principios de otoño, con la situación política en un punto critico y la fiebre de la invasión que hacia cundir el pánico y el espía seguía trabajando delante de sus narices.

Roy se paso la mano por la cabeza. Cuando Jean había presentado la hipótesis de que quizás el espía fuera una mujer, a Roy le había costado creerlo tanto como a cualquiera de los demás. Sin embargo las pocas pruebas sugerían que la teoría, por improbable que resultara podía ser cierta. Como tenían que recaudar información estrictamente militar, se suponía que la espía tenia que ser una entre cuatro o cinco opciones que se relacionaban con ellos.

En primer lugar estaba Catherine Armstrong; pero resultaba algo difícil pensar en ella, ya que ella era hija y hermana de miembros de la milicia, además de haber salido durante un tiempo con Jean, y Roy sabia que Jean, secreta pero apasionadamente, todavía la amaba. Después estaba Psiren. Que públicamente daba la impresión de ser una devota esposa de su marido, que estaba postrado en cama. Roy sabía que por lo menos eso era mentira, ya que Psiren le había dejado caer con mucha discreción que estaba abierta a sus atenciones. El no había aceptado la oferta que ella le había hecho. Los seductores encantos de Psiren se le antojaban pesados comparados con Riza Hawkeye, cuya preensaya era como una bocanada de aire fresco.

Roy hizo una mueca. Pero si Catherine y Psiren no eran culpables, entonces solo quedaba, Layla, la hija del vicario, Gracia Hughes, la serena y amable señora de su amigo…

Habían otras mujeres que iban y venían en el grupo, esas cinco eran las principales. Quizás una de ellas fuera la espía.

Roy suspiro. Gracia Hughes era enigmática, ya que en la superficie mostraba una imagen compuesta y serena con a la que se defendía del mundo. Sin embargo, ponía las manos al fuego por que no era una espía traidora. Sabia que en el fondo amaba demasiado a Maes como para verlo correr peligro de aquella manera.

Y también estaba Riza.

Roy sabia que era tan contrario a pensar que ella pudiera ser la espía como le pasaba a Jean con Catherine. El instinto le decía que Riza no era la mujer que buscaban. Roy estaba acostumbrado a actuar basado en la lógica mas que en los sentimientos, y aquella situación le parecía tan divertida como confusa, puesto que, a pesar del recelo de Riza, sabia que ella sentía por el una atracción verdadera.

Roy tomo el ejemplar del periódico donde estaba el anuncio de Riza. Estaba casi seguro de que nada tenia que ver con el asunto del espía, pero aunque Riza Hawkeye no le hubiera interesado, era un asunto que no poda dejar pasar.

Se echo a reír cuando se acordó de Riza caída en el barro del estanque. Daba igual que hubiera rechazado su invitación. El encontraría el modo de volver a verla y muy pronto.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, agradezco a las que se preocuparon por mi salud, y aunque todavía no estoy del todo bien ya me siento algo mejor. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen ya las que dejan su opinión, así que nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

-¿Una contestación?- dijo Riza con incredulidad, junto al mostrador de la posada la semana siguiente-. ¿Solo una? ¿Esta seguro?- dijo mientas daba la vuelta a la saca y la sacudía.

Una sola carta cayó al suelo de la posada, y Riza frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

-¿Es que los hombres de esta parte del este son tan retraídos a la hora de hacer algo?

El posadero parecía no entender.

-¿Cómo dice, señorita?- dijo el hombre.

-Era una interrogación retórica- suspiro Riza-. Tal ves debería haber puesto un anuncio en busca de un hombre poco honorable, en cuyo caso, sin duda, habría tenido muchas ofertas…

Como respuesta a sus propias cavilaciones, oyó una vos conocida a sus espaldas; una vos un tanto burlona.

-Buenos días, señorita Hawkeye. ¿Tiene algún problema?

Riza recogió la carta y se la metió en el bolso. Roy Mustang estaba en la puerta de la recepción con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Su aspecto era inmaculado y Riza tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy guapo. Pero su aspecto resultaba aun más peligroso. Para colmo de males, a Riza le dio por acordarse en ese preciso instante de lo feliz que se había sentido entre sus brazos. De tanto mirarlo, Roy se dio cuenta y la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios, mientras le leía el pensamiento sin dificultad alguna. A Riza le dio la impresión de que estaba a apunto de volver a besarla allí mismo, en la posada. Así que, colorada como un tomate, decidió apartar los ojos de el.

-Buenos días, señor Mustang- dijo tratando de hablar a pesar de que tenia un nudo en la garganta-. No, no hay ningún problema- al ver su expresión curiosa, improvisó a lo loco- He venido a recoger unas cartas de parte de Maes, pero parece que las cartas que esperaba aun no han llegado….

Roy arqueo las cejas.

-No creo que hay necesidad de que haga de cartero, señorita. ¿Es que Maes no le ha dicho que toda su correspondencia llega a la oficina del cuartel?

Riza experimento la exasperación acostumbrada.

-¿Es que le interesa le modo en que funciona el correo, señor? Tal ves podría recomendar algunas mejoras. Tengo entendido que siempre están abiertos a nuevas ideas.

Roy se rió y se aparto a su lado para dejarla salir a la calle. Esa mañana, era una ajetreado ir y venir de transeúntes.

-No me interesa en absoluto el servio e correos- respondió Roy en tono ligero. Pero como siempre me interesa usted, señorita Hawkeye. Ex un placer volver a verla.

-Normalmente conseguimos evitarnos durante periodos mas largos que este- dijo Riza-. No puedo entender como hemos podido encontrarnos otra ves.

-Ha sido culpa mía- dijo Roy-. Ya le advertí el otro día que lo haría. Y como la vi entrando en la posada, la seguí.

-¿Con que propósito?

Roy parecía divertido.

-Mi querida señorita Hawkeye, para gozar del placer de su compañía, por supuesto. ¿Puedo acompañarla algún sitio?

-No, gracias- respondió Riza, empeñada en mostrarse firme.

Roy la miro con interés.

-¿Acaso tiene la intención de permanecer aquí de pie? Creo que va a acabar interceptado el paso de los peatones.

-No sea absurdo- dijo Riza-. No me estaba negando a moverme, tan solo rechazaba su oferta a acompañarme, señor.

-Ah- Roy la tomo del brazo y la parto con validad del camino de una oronda señora que llevaba un cesto de la compra aún mas grande-. ¿Qué pena, por que tengo un regalo que me gustaría darle?

Riza se quedo sorprendida. No quería aceptar ningún regalo de Roy Mustang, puesto que el parecía un gesto demasiado intimo. Además, como el le había demostrado en mas de una ocasión, si le daba pie no dudaría en aprovecharse. Pero a pesar de su determinación de soportar sus insinuaciones, parecía como si ya hubieran dado los primeros pasos en un juego de azar que se estaba volviendo complejo e imprevisible. Y Riza no tenia ninguna certeza de que pudiera ganar.

Roy saco un paquete de papel atado con una cuerda.

-Me acorde de nuestra conversación sobre poesía- dijo el- y que estaba estudiando las obras de Andrew Marvell. Por favor, acéptelo.

Riza tomo el paquete con recelo. Por el tamaño y la forma parecía un libro. Le gustaba que le regalaran libros mas que nada en el mundo, y por ello, Riza sintió una repentina oleada de placer seguida de un alarmante deseo de rasgar el papel. Pero e lugar de abrirlo, se lo devolvió.

-No creo que pueda aceptar se regalo, señor Mustang.

-Por favor, inténtelo señorita- le dijo Roy en tono persuasivo-. Lo elegí especialmente para usted- espero observándola-. ¿Es que no lo va a abrir?

Riza no sabia que hacer, y sabia que el se había dado cuenta de su dilema, pues le sonreía placidamente. Trato de resistirse, pero la fuerza de voluntad nunca había sido su punto fuerte. Con un pequeño suspiro de indulgencia, arranco el papel.

Como había pensado, era un libro de poesía con preciosas pastas marmoladas de cuero.

-¡Oh, que bonito!- exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

Roy parecía complacido.

-Estaba ansioso por demostrarle, señorita Hawkeye, que mi interés en la poesía del siglo diecisiete no es algo meramente supuesto. El marcador esta en la pagina donde se encuentra mi poema favorito.

Riza abrió el libro. El viento que soplaba del rió levantó un poco las paginas, y el libro se abrió justamente donde Roy había puesto el marcador. Riza leyó un poco el poema; entonces levanto la cabeza, debatiéndose entre el humor y la exasperación.

-¡Como no!

El poema era _A su querida amada_, por Andrew Marvell.

Roy empezó con acento suave.

_-"De tener tiempo y mundo suficiente, no seria delito tu recato"_- cito Roy-. Pero que apropiado, señorita Hawkeye.

Riza cerro el libo con decisión, sabiendo que tenia que ahogar las pretensiones lo antes posible.

-No tiene nada de apropiado, señor Mustang.

-¿Cómo no? ¿Acaso no la admiro yo, y usted no hace sino rechazar mis insinuaciones?

Riza apretó el paso en dirección al muelle, y Roy echo a andar a su lado.

-Estoy seguro de que a muchas señoritas les alegrara saber que tiene inquietudes literarias- dijo. Pero yo no estoy tan deseosa de estar en su compañía.

Roy no pareció desanimarse. En realidad, a Riza no se le paso por alto que, lejos de desalentarse, parecía divertido y animado por su aparente discordia.

-¿De verdad? Pues aunque ahora no quería comentar nada conmigo, la otra noche en el despacho de Maes no parecía tan reacia. Me pregunto a que viene el cambio.

Riza le echo una mirada furibunda.

-Debe resultarle totalmente claro a todos los demás salvo al intelecto mas limitado- dijo ella-, que no deseo hablar con usted, señor Mustang, por que no confió en usted. ¡No confió en usted, no me gusta y no me complace su compañía!

Roy le tomo la mano, impidiéndole a la fuerza que siguiera caminando. Riza se sorprendió al ver que había llegado hasta la orilla del rió, donde el aire era mas fresco. Agarro con fuerza el libro medio envuelto, para evitar que se lo llevara el viento.

-Señorita Hawkeye- le dijo Roy-. Al menos dos de esas tres afirmaciones que acaba de hacer son falsas.

Riza lo miro y alzó el mentón con cierta altivez.

-¿Eso cree, señor?

-Si. Si quiere que se lo diga con claridad, ni le disgusto ni detesta mi compañía. Aunque seguramente es cierto que no confía en mi.

-¡Y con razón!

-Ah, esta pensando en los besos que nos dimos la semana pasada.

-¡No es cierto!

-Si que lo es. Se lo he visto en la cara cuado he entrado en la posada y me ha resultado difícil no volver a besarla allí mismo.

Riza se mordió el labio, tratando de ahogar el torrente de palabras que pedían a gritos alzarse en una oración.

-Y me siento bastante inclinado a hacerlo ahora- dijo Roy, mirándole los labios.

Riza retrocedió apresuradamente, retirando la mano que el le tenia agarrada.

-Señor Mustang…- se aclaró al vos para que su tono resultara convincente-. Señor Mustang- repitió con mas fuerza-, a mi me parece que he tratado de ser correcta con usted…

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto Roy-. Confieso que no lo había observado.

-He tratado de ser correcta con usted- repitió Riza-, pero ahora tendré que ser mas tajante. Es usted un canalla, un canalla en el que no se puede confiar, y no deseo su compañía. ¿Qué mujer con sentido común la desearía? Si se vuelve a cercase a mi en el futuro, me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿En serio?- dijo Roy con total admiración-. Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento.

Riza arrugo la nariz con frustración. ¿Por qué aquel maldito hombre no le hacia caso?

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chichas, fin del chap y estoy mucho mejor, casi como un ser humano normal, jejeje, gracias a las que se preocuparon y por supuesto a las que leyeron y a las que me dejan su opinión, hoy si les responderé como corresponde así que:

**Ayumi Warui**: Gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado, sobre Gracia y Maes la verdad es que tendrán algunos cuantos problemitas pero nada que el tiempo y la ayuda de algunos cuantos no pueda solucionar. Además sobre el espía tendrán que esperar un poco mas, durante el transcurso de la historia ira aclarándose poco a poco. Agradezco tu preocupación y buenos deseos y ya me siento algo mejor, espero te guste el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Muchas gracias por tus opiniones, lamento no haber podido contestarte antes pero no me sentía muy bien. Sobre Gracia y Maes las cosas se irán solucionado de a poco. Espero te guste el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Me alegra mucho que tu también estés mejor, yo por lo menos ya estoy algo mas lucida sin tantos medicamentos y me siento mas animada a escribir. Como ves ahora esta el asunto del espía que dará algunos cuantos dolores de cabezas pero a lo largo de la historia se ira aclarando, gracias a miga por el apoyo y la preocupación y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Agradezco tu preocupación y descuidad, aun sigo cuidándome a conciencia. Como ves la relación de Roy y Riza termina en un problema u otro, pero ya tendrán que llegar a algún acuerdo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo9:**

-No es usted estupido- dijo ella con rabia-, aunque sigo sin estar segura de si es o no superficial. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, soy conciente de que sencillamente esta comportándose de un modo de lo mas extraño. No deseo relacionarme con usted.

Roy no pareció arredrarse.

-La semana pasada se relaciono conmigo y fue maravilloso.

Riza se sonrojo. Le resultaba muy difícil hacer acopio de la determinación necesaria para rechazarlo. En parte, una parte muy grande y difícil de si misma, disfrutaba intensamente su compañía; y cuanto mas tiempo pasaba con el, más atractivo le parecía. Era como una ecuación inversa. Mientras decía lo poco que el le importaba, se daba cuenta de las mentiras que decía.

-Es usted un mujeriego, señor Mustang- le dijo mientras avanzaba apresuradamente.

-Mi querida señorita Hawkeye, no creo que nadie dispute eso. ¿A que se refiere exactamente?

Riza lo miro con rabia.

-¡Me refiero a eso mismo, señor! No busco la compañía de ningún mujeriego- aspiro hondo- Una ves, me dejo bien claro que quería que yo, a pesar de estar a punto de casarme, fuera su amante. Sus intenciones eran totalmente deshonorables.

Roy sonrió con pesar.

-Eso tampoco puedo discutírselo- dijo el.

Riza sintió una mezcla reconfusas emociones. Imperaba la necesidad de decirle que la dejara en paz, aunque al mismo tiempo experimentaba una sensación de disfrute que le producía un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sabia que una mujer respetable no tenia que tener tales sentimientos cuando hablaba con un hombre mujeriego. Así que decidió dejar de lado sus sentimientos.

-Permítame continuar por usted, señor Mustang- le dijo-. Soy una muchacha respetable, y las muchachas como yo no deben estar en compañía de mujeriegos como usted; sobre todo si desean que su buen nombre quede intacto.

-¿Y siente que ni su reputación ni su virtud podrían permanecer intactas… si pasara un tiempo en mi compañía?- le pregunto Roy en tono suave.

-¡Exactamente!- había dicho Riza antes de pensárselo-. Es decir…

-¿No se cree capas de soportar el asedio de mi encanto?- le preguntó Roy con provocación, y Riza se sonrojo.

-No he dicho eso- se apresuro a decir ella-. Y no quería implicar que podía seducirme…

-¿Le gustaría apostar por eso?- le pregunto Roy.

Riza sintió una oleada de anticipación. Si, le encantaría apostar, y sobre todo perder la apuesta…

Se mordió el labio.

-¡Desde luego que no!

-Entonces tiene sus dudas acerca de la habilidad de soportar mi seducción. ¿Si no, por que no acepta la apuesta?

-¡Por que yo no hago apuestas!- exclamo Riza con fastidio-.¡ Es usted un hombre de lo mas provocador!

-Y supongo que prefiere la compañía de caballeros más serios.

-No- dijo Riza-. No quiero la compañía de ningún hombre.

De pronto Roy parecía todavía más interesado. A Riza le entraron ganas de abofetearse a si misma por el cometario que había hecho.

-Dígame a que se debe eso- dijo el.

- No- volvió a decir Riza, que tenia agarrado el libro con tanta fuerza que se le habían puesto los nudillos blancos-. Hace demasiadas preguntas. En realidad, es usted un impertinente, señor Mustang.

Roy se echo a reír. Entonces se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Y a usted le gusta enfrentarse a mi, señorita Hawkeye. ¡Reconózcalo!

-Yo…

Riza vacilo justo cuando lo iba a negar. Ese era el momento ideal para rechazarlo, para decirle a Roy Mustang que no deseaba volver a verlo. El único problema era que si se lo decía, mentiría; y a ella nunca se le había dado bien mentir. Incluso las pequeñas mentirillas que a veces uno se veía obligado a contar eran un problema para ella; como por ejemplo decirle a la anfitriona de una fiesta que había disfrutado de una velada en particular cuando en verdad había sido una autentico aburrimiento.

Pero en ese momento no podía mentir. Roy la abrasaba de tal modo que su cuerpo la protegía de las miradas curiosas de cualquiera que pasara por allí. Además, su mera proximidad le exigía que le dijera la verdad. Riza levantó la vista y vio la expresión en sus ojos, misteriosa e intensa. La asusto, pero al mismo tiempo despertó en ella un sentimiento que no podía negar.

-Hay algunas cosas…- empezó a decir con dificultad-. Cosas como cabalgar por los prados, o comer muchas trufas, que se disfrutan pero al mismo tiempo resultan peligrosas. Uno siempre debería tratar de evitarlas. Yo lo pondría en la misma categoría, señor Mustang.

Vio que la mirada de Roy se suavizaba un poco y a sus ojos asomaba una expresión tierna. Entonces el le tomo la mano y le beso el revés de la mano.

-Oh, señorita Hawkeye- dijo el-. Si piensa que después de esto podría dejar de prestarle atención, entonces…- se encogió de hombros-. No puedo- su mirada se ilumino de nuevo-. Estoy deseoso que me maltrate sin reservas en la reunión de Catherine Armstrong esta noche, por que mucho me temo que voy a acercarme a usted de nuevo.

Le soltó la mano, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y hecho a andar. Riza espero hasta que estuvo segura de que no daría la vuelta y entonces se sentó distraídamente en uno de los bancos mas cercanos. ¡Maldita su sinceridad y su imprudencia! ¿Por qué había tenido que decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué no dejar por una ves que una mentira fuera suficiente?

Se sentía nerviosa y confusa. Después de lo desastrosa que había sido su relación con Neil, Riza se había prometido a si misma que jamás volvería a pensar en el amor. Y sobre todo que era una insensatez relacionarse con un hombre que era un inconstante. Cualquier relación con ese hombre resultaría en un fracaso a gran escala.

Riza sabia que era impulsiva y demasiado extrovertida. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo en sus años de soledad para tratar de ser fría, para no perder la compostura. De modo que sentir aquella traicionera afinidad hacia un caballero peligroso y provocador como Roy Mustang no era en lo absoluto parte del plan.

Se llevo la mano al corazón. Era mejor olvidarse de todo el incidente y concentrase en la razón por la que había ido has allí, para empezar. Estaba deseosa de abrir la carta que había recogido de la posada y que en ese momento tenia en le bolso. Pero junto con la carta estaba también el libro de poesía que Roy le había dado, que se abrió precisamente por una pagina donde se leía una cita de amor de Shakespeare que bien podría haberse aplicado a ella.

Riza cerro el libro con exasperación y se lo coloco debajo del brazo. ¿Acaso el maltito libro estaba embrujado para provocarla con los mismo sentimientos que el mismo Roy Mustang había expresado?

Camino despacio por la calle hasta la posada, donde había dejado el colche. No había rastro de Roy por ninguna de las estrechas calles despueblo, aun que Riza tenia la certeza de que se volvería a topar con el muy pronto. Si lo hacia, entonces tendría que ignorarlo. Pero aunque iba muy pendiente de la gente que pasaba por las calles de la vecindad, sintió aún gran decepción al ver que el no estaba allí para dejarse ignorar.

-----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

En cuanto llego a casa, Riza se fue corriendo al despacho, se sentó apresuradamente en una silla y abrió la única respuesta a su anuncio del periódico. Con el abrigo a medio quitar todavía colgando de un brazo, leyó la carta una vez, frunció el ceño, y entonces fue en busca de Dante. La encontró sentada en la sala delante del bastidor de madera que sujetaba la tela que estaba bordando. Dante alzó la vista y sonrió. Y Riza le paso la carta sin decirle ni una palabra. Dante se acomodo bien en el sofá, se aclaró la vos y procedió a leer la carta en vos alta:

_La extraña concisión de su tono me complace e intriga. Si va a gustarme tanto como me gusta su anuncio, creo que podría aventurarme a ayudarla. Si quiere comunicarse conmigo, dirija su respuesta a Señor Escándalo en la posada del pueblo._

Dejo la carta en su regazo y miro a Riza con reproche.

-Sabía que harías caso omiso de mi consejo y que no le dirías la verdad a tu abuelo. Pero poner un anuncio para solicitar la ayuda de un caballero… ¿Es que te has vuelto loca, Elizabeth?

-¡No te preocupes por eso!- dijo Riza con impaciencia-. ¿Qué crees?

-Me parece provocativa- dijo Dante sacudiendo la cabeza-. Muy provocativa. ¿Qué personalidad has imaginado para tu… prometido, Elizabeth?

-Pensé en alguien moderado, agradable y abierto a mi orientación- dijo Riza-. Tendría que ser una persona dócil.

Dante emitió una exclamación entre risotada y tos.

-Entonces no creo que este "Señor Escándalo" sea tu hombre- miro a Riza-.No puede ser el hombre adecuado para esta empresa cuando cada línea de su misiva destila arrogancia- Dante dejo la carta sobre la mesa-. Echa la carta a la chimenea cariño. Mejor aun, tira el periódico con el anuncio. ¡Mira que poner un anuncio para conseguirse un prometido! ¡Que locura!

-Necesito encontrar a un prometido lo antes posible- argumento Riza, que en ese momento se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana de la sala-. Mi abuelo espera que llegue a Central en compañía de mi prometido.

-¿De verdad, Elizabeth, conoces a alguien que se meta en los líos que te metes tu?- le dijo Dante en tono de leve reproche-. ¡En lugar de resolver el problema, se te ocurre una solución que te acarreara aun más dificultades!

-¿No crees entonces que el Señor Escándalo pudiera ser la solución al problema?

-¿Con un nombre como ese? ¡Si se apoda Escándalo!- dijo Dante en tono seco.

-Pensé que tal ves fuera su nombre verdadero- dijo Riza con una sonrisa.

Dante arqueo las cejas.

¿Acaso te llamas tu, Señorita Incógnita?- le pregunto ella con mas sorna aun-. Vamos, Riza. Píensalo bien; creo que Señorita Incógnita es el sobrenombre de una de las mujerzuelas más famosas de Central. ¡No me extraña que quien te haya contestado se haya identificado como Señor Escándalo!

Riza suspiro y se retiro de la cara unos mechones dorados.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Si, tienes razón. Trataba de agarrarme a la única esperanza que tengo de momento. Pero el Señor Escándalo no me vale.

Tendré que esperar otra semana a ver si hay mas repuestas a mi anuncio.

-No- respondió con calma Dante-. Creo que deberías abandonar inmediatamente la ridícula idea de hacerte con un prometido temporal, Elizabeth. De ahí no sacaras nada bueno. Ningún caballero respetable respondería jamás a un anuncio de esa clase. Esto no es como poner un anuncio para conseguir un empelado, ¿sabes?

Riza suspiro de nuevo. Sabía que Dante, que era muy sensata, tenía toda la razón. Pero había esperado encontrase con muchas mas respuestas entre las cuales elegir. Había estado segura de que entre las cartas recibidas encontraría la de un hombre sensato que a ella le pudiera interesar. Parecía que los hombres del Este era demasiado conservadores y demasiado acartonados para responder a un invitación intrigante como la suya. Todos, excepto el Señor Escándalo, que era claramente un libertino de primera.

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap y como siempre agradezco a las que leen ya las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sangosinha**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te agrade la historia y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

-Tienes razón como siempre, Dante- dijo Riza mientras se apoyaba con desaliento contra la ventana-. Ha sido un plan de lo más tonto. Voy a olvidarme de el inmediatamente y a vestirme para la reunión de Catherine Armstrong .¿Que vas a hacer esta noche?

-Voy a quedarme aquí a escribir anuncios para el periódico- dijo Dante con calma-. Escribiré _"Señorita remilgada requiere nuevo puesto como acompañante de una dama. En el presente es incapaz de soportar las exigencias de su trabajo de sea llevar una vida tranquila con una seria y respetable dama de mas edad"._

Riza se echo a reír y abrasó a la mujer.

-¡Sabes que no serias feliz llevando una vida tan tranquila, Dante! Echarías de menos mi comportamiento poco femenino. Vamos, confiésalo. ¡Sin mi estarías perdida!

Pero al subir a su dormitorio a vestirse, Riza se dijo que no quería despreciar a un al Señor Escándalo. A no ser que otro caballero se presentara para ayudarla, el era lo único que tenia. Un libertino arrogante, si… Riza hizo una pausa a mitad de las escaleras, con la mano en la barandilla. Ya conocía a uno así, y si no fuera porque estaba segura de que el no leía los periódicos locales, habría jurado que el Señor Escándalo guardaba un gran parecido con Roy Mustang. Era imposible, por supuesto. Aunque leyera el periódico, Roy jamás respondería a un anuncio de aquel tipo.

En cualquier caso, se decía para su adentros, daba lo mismo; por que no aceptaría la oferta del Señor Escándalo. Pronto tendría un buen número de respuestas respetables de entre las cuales elegir y mientras tanto iría a la fiesta de Catherine y saludarais a Roy Mustang con tal compostura que enseguida enfriaría sus intenciones amorosas. Era una buena decisión, pero no podía evitar preguntarse, con cierto estremecimiento de premonición, si seria capas de mantenerla.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

A las nueve de la noche el coche de los Hughes freno frente al camino de grava de la puerta de la casa de los Armstrong. Ninguno de los ocupantes del vehículo estaba de un humor particularmente alegre. Gracia y Maes se habían pasado todo el trayecto en silencio. Riza se debatía entre le exasperación que el enfado de su prima y Maes le había provocado y un nerviosismo de lo mas extraño en ella. Se sentía tímida y extraña, como una adolescente que va a su primera fiesta. Como consecuencia, estaba mucho mas charlatana de lo normal; hasta tal punto que en una ocasión Maes le sugirió que se reservar las energías para el baile. El silencio se había vuelto entonces mas denso, menos relajado; y por todo ella Riza suspiro aliviada cuando llegaron a la fiesta de Catherine.

Muchos de los invitados de esta ya habían llegado; y el aire olía a perfume y a flores frescas. El sonido de un cuarteto de cuerdas sonaba de fondo, y los sirvientes pasaban entre los asistentes ofreciendo copas de champán y vasos de agua de limón.

- Solo tendremos un baile espontáneo esta noche- dijo Catherine radiante mientras las acompañaba hasta el salón-. No se que ocurre, pero últimamente este lugar se me antoja tristemente apagado, desde que algunos de nuestro queridos militares se han marchado a Central…

-¿Roy Mustang se ha marchado a Central?- pregunto Riza experimentando una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción-. Pensé que te había prometido estar esta noche.

-No, no es el coronel Mustang el que se ha marchado- dijo Catherine muerta de risa-, sino que Vato Falman y Jean Havoc. De momento Roy sigue aquí.

Riza se mordió el labio, molesta por haber dejado entrever su interés.

- Ah, que mala suerte- dijo-. Me pregunto cuando se marchara.

Catherine la miro a la cara con astuto humor.

-¿Preferirías cambiar a Roy por alguno de los que se marcharon, Riza? ¡Es una pena por que me ha dicho que estaba deseosa de bailar contigo esta noche!

Riza apretó los labios con decisión. Roy se lo había advertido, después de todo. La idea de volver a desafiarlo le causaba estremecimientos de emoción.

Pero en ese momento, mientras se entretenía con esos pensamientos, vio a Roy charlando con Psiren. Psiren era una mujer muy elegante, y esa noche había elegido un hermoso vestido lila pálido que hacia resaltar claramente sus atributos consiguiendo que Riza se sintiera bastante tonta con su vestido de seda rosa de hacia dos años. Roy parecía muy entretenido con su acompañante y, aunque miro a Riza se inclino la cabeza con estudiada cortesía, no hizo intención de apartarse del lado de Psiren. Riza, que jamás había pensado que tendría una rival hasta ese momento, se vio asaltada repentinamente por la extraña emoción de los celos. Parecía que en un breve periodo de tiempo había empezado a pensar en Roy Mustang como en alguien de su propiedad. Lo miro durante unos segundos mas de lo debido, vio que el le devolvía la mirada con expresión sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que había demostrado sus sentimientos otra ves. Mientras se ruborizaba se le ocurrió pensar que el color de sus mejillas desentonaría horriblemente con el rosa pálido de su vestido. Así que se volvió bruscamente, preguntándose si alguna ves conseguiría ese tono bronceado que tanto anhelaba.

-Permíteme presentarte al señor Owen Chance- dijo Catherine mientras trataba de disimular el incomodo momento-. El señor Chance a llegado hace pocos días para visitar a sus tíos. Señor Chance, permítame presentarle a la encantadora señorita Hawkeye.

Catherine les sonrió y se aparto de ellos para atender a otros invitados, y dejando a Riza y al señor Chance mirándose con cautela.

Owen Chance era un joven bien establecido de unos veinticinco años, con un rostro amigable y reidor; y en seguida se hizo patente que Riza le resultaba una acompañante encantadora. Y aunque Riza se dio cuenta de que su atención parecía inclinada a desviarse hacia Roy Mustang, como una brújula que marca el norte, también vio que con cierto esfuerzo por su parte era capas de mirar al señor Chance sin que se le fueran los ojos hacia otro lado. Habían bailado dos temas juntos; y después de eso varios muchachos se habían acercado a Riza para pedirle que les concediera un baile. Owen Chance la había buscado mas tarde para pedirle que se sentaran juntos a cenar en el jardín de invierno, buscando de ese modo la oportunidad de seguir conociéndose.

El invernadero había sido decorado con un estilo pastoril, con lámparas de colores colgadas del techo y pequeñas fuentes donde el agua salpicaba los lechos de piedra entre el verdor de las plantas. Riza pensó en Gracia, quien sin duda debería estar disfrutando mucho en un entorno tan pintoresco, ya que la jardinería era una afición que compartía con Catherine. Sin embargo, cuando busco a su prima con la mirada, Riza vio que su aspecto seguía siendo de lo mas tristón. Así, que mientras charlaba con el señor Chance, Riza observo a Gracia que estaba cenando con Layla y su padre. El vicario era un hombre delgado, que parecía como si se bebería el vinagre. Riza pensó que ninguno de los asistentes parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la fiesta.

Por el contrario, Maes Hughes, que cenaba sentado junto a Catherine, parecía estar pasándolo de maravilla. Riza se dio cuenta de que llenaba su copa y la de Catherine con abandono, y hubo un momento en el que le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de cometer el cuestionable acto de darle a la anfitriona fresas de su propia cuchara. A Riza la escena la dejo no poco sorprendida, y avergonzada al ver que Owen Chane también se había dado cuanta. En opinión de Riza, Maes estaba comportándose de un modo horrible y, aunque Catherine trataba de refrenar su comportamiento excesivo, sencillamente había que hacer algo. Riza decidió hablar con Maes sobre su deplorable conducta.

Su oportunidad surgió cuando el señor Chance fue a buscar a su prima para bailar con ella y otro caballero se acerco a Catherine para sacarla a bailar. Riza estaba a punto de ir a ocupar el lugar que había dejado libre a Catherine cuando vio que Roy Mustang se acercaba a Maes y le decía algo al oído. Entonces Roy le lanzó una sonrisa a Gracia, y Riza vio que Maes sonreía también con pesar, se pasaba la mano por la cabeza y se ponía de pie. Para sorpresa de Riza, Maes fue hasta donde se encontraba su prima y la invito a bailar. Roy, con una sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió hasta la mesa de Riza.

-Buenas noches, señorita Hawkeye- la saludo con suna sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, señor Mustang- respondió Riza con frialdad.

Había olvidado su anterior promesa de rechazarlo, pero si que se recordaba lo feliz que había estado Psiren de su brazo; y lo complacido que había parecido Roy de ser el objeto de su atención. Solo de pensarlo se le hacia un nudo en el corazón.

Roy señalo el asiento vació que había a su lado.

-¿Puedo?

-Si quiere- respondió ella.

Roy se sentó.

-Ese tono implica que tal ves tenga dudas, señorita Hawkeye- le dijo, sonriendo irónicamente-. Ya le dije anteriormente que estaba deseoso de verla.

-Es cierto que me lo dijo- dijo Riza, fingiendo naturalidad y esperando poder continuar con la misma actitud-. Lo había olvidado.

Roy esbozó una amplia sonrisa y desafió la verdad de su afirmación.

-¿De verdad?- dijo el- Y yo me siento decepcionado por que aun no me ha dado un corte seco como prometió, aunque a lo mejor lo esta reservando para algún áspero final.

Riza sonrió, a pesar de si misma.

- Estoy segura de que se me ocurrirá alguna respuesta adecuada- dijo ella-, si hace el favor de darme un momento. Me ha pillado de sorpresa, señor Mustang. Pensaba que la señora Psiren era la acompañante que había elegido en esta ocasión.

Roy sonrió todavía mas.

-Entiendo. Y espero que se haya sentido adecuadamente celosa, señorita.

-¿Celosa yo? ¡En absoluto!- dijo Riza haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Seria demasiado esperar que limitara su atención a una sola mujer.

-¿Ah, eso es lo que cree?- Roy parecía vagamente ofendido.

Por supuesto- dijo Riza-. Es usted tan caprichoso como largo el dic, señor. Todo el mundo lo dice.

-Debería confiar en sus propios juicios en lugar del de los demás, señorita- dijo Roy.

- Eso es lo que hago- le respondió Riza-. Esta tarde cuando nos hemos encontrado le he dicho que lo tenia por una persona en la que no se puede confiar, una persona tremendamente peligrosa…- dejo de hablar, dándose cuenta que su tono de vos mostraba sus sentimientos hacia el con mas claridad que las propias palabras. Bajo la vista avergonzada, y se concentro con demasiado interés en el cuenco de fresas.

Un segundo después, Roy le tomo la mano e inmovilizó sus dedos nerviosos.

-Debería darme la oportunidad de demostrar mi fidelidad- dijo-. Tal ves se sorprenda.

Riza hizo acopio de toda su resistencia.

-Pues claro que me sorprendería- dijo en tono cortante-. Como para no sorprenderme.

Roy le apretó la mano un momento.

-Arriésguese- dijo con vos suave-. Después de todo, también me ha dicho esta tarde que se sentía atraída por mí.

Riza apretó los dientes.

-De pequeña tuve el sarampión, señor, pero me recupere. No es ninguna aflicción tan grande.

El calor en la mirada de Roy amenazaba con descentrarla.

No es una comparación muy elogiosa, señorita- le dijo con pesar-, pero entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

Su pesarosa apreciación de las palabras de Riza consiguieron que ella se sintiera mal por haberle dicho algo así. Estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero consiguió parar a tiempo. Se aclaró la vos y trato de encontrar un tema de conversación menos personal.

Si no hacia algo pronto, terminaría declarándosele a Roy Mustang.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana, espero les hay gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sangosinha**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión y es verdad, creo que muchas desearíamos estar en el lugar de Riza. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: No te preocupes, se que a veces hay mil cosas que hacer. Me alegra que te haya gustado los chap, como siempre agradezco contar con tu apoyo nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, espero que estés bien yo ya casi normal, jejeje. Como ves las cosas a Riza se le han complicado y sobre el prometido ficticio se llevara algunas sorpresas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

-Estaba a punto de ir a echarle un buen regaño a Maes cuando usted intervino por mí- dijo- ¿Qué es lo que le ha dicho a Maes, señor Mustang, que ha conseguido que se levante y vaya corriendo a sacar a bailar a Gracia?

Roy se echo a reír y se arrellano en el asiento.

-Bueno, solo le dije que si no le hacia caso a su bella esposa, otro hombre se le adelantaría para sacarla a bailar. Siempre funciona.

Riza lo miro con interés.

-¿Qué es lo que funciona?

-El desafiar los instintos de posesión de un hombre- dijo Roy pausadamente- En cuanto Maes se dio cuanta de que quería bailar con su esposa, se puso de pie para reclamar lo es suyo antes de que yo pudiera acercarme a ella.

Riza sonrió ligeramente. No podía evitar admirar aquella estrategia que tan bien parecía haber funcionado con Gracia. Y todo había sido gracias a Roy Mustang.

-Ha sido, muy amable por su parte- dijo ella-. Han estado enfadados toda la noche así que si ha conseguido que se reconcilien no puedo estarle sino agradecida. Al menos me ahorrara tener que aguantar su mal humor cuando regrese a casa en su coche.

Roy se echo a reír.

- Me alegra haberle hecho un servicio, señorita Hawkeye- dijo-. No hay nada que me gustase mas que Maes y Gracia salvaran sus diferencias- le rozo ligeramente el revés de la mano-. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que preferiría pasar el rato con usted que con ninguna de las otras invitadas de Catherine.

En su vos había sinceridad, pero Riza no quería escucharla, y sonrió de mala gana.

- Siempre utiliza palabras tan bien escogidas, señor Mustang.

- Y no cree ni una palabra de lo que le digo- dijo el en cierto tono desafiante, pero con un trasfondo de pesar.

-Creo una palabra de cada dos- dijo ella, y vio que el le sonreía.

- Entonces no quiere reconocer que estaba celosa, señorita Hawkeye, ni tampoco querrá creerme cuando le diga que yo estaba sufriendo cuando la he visto con el señor Owen Chance.

-Ah, el señor Chance es totalmente encantador- concedió Riza para molestarlo-. Me alegro tanto de que esta un tiempo por aquí. Desde luego es un valor para esta ciudad.

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Roy con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Miro hacia el otro extremo del salón, donde el señor Chance , con su esbelta figura, charlaba con Catherine Armstrong.

-¿Le ha hablado el señor Chance de su profesión?- continuo Roy.

Riza arqueo las cejas, ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿Es que debería haberlo hecho? No hablamos de materias tan mundanas como los negocios, señor. Estábamos demasiado ocupados charlando de cosas más interesantes.

-Entiendo- dijo Roy-. Entonces tal ves el no querrá que lo sepa usted. El señor Chance es un oficial de aduanas- le dio la espalda-. Y como tal no es recibido en muchas casas de esta zona.

- Tal ves por que la gente de por aquí es demasiado intolerante- observo Riza con dulzura- Me sorprende, señor Mustang; no le tenia por un hombre para quien el rango fuera algo tan importante, pero tal ves siendo un coronel del ejercito, esas cosas sean importantes para usted.

- Esta interpretándome mal adrede- le dijo Roy sonriéndole-. Yo creo que el rango es lo de menos mientras la persona que lo ostente sea buena en si; y si el no lo es a mi no me afecta. Lo que hace de el un huésped que no es bien recibido es la propensión de los oficiales de aduanas de ahuyentar el contrabando en esta zona tan alejada de la mano de Dios, señorita Hawkeye. ¿De donde cree que va a sacar la gente para comer si no es a través de este medio con el peligro constante de la invasión? 

Riza frunció los labios.

-¿Entonces esta usted a favor del contrabando, señor Mustang?

-Desde luego mientras sea para lo necesario- concedió Roy con sentimiento. Estoy seguro de que muchos deseamos de que el señor Chance arda en el infierno.

Riza se echo a reír.

-Es usted demasiado duro. Un hombre siempre debe cumplir con el deber de su profesión- añadió echándole una mirada de soslayo-. Usted mismo lo dijo cuando me hablo de sus años en el ejército. No es bueno estar ocioso todo el día sin otra cosas con que divertirse aparte de beber y un libro de poesía del siglo diecinueve.

Roy se echo a reír.

-¡Touche, señorita Hawkeye! ¿Es así como imagina que yo pasaba todos los días?

-No tengo idea- dijo Riza-. No me refería a usted en particular, señor. Jamás he pensado en como pasaría usted el tiempo desde que esta aquí.

Aquello no era verdad, y vio por la cara que ponía Roy que se había dado cuenta. Sus ojos oscuros buscaban una respuesta en su rostro.

- Me decepciona que jamás piense en mí- dijo Roy-. Tal ves cuando se ha referido a beber y a leer poesía tal vez se refería al grupo de lectura que formaron sus amigas.

Riza se echo a reír.

- No bebemos, señor. En cuanto a la poesía, confieso que he leído algunos poemas del libro que me regalo, y que me han gustado.

-Me alegro- dijo Roy-. La mayoría son muy románticos, ¿no cree?

Riza aleteo las pestañas al bajar la vista.

-Tal vez. Sin embargo, me gustan más las poesías pastorales. Más que los sonetos de amor de Shakespeare, he estado leyendo las odas a la belleza de una puesta de sol.

-Tal ves tema leer demasiados poemas somáticos, por si le da por pensar en el amor- le sugirió Roy.

-Desde luego que no- se apresuro a negar Riza.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Ya me acuerdo… No esta buscando compañía masculina. Me da la impresión que de todos modos los hombres la buscan a usted. Señorita Hawkeye. ¿Como no iba a ser así siendo usted joven y bella, y teniendo ese carácter tan vivo? Es mucho pedirle a un hombre que no contemple eso como un desafió.

Riza suspiro.

-Sus elogios son muy refinados, señor Mustang, pero conmigo no tienen nada que hacer.

Roy la miro pensativamente, y Riza sintió una viva emoción en su interior. Entonces el se inclino un poco mas.

-¿Qué diría si en lugar de elogios le hiciera un desafió, señorita Hawkeye?- dijo el.

Riza abrió los ojos como platos. Le picaba la curiosidad.

-¿Un desafió, señor? ¿De que clases?

Roy se inclinó hacia ella y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a el. Tras vacilar un momento, Riza hizo lo que le pedía, mientras era presa de unas sensaciones desconocidas para ella. La tersa mejilla de Roy estaba muy cerca de la de la suya, y por ello le llegaba el aroma de madera de sándalo de su perfume. Riza se fijo en sus labios y rápidamente pestañeo y bajo la vista.

-Me dijo esta tarde que no creía que yo pudiera seducirla- murmuro Roy en vos muy baja-. El desafió es que me deje intentarlo.

A Riza estuvo a punto de caérsele la copa de vino que tenía en la mano. En su pensamiento imagino unas imagines tórridas y provocativas. Entonces miro a Roy un momento; pero antes de desviar la mirada vio la llama de deseo en sus ojos oscuros.

-¡No! No puedo aceptar eso.

Roy le puso la mano sobre la suya.

-Pero lo desea.

Riza noto que le temblaba la mano, presa de una mezcla de horror y emoción. ¿Que era lo que la empujaba a considerar si quiera una apuesta tan escandalosa?

Aquel hombre era un mujeriego tan peligroso que ni siquiera debería estar allí sentada charlando con el. Y apara ella resultaba doblemente peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que su reacción hacia el era de lo mas temeraria. Y mientras le daba vueltas a todo eso, vio que el la observaba, y que le leía el pensamiento como si lo hubiera dicho en vos alta.

-No…

Ella misma percibía su mala gana, y lo mismo le paso a el.

-Mi querida señorita Hawkeye, esta tan cerca de rendirse…

Riza se estremeció y se le puso el vello de punta. Roy la pasaba el pulgar por la mano con movimientos regulares y rítmicos, una y otra ves; y aquel roce de su mano era suficiente para causarle estremecimientos de frió y calor, de miedo y ardor, al mismo tiempo.

-Reconozca que se siente tentada…

-No es verdad- dijo Riza, recuperando un poco la compostura-. No siento inclinación alguna por aceptar su sugerencia.

Roy le soltó la mano y se arrellano en el asiento.

-Bueno, por lo menos a respondido a mi desafió- dijo con pesar-. Tengo que acordarme de no volver a hacerlo de nuevo, a no ser que quiera provocar en usted una reacción totalmente opuesta a la deseada- apuro su copa de vino-. Creo que deberíamos volver al salón, ¿no le parece? Nos hemos quedado solos, y seguramente los criados querrán quitar las mesas.

Riza miro a su alrededor y se dio cuanta para sorpresa suya de que todos los demás invitados habían terminado de cenar hacia rato. El invernadero estaba desierto y, con sus lámparas de colores y sus juegos de luces y sombras, de pronto le parecía totalmente distinto, muy íntimo. El murmullo del agua de las fuentes se entremezclaba con los distantes acordes de la música del salón; pero a Riza le parecía como si el silencio estuviera vivo. La luna de verano vertía sus rayos plateados por el tejado de cristal, moteando el suelo de tarraso con charcos de plata. Roy se puso de pie y le ofreció su brazo, al que ella se agarro con cuidado, como si el simple echo de tocarlo le pareciera peligroso, lo suficiente como para provocar una reacción elemental. Bajo sus dedos, Riza sintió su brazo calido; y de pronto el camino hasta el salón le pareció muy largo.

Sus sentidos estaban tan centrados en Roy que no puso cuando o donde ponía el pie. Se le engancho el tacón en el borde de la falda y perdió pie. El instinto la empujo a agarrarse con mas fuerza a Roy para no perder el equilibrio. Y sin duda también fue el instinto lo que empujo a Roy a echarle el otro brazo a la cintura y estrecharla contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Ella pensó que la besaría, pero Roy solo siguió abrasándola, y apoyo sus labios sobre su cabello mientras el calor de sus manos la seducía a través de la fina tela de su vestido de seda. Riza tenia la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Roy; y el aroma del sándalo mezclado con el de su piel le resultaba tan turbador como el de los latidos de su corazón que percibía a través de su chaqueta. Entre sus brazos se sintió segura y protegida y al mismo tiempo muy viva. De algún modo aquel gesto le pareció mucho mas intimo que un beso; y esa emoción la sacudió profundamente. Sin saber que pensar, lo miro a la cara; entonces sintió sus brazos que la estrechaban y vio su mirada de deseo. Lucho para dominar el ansia de abrasarlo también para no soltarlo jamás. Aquello era una locura.

Riza se soltó de su abraso y se aparto de el, como si ladistancia fisica lograra romper el hechiso que pareciatenrla presa.

-Perdone- le dijo ella con una alegría superficial que sugería que hubieran estado hablando del tiempo o del estado de los caminos-. Debo ir a colocarme bien la falda.

Riza continua medio a tientas hasta el lavado, y se apoyo sobre la cómoda de cajones para no caerse al suelo. Temblando mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo, se pregunto que demonios le pasaba.

Roy Mustang la había abrasado, y la experiencia le había resultado tanto consoladora como placentera. En ese momento se había surtido amada y protegida, además de deseada. Sabía que Roy la deseaba. El roce de sus manos sobre su cuerpo le había trasmitido la profundidad de su necesidad. No la había besado, sin embargo la había abrasado con ternura además de con deseo. La tentación de dejarse llevar, de abrasarlo también, había sido tan grande. Si el sentido común no hubiere reafirmado su presencia en el momento oportuno, en ese momento seguiría abrasada a el, ajena al mundo, a todo el mundo.

Riza aparto de su rostro un mecho de cabello y noto que todavía le temblaban las manos. Sabía que era la fuerza de los pensamientos la que provocaba aquel nerviosismo en ella. Por que aquello no era una simple atracción hacía un hombre apuesto. Lo que sentía por Roy Mustang era mucho mas profundo, mas complicado. El provocaba en ella deseos que había enterrado muy dentro y que se había negado a si misma durante mucho tiempo. El había despertado en ella esa necesidad de unión física y espiritual que había esperado encontrar en Neil pero que jamás consiguió. Roy había despertado en ella un deseo de proximidad emocional que jamás había experimentado con nadie.

Riza se cruzó de brazos, como si quisiera protegerse del frió que sentía por dentro. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. Durante tres años había vivido retirada, e imaginado que podía pasarse el resto de sus días así. Y entonces había aparecido Roy Mustang y le había hecho enfrentarse a la locura de esa idea en particular.

Así que en ese momento tenia que elegir. Podría abandonar las normas y los principios que habían gobernado su vida hasta ese momento para buscar los placeres de una aventura amorosa. No tenia dudad de que convertirse en la querida de Roy Mustang seria experimentar una dicha turbadora, el sueño de la satisfacción física. Sin embargo tenia miedo, miedo a que la intimidad física que deseaba aun continuara eludiéndola; y mas miedo le daba aun que acabara deseando mas de lo que el pudiera darle; y de que por ende la hiriera mas profundamente de lo que la había herido Neil Straton.

Riza contemplo su reflejo con desconsuelo. Le tenia miedo al matrimonio, y al mismo tiempo anhelaba la dicha del verdadero amor. Deseaba la satisfacción física, y sin embargo no podía imaginársela desprovista de ternura. Rechazaba las insinuaciones de un mujeriego, aunque al mismo tiempo deseara ardientemente que le hiciera el amor. Y seguro. Después de todo no tenia elección. Debía protegerse de Roy Mustang y de la peligrosa atracción que sentía hacia el. Debía llevar a cabo sus decisiones con fiera determinación. No debía volver a verlo.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, primer chap de la semana y espero que les hay guiado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sangosinha**: Como ves no hubo declaración, aun no pero ya se tendrán que ir conociendo mas. Agradezco tu preocupación y de verdad que a pesar de que no consideras tu español muy bueno te entiendo perfectamente Ali que debo felicitarte por eso, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que te guste y sobre los chaps aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero si será un poquito mas larga que las anteriores, 27 o 30, así que ruego me tengan paciencia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Riza**: Como ves no se declaro, la verdad es que tendrá que ser Roy el que se esfuerce para conseguir lo que quiere, sobre los chaps del manga te agradezco un montón tu oferta, pero la verdad es que ya lo descargue y solo queda esperar ansiosa el 72(que angustiante), gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**

Roy Mustang entro despacio en el salón y vio que Gracia observaba su entrada. Sin duda ya habría visto entrar a Riza por la puerta que accedía al salón desde el invernadero y habría sacado sus propias conclusiones. Miro a Roy a los ojos con expresión interrogativa pero sin censura, y Roy le sonrió. Le gustaba Gracia Hughes y creía que Maes era un tonto en relación a su esposa. Y no por que a Roy se le pasara por la cabeza engañar a su amigo. Gracia era encantadora, pero le faltaba la pasión de Riza.

Tomo una copa de vino de la bandeja de un sirviente que paso a su lado y se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta, esperando a que volviera Riza. Aunque no se hacia ilusiones de que lo hiciera. Probablemente habría decidido darle el golpe final, y probablemente se lo merecía. La había presionado para que actuara guiada por la atracción que el sabia sentía por el, y la había exhortado a que se lo demostrara de palabra y obra. La había abrasado escandalosamente en un lugar público, donde cualquiera podría haberlos visto. Había sentido que su cuerpo le respondía volviéndose mas suave, debilitándose. Y en ese momento… Y en ese momento quería llevarse a Riza a casa y hacerle el amor en ves de estar fingiendo interés en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Psiren le estaba sonriendo, pero el no cruzó la sala para ir con ella. Sabía que había muchas mujeres que se mostrarían mucho mas abiertas a sus insinuaciones que Elizabeth Hawkeye, pero no deseaba la compañía de ninguna de ellas. Elizabeth Hawkeye, y eso significaba que debía darle tiempo, seduciéndola despacio. Sintió que con el tiempo tal ves se ganaría su confianza, y la idea le resultaba mucho más atractiva de lo que pudiera resultarle cualquier seducción rápida.

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Nadie sabia mejor que el que a un verdadero mujeriego no le afectarían tales escrúpulos. Un verdadero mujeriego tomaba lo que deseaba, sin importarle siquiera las consecuencias. El ya no merecía que lo llamaran mujeriego. Había perdido el derecho a ostentar ese titulo desde que había puesto los ojos en Riza Hawkeye, y ella había ocupado sus pensamientos hasta excluir todo lo demás. Desde que había decidido casarse con ella, nadie tenía derecho a tacharlo de mujeriego.

Por un momento Roy pensó en hacerle una breve declaración a Riza. Le aseguraría su sinceridad, de la cual ella tenía evidentes dudas. Pero por otra parte, era una estrategia arriesgada. No se había dado a si mismo el tiempo suficiente para ganarse su confianza, ni para convencerla de que perdiera el miedo al matrimonio. Si le hacia una proposición matrimonial en ese momento ella saldría huyendo, y el perdería todo lo que había ganado hasta el momento. Tendría que esperar.

Roy termino el vino y dejo la copa en una mesa cercana. Riza había vuelto ya al salan, y nada en su comportamiento o aspecto mostraba que pudiera estar inquieta. Como había sospechado, lo ignoro y fue a juntarse con Gracia, que estaba charlando con Catherine.

Roy sonrió con pesar. El mismo se había puesto la difícil tarea de enamorar a Riza, y habría más de uno que le aconsejaría que abandonara la persecución a favor de una presa más sencilla. Psiren seguía echándole unas miradas con las que lo invitaba a acercarse, pero a el se le antojaba tan apetecible como un plato de sobras. Al otro lado del salón, Riza se volvió sonriente hacia Owen Chance, que se había acercado a pedirle que bailara con el. Al verla, Roy sintió una extraña congoja por dentro, unos celos y una posecividad que reconoció al instante.

Observo que Riza le daba la mano a Chance y se unía a un grupo. Vio el juego de luces reflejadas en su expresivo rostro y el modo en que unos incontrolables mechones de cabello caían sobre sus hombros desnudos, blancos y lisos como el mármol. Se fijo en su sonrisa y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sabía que no iba a dejarla. No podía.

Siguió observándola mientras ella bailaba. Al rato se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de mirarla. La situación esta cargada de ironía. Riza no confiaba en el por su fama de mujeriego, aunque el había dejado de serlo desde que se había dado cuenta de que la amaba. No podía controlar sus sentimientos por ella. Riza no lo sabia, pero era el quien estaba en toda desventaja.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-Hoy, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos pasar a discutir la poesía de John Dryden- dijo Catherine abriendo una copia del mismo libro de poesía que Roy le había regalado la semana anterior a Riza-. Hay un montón de poemas entre los que elegir.

Se oyeron varios gemidos de protesta de las asistentes.

-¿Es necesario leer algo tan árido, Catherine?- dijo Psiren, que le echo una mirada a Riza de soslayo-. Estoy segura de que a la mayoría de nosotras nos gustaría hablar de poesía amorosa; ¿no es así, Elizabeth? ¿Qué te parecen esos pérfidos poetas monárquicos…? ¿Rochester, o Sedley?

Riza abrió el libro, algo tímida y cohibida. Había pasado bastante rato leyendo los poemas y preguntándose si los que había leído habrían sido también los favoritos de Roy. Se lo imaginaba solo en la biblioteca de su casa, mientras el pasaba las paginas. Un mechón de cabello negro le caía por la frente, y a la luz tenue y oscilante parecía uno de esos poetas de antaño, escribiéndole versos al amor de su amada…

Entonces un verso le llamo la atención. _Si yo por un milagro puedo serte fiel durante este minuto, es más de lo que el cielo me permite…_

Riza suspiro. Si Roy Mustang tenía algo de cierto, era eso. Jamás seria capas de ser constante con una mujer por mas de un minuto seguido, y ella era una boba si pensaba que lo podría ser.

Desde la fiesta de Catherine de la semana pasada, Riza había pensado mucho en Roy Mustang; seguramente demasiado. Y a la única conclusión que había llegado era que pasaba demasiado tiempo con el, y que eso a parte de no servirle de nada la acongojaba. Tenia esperanza de que por lo menos el viaje a Central a la boda de su primo la distrajera un poco; y que el nombramiento de un prometido temporal le diera tanto propósito como desinterés.

Alzó la vista y vio que las otras muchachas del grupo la observaban. Psiren tenia los ojos demasiado maliciosos y Catherine parecía mirarla con gesto astuto, como si ya hubiera adivinado lo que la atribulaba. Riza esbozó una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Por que no leemos El mundo, de Henry Vaugman?- sugirió-. Es un poema bellísimo.

Una media hora después la discusión había cedido, y Catherine las instó a que dejaran sus ejemplares y salieran al invernadero.

- Estoy emocionada- comento-. ¿Recuerdan que hace unos meses vino mi hermano a verme? Pues hoy me envió unas cuantas de sus cosas par que las acomodara en su cuarto. Entre sus cosas encontré un álbum de fotografías de la mayoría de su amigos, cuando entraron en el ejercito y algunas posteriores, esperenme un momento y se los enseñare.

Cuado Catherine regreso, las demás se arremolinaban a alrededor de donde Catherine estaba sentada. Layla agarro a Riza del brazo con exagerada emoción.

- ¿Riza, crees que el coronel Mustang también aparezca en las fotografías?

Gracia, que la había oído, no pudo aguantar un gesto de molestia.

- Creo que será lo mas probable, Layla, pero serán de hace años, aunque Maes cuenta de que en cuanto Roy entro a la milicia se convirtió en el centro de atención de las mujeres, siempre ha sido muy guapo.

Psiren empujaba sin querer a las demás por culpa de la prisa que le había entrado en ser la primera en ver el álbum.

-Oh, Catherine… ¡Todos nuestro queridos amigos, y salen muy guapos!

Era cierto. A medida que Catherine iba pasando las paginas del álbum despacio y las chicas veían las fotografías, el ambiente se iba volviendo mas alegre con los comentarios.

Cuando llego a una fotografía de Roy Mustang solo, serio y misterioso con su uniforme, Riza sintió que le entraba una especie de ahogo y paso la pagina rápidamente para ver a Maes Hughes, sonriente y apuesto, con su uniforme militar, el cabello negro y los ojos risueños.

Riza vio que Gracia se ruborizaba levemente. Se sonrió para sus adentros; a pesar de sus diferencias, Gracia y Maes no eran ajenos el uno al otro.

- Tengo la intención de dar una fiesta a finales de octubre, mi hermano regresa y querría celebrado como Dios manda, así que tratare de conseguir que todos sus amigos asistan. Espero que sea fabulosa.

Todas se quedaron muy sorprendidas con la noticia, y mientras tomaban la limonada comentaron planes para la fiesta de Catherine. Layla, cuyo padre era el vicario, se disgusto muchísimo por que lo mas probable es que no podría ir a la fiesta, y Psiren también expreso su disgusto por que todo dependiera de la mala salud de su marido.

-Seria sencillamente maravilloso que regrese tu hermano-dijo Gracia con mirada alegre.

A Riza se le encogió el corazón. No le hacia nada de gracia que el hermano de Catherine pudiera ser trasladado al Este teniendo en cuenta que lo mas seguro seria que alguno de los militares que allí se encontraban fuera trasferido a Central, y por motivos lógicos este debería ser Roy. Sin embargo como a todo el mundo le pareció una noticia maravillosa, no le quedo otro remedio que sonreír. Así que cuando regreso caminando con Gracia a su casa. Riza estaba de un humor de mil demonios.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-Creo que ya esta Maes en casa- le dijo Gracia a Riza después de cruzar la puerta y entrar a su casa-. Me dijo que vendría temprano y que además haba invitado a cenar a Roy, seguro estarán afuera.

Riza hizo un mueca y negó con la cabeza, ya que la simple idea de tener que estar en compañía de Roy la ponía de peor humor. Pero desafortunadamente Gracia parecía ajena a su desaprobación.

- Los llamare para que tomemos un poco de te juntos- le dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes tranquilamente.

Riza suspiró y accedió de mala gana mientras Gracia salía a avisar que habían llegado y luego preparaba las cosas para el te. Mientras esperaba, Riza reflexionaba sobre la estupenda organización de su prima, Sin duda, Gracia era una mujer muy eficiente que llevaba una vida ordenada… En ese momento se oyeron unas voces en el vestíbulo y los hombres entraron en la sala.

-Si quieres ir a Central esta semana, me encantaría acompañarte, Maes- le estaba diciendo Roy.

Aunque Riza sabía que lo iba a ver, la presencia de Roy la altero tanto que se le cayó al suelo el libro de poesía que tenia en la mano y pego contra la pata de la mesa. Cuando ella se agacho a recogerlo, vio que se le había soltado una hoja, que recogió rápidamente para que Roy no notara su descuido con el regalo que el le había hecho. Metió la hoja suelta en el libro con rapidez y se lo metió debajo del brazo.

-Buenas tardes, Elizabeth- dijo Maes mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Se la han pasado bien esta tarde?

-Ha sido bastante agradable- dijo Riza tratando de ignorar lo mejor posible el escrutinio de Roy.

-¿Cómo esta, señorita Hawkeye?- dijo el en tono muy cortes, aunque el mensaje de su mirada era muy distinto, calido y especulativo-. ¿Han estado estudiando a Christopher Marlowe Hoy?

-Estábamos leyendo a Henry Vaughan. Dijo Riza en tono frió.

Sabia que se había ruborizado; sentía que las mejillas le ardían como alimentados por sendos fuegos. La vida iba a resultarle muy difícil si no era capas de superar esa curiosa susceptibilidad hacia Roy Mustang. Lo malo era que parecía empeorar cada ves que lo veía.

Gracia entro en la sala y Roy se volvió a saludarla, dándole al menos la oportunidad a Riza de respirar hondo un segundo. Aprovecho la oportunidad para con disimulo tratar de colocar la pagina que se había desprendido del libro. Sin embargo cuando se fijo en la hoja, vio que no era del libro de poesía, sino que estaba llena de extraños símbolos impresos. Entre ellos había un ancla, una gaviota y unas líneas onduladas, como representando el mar. Riza frunció el ceño. Parecía una mensaje en clave en el que los símbolos parecían representar ciertas palabras.

- ¿Le apetece que le traiga una tasa de te, señorita Hawkeye?- le dijo Roy Mustang a su lado.

Riza pego un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que se le había acercado, y en ese momento dejo el libro y la hoja a un lado, sobre un estante de la librería, y de mala gana permitió que Roy la condujera hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Maes y Gracia estaban sentados en el sofá, hablando en vos baja sobre si debían cenar pollo o cordero. Riza suspiro. Suponía que debería alegrarse de que por lo menos estuvieran hablando otra vez.

En lugar de aceptar una charla privada con Roy, como estaba claro que el deseaba, Riza lo ignoro y levanto la voz para incluirlos a todos.

-¿Maes, te ha contado Gracia que esta tarde en casa de Catherine hemos visto fotografías de usted cuando jóvenes que guardaba Alex?- le pregunto-. Nos ha parecido que estabas muy bien.

Maes se echo a reír, pero parecía que estaba muy complacido.

- Gracias, Riza. Me imagino que las fotografías habrán causado sensación.

-Algunos disturbios- concedió Riza con una sonrisa.

- También observarías que la fotografía de Roy era de lo más agradable, ¿no Riza?- le dijo Gracia con dulzura-. Recuerdo tu cometario al respeto de vuelta a casa.

Riza se mordió el labio. Era cierto que le había hecho un cometario a Gracia, pero no había pensado que su prima fuera a decir nada. Miro a Roy y vio que se estaba riendo de ella y mirándola con evidente curiosidad.

-Me siento halagado, señorita Hawkeye.

- Supongo que podría darle un suficiente. Dijo Riza de mala gana, mientras jugueteaba con su cucharilla-, pero la verdad es que el fotógrafo debe de ser un artista de gran talento.

- Imagino que debe serlo- dijo Roy riéndose- si es capas de sacar algo bueno de un material tan poco dispuesto a colaborar. No quería que me hiciera esa absurda fotografía.

Riza frunció el ceño. Resultaba difícil tratar de desalentar las pretensiones de un hombre cuando ese hombre no era vanidoso. A pesar de que Roy Mustang era uno de los hombres mas apuestos que ella conocía, parecía no ser nada orgulloso en ese sentido. Y a Riza le fastidiaba muchísimo que fuera así, cuando lo que ella quería era bajarle los humos.

-Supongo que no necesita que añada mas elogios al alboroto de las otras chicas- dijo ella.

- Se confundo, señorita Hawkeye, si creer que deseo el reconocimiento público- dijo en vos baja-. La suya es la única opinión que busco.

Riza abrió los ojos como platos.

-Tal ves lleve una vida protegida, señor Mustang, pero conozco el coqueteo cuando me lo ponen delante.

Roy se echo a reír. Se inclino hacia ella de modo que su labios le rozaron la oreja, y a Riza le dio un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Si deseara llevar una vida menos protegida, podría reconsidera mi apuesta- murmuro-. Un espectáculo privado solo para su ojos seria mucho mas agradable…

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, espero que les hay gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión así:

**Sangosinha**: Gracias a ti por el apoyo, y me alegro de que la historia te siga gustando, como ves cada ves Riza parece estar mas segura de lo que siente pero a la ves no quiere reconocerlo, ahora solo quede ver que hará Roy para hacerla cambiar de opinión, nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como vez, Riza no se librara tan fácil de Roy, por el contrario, mientras mas quiera sacárselo de encima mas insistirá el, espero que te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyó y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:**

Riza emitió un gemido entrecortado. Volvió la cabeza rápidamente para echarle una mirada a Maes, que en ese momento estaba leyendo el periódico con expresión seria, y a Gracia que aparentemente estaba distraída ojeando una revista, y vio que ningún de ellos esta prestándoles la menor atención, No podía creer que fueran tan poco concientes de la tensión que se respiraba en el salón, cuando ella estaba a punto de explotar. La cabeza la daba vueltas, y se sentía además mareada porque Roy no le soltaba la muñeca. El roce de sus dedos en su piel era suficiente para provocarle una especie de cosquilleo.

-Gracias- dijo, esperando que no le temblara la vos-, pero no tiene necesidad de repetir su oferta. Porque vuelvo a rechazarla.

Roy sonrió.

-Y sin embargo me beso como si lo sintiera de verdad. En realidad, mas de na ves…

Riza lo miro a los ojos. Era una afirmación innecesaria, hecha adrede para incidir, ya que sabia de mas que había sucumbido a la habilidosa seducción de Roy Mustang con no poco entusiasmo. En realidad, no solo había sucumbido una ves, sino dos; de modo que no había manera posible de tacharlo de equivocación.

Solo de pensar en sus besos notaba aquel ardor en su interior. Le había gustado tanto estar en brazos de Roy Mustang que deseaba volver a estar allí. Sin embargo, se acordó de cómo lo había comprado con comer trufas. Era deliciosas, un pecado, una picara indulgencia a al cual sabia que no cedería. Y del mismo modo estaba segura de que no caería en brazos de Roy, a quien en ese momento le dedicaba una sonrisa superficial.

-Recuerde que lo he consignado a la misma categoría que el exceso de vino o de chocolate, señor- dijo ella- y ambas cosas son muy malas para mi- se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta-. Discúlpeme pero me tengo que marchar a casa. He prometido pasear por al orilla de rió esta tarde con el señor Chance y no quiero llegar tarde.

Roy sonrió.

- Yo tengo que volver por el mismo camino que usted. La acompañare.

- No, gracias- dijo Riza-. Me gusta caminar sola. Además, sabe muy bien que se tendría que desviar demasiado del camino a su casa.

-Podría ser- dijo Roy con una sonrisa encantadora-. Siento que seria mas seguro para usted si me permitiera acompañarla.

Riza arqueó las cejas.

-Tener un acompañante puede ser mas seguro en general, pero en este caso en particular no necesito su compañía.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Siempre me esta rechazando.

- Es cierto- Riza sonrió con dulzura-. Eso debería decirle algo, creo- se despidió rápidamente de Gracia y Maes y salio al vestíbulo, contenta de haber podido llevar a cabo tan rápida huida.

No había avanzado mas de unos pasos cando oyó los de Roy detrás de ella, alcanzándola a al puerta.

-Un momento señorita Hawkeye- le dijo agarrandola del brazo-. Se ha dejado el libro.

A Riza le fastidio su descuido. Se había marchado tan deprisa, deseosa de librase de su turbadora presencia, y solo había conseguido que el tuviera una razón legitima para salir detrás de ella. Así que no podía ser descortés con el- Tomo el libro de poesía y se lo coloco debajo del brazo, ahogando su desesperación mientras Roy le abría la puerta y la acompañaba escaleras abajo hacia el camino de grava.

- Gracias- dijo, tratando de disimular su mal humor-. No hay necesidad de que me acompañe a casa, ya sabe.

Roy sonrió y echo a andar a su lado.

-La única necesidad es la de deleitarme con su compañía.

Riza se echo a reír.

-¿Por qué insiste en donde no hay esperanzas, señor Mustang?

Roy la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Tal ves seas testarudo como usted, señorita.

Le abrió la puerta e la valla pintada de blanco que daba la camino y se retiro para dejarla pasar. Para sorpresa de Riza, no hizo intento de provocarla ni trato de llenarla de atenciones. Charlaron con cortesía de muchos temas distintos, desde el estado de las carreteras a la sabida amenaza de invasión y la situación política. Pero conversar con Roy de manera tan distinta y natural le resultaba a Riza peligrosamente placentero, ya que Roy Mustang tenia una conversación de lo mas interesante. Cuando hacia falta el sujetar alguna valla que hubiera que cruzar, o le retiraba del camino alguna rama que pudiera molestarla, hacinado gala de su gran cortesía. A Riza le parecía desconcertante, y no porque hubiera pensado que el no era educado, sino porque sus gestos la hacían sentirse ridículamente mimada. Le fastidiaba el hecho de estar tan receptiva a sus atenciones, peor no pudo negar que aquel paseo a la luz del sol estival de aquel atardecer, fue una experiencia de lo mas grata.

El camino desemboco en el sendero que conducía a casa de Riza, desde donde se accedía a través de otra valla de madera pintada, dispuesta a despedirse allí, algo nerviosa con el libro de poesía que tenia en la mano. De pronto se dio cuenta con consternación de que las pastas estaban medio sueltas.

-Oh, Dios mío…- su vos se fue apagando-. ¡Pero si este no es mi libro!

Roy se acerco a ella. Riza abrió el libro y lo hojeo un momento mientas caía en la cuenta de que aquel ejemplar no era el suyo pero si que era exactamente igual al que Roy le avía regalado; el que tenia en la mano estaba algo mas viejo y gastado .La lista de extraños símbolos que había encontrado dentro también faltaba, y Riza la busco entre las paginas con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Esta buscando esto?- le pregunto Roy en tono afable mientras se llevaba la mano a un bolsillo interior e la chaqueta y sacaba una hoja doblada.

Riza miro la hoja y lo miro a el. Roy la miraba, pero sin la especulación ni la admiración de costumbre. En sus ojos había una expresión distante y tenia los labios apretados, de tal modo que Riza sitio un repentino escalofrió. Fue a tomar la hoja pero el no se la dio.

- Oh, no señorita Hawkeye- le dijo en tono agradable pero firme-. Creo que antes tendra que darme unas cuantas explicaciones.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-¿Quiere decir que esto es suyo, señorita Hawkeye?- le pregunto Roy con el papel todavía en la mano, sin aparatar la mirad de ella.

Riza lo miro confundida.

-No- dijo-. Me lo encontré entro del libro. ¿Como es que lo tiene usted?

Roy ignoro la respuesta.

-¿Así que afirma que ni el libro ni la hoja son suyos?- le pregunto.

Su arrogancia la fastidio.

- No estoy afirmando nada- dijo en tono cortante-. Le estoy diciendo que el libro no es mío. ¡Debería saberlo, usted mismo me lo regalo!

Roy tomo el libro que ella le pasó en ese momento y lo examino con interés. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Sin duda este no es el ejemplar que yo le regale pero eso no quería decir que no sea suyo- le dijo con suavidad-. Supongo que tendría una copia antes de recibir la que yo le regale, ¿no?

Riza lo miro con rabia.

-No estoy segura al cien por ciento de propósito de sus preguntas, señor Mustang- le dijo en tono cortante-, ni que derecho tiene a hacérmelas…- dejo de hablar cuando un coche dio la vuelta en ele camino. Roy volvió la cabeza con rapidez, la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella sin ceremonia para esconderse tras los arbustos que había detrás de la valla, en un sendero cubierto de musgo que se abría detrás del laurel y el acebo.

A Riza le sorprendió la maniobra. Y no porque sospechara de que lo guiara algún motivo siniestro, sino porque su repentina decisión la había tomado por sorpresa. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que nadie los veía ya, soltó a Riza, que se sentó en un banco de piedra desde donde en su día se habían divisado bonitas vistas del rió.

- Me disculpo por lo que acabo de hacer- dijo Roy con suma cortesía-. No deseaba que nos vieran ni nos oyeran- miro a su alrededor-. Su pongo que aquí nadie nos ve, ¿verdad?

Riza asintió.

-Nadie nos ve no desde la casa ni desde el camino- lo miro-. Pero no entiendo que pasa.

Roy hizo una pausa antes de ir a sentarse a su lado en el banco de piedra. Se inclinó hacia delante y examino la hoja de los símbolos que tenia en la mano.

-¿Por favor, le importaría contestarme algunas peguntas?- le preguntó.

Riza asintió en silencio, con los ojos fijos en los de Roy.

- ¿Antes de darle el libro de poesía nuevo, que utilizaba en casa de Catherine?

Riza frunció el ceño.

-Compartía el ejemplar de mi prima- dijo-. No tengo mucho dinero para gastármelo en libros.

Roy la miro ala cara con curiosidad.

- Dígame que paso hoy en el grupo de sus amigas.

Riza se froto la frente, tratando de recordar.

-Estudiamos _El mundo_, de Henry Vaughan- dijo-. Entonces cuando terminamos, Catherine nos invito a pasar al invernadero para ver el álbum de fotografías de su hermano.

-¿Se llevó el libro de poesía?

-No- respondió Riza, tratando de hacer memoria-. Al salir lo deje sobre la mesa en la biblioteca, y lo recogí cuando volvimos. Solo que…- lo miro a los ojos- Debí de llevarme el libro equivocado. Todas habíamos dejado los libros allí…

-Todas tienes la misma edición- repitió Roy, que sonreía con pesar.

- Si- Riza lo miro con extrañeza-. Las cinco tenemos el mismo libro- dio unos toques en las pastas-. El mi es el único nuevo.

Roy la miraba con expresión intensa.

-¿Cuándo ha visto esto?- le preguntó con el papel de símbolos en la mano.

-Lo vi al volver a casa de los Hughes- dijo Riza-. Cuando se me cayo el libro al suelo debió de resbalar. Estaba doblado. Como si lo hubiera utilizado de marcador.

Vio que Roy entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Lo había visto con anterioridad?

-No, jamás- dijo Riza cada ves mas incomoda con tanta pregunta-. ¿Por qué me esta interrogando así, señor Mustang? ¡Por favor, dígamelo!

Roy se recostó sobre el respaldo con un suspiro.

-Le pido disculpas. Debo de parecerle de lo mas rudo.

-Pues si, la verdad- dijo Riza, empeñada ne no dejar que la distrajera-. Pero aun no ha contestado a mi pegunta.

Roy se echo a reír,

-Es cierto.

Se produjo un breve silencio, mientras Riza esperaba a que Roy le diera una explicación. Riza noto que la miraba con especulación y que hacia un rápido calculo mental, como si estuviera sopesando lo que ella le había dicho. Se estremeció un poco, pues estaban a la sombra y hacia algo de fresco. De pronto entendió lo que estaba pasando. El estaba tratando de decidir si la creía o no; si confiaba o no en ella.

- Se me ocurrió que parecía una especia de código- dijo Riza de pronto, tomando el toro por los cuernos.

Roy arqueo las cejas.

-¿De verdad?

Riza suspiro largamente.

-¿Quiere dejar de ser tan evasivo, señor Mustang? ¿Qué es lo que hay escrito en la hoja? Y, perdone mi brusquedad, pero no se decirlo de otra manera. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con usted?

Roy vacilo. La miro a los ojos y vio en ellos un reflejo de sinceridad.

- Esto, señorita Hawkeye, es un mensaje codificado- la miro y dijo en tono marcado y conciso-. La carta de un espía.

Riza estaba confusa. Miro la hoja que tenía en la mano y después lo miro a el a la cara.

-¿Una carta de un espía? ¿Quiere decir que esta escrita así por que es un mensaje secreto?

- Exactamente- respondió Roy.

Riza sintió miedo; miedo de que aquello fuera demasiado para ella.

-¿Y hache papel tiene usted en esto?- le susurro. Aguanto la respiración mientas el se quedaba pensativo.

-Le dije en una ocasión que aun trabajo en el ejército aunque no en forma completamente activa- dijo Roy- Le mentí. En realidad sigo trabajando por completo para la milicia.

Riza sintió una curiosa sensación de alivio.

-¿Qué es usted…? ¿Un cazador de espías?

- A falta de na palabra mejor, si- dijo el haciendo una mueca.

Riza se puso de pie y se aparto de el. Su opinión de Roy Mustang, que ya había sufrido un enorme cambio en las semanas anteriores, experimento otro mucho mas radical.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap espero les hay gustado, como siempre agradezco a las uqe leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves tu hipótesis no estaba lejos de la verdad, como ves ahora falta ver que ocurre con la carta y que pensara realmente Roy, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhall**a: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap, como ves ahora existe el problema del espía, queda ver que pensara Riza de esto, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves ahora esta el problema del espía, Riza tendrá que ver como se da el problema, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**

-Desde luego tiene usted el disfraz perfecto, señor Mustang- le dijo-¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido!- exclamó ella-. Un mujeriego vago, incapaz de hacer algo útil.

Roy hizo una mueca de pesar.

-Gracias- dijo-. Estoy seguro de que no era tan malo como me pinta.

Riza lo miro mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Me parece imposible, señor.

-¿Qué haya espías en esta zona del Este, o que yo este aquí para atraparlos?

-¡Las dos cosas!- Riza se froto la frente de nuevo-. No puedo creer que aquí… En el Este no…

-Es igual de posible que un espía opere aquí como en cualquier otro sitio- dijo Roy-. En realidad es mas probable que lo haga en una zona como esta, dada la posición cercana a la frontera.

Riza lo miro, y de pronto se quedo pálida al darse cuenta de las implicaciones.

-Pero si el mensaje secreto estaba en el libro de poemas…- abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Pensó que la carta era mía?

- Encontré el papel en su libro- señalo Roy con una leve sonrisa-. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

-Si, pero…- Riza se echo sobre el asiento de piedra y suspiró largamente-. Le he dicho que ese no es mi libro.

- Si, se que me lo ha dicho. ¿Y se supone que tengo que creerme todo lo que me dice la gente?

Riza se estremeció levemente mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. No había ninguna razón para que el aceptara su palabra, y sin embargo se daba cuenta de que había asumido que el la aceptaría. Quería que confiara en ella. Sin saber por que, le resultaba tremendamente importante. Se mordió el labio, ahogando un repentino deseo de llorar.

- Le aseguro- le dijo ella con toda dignidad- que no he tenido nada que ver con esto- miro a Roy con seriedad-. ¿Acaso sospecha que miento?

Pasados unos segundos, Roy negó despacio con la cabeza. Entonces la miro con ojos risueños.

-No, no creo que sea una traidora, señorita Hawkeye. Jamás lo he pensado, aunque podría haber dejado que mis sentimientos se interpusieran con mi buen juicio.

Riza lo miro y vio que estaba examinando la parte de dentro de las tapas. De pronto el levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

- Aunque por supuesto, podría estar haciendo un doble juego.

-Roy…- dijo Riza en tono de suplica, sintiéndose muy vulnerable-. Le ruego me disculpe, señor Mustang.

-Roy es suficiente- dijo el sonriendo aun mientras le agarraba la mano un instante-. No te preocupes, Riza; solo te he tomado el pelo. Dudo que puedas engañarme, teniendo en cuenta que eres una de las personas más transparentes y sinceras que he conocido en mi vida.

-Siempre me lamento de mi torpeza para ocultar mis sentimientos- dijo Riza con vos temblorosa.

Roy sonrió un momento y le dio otro apretón en la mano antes de soltarla.

-No lo hagas- le dijo en tono suave.

Sus miradas se encontraron, suspendidas unos instantes la una en la otra.

- Oh, Dios mío- dijo Riza desconsoladamente, sintiendo que regresaba de un golpe toda la atracción que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar-, es algo de lo mas desafortunado.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de no pensar en Roy Mustang y de centrarse en el asunto que tenia entre manos. Pero le resultaba extremadamente difícil concentrarse.

-El espía- dijo ella-. La persona a la que buscas… Si el mensaje estaba en el libro, significa que debe pertenecer al grupo que fuimos hoy a casa de Catherine.

Roy asintió.

-Eso pensábamos.

Riza le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-Pero no puede ser; no es posible.

-¿Qué es lo que no es posible? ¿Qué el espía sea una mujer o que sea una de las componentes del grupo de Catherine?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro- Riza hizo un gesto desesperado-. Solo estábamos Gracia y yo, Catherine, Layla y Psiren- bajo la voz-. Tiene que ser una de nosotras, y sin embargo no puede ser…

Roy no dejo de mirarla fijamente.

- Tiene que ser una de ustedes- repitió implacable.

-¡Gracia no!- dijo Riza con gesto suplicante- ¡No puedo creer que sea una traidora!

Roy negó con la cabeza.

-Dudo mucho de que Gracia sea nuestra espía.

- Entonces será una de las otras- Riza frunció el ceño-. Layla es demasiado tonta y manipulable; y no me gusta Psiren, pero no por eso va a ser la espía…- suspiro sentidamente-. Tiene que haber un error.

La expresión de Roy era impávida.

-No hay ningún error, Riza- cambio de postura-. Ni tampoco es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Esta persona ha matado en mas de una ocasión y es posible que vuelva a matar. Esta pasándoles información a los enemigos que pone en peligro la vida de miles de personas inocentes. Tenemos que detenerla.

Permaneció un momento en silencio. Riza se fijo en el libro y lo examino de nuevo. No tenia ninguna marca que lo distinguiera; pensó en el grupo de esa tarde y en que no se le ocurría ningún modo de diferenciar los libros. Abrió la pagina la azar y percibió un olor suave. No era a perfume, ni a flores, ni a cera, sino a otra cosa. Riza olisqueó entonces el centro del libro. No sabia identificar el olor, pero si que lo reconocería si volviera a olerlo.

- Que suerte para ti que me haya dejado olvidado el libro en casa de los Hughes- dijo ella-; porque de otro modo tal ves jamás hubieras visto la carta…- se callo al ver la sonrisa de Roy-. ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto ella.

Roy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No fue un accidente- confeso.

Riza se quedo mirándolo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Salí de la casa apresuradamente y me deje el libro en la mesa.

Roy se puso de pie y se estiro.

-Tal ves pienses que fue eso lo que ocurrió; pero la verdad es muy distinta- le echo una sonrisa-. Vi la carta en clave cuando te lleve la tasa de te, Riza. Tenías un aspecto totalmente absorto y furtivo, y sabia que de algún modo tenia que persuadirte para que te olvidaras del libro y me dieras la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo al lenguaje en clave.

Riza se quedo mirándolo con sorpresa.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir que… cuando estabas hablando conmigo…?

-Te distraje adrede- confirmo Roy-. Necesitaba distraerte.

-¿Quieres decir que tan exagerado coqueteo solo fue con el propósito de hacer que me olvidara del libro?- dijo Riza en tono alterado.

Roy asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y funciono, ¿verdad? Saliste como una señorita escandalizada; y yo recogí el libro y te seguí.

Riza se agarro las manos.

-Ah, serás… ¡Sinvergüenza!

-Lo se- dijo Roy con resignación-. Soy un canalla y un embaucador.

-¡Eres sin duda el hombre mas odioso que he conocido en mi vida!- exclamo Riza muy enfadada, mientras se ponía de pie-. Todas nosotras los hemos visto a ti a tus amigos, coqueteando y tratando de engatusarnos; y ahora resulta que era solo el medio para llegar al fin.

Roy la miraba con humor.

-No pudo negar que en un principio nuestro cometido era encandilar a las señoritas de la zona par soltarles la lengua- dijo en tono suave-, pero después…

-Oh, no trates de inventar excusas- lo interrumpo Riza, sintiéndose mal, traicionada- ¡Como puedes justificar en modo alguno tu comportamiento?

Roy también se había puesto de pie y aunque no la tocaba su mirada parecía retenerla.

- Estaba a punto de decirte que mi conducta hacia ti siempre ha sido sincera, Riza- dijo-. Contigo no he tenido que fingir nada.

Riza lucho por controlar sus emociones y aquel fastidioso instinto que le decía que Roy le estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Claro, que ibas a decir si no- le respondió-. ¡Seria tonta por partida doble si te creyera!- añadió con amargura.

Roy no dijo nada, sino que la miro con expresión desafiante, y Riza fue la primera en apartar la vista.

- No se si puedo creer ni una palabra de lo que dices- protesto en tono mas moderado.

- No- concedió Roy con tranquilidad-. Eso soy capas de entenderlo.

Se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano. Cuando Riza trato de soltarse, el le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara ala cara. A Riza le falto la respiración.

- Señor…

-Te soltare enseguida, Riza- de pronto Roy estaba serio de nuevo-, pero esto es muy importante. Sabes mucho más de lo que te conviene para estar segura. Debo rogarte que no digas ni una sola palabra de todo este asunto. No se lo digas a nadie; ni siquiera a tu prima…

El roce de su mano le transmitía a Riza una gran urgencia, además de algo mucho mas personal que parecía constreñirle el corazón.

-Supongo que no puedo hablar de esto con nadie.

-Por favor- dijo Roy, y Riza noto la insistencia en su vos-. Ten cuidado, Riza. Con suerte tal vez atrapemos pronto a esta persona, pero mientras tanto debo pedirte que vayas con los ojos muy abetos.

Riza asintió.

-Lo comprendo.

-No estoy seguro de que hacer- dijo Roy, nervioso de pronto-. Quien quiera que haya perdido este libro sabe que una de las otras del grupo lo tiene. Ahora estas en peligro, y por supuesto no quiero que te pase nada.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y lo que sentía el uno por el otro paso entre ellos con toda naturalidad. Siguió un instante de quietud total, antes deque Roy la estrechara contra su cuerpo y agachara la cabeza.

Riza se estremeció. El beso fue suave y esmerado, pero nada mas empezar Roy la aparto de si dejándola decepcionada y llena de deseo. Abrió los ojos de mala gana, y supo que el vería sin dificultad el deseo reflejado en su rostro, que adivinaría lo que sentía. Su expresión cambio mientras la miraba. Riza tuvo tiempo tan solo de respirar rápidamente antes de que el volviera a abrasarla y sus labios se unieran a los suyos con fogosidad. La lengua le separo los labios y se deslizo en su boca.

Esa vez el beso fue largo y dulce. Dejo a Riza temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Se agarro a Roy y le respondió con una pasión desenfrenada y el la beso a su ves con voluntad y dominio; y cuando los dos estaban son aliento, pego sus labios al cabello de Riza y acallo los temblores de su cuerpo contra su cuerpo también tembloroso.

- Elizabeth…- su vos era áspera, pero tenia un trasfondo de humor-. No puedo terminar de creer como hemos llegado hasta esto, pero estamos tras los arbustos de tu jardín y allí arriba en tu casa tienes a la señora Dante, que por lo que se, es bastante estricta…

-Mmm…- Riza deslizo la mejilla por la suave tela de su chaqueta.

Se alegraba de la fuerza que le ofrecían sus brazos, puesto que se sentía especialmente mareada en ese momento.

-Y tu llegaras tarde a la cita que tenias con el señor Chance…- continuo Roy.

Riza volvió a la realidad. Riza abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡El señor Chance! ¡Me había olvidado de el!

-Bien- dijo Roy, y Riza noto la satisfacción masculina en su tono de voz.

Se separo de el y lo miro con incertidumbre, dándose cuenta de pronto de donde estaba y de lo que acababa de estar haciendo. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de todo en brazos de Roy Mustang? Sus caricias, su proximidad la llenaban del deseo mas exquisito de poseer y ser poseída por una pasión tan fiera que jamás habría soñado. Sintió que se perdía entre el deseo reprimido hacía tiempo y los sentimientos que amenazaban con triunfar sobre los pensamientos racionales y llevárselo por delante. Se estremeció de nuevo mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas ardientes, muerta de deseo y de vergüenza.

-Me hace olvidarme de lo que es correcto- dijo ella-. Debo entrar…

-Por supuesto- dijo Roy con gravedad, le tomo la mano y se la beso-. Vendré a visitarte pronto…

Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y le soltó la mano de mala gana. Cuando llego a la curva donde el camino se perdía de vista, se volvió y la miro, y a Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver su cara. Al momento, había desaparecido.

---------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les hay gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, como vez Roy si confía en Riza y ella esta ahora mas confundida que nunca, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como vez el espía esta ocasionando más de un problema, pero Roy confía en Riza, a ver como se dan las cosas ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**

Cuando Roy llego a su casa había allí un inesperado nivel de actividad. Apretó el paso rápidamente y dio la vuelta al edificio para llegar hasta la puerta. Su amigo, Jean Havoc, estaba allí charlando con un hombre de mas edad. Roy se acerco hasta su amigo con un silbido de admiración.

-Gusto de verte, Roy- le dijo Jean sonriendo.

-A mi también me complace, pero esperaba que regresaras dentro de un par de semanas, no hoy.

Jean parecía resignado.

-Eso es exactamente lo que dijo Maes cuando lo llame.

-Supongo que vendrás por una temporada larga.

Jean asintió mientras terminaba de acercar algunas de sus maletas.

-Me quedare contigo unos días, hasta que encuentre algo mas cómodo, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-Si es por un par de días, no- le dijo Roy preocupado al ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

Cruzaron la explanada de grava, donde aun el hombre de edad sacaba algo de equipaje del coche, y entraron a la casa.

-Viajas con tanto equipaje como mi madre- dijo Roy que se paro bruscamente y se volvió a mirar a Jean-. ¡Oh, Dios mío, no me digas que este es el equipaje de mi madre!

-Claro que no, pero si me encontré con ella el otro día- dijo Jean-. Dice que desea pasar el invierno aquí contigo.

Roy gimió.

-¡Pero si solo estamos en octubre! ¿Es que quiere arruinarme todos estos meses pensando en su visita?

-Imagino que si.

Roy gimió de nuevo.

-¿Y porque ha decidido venir aquí? Pensaba que detestaba este lugar, que decía que era un sito provinciano y retirado del mundo.

- Se ha puesto a la idea de que si Maes encontró una esposa y es feliz con ella aquí- Jean arqueo las cejas con expresividad-, esta convencida de que puede hacer lo mismo contigo.

Roy le lanzó una mirada y empujo la puerta del despacho.

-Será mejor que tu también tengas cuidado, Jean. Intentara casarte también.

Jean cerro la puerta y de tiro en uno de los sofás.

-¡Yo no, amigo!- dijo-. Aunque a lo mejor a ti te viene bien un poco de ayuda. ¿Por cierto, como esta la encantadora señorita Hawkeye?

-Sencillamente divina- dijo Roy tratando de reprimir una sonrisa-. Acabo de estar con ella ahora mismo.

Jean se echo a reír.

-¿Otra ves estas totalmente enamorado?

-Otra vez no- le corrigió Roy-. Nunca deje de estarlo.

Jean sonrió sin ganas.

-Que frustrante para ti- le dirigió a su amigo una mirada astuta-. ¿Así que la señorita Hawkeye sigue siendo la personificación de la virtud?

-Metete en tus malditos asuntos- le dijo Roy, sorprendido de lo mucho que quería proteger a Riza.

Jean esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Debes de ir en serio si te niegas a hablar de ello- abrió un ejemplar de hacia tres días del periódico local que había sobre la mesa.

-Callate, Jean- le dijo Roy.

- Y para colmo ahora te da por leer los periódicos locales- observo-. Dentro de nada me dirás que has empezado a beber te en vez de café.

- Una idea maravillosa- dijo Roy con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Te apetece un poco?

Jean parecía escandalizado.

-No, gracias. ¿Qué te ha pasado en este tiempo?

Roy soltó una carcajada y se metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Jean, quiero que veas esto.

Roy puso sobre la mesa la hoja con el mensaje en clave.

-¡Por fin! ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

Roy se echo a reír.

- En un libro de poesía del siglo diecinueve de la señorita Hawkeye.

Jean frunció el ceño, abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo.

- Explícate- dijo sin más.

Media hora y dos tasas de café después, los dos amigos habían comentado el asunto.

- De modo que el espía esta utilizando un código de dibujos- dijo Jean pensativamente- donde los símbolos representan grupos de palabras en lugar de letras, ¿no crees?

Roy asintió.

- Creo que seria bueno pedirle a Maes que le eche un vistazo a esto. Ha trabajado mucho en asuntos de este tipo. Tal ves nos pueda dar algunas pistas sobre este código.

Jean asintió.

- Se lo llevara más tarde- dijo mientras bebía una sorbo de café-. En cuanto a las señoritas que se reúnen con Catherine Armstrong… No me lo puedo creer, pero no estamos más cerca de encontrar al espía.

-No, pero nuestro número de sospechosas se ha reducido- dijo Roy.

-Solo si quitamos a la señorita Hawkeye- Jean vacilo-. Podría estar engañándote, Roy. No eres parcial en este asunto.

- Podría. Pero no lo esta haciendo- dijo Roy tras un momento de tensión.

Jean no dijo nada; sino que se limito a mirarlo con expresión interrogante.

-La señorita Hawkeye es tan transparente como el agua, Jean- dijo Roy- Le resulta imposible mentir. Estoy seguro de que ni la señorita Hawkeye ni Gracia Hughes son el espía que buscamos.

Jean asintió despacio.

-¿Y Layla?

-Me parece la opción menos probable de las tres que quedan. No puedo creer que tenga la frialdad para hacer algo más.

- Entonces será Catherine o Psiren- dijo Jean en tono reflexivo-. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vigilarlas.

Jean le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-Me da la impresión de que has estado vigilando demasiado a la señorita Hawkeye, Roy.

-Demasiado- Roy se echo a reír-. Así que te dejo a ti a Catherine y a Psiren.

-Y así quedas libre para continuar dedicándote a la señorita Hawkeye, supongo- dijo Jean suspirando.

-Precisamente.

Roy se acerco a la mesa, saco un sobre y guardo en el la carta en clave. Jean se levanto y avanzó apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

- Tu madre siempre espero que el ejemplo de infidelidad de tu padre, llevara a su único hijo en la dirección opuesta- dijo-. Se alegrara de saber que por lo menos no la vas a decepcionar.

Roy se echo a reír.

- El destino se encarga de deshacer nuestros planes, Jean- dijo Roy-. A no ser que encuentre el modo de convencer a la señorita Hawkeye de que mis intenciones son nobles jamás confiara en mí como para casarse conmigo. Y en cuanto a ti… supongo que al final también caerás en la trampa.

Jean saco una moneda de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire, aplastándola con le revés de la mano.

-¿Canto apuesta Roy?

-No- dijo Roy, inclinándose de nuevo sobre la carta-. Nunca apuesto pro algo que es cierto.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Riza trataba de escribir una carta esa mañana pero se daba cuenta de que desde que había pasado mas tiempo en compañía de Roy, parecía menos inclinada a buscar un prometido temporal. Resultaba extraño y no veía relación entre ambas cosas, pero la realidad era innegable.

Suspiro y releyó el mensaje.

_Querido señor Escándalo, necesito estar segura de que usted es un hombre de honor antes de acceder a reunirme con usted. Y aunque yo haya procedido de un modo tan extraño, deseo ser cauta en mi elección. Confieso que aun no estoy decidida. Le escribiré en breve, y si sigue interesado en prestarme ayuda, tal vez podamos encontrarnos…_

Riza suspiro y arrugo el papel, que tiro en dirección al fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Era su quinto intento y aun no era capas de hacerlo bien. La primera nota había sido demasiado tímida, la segunda demasiado vaga, la tercera demasiado atrevida. No se le había ocurrido que aquello de buscar prometido poniendo un anuncio en el periódico pudiera resultar tan difícil, o que fuera tan poco donde elegir. Había vuelto a pasarse por la posada el día anterior y no había respuesta al anuncio, y pensó que le resultaba inexplicable.

Riza hizo una pausa al oír pasos en el pasillo, puesto que no le había dicho a Dante que pensaba continuar con el plan. Estaba un poco avergonzada, pero se había quedado despierta buena parte de la noche tratando de aclarar el asunto. Podría encontrar un prometido y podría confesarle todo a su abuelo y aceptar sus reproches. Y si la cosa pudiera quedar allí, entonces tal ves ya se hubiera enfrentado a todo ello. Pero no era si. El general Grumman era un hombre listo, y Riza sabia que en cuanto se diera cuenta de que no tenia planes de matrimonio, la obligaría a regresar a vivir a Central. Y si se negaba, dejaría de enviarle dinero. No habría discusión alguna.

Riza dejo la pluma unos momentos y aparto el papel que tenia delante. Después de llevar tres años viviendo lejos de su familia le seria posible volver a vivir en casa de su abuelo. Ya entes de huir el ambiente había sido bastante insoportable y agobiante. Con la ausencia de su abuelo, tía Lust dirigía la casa con mano de hierro y prácticamente la había empujado a los brazos del primer buen partido que había pasado por delante. Así que no le quedaba mas remedio que buscarse un novio aunque fuera provisional, ante de que su tía lo hiciera por ella.

_Querido Señor Escándalo, sencillamente tiene que ayudarme. Le he dicho a mi abuelo que me he prometido me matrimonio, pero desgraciadamente este no es el caso. No tengo prometido, y busco un caballero que pueda satisfacer los deberes de un pretendiente durante los días que duren los festejos de la boda de mi primo. Esto es crucial para mi si quiero evitar la ignominia de volver a casa a vivir con mi familia otra vez…_

Riza se paso la mano por la despeinada cabellera de color miel. No podía evitar preguntarse que diría Roy Mustang de sus intentos para buscarse un prometido. Aunque solo fuera temporal, sintió que estaba siéndole desleal. Gimió. Aquello resultaba ridículo, ya que a Roy Mustang no le debía ninguna clase de lealtad. Por que a pesar de la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, no sabia si el estaba jugando con ella; aunque deseaba ardientemente creer en su fidelidad.

Tanto la razón como la observación se ponían en contra de Roy Mustang. Riza había oído cometarios sobre sus conquistas y lo había visto coquetear con un montón de mujeres. A pesar de todas sus palabras dulces, sospechaba que había tratado de provocar su interés para averiguar mas cosas de la espía. En general no se podía confiar en el, por mucho que su instinto la empujara a hacerlo. Y el no era un hombre de los que se casaban. Y como ella no se tenia por una mujer a la que le interesara el matrimonio, eso no debería haberla preocupado; sin embargo la preocupaba. Sus sentimientos hacia Roy habían quedado bien patentes cuando Psiren la había arrinconado en la fiesta de Catherine de hacia unos días y le había susurrado al oído que si sabia que en una ocasión Roy Mustang había estado prometido con una muchacha que lo había sorprendido en brazos de otra mujer en la noche de la fiesta de compromiso.

-¡Arpía!- exclamo Riza en vos baja.

Aun así, sabia que Roy era un hombre con el que tal ves una pudiera coquetear o incluso llegar a ser su amante, pero no casarse con el. Y después con su experiencia con Neil no deseaba volver a comprometerse. Sabía lo infiel y lo extremadamente cruel que podía llegar a ser un hombre, así que no pensaba volver a arriesgarse.

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Sangosinha**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap, ya de la próxima semana la relación entre ellos se ira haciendo mas fuerte. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, me legra que te haya gusto el chap de ayer, y ya las cosas irán tomando un camino más decisivo. Y ya veras como sin darte cuenta llega el príncipe azul a tu vida. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Gabriela**: De verdad, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que las historias te gusten y mientras pueda actualizar seguro te prometo que lo haré. Sobre el lemmon no te preocupes, en unos chap mas adelante habrá algo de eso, pero a un faltan algunas cosas, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos le lunes, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:**

Cuando con energías renovadas estaba a punto de tomar la pluma para continuar la carta para el Señor Escándalo, Gracia apareció en la habitación. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Por un momento le pareció como si estuviera mirándose al espejo. Riza se levanto sonriendo, pero al ver la expresión de Gracia se le borro la sonrisa de los y sintió la punzada de angustia. Sin duda algo no iba bien, y la carta quedo relegada como as otras.

-¿Gracia?- dijo- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurre?

Y entonces Gracia hizo algo que Riza no le había visto hacer en toda su vida; se echo a llorar.

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto…

Diez minutos después Gracia consiguió empezar a hablar, aunque no de un modo nada coherente. Sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno para Riza.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡No puedo dejar de llorar!- Gracia trago saliva-. Oh, Riza, no vas a creer lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Se lo tengo que contar a alguien. No puedo soportarlo más.

Dejo de hablar y miro a Riza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como desafiando a su prima a que la contradijera. Gracia aspiro hondo.

-¡Maes me dijo que lo mejor para nosotros será separarnos! ¡Separarnos, Riza! Me quede totalmente muda cuando me lo dijo. Así que Maes se aparto de mi, me miro, y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba esperando y de lo enfadado que estaba el. Me sentí mal, enferma de miedo y de tristeza… Y Maes salio hecho una furia del cuarto. Creo que es el fin, que ya no hay vuelta atrás, Riza…

-¡Espera!- le rogó Riza mientras Gracia se enjugaba las lagrimas-. Date tiempo para respirar un poco.

Gracia suspiro, y Riza la miro con curiosidad, muy sorprendida de ver llorar a su prima, ya que nunca la había creído capas de un sentimiento tan fuerte. Fuera como fuera, Riza se sintió conmovida para consolar a Gracia se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Vamos a ver, Gracia- le dijo con calma-. Me temo que tendrás que explicarte con mas claridad. ¿Que es todo eso de Maes y la separación?

-Te lo acabo de decir- sollozo Gracia-. Maes me dijo que se quería separar de mi y yo no le preste atención.

-¿Quieres decir una separación formal o…?- Riza hizo un gesto vago con las manos.

Gracia parecía irritada.

-Una separación de verdad. ¿A que te refieres si no, Riza?

-Bueno, a vivir en la misma casa pero no compartir cosas comunes o…- Riza se encogió de hombros, tratando de hacerse la lista.

Esperaba que sus conocimientos limitados de la vida no la dejaran tirada en ese momento.

-¡Si, una separación definitiva, Riza!- exclamo-. Por favor, no vuelvas a interrumpirme.

-Lo siento- dijo Riza-. Por favor continua.

-Mientras Maes esperaba mi respuesta, yo estaba allí sentada, mirándolo- dijo Gracia, que no parecía poder dejar de hablar aunque hubiera querida hacerlo-, cuando de pronto note que aquello me parecía tan irreal…

-Oh, Dios mío- dijo Riza.

Su prima le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

-Desde luego. Así que allí me tienes, pensando que estaba en una pesadilla, cuando de pronto vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que Maes me esta observando con el ceño fruncido…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- le pregunto Riza.

-¿Cómo dices?- Gracia arrugo la nariz enrojecida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estuviste pensando en ves de tomarle atención a Maes?

-¿Diez minutos?- supuso Gracia-. Tal vez cinco- su voz se fue apagando, parecía acongojada-. No estoy segura. Oh, Dios mío, estoy siendo de lo mas indiscreta. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Riza-. Has sido bastante discreta en los últimos años. Supongo que te hará bien ser indiscreta para variar- frunció el ceño-. Gracia, hay algo que debo preguntarte. ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por Maes?

En esa ocasión le toco el turno a Gracia de fruncir el ceño. Miro a Riza con confusión y Riza la miro también.

- Lo quiero, es mi esposo- dijo por fin en tono incierto-. Es lo que tiene que hacer una esposa, ¿o no?

Riza frunció el ceño pensativamente pero evito mirar a su prima a la cara.

- Creo que no te basta simplemente con querer. Pensaba que lo sabrías ya…

- Lo se- dijo Gracia con tristeza-. Pero no se que mas hacer para llamar su atención. Eso es lo que trato de decirte, Riza. Me siento totalmente imbecil.

Se miraron y entonces Gracia se llevo la mano a la boca para tapársela. De pronto tenia los ojos brillantes, pero no de tristeza, sino de risa.

-¡Que divertido! No puedo creer que ninguna de las dos tenga las cosas claras…

-Al menos tu estas casada- señalo Riza-. Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad. Así que no he tenido tiempo para saber lo que debía esperar del matrimonio.

-Supongo que todo empezó mal cuando no me quede embarazada- dijo Gracia, debatiéndole entre la risa y las ganas de llorar.

-¿De verdad?- Riza la miro con curiosidad-. ¿Cómo es posible que eso tenga tanta importancia?

Gracia la miro con tristeza.

-Fue después de un año de matrimonio. Sabia que Maes quería un hijo y bueno, yo no quedaba esperando. Comencé a distanciarme de el porque me sentía culpable por no poder hacerlo feliz.

-¡Gracia!- Riza la abrazo para confórtala.

-¿No te parece muy curioso?- dijo Gracia-. ¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió cuando me di cuenta de que Maes estaba esperando mi respuesta?

-¡No!- dijo Riza.

- Bueno, pues te lo voy a decir de todos modos. Nos miramos, y entonces Maes se ofreció a llevarme una revista con la que matar el tiempo.

Riza no se pudo controlar. Se echo a reír sin poderlo remedir; lo malo era que no podía parar. Y como a Gracia también le había dado un ataque de risa, las primas se abrasaron sin parar de reírse.

-¡Estaba tan disgustada!- gimió Gracia entre abraso y abraso-. ¡Y ahora no puedo para de reír! ¿No te parece extraño?

Se oyeron unos golpes suaves sobre la puerta. Las primas se separaron. Riza agarrandose el costado con esfuerza.

-¡Ay, no me hagas reír mas, me duele el costado!

Dante asomo la cabeza con expresión extrañada.

-¿Va todo bien chicas?

-¡Ah, si, gracias Dante!- dijo Gracia tragando saliva-. ¡Todo va de maravilla! ¿Quieres tomar un poco de te con nosotras?

-No me atrevería a entrometerme- dijo Dante, con los ojos brillantes-, pero les traeré una bandeja.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad. García se limpio las lágrimas y miro a Riza. Entonces se puso un poco seria.

- Lo siento, Riza- dijo ella-. Me ha hecho mucha gracia, y has conseguid que me sintiera mejor; pero ha sido una monstruosidad por mi parte hablarte de este tema. ¿Me perdonas?

Riza negó con la cabeza.

- No hay nada que perdonar- dijo ella pero sabía que su expresión la traicionaba.

Volvió a sentir aquella mezcla de culpabilidad y de tristeza que la acechaba como una sombra. La señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye, siempre tan correcta… En realidad no tenía derecho a otorgar esa supuesta virtud. Había hecho algo horrible.

Sabía por que Gracia se sentía culpable. Su prima había asumido que ella entendería las dificultades que había tenido con Maes, y Riza las entendía; ese era el problema. Muy pocas personas sabían que Neil Straton ya estaba casado cuando la había enamorado y se había comprometido con Riza. Con un poco de suerte nadie se enteraría jamás. Y sin embargo a Riza le obsesionaba la verdad y sobre todo la facilidad con la que se había dejado seducir por un hombre habilidoso y cruel.

Había sido Gracia la que en las horribles semanas que habían seguido al descubrimiento de la traición de su anterior prometido le había hecho ver con la mayor paciencia y delicadeza del mundo que no debía verse a si misma como a una mala mujer, porque ella se había comprometido con Neil de buena fe, sin saber que esta ya tenia una familia y creyéndolo libre. Riza había llorado durante días, sabiendo que lo que decía su prima era la verdad mas lógica, pero también que eso no había conseguido aliviar su pesadumbre. Se culpaba a su misma. Si por lo menos no hubiera sido tan impetuosa, si no se hubiera dejado convencer, si no hubiera sido tan tonta de pensar que era el amor de su vida y haberse enamorado… Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que Neil fuera un hombre casado y que solo quería convertirla en su amante. Si la viera salir a la luz alguna vez estaría perdida.

Había estado prometida a Neil Straton cuando este ya tenía una familia, aunque en ese momento ella lo había creído libre. Solo días antes del matrimonio se había enterado de la existencia de una esposa y un hijo, y eso la había hecho sentirse destrozada, tanto por la fe que había tenido en el amor de Neil como por haber estado entrometiéndose entre una familia. No veía como podía deshacerse de aquel deshonor; ni tampoco como podría volver a confiar en ningún hombre.

Gracia que la observaba con detenimiento le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Oh, Riza, cuanto lo siento…

-No lo sientas- Riza esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Paso hace mucho tiempo. Últimamente casi ni pienso en ello ya. Y por lo menos se que tu entiendes por que no puedo contemplar la idea de volver a comprometerme para casarme, por mucho que tía Lust me presione…

Gracia parecía obstinada.

-Con otra persona podría ser distinto.

Riza negó con la cabeza.

- No, casarme no- se aclaró la voz, tratando de apartar sus preocupaciones a un rincón oscuro de su mente-. Pensaba que estábamos hablando de ti, Gracia, no de mis dificultades en ese terreno.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante de ese tema- dijo García obstinada en recuperar la compostura-. No ha sido demasiado cortes por mi parte divulgar tantos detalles de mi vida intima; no se lo que me ha pasado Riza.

-¿Pero ya que lo has hecho, dime, que vas a hacer con Maes, Gracia? No pueden continuar así.

Gracia se sonrojo levemente.

-No, es verdad. Supongo que debería hablar con Maes y tratar de entendernos mejor. Y decirle que no quiero separarme y… que tratemos de terne un hijo.

-¿Quieres?

Gracia se sonrojo.

-Claro que si. Tal ves resulte muy agradable- miro a Riza con mirada risueña-. No quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida de casada así- dijo-. Y después de todo Maes es mi marido y lo amo.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso- dijo Riza en tono seco.

- Si. Y no me gustaría que otra pensara en lo atractivo que es y se ofreciera para consolarlo. No quiero no pensar en eso, Riza. Dijo Gracia frunciendo el ceño-. Me parece que entre nosotros hay una enorme separación que no se como salvar. El único problema es que Maes me juro que no me volvería a molestar.

Se produjo una pausa mientras Dante entraba con el te; las miro un momento y cerro la puerta de nuevo cuando salio, Riza se puso de pie de un salto.

- Si de verdad quieres atraer a Maes, tiene que esforzarte- dijo- Eres bonita, lista y agradable. Y una esposa preocupada.

A Gracia se le ilumino el rostro.

-Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, Roy también esta muy preocupado por lo de ustedes.

-¿Ahora es Roy?- le preguntó su prima sonriendo.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Riza la miro moleta, y sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro-. Así que si quieres que te ayude…

-No tan deprisa, Riza- dijo Gracia riéndose de su prima-. ¿Estas segura de que no quieres utilizar tus energías en otras cosas?

-¿Cómo que?

-Como para atraer a Roy Mustang- dijo Gracia sin dejar de mirarla-. Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que requieras esfuerzo alguno con eso; sobre todo cuando apareciste en el salón de casa de Catherine como si acabaran de besarse.

Riza sonrió de mala gana.

-Pues la verdad es que en esa ocasión precisamente Roy no me beso.

Gracia abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que en otras ocasiones…?

-Casi- dijo Riza.

-¿Cuándo te acompaño desde mi casa hace unos días?

-Si.

-¿Y con anterioridad a eso, el día de la velada musical en mi casa?

-Si.

-Y en el bosque…

-Si, pero eso ya lo sabias. Te lo dije la tarde que te visite.

Gracia parecía interesada.

-¿Y?

Riza se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, Gracia. Frunció el ceño y sonrió al mismo tiempo-. Es bastante absurdo, pero me parece que me gusta… No pudo evitarlo.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, primer chap de la semana, espero les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a todas la que leen y por supuesto alas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, espero que hayas pasado un muuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz cumpleaños, mis mejores deseos para ti. Espero te haya gustado el chap y no desesperes, ya en el chap de manando o en el siguiente se sabrá sobre el señor escándalo, como siempre gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha:** Si, ya pronto ellos irán mejorando la relación, además se sabrá que hará Riza con el prometido temporal, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhala**: Se que la escuela te tiene muy ocupada, así que agradezco que aun así te des el tiempo para leer, como ves la cosas parecen marchar bien, pero ya se sabrá que ocurre con el prometido temporal y Riza se llevara una enorme sorpresa, gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: De verdad agradezco tu apoyo, y se que me dejas tu opinión y lees los chap cuando puedes, así que no te preocupes. Como ves a Riza se le han complicado las cosas y eso que no conoce al señor escándalo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos cuando puedas, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17:**

-Tenia que ocurrir antes o después- dijo García en tono suave-. Y Roy es muy agradable y apuesto.

-Si, pero…- Riza miro a su prima de soslayo con expresión de culpabilidad-. He estado pensando mucho en el, Gracia. Yo misma no lo comprendo. Por una parte siento que debería evitarlo, pero por la otra me gustaría… Bueno, ya sabes el que. Es la cosa más horrible y libertina. No puedo confiar en un hombre, no tengo deseos de casarme y sin embargo deseo la satisfacción de una relación física. Yo misma me siento bastante asustada por ello.

Se produjo un silencio desagradable.

- Es de lo más comprensible- dijo Gracia pasado un momento-. No seas tan dura contigo misma, Riza- añadió dándole unas palmadas en la mano-. Te han arrebatado cualquier emoción natural y cualquier experiencia feliz que habrías esperado del matrimonio. Sin embargo eres joven, estas llena de vida, y sientes las cosas apasionadamente. Estas hambrienta de amor…

-Lo se- dijo Riza con voz temblorosa mientras se levantaba e iba a la ventana; las lagrimas le ardían en los ojos y le atenazaban la garganta.

- En tu relación con Neil no hubo ternura- dijo Gracia pasado un momento-. Y desde entonces has sido una señorita respetable. Es natural que te sientas como te sientes. No te lo reproches.

-Casi me has convencido- dijo Riza con tristeza-. ¿Pero por que me ha dado por fijarme en Roy Mustang? Me da la impresión de que es solo por que el asta ahí, a mano.

Gracia la miro por un buen rato y entonces negó con la cabeza.

-No, Riza. Eso es lo que tú crees. No ignores de ese modo tus sentimientos. Si tan solo buscaras una aventura, entonces habrías elegido a cualquiera de los otros hombres que han estado interesados en ti. Por ejemplo, Frank Archer…

Riza se estremeció.

-¡Jamás!

- Exactamente. En cambio conoces a Roy Mustang desde hace varios años, y de niña estabas loca por el; y ahora, a pesar de tus protestas sabes que es un hombre muy atractivo. Te guste o no, entre ustedes dos existe una atracción palpable.

Riza negó con la cabeza.

-La nuestra es una atracción que no llegara a ningún sitio. Después de la locura que cometí en el pasado, no puedo entrar en una relación así con los ojos abiertos. ¿No voy a vivir solo con una, sino dos relaciones, de las que podría arrepentirme? ¡Entonces seria una tonta!

- No es así- dijo Gracia-. Y tú lo sabes. Neil…

-Bueno, vale, entiendo que Neil me engaño- Riza levanto las manos con vehemencia-. Pero resulta, Gracia, que a pesar de que nunca he estado casada, se lo que es sufrir por los engaños de un hombre, y por eso mismo no pienso arriesgar mi corazón entregándome a otro. ¡No puedo!

Riza se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Y cuando Gracia se acerco a ella y la abrasó, Riza se dejo consolar como cuando habían sido niñas.

-Lo siento- dijo Gracia pasado un momento-. No te he aconsejado bien. Debes hacer lo que creas que es mejor para ti- se echo a reír con amargura-. Siempre es más fácil dar consejos que aceptarlos.

Riza se echo a reír también. Fue a la mesa y se sirvió un poco de agua.

-Por lo menos una de nosotras aun tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo bien.

Gracia la miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prima.

-Gracias- le dijo en voz baja; y se detuvo en la puerta-. Si decides hacerle caso al corazón, Riza, entonces te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Después de que Gracia se hubiera marchado, Riza fue hacia la rejilla de la chimenea y saco una de las cartas que había arrugado y tirado allí. Sentada a la mesa, apoyo la barbilla en la mano mientras observaba el lápiz que tenia en la otra. Tenía que olvidarse de Roy Mustang, se dijo con aspereza. Su tarea era dar con un caballero discreto y de confianza para hacer de prometido suyo, por mucho que deseara Roy Mustang. Trato de concentrase.

_Querido señor Escándalo, me pregunto si es usted un hombre honorable y de confianza. Con un nombre como el suyo, sospecho que no. Sin embargo, mi necesidad de asistencia es crítica. Por eso mismo me resultaría muy amable por su parte si estuviera dispuesto a que nos encontráramos…_

Un día después, Roy se guardaba en el bolsillo la carta que lo esperaba bajo el seudónimo de Señor Escándalo en la posada del pueblo y le pago una buena cantidad de dinero al posadero; una por tener cuidado de que le llegaran todas las misivas, y también por librarse de las demás cartas que había recibido la Señorita Incógnita. Salio y se metió discretamente en su coche, y espero para arrancar el vehículo, cuando aparco en un sitio para poder leer tranquilo y sonrió por la expectativa. Entonces leyó el contenido. Una nueva sonrisa de apreciación asomo a sus labios, la Señorita Incógnita tenia un modo de expresarse muy bonito… Y además quería encontrarse con el. Con toda sensatez ella había elegido un lugar público para ello; pero también un lugar donde podían hablar a solos si lo deseaban. Se preguntó si ella iría acompañada de alguien para el encuentro, y trato de imaginar la cara que pondría el acompañante, y Riza, cuando lo vieran.

Ella lo había citado al día siguiente, y desde luego no faltaría. En realidad, apenas podía dominar su impaciencia.

--------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Riza había quedado con el Señor Escándalo en la oficina de aduana ese miércoles por la tarde. Había leído en el periódico que ese día se celebraba un subasta de artículos de contrabando, y se le había ocurrido que la venta le daría la circunstancia perfecta para una cita como la suya- Habría mucha gente, algo que le procesionaria seguridad; sin embargo, tras un primer contacto podría conversar con el señor escándalo si le parecía bien.

También había tomado la precaución adicional de pedirle a Maes que la acompañara a la subasta para no estar sola cuando estableciera el contacto. Había sin embargo una pequeña dificultad. No le había contado a Maes el propósito de su visita a la subasta porque sabia que a el no le iba a gustar. Sin embargo cuando estaba llegando al lugar de la cita, pensó que había llegado el momento de la verdad.

- Maes…- le dijo a su amigo mientras este la abría la puerta de la oficina de aduanas-, hay algo que debo decirte- vacilo Riza, ya que Maes no parecía de muy buen humor-. Veras, necesitaba que me acompañaras hoy porque me he citado aquí con un caballero…- dejo de hablar cuando una de las persona de la sala le chistó para que bajara la voz-. Y necesito estar segura de que es de fiar…

Riza se sentó en uno de los bancos del fondo y tiro de Maes para que se sentara a su lado. La subasta estaba empezada, aunque la sala solo estaba medio llena.

Maes, que escuchaba a Riza con expresión ceñuda mientras ella terminaba de explicarse, se inclino en ese momento hacia ella y le susurró algo en el oído.

- ¿Quiere decir que has quedado aquí con un tipo, Elizabeth?

-¡Si!- le respondió ella con un susurro-. Y por si no es de fiar, te necesito aquí para que me protejas…

Maes murmuro una imprecación entre dientes.

-¿Quieres decir que has concertado una cita con un extraño? ¿Pero que demonios tiene entre manos, Elizabeth?

-No es lo que parece- susurró Riza con urgencia-. Deja que te explique.

- Adelante- dijo Maes más fuerte de lo que se suponía y frunció el ceño.

El subastador lo señalo con la masa.

-¡Vendido al caballero!

-Ahora me has costado dinero- se quejo Maes-, y encima me llevo unos vasos con grabados que no quiero.

-Oh, deja de quejarte- gruño Riza-. Regálaselos a Gracia; seria agradable que le hicieras un regalo para variar.

Oyó el exasperado resoplido de su amigo. Y se alegro de que la subasta le impidiera hacerle mas preguntas. De pronto se sintió un poco culpable de haberse aprovechado de la bondad de Maes. Tal vez debería habérselo contado antes en lugar de hacerlo en el último momento. Pero de haberlo hecho así, el le habría prohibido ir, y ella no habría podido encontrarse con el Señor Escándalo…

Se sentó muy derecha, agarrando el bolso con nerviosismo sobre su regazo. El señor escándalo tal vez ya estuviera en la sala. Tan solo de pensarlo parecía faltarle el aire de los nervios.

Había llegado hasta el extremo en busca de un prometido; pero en ese momento sentía deseos de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. De no haber sido por al segura aunque irritable presencia de Maes a su lado, seguramente se habría marchado.

Miro a su alrededor con rapidez y pensó que resultaba poco probable que el Señor Escándalo estuviera allí. Junto a un de los supervisores estaba Owen Chance, el oficial de aduanas que Riza había conocido en la fiesta de Catherine. Owen vio que miraba en dirección suya sus ojos le sonrieron. Le hizo una inclinación cortes, y ella esbozó una sonrisa trémula. Su nerviosismos no disminuyó mientras visualmente hacia un inventarió de las personas que había en la sala cuyo numero parecía haber aumentado.. El único caballero que ella, conocía y que estaba en la sala era John Norton, que en ese momento estaba apostando por otro juego de vasos grabados. Riza sintió un pánico repentino. Esperaba que el Señor Escándalo no fuera John, ya que no era un tipo que le gustara mucho. Que vergonzoso seria descubrir que su misterioso caballero fuera alguien que ya conocía y que no le gustaba. Seria mucho peor que tener que despreciar la solicitud de un extraño.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, y Riza se puso tensa. Entro una corriente de aire fresco, una explosión de luz del sol, y entonces la puerta se cerró y la sala quedo en silencio aparte de la voz del subastador que elevaba el preció de una seda. Riza permanecía muy callada, tremendamente nerviosa. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban despacio. No veía nada, pero sabia que había alguien de pie detrás de ella; y de pronto, para desconcierto suyo, supo perfectamente quien era.

-¿Señorita Incógnita, imagino?- le dijo una voz suave al oído-. ¡Y con un fiel acompañante! ¿Cómo esta señorita? ¿Quiere que salgamos fuera a charlar?

------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Riza estaba muerta de vergüenza. Se sentó en el banco a la puerta de la oficina de aduanas y observo a Roy y a Maes mientras ellos hablaban. Estaba a cierta distancia, por la expresión de Maes no le costo seguir la conversación. Maes estaba furioso, y a Riza no le extrañaba nada, seguramente imaginaba que ella y Roy le habían querido tomar el pelo. Sin embargo resultan doblemente vergonzoso que Roy se viera obligado a aceptar la censura que por derecho le correspondía a ella.

Riza miro hacia el rió y se pregunto por que no se le había ocurrido que el Señor Escándalo y Roy Mustang pudieran ser la misma persona. De pronto le parecía tan obvio. Dante había comentado que su carta era arrogante, al igual que el hombre que la había escrito, que a pesar de ese aire pausado y encantador era autoritario y dominante.

Riza se volvió a mirar a los hombres. No sabia lo que Roy le estaba diciendo a Maes, pero parecía bastante persuasivo. Riza noto que Maes se relajaba un poco, vio que asentía una vez, que negaba dos veces con la cabeza, y que finalmente volvía la cabeza hacia ella. Roy y Maes se dieron un apretón de manos y un abraso y Maes, tras lanzarle a Riza una mirada hosca, echo a andar por la calle principal. Riza aspiro hondo mientras Roy se dirigía hacia ella. Ahora que el señor escándalo estaba allí, no sabia que hacer. Pensó que era mejor si concluían la entrevista lo antes posible. Era imposible designar a Roy Mustang como el prometido temporal, y cuanto antes quedara zanjado el asunto, mucho mejor.

Roy se planto delante de ella; entonces vio su cara sonrojada y su expresión abochornada y dijo:

-¿Quieres que hablemos un poco, Riza? Maes nos ha concedido media hora juntos para discutir este asunto.

Riza lo agarro del brazo, ligeramente turbada.

-¿Qué es lo que el has dicho a Maes?- le pegunto-. No pensaba que fuera a dejarnos solos.

- No le he dicho casi nada- dijo Roy con pesar-. Como no quería traicionar tu confía en mi y no sabia si le habías contado lo del anuncio, no dije nada. En lugar de eso me limité a decirle que tu y yo teníamos asuntos que discutir y le pedí que me concediera un poco de tiempo contigo, prometiéndole no ponerte un dedo encima.

Riza asintió. Le inquietaba el hecho d que Roy hubiera cargado con el enfado de Maes.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

-De nada- Roy la miro a la cara-. Asumía, por supuesto, que aun querrías hablar conmigo. Si has cambiado e opinión, no tienes mas que decirlo. Maes ha ido a la armería, y no tenemos mas que irle a buscar cuando nos convenga,

Riza vacilo. Aunque estaba apunto de cancelar todo el asunto, al mimo tiempo sintió deseos de no rechazarla. Después de todo, el era su única esperanza.

- Tal ves- dijo con cautela-, podría decidir que hacer después de que hablemos.

Vio que Roy sonría levemente.

-Por supuesto- dijo el.

Caminaron un rato por el camino, y Roy espero con toda cortesía que ella tomara la iniciativa.

-Debería haber adivinado que eras tú, supongo- dijo Riza con pesar-. No se por que no me lo imagine. Seguramente por que no quería- le echo una mirada-. ¡Con que Señor Escándalo!

Roy se echo a reír.

-Me pareció apropiado.

-Sin duda lo es… pero no es apropiado para el palpé que yo tenia en mente- suspiro Riza-. Sabia desde el principio que era una mala idea, peor fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Por que no me la cuentas?- le preguntó Roy en tono animoso-. Como no tienes otros candidatos, Riza, será mejor que compruebes si yo podría encajar.

- No hay posibilidad de que resultaras adecuado…- Riza se callo y lo miro con ojos entrecerrados-. Un momento. Has dicho que no tengo otros candidatos… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso sabias que era yo la que había puesto el anuncio?

---------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla:** Como vez por lo menos Gracia esta dispuesta a poner de su parte. Además Riza ya se entero de que Roy es el señor escándalo, así que hay que ver como se lo toma ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18:**

Roy la miro con expresión interrogativa.

-Confieso que si.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que lo supieras?

Roy no le mintió y le contó lo que había ocurrido la mañana cuando había visto la carta dirigida al periódico.

Riza lo miro con mala cara. Ciertas cosas que le habían extrañado comenzaban a aclararse.

-¡Ah, supongo entonces que le pediste al tabernero que se deshiciera de cualquier otra carta dirigida a Señorita Incógnita!

Roy sonrió.

-Deberías sentirte halagada, Elizabeth, de que mi deseo de ayudarte me empuja a tales extremos para hacerlo.

Riza suspiro largamente.

-¿Halagada? Ni por asomo. Que yo sepa podría haber una larga lista de dóciles y útiles caballeros dispuestos a ofrecerme su ayuda…- dejo de hablar al oír la risotada de Roy.

-¡Dóciles y útiles!- repitió con incredulidad-. ¿Estas buscando un caballero dócil?

- Si- respondió Riza, muy agitada ya-, así que esta claro porque tu no eres el adecuado.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón- dijo Roy-, pero sigo igualmente dispuesto a ofrecerte mi ayuda. Sobre todo habiéndote denegado la posibilidad a tener la ayuda de otros caballeros.

Riza negó con la cabeza. Estaba furiosa.

- No tiene sentido que te cuente toda la historia, Roy; ningún sentido. Ha sido un plan de lo mas estupido, y sencillamente tendré que reconsiderarlo.

Iban caminando despacio por el camino que corría paralelo rumbo al rió. La brisa del rió era fresca, pero no calmaba los tumultuosos pensamientos de Riza, que no veía modo de salir del embrollo. Sabia que tendría que olvidarse del plan que había hecho para engañar a su abuelo y pensar en otra cosas. La única dificultad era que en ese momento tenia la mente totalmente en blanco.

-Me siento muy culpable por haberte impedido dar con el caballero dócil y…esto… Útil- dijo Roy de pronto-. ¿Pero estas segura de que no deseas que te ayude, Riza?

Riza lo miro. Se sentía frustrada y nerviosa; frustrada porque no veía modo de salir de aquel dilema, y nerviosa porque solo de mirar a Roy se le aceleraba el pulso. De haber estado buscando un amante para una aventura, entonces tal ves tuviera delante al hombre adecuado. Tenia que recordar, sin embargo, que eso no era precisamente de lo que ella buscaba.

-No, Roy- dijo ella-, no me puedes ayudar. Cuando te cuente el motivo que me ha empujado a poner el anuncio en busca de un prometido temporal, entonces entenderás el porque.

El no movió un músculo, y Riza admiro para sus adentros la serenidad con la que se estaba tomando sus palabras.

-¿Necesitas un prometido?- pregunto.

- No- le corrigió Riza-. Necesito un prometido provisional, así que podrás entender por que eres la persona menos indicada para ello.

- Yo no lo veo así en absoluto- respondió Roy, bastante dolido-. ¿Por qué no soy el adecuado?

-¿Por qué no?- Riza lo miro de cerca tratando de averiguar su le estaba tomando el pelo o no, pero resultaba imposible sacar nada en claro-. ¿Por donde empiezo?- dijo Riza-. Necesito a una persona de confianza, flexible y…

-¿Y dócil?- sugirió Roy en tono de humor.

-Precisamente- dijo Riza-. Tu, en cambio, eres temerario, peligroso y libertino.

-En tu anuncio pedías un hombre de honor, discreción y caballerosidad- le señalo Roy.

-Si.

- Yo poseo todas esas cualidades.

Riza se mordió el labio.

- No lo creo- hizo una pausa, sintiendo que tal vez había sido un poco dura con el-. Bueno, supongo que eres discreto- concedió-. Por lo menos no entraste en la oficina de aduanas proclamando el motivo de tu presencia allí. Y te has portado como un caballero cargando con el enfado de Maes por mi.

-Gracias- dijo Roy irónicamente-. De lo que no pareces estar segura es de mi honor.

- Tu comportamiento hacia mi ha sido de lo menos honorable- señalo Riza.

Recordó con cierta culpabilidad que a ella también se le habían pasado por la mente pensamientos muy poco honorables y había consentido en sus actividades con no poco entusiasmo. Le daba vergüenza aparecer como una hipócrita delante e el.

-En el comportamiento de un mujeriego no hay sitio para el honor- rectifico Riza.

-Desde luego- respondió Roy-. Pero por lo menos tiene que reconocer que soy capas de comportarme con honor si lo intento.

- No tengo ni idea- Riza se encogió de hombros-. Si me apuras diría que no eres capaz. Sin embargo la cuestión no ha lugar, teniendo en cuenta que no reúnes las demás cualidades necesarias.

-¿El ser flexible y dócil?

- Exactamente.

Roy se puso derecho.

- No, desde luego que no soy así; mas bien, no de debería ni intentarlo siquiera.

-¿No harías lo que te pidiera?- Riza lo miro y decidió que era una tontería preguntar eso; aquel no era el hombre que acataría los dictados de una mujer, a menos que coincidieran con los suyos.

- No, nunca haría lo que me ordenasen- dijo Roy, confirmando sus sospechas.

-Lo ves- Riza extendió los brazos-. No eres nada adecuado para ser mi prometido a corto plazo.

Habían llegado al lugar donde la calle se estrechaba y daba paso a un camino pedregoso y malo. Había un banco al sol, desde donde se contemplaba una vista estupenda del rió y de la parroquia un poco mas allá. Riza hizo ademán de dar la vuelta, peor Roy le puso la mano en el brazo para detenerla.

-Tal vez puedas contarme un poco por que necesitas un prometido- le sugirió-. Quien sabe, tal vez pueda darte una solución alternativa a tus dificultades. ¿No podemos sentarnos? No me gusta hablar de cosas serias moviéndome de un lado a otro.

Riza lo miro con sospecha.

-¿Quieres a caso tomarme el pelo?

Roy pareció dolido.

-¡En absoluto! Nadie en su sano juicio publica un anuncio solicitando la ayuda de un caballero para hacer de prometido provisional a no ser que tenga una razón muy buena para ello- le sonrió-. Puedo testificar que no estas loca, Riza, de modo que debes tener tus razones. Y confieso que estoy deseando conocerlas.

Riza frunció el ceño. Por una parte Roy Mustang no era la persona que habría elegido de confidente, puesto que tal cosa le parecía demasiado intima, La ultima vez que se habían encontrado, habían intercambiado algunas confidencia que la habían hecho sentirse muy venerable. Abrirle de nuevo el corazón seria sin duda un error. Pero por otra parte se mostraba sensato cuando decía que ella estaba en se momento entre la espada y la pared. Si tenia alguna propuesta que pudiera arreglarle el problema; entonces quería escucharla. Pasado un momento se sentó bajo la aguda mirada de Roy, que aguardaba pacientemente. Así que pasado un momento, Riza empezó a contarle la historia.

-Requiero de un pretendiente temporal porque le he dicho a mi abuelo que estoy prometida en matrimonio- dijo-. Tengo que regresar a Central para la boda de mi primo en menos de dos meses, y mi abuelo me ha dicho que lleve a mi prometido conmigo- comenzó a jugar distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello-. Estoy metida en este lió porque fingí estar prometida. Mi abuelo me exigía regresar a Central, y no pude siquiera soportar la idea…

Le hablo a Roy de la preocupación del general sobre los peligros de la invasión en el Este, de sus deceso de verla de nuevo viviendo en Central con el y del deseo de su tía en inducir el compromiso matrimonial que había rechazado cuando huyo de casa y luego se comprometió con Neil Straton. Por una parte se sentía muy avergonzada de contarle sus locuras a Roy, pero por otra el hablar con el la hacia sentir una extraña serenidad. Para sorpresa suya, vio que Roy sabia escuchar. No la interrumpió salvo para hacerle unas poca preguntas.

-Puedo entender perfectamente- dijo el cuando ella termino- porque no quieres volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu familia después de haber pasado tres años fuera ya. Si tu tía planea apañarte un matrimonio…

Riza se estremeció y el se callo bruscamente cubriéndole la mano brevemente con la suya.

- Supongo que no te ves capas de casarte con Frank Archer- le dijo en vos baja.

- No- dijo Riza con consternación; trato de olvidar el dolor, pero no pudo-. Frank es un hombre respetable, pero jamás podría ser feliz a su lado. Tal vez te parezca egoísta pero ya me comprometí una ves con alguien inadecuado en mi vida y no deseo volver a ser desechada.

Cuado miro a Roy vio que la miraba con astucia, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Siento que tu primera elección fuera tan desafortunada- dijo el.

-Yo…

Riza se puso colorada y desvió la mirada. Le incomodaba tener que contarle tantas cosas sobre Neil Straton.

-Creí que estaba enamorada de Neil- continuo con aire vacilante-. Fue después cuando me di cuenta de que me había apresurado.

- Estuviste comprometida muy poco tiempo, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Roy.

Riza asintió.

- Poco mas de cinco meses, luego rompimos y a el lo enviaron al extranjero, y murió de una fiebre dos semanas después.

- Esos cinco meses debieron ser horribles para haberte dejado recuerdos tan amargos- dijo Roy.

Riza sintió que el la miraba, pero no levantó la vista. No podía. Toda su amargura y su tristeza se había trasformado en un dolor sordo que le constreñía el pecho y le impedía hablar.

Pasado un momento, Roy suspiro.

-Perdóname. Me doy cuenta de que no quieres hablar de ello.

Riza negó con la cabeza. No quería seguir hablando mientras se sintiera tan confundida. Sabia que no podía tolerar perder su independencia relativa regresando a Central, y que un matrimonio quedaba descartado después el fiasco del primer compromiso. Buscarse un prometido temporal le había parecido un modo ideal de desbaratarle los planes a su tía y su abuelo y seguir siendo independiente.

Si embargo la cosa se complicaba. El único candidato para ser su prometido temporal era un hombre por el que sentía algo intenso, unos sentimientos que no comprendía y que no poda aceptar. Hasta que sus inquietos pensamientos la habían llevado a contemplar buscar una ventura, había pensado que no deseaba compañía masculina alguna. Y aunque Gracia le había asegurado que lo que le pasaba era absolutamente normal, ella seguía nerviosa y sin saber que hacer. Confiar en el ahora, le concedía un nuevo nivel de intimidad a su relación. Aceptarlo de prometido, aunque fuera una farsa, los uniría todavía mas.

-No estoy segura de cómo hemos acabado habando de este tema- dijo ella, tratando de adoptar un tono normal-. Lo que me hace falta es un pretendiente que sea aceptable tanto para mi como para mi familia, o bien… -miro a Roy-. O bien, otra solución. ¿Tienes alguna?

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-No veo alternativa- sonrió-. Afortunadamente la solución es posible. Yo seré tu prometido provisional.

Riza pego un respingo, presa de la agitación.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Roy. Es imposible que hagas ese papel.

Roy se puso de pie.

- No es tan ridículo. Píensalo un momento, Riza. ¿Qué seria mas aceptable para tu familia que el compromiso con un hombre que ya conoces de hace tiempo, que es el mejor amigo del marido de tu prima y que es coronel en la milicia? Es mucho mas creíble a que le lleves a un extraño. Nadie se lo terminaría de creer.

Riza se mordió el labio. Su lógica era aplastante.

- No puedo creer que mi familia te diera el visto bueno- le dijo despacio-. Tu reputación te precede.

Roy permaneció imperturbable.

- No existe ninguna casamentera- dijo con cinismo- que no sea capas de pasar por alto la reputación de un mujeriego si es un buen partido.

Eso tampoco se lo podía discutir, aunque lo intento.

- No creo que mi abuelo pueda ser tan frió.- dijo.

- Oh, ya vez- dijo Roy con todo cinismo-. Te lo garantizo. Siempre me ha tenido un gran aprecio y si cree que mi comportamiento es solo un error de juventud…

Riza apretó las manos.

- Y también están Gracia y Maes. Jamás creerán que nuestro compromiso es verdadero. Le he dicho a Gracia que…

Riza dejo de hablar y se mordió el labio con pesar. No podía repetirle lo que le había dicho a Gracia; que quería tener una aventura en lugar de un marido, Por que de hacerlo, la conversación tomaría terrenos mucho mas peligrosos. Y por eso era una locura considerar a Roy como el candidato a representar el papel de prometido. Ya era demasiado susceptible a sus encantos.

-------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap. Como siempre agradezco a las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que hayas podido leer temprano, como ves Riza tendrá que decidir que hacer con respecto a su prometido. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Me alegra que te hay gustado la historia y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que te haya entusiasmado esto del royai y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: En primer lugar te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños atrasado, espero se cumplan todos tos deseos y que Dios te llene de bendiciones. Espero te hayas gustado del chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Roy prefirió decir la verdad, ahora esta en manos de Riza decidir que hará con respecto a el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19:**

Roy le tomo la mano, y sonrió un poco.

-¿Le has dicho a tu prima que me tiñes como un libertino y que no quieres saber nada de mi?

Riza se sonrojo.

-Maes seguramente se enfrentaría a mi si supiera lo que planeamos- Roy sonrió con pesar-. Sin embargo creo que valdría la pena.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo ella-. Tal vez Maes sea amigo tuyo, pero jamás tolerara nuestro compromiso, ni la hipocresía que significa engañar a mi abuelo- se soltó la mano-. Oh, ojala no hubiera empezado nunca con esto. Debe de haber un montón de razones para que no funcione. No me vales para esto, Roy. Tienes demasiando carácter y eres demasiado prepotente…

Le dio la espalda. Había mucho mas, por supuesto. Roy Mustang tenia algo que le hacia responder de una manera extremadamente femenina e instintiva; algo muy masculino y misterioso. Aceptarlo como prometido, provisional o no, acceder a pasar mas tiempo juntos, permitirle que se acercara cada vez mas a ella seria una verdadera locura que debía evitar.

Roy estaba tan cerca de ella; demasiado cerca para su tranquilidad.

-Creo que nos estamos acercando al quid de la cuestión- le dijo Roy en voz baja-. Tus otras protestas tienen solución; solo las estas utilizando para distraer la atención. A lo que de verdad pones objeción es a mi persona. ¿Por qué es eso, Riza?

Estaba tan cerca de ella que Riza se sentía tremendamente turbada. Hizo un gesto leve, convulso.

-Ya te he dado la respuesta a eso, Roy. Eres totalmente opuesto a lo que yo requiero en un pretendiente, sea temporal o definitivo. ¡Y además eres un mujeriego consumado!

Roy le tomo las manos.

-No me quieres aceptar por que te atraigo, Riza- dijo el.

Riza emitió un gemido entrecortado.

-Vas demasiado lejos, Roy.

-Con frecuencia. Pero es verdad, ¿no es así?

-No me siento a gusto contigo- insistió Riza-. Seria una tontería tratar de convencer a nadie de que estamos prometidos si me siento tan incomodad en tu presencia.

- Eso se podría arreglar- dijo Roy- si confiaras en mí.

A Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón. En parte, instintivamente, deseaba hacer precisamente eso. Era algo extraordinario. La cabeza le decía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero la intuición la animaba a depender de el.

- Riza- le susurró acercándose a ella-. Me da la impresión de que estas acostumbrada a vivir sola y a confiar en nada mas que en tus recursos, pero que en este tema necesitas algo de ayuda- la miro a los ojos-. ¿Y si no por que se te iba a ocurrir una solución tan poco ortodoxa a tus dificultades? Tal vez no te sientas a gusto conmigo, pero necesitas a un hombre fuerte que pueda protegerte, no a alguien dócil y flexible. Mientras estés conmigo estarás a salvo. Te doy mi palabra.

Riza miro sus ojos negros de mirada intensa y seductora. Su abuelo también siempre le había ofrecido protección, sin embargo Neil Straton nunca lo hizo en el poco tiempo que lo había conocido. Mas bien lo contrario, en realidad, ya que había hecho todo lo posible para degradarla. Y en ese momento Roy Mustang le estaba ofreciendo su protección. Quería aceptarla y todo lo que implicaba. La tentación era tan grande.

- Maes m ayudara…- empezó a decir.

- Maes no puede impedir que tu abuelo te obligue a quedarte en Central; ni tampoco que te case si decide escuchar a tu tía si elige hacerlo. Yo si.

Riza cerro los ojos. Sabía que tenía razón. Si llegaba a Central con un hombre insignificante o peor aun, sola, no evitaría de ninguna forma el compromiso con Archer.

- Mi abuelo es un buen hombre- dijo ella pensando en su abuelo y queriendo que Roy la entendiera-. Solamente pretende velar por mi bienestar, y además quiere verme casada antes de que el muera.

-No tienes necesidad de explicármelo- se apresuro a decir Roy-. Lo entiendo- le sonrió-. ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? ¿Estamos prometidos?

Riza lo miro, Prometida al coronel Roy Mustang. No estaba segura de si estaba loca o solo soñando.

- Estamos prometidos- confirmo-, pero solo temporalmente- se apresuro a añadir.

La sonrisa de Roy le calentó hasta los huesos

-Temporalmente- repitió el-. Por supuesto. ¿Puedo besar a mi prometida?

-¡No!- exclamo Riza asustada-. Antes de continuar, Roy, hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero dejar en claro.

-Por supuesto- Roy se sentó en el banco de nuevo y tiro de ella para que hiciera lo mismo.

Parecía dispuesto a escucharla, pero Riza se tema que tal ves sus dificultades lo hubieran hecho mas que empezar.

-Nada de besar ni de comportamiento intimo- dijo ella-, salvo que… - se callo bruscamente, horrorizada con lo que se le había pasado por la mente.

Roy parecía sin embargo muy interesado.

-¿Salvo que?- le preguntó en tono suave.

- Iba a decir… salvo que nos veamos obligados a darnos algún beso en la mejilla para guardar las apariencias.

-No ibas a decir eso- dijo Roy-. Ibas a decir algo como "salvo que cambias de opinión"

Riza lo miro fijamente, sorprendida por su intuición. ¿Cómo podía leerla la mente con tanta exactitud? Aquello no le gustaba nada…

- Tengo otra coedición- dijo, decidida a ignorar su cometario.

-Continua -dijo el.

-Debes dejarte llevar por mi- Riza lo miro y en ese mismo instante percibió su instintiva oposición.

Aquel era un hombre que tomaba sus propias decisiones. Tal vez pudiera influenciarlo, pero jamás coaccionarlo. Riza suavizó el tono.

- Espero que me consultes en todos los asuntos relacionados con mi familia, a quien conozco muy bien.

-Esa vez, pera alivio suyo, Roy asintió.

-Me parece muy sensato.

Riza aspiro hondo.

-También debes entender que nuestro compromiso durara solo lo que dure la visita a Central. Después de eso, finalizara.

Esa vez Roy se echo a reír.

-Ya veremos- dijo el.

Riza lo miro con sospecha.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que tal vez para entonces no quieres romper el compromiso- señalo Roy.

Su arrogancia dejo a Riza sin palabras.

-No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir- respondió Riza en tono cortante.

Roy se encogió de hombros, como si el creyera lo contrario.

- Yo también tengo algunos requisitos- dijo Roy- Te acompañare hasta donde esta Maes, y mañana pasare a hacerte una visita para seguir discutiendo este tema- no espero a que ella contestara-. Inmediatamente después anunciaremos nuestro compromiso. Y quiero que pasemos las dos semanas próximas conociéndonos mejor, para que cuando viajemos a Central, nadie dude de que estamos enamorados.

Riza se quedo perpleja, puesto que eso no se lo había esperado.

- Eso no pudo aceptarlo- dijo con un nudo en la garganta-. ¡No hay necesidad de que aparentemos estar enamorados! Los matrimonios se llevan acabo por muchas otras razones.

-Este no- dijo Roy.

- ¿Por que no?

El la miro a los ojos.

- Por que es importante que convenzas a tu familia de que vas en serio. Tu abuelo puede obligarte a romper el compromiso si siente que no lo tienes claro- le tomo la mano-. Confía en mí. No será tan horrible, Riza.

- ¿El que, fingir estar enamorada de ti?- Riza, que de ponto estaba sofocada e inquieta, se puso de pie para poner mas tierra de por medio-. ¡Me resulta imposible hacer tal cosa!

-¿Y por que es eso?

- Porque yo… - Riza no sabia como explicarse-. Es peligroso…

-¿En que sentido?

Riza vio la trampa en la que iba a caer.

- No se me da bien fingir.

- Entonces no finjas- dijo el-. Estoy seguro de que podremos resultar convincentes.

Se levantó tranquilamente y, antes de que Riza pudiera moverse, la abrazo y la beso tan brevemente que a Riza le sorprendió la emoción que sin embargo le provoco el gesto. Roy se soltó inmediatamente.

Lo siento- dijo con humor-. No puedo prometer que no vaya a tocarte, Riza, aunque te juro que no haré nada que tu no quieras hacer- se retiro-. La decisión deber ser tuya. Si puedes aceptarme con mis condiciones, soy tuyo para lo que quieras.

A Riza el corazón la latía con fuerza. Aunque la idea de que estaba apunto de cometer una locura no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, sabía que ya había tomado una decisión. En realidad no tenía elección.

- Si- dijo ella-. Acepto tu ayuda, y te doy las gracias por querer ayudarme, Roy.

La sonrisa de Roy la dejo sin aliento.

- No hay por que darlas, Riza. ¿Crees que ahora puedes llamarme Roy delante de todos? Se darán cuenta de que algo no va bien si sigues llamándome, "Señor Mustang"

Riza asintió.

-Puedo intentarlo aunque me resultara… extraño.

No era lo único que le resultaba extraño. Toda esa situación resultaba arriesgada y dudosa. Era conciente de que Roy la observaba con gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Te preocupa algo, Riza? Pareces muy tensa.

Riza vacilo.

- Me siento nerviosa- dijo por fin.

-¿Por mi?- la expresión de Roy era inescrutable.

- Por nuestra situación- lo miro con indecisión-. Se que no debería decir esto- dijo ella-: no denota mucha modestia por mi parte, pero no debo estar cohibida… - le tembló la voz al ver la ternura que había en la expresión de Roy- Antes teníais razón- dijo apresuradamente- Quiero mantenerme lejos de ti porque… porque me gustas. Te lo dije cuando nos vimos aquel día, junto al rió… Me gustas, Roy, pero eres demasiado peligroso para mi, y esta mascarada nuestra… - lo miro a los ojos-. Debo de estar loca por permitirte acercarte tanto a mi cuando tienes fama de ser el hombre mas mujeriego de toda Central, y sobre todo por que me da la impresión… - suspiro- de que no puedo resistirme a ti.

Riza volvió a deslumbrar la chispa de emoción en su mirada y noto que se le aceleraba el pulso instantáneamente. No sabría decir lo que podría haber pasado, porque entonces Roy volvió la cabeza rápidamente y vio a Maes que iba hacia ellos.

- Aplacemos nuestra conversación- dijo el mientras le tomaba al mano-. Maes viene a buscarte.

Riza se encogió por dentro. Se preguntaba lo que habría presenciado su amigo de su reciente encuentro.

- No sabia que hubiera pasado ya media hora- dijo si soltarle la mano-. No se que decirle de esto.

Roy le beso los dedos.

- Yo hablaré con el esta noche. Y mañana iré a verte- le sonrió-. Que tengas un buen día, Riza.

Curiosamente temblorosa, Riza lo vio marchar. Desde que había accedido al compromiso, había perdido el control de la situación. Tenía un prometido, pero no la clase de hombre que quería para el palpé. Tenia que reconocer que era otra cosa la que deseaba de Roy Mustang; y ese breve, pero apasionado beso se lo había confirmado.

Ni la modestia ni la respetabilidad podrían ocultar la verdad. Los principios que le habían permitido no amar se venían abajo. Quería estar con el. Quería que Roy Mustang fuera su amante y no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más prevalecería el sentido común y la propiedad sobre la pasión y la necesidad que la acuciaban.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap. Como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sangosinha**: Como vez Riza si acepto a Roy, pero con algunas condiciones, ahora vendrán algunos problemas pero ya veras que la historia marcha bien. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como vez, Riza si acepto a Roy con algunas cuantas condiciones, pero lo acepto al fin y al cabo, aunque ahora se complicaran un poco las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, como vez Roy fue honesto y si, ha sido encantador durante toda la historia. Espero te hay gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**:

-Pareces sumamente distraído esta noche, amigo mío- dijo Maes Hughes mientras conducía a Roy a su despacho y cerraba la puerta con resolución-. Nunca te he visto perder de ese modo en las cartas. Menos mal que esas mujeres solo juegan con poco dinero, porque si no te habrían dejado sin nada- miro a Roy con interés-. ¿Puedo hacer por ti otra cosa que una copa no pueda mejorar?

Roy se echo a reír y acepto su invitación; mientras su amigo servia las copas se sentó en una de las butacas que había delante de la chimenea. Había asistido a la partida de cartas organizada por Gracia con la esperanza de ver a Riza allí, pero como ella no había ido Roy había terminado aburriéndose. Así que para alegría de las damas había perdido toda la noche.

También sabía que tenía que hablar con Maes. Su amigo había sido muy amable ese día con el cuando había aparecido en la oficina de aduanas. Así que por lo menos merecía una explicación. Cuando Roy había ido a aquel pueblo del Este, su único motivo de alegría había sido la posibilidad se estar cerca de su amigo. Sin embargo, Roy jamás le había propuesto casarse con la prima de su mujer; y mientras vacilaba como abordar el tema, Maes se sentó frente a el y lo miro a lo ojos.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con Elizabeth. ¿Podría ser que deseas casarte con ella?

Roy pego un respingo y vertió un poco del licor.

-Dios mío, Maes, podrías avisar antes de decirme algo así. Casi me matas.

Maes se echo a reír.

-Lo siento amigo mío. Se me ocurrió ir al grano, viéndote tan taciturno como estas. ¿Entonces mi suposición ha sido correcta?

Roy no contesto inmediatamente.

-Bastante- dijo por fin-. Elizabeth y yo nos hemos prometido hoy.

Entonces le toco el turno a Maes de atragantarse. Cuando dejo de toser miro a Roy.

-No pensé que conseguirías convencerla. Ni tampoco se me ocurrió que fueras de los que piensan en casarse, Roy. Pensé que eso había quedado atrás cuando rompiste el compromiso con Diana Elliot.

Roy hizo una mueca de disgusto. En su larga y a menudo reprobable carrera de mujeriego no había episodio mas desacreditador que el compromiso con la hija de un amigo de su padre, que se había terminado casi al mismos tiempo que había comenzado, cuando ella lo había descubierto seduciendo a su mejor amiga en la terraza de la casa donde se estaba celebrando su fiesta de compromiso. Habían pasado muchos años, pero Roy no recordaba el insistente sin encogerse de vergüenza porque en retrospectiva veía que había sido un acto de desprecio hacia una dama que no le había hecho ningún mal.

El incidente había confirmado su mala reputación, y el se había aprovechado de ello al máximo. Sin embargo, tras un par de años la vacía vida de mujeriego se había vuelto demasiado estéril como para seguir satisfaciéndolo, y había elegido ir a la guerra, para disgusto de su padre. Había disfrutado de la vida que llevaba y había demostrado su valor y habilidad, pero cuando lo enviaron a casa por estar gravemente herido, su vida anterior lo había llamado, tentándolo a abandonar el buen camino. Hasta que había visto nuevamente a Elizabeth Hawkeye. Ella estaba comprometida con Neil Straton y a el lo detestaba, entonces el corazón se le había encogido en el pecho, y en un segundo ella había conseguido lo que no habían hecho sus enemigos. Lo había herido de muerte.

-No tenía intención de cometer mas errores. Riza le había dado la oportunidad, y jamás la dejaría escapar. O había boda, o nada.

Roy estiro las piernas para aprovechar el calor del fuego. Ya había decidido contarle a Maes toda la verdad, puesto que no veía manera de que el y Riza pudieran llevar a cabo una charada delante de las narices de su amigo y de la prima de ella. Así que apoyo la barbilla en la mano y suspiro.

-Te contare todo el asunto, Maes, y después podrás echarme a patadas de tu casa si lo deseas.

Maes lo miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Es eso lo que crees que va a pasar?

Roy suspiró de nuevo.

-No lo se. Basta decir que Riza puso recientemente un anuncio en el periódico solicitando a un hombre de honor para que le prestara ayuda- vio la mirada sorprendida de su amigo y continuo apresuradamente-. Supongo que no tendré que advertirte que lo que te estoy contando es confidencial. No quiero poner a Riza en algún apuro. Ella necesita un prometido con urgencia, y yo le ofrecí mis servicios.

Se produjo un dilatado silencio.

-Mmm- prenuncio Maes-. ¿Sabias desde un principio que era Riza la que había puesto el anuncio?

Roy vacilo.

-Yo… Lo supuse.

-Extraordinario- opino Maes.

Roy sonrió con pesar.

-Cuando se trata de Riza, el instinto no me falla.

- Mi querido amigo, todos lo hemos observado- comento Maes-. Supongo que es la naturaleza de tus impulsos hacia Riza lo que siempre me ha preocupado. Tengo que reconocer que no esperaba que la caballerosidad fuera uno de ellos.

Roy hizo una mueca de pesar.

-Gracias, Maes.

-Te pido disculpas- Maes se echo a reír-. No quería implicar que fueras a seducir a Riza, simplemente que tal vez querrías hacerlo.

- Hasta hace nada habría seducido a Riza con gran placer si ella me hubiera animado.

Maes entrecerró los ojos. Parecía debatirse entre la risa y la desaprobación.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo por fin.

Roy vacilo. Estaba pensando en el incidente de hacia años, cuando le había pedido a Riza que fuera su amante. Como ella estaba a punto de casarse pero tenía una naturaleza vivas, había pensado que era un mujer fácil como Psiren o, por lo menos una mujer de mundo. También había asumido que una ves que se hubiera saciado de ella, dejaría de interesarle. En el presente entendía que ambas suposiciones habían sido infundadas, puesto que Riza era inocente en el amor; y había sido esa inocencia la que lo había atrapado con sus lasos de seda. Deseaba conquistar a la señorita Hawkeye, y que esa conquista los condujera al matrimonio.

Si deseaba conserva la amistad y el respeto de Maes, no podía traicionar a Riza. Ni siquiera quería. Quería a Riza, pero no quería que fuera solo su amante. De algún modo eso no era suficiente ya. Quería protegerla y ganarse su confianza. Actuaba guiado por un instinto que jamás se había despertado en sus relaciones con otras mujeres. Deseaba más. En realidad, lo deseaba todo con ella. En cuanto fuera suya, jamás la dejaría marchar.

- Ahora quiero casarme con ella. Me refiero a casarme de verdad; no a consentir en una farsa.

Maes asintió y paso a otra pregunta delicada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te amino a socorrer a Riza en este asunto, Roy?

Roy sonrió.

-Pensé que sin saberlo ella me estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para conquistarla.

Maes parecía pensativo.

-Eso es cierto, por supuesto. ¿Pero que hay de tus otros y mas altruistas motivos?

Roy se movió ligeramente en le asiento. Maes jamás aceptaba las cosas así como así, y no solía equivocarse.

- Me dio la ligera impresión de que la necesidad de Riza era critica. Me dice que su abuelo le esta insistiendo para que regrese a vivir a Central; y que ella no puede hacerlo- dio un sorbo a su vaso-. También admitió que su tía tiene la intención de casarla con Frank Archer con quien ella no desea casarse. Parece muy disgustad por todo el asunto, y también por esa razón me he ofrecido a ayudarla.

Maes asintió.

-Es cierto que Riza esta en contra de casarse. Fue muy infeliz en su compromiso con Neil Straton. A menudo ha dicho que prefiere morir de hambre a volver a comprometerse y casarse. Es una pena, pero parece empeñada- le dirigió a Roy una mirada significativa-. Debo advertirte que hay asuntos ahí que son muy doloroso para ella- Maes desvió la mirada-. Pero es Riza quien te lo debe contar, no yo. Basta decir que yo mismo habría matado a Straton si la fiebre no lo hubiera consumido.

Roy levanto la cabeza con rapidez.

-¿Tan malo era?

-Peor- Maes dio un trago con fastidio-. El hombre era despreciable- alzo la mirada con expresión de odio-. Y siendo así, hizo que Riza odiara de tal modo a los hombres que tendrás que esforzarte mucho para que ella cambie de opinión y te acepte de corazón.

Roy frunció el ceño.

-¿No crees que podré persuadirla?

Maes parecía pesaroso.

-No puedo asegurártelo, pero me parece justo advertirte.

- Riza no esta en posición de enfrentarse sola a su abuelo- dijo Roy pensativamente-. Necesita protección. Entiendo que depende económicamente de lo que su abuelo le da.

- Si. Y de lo que dejaran sus padres- Maes lo miro molesto- Aunque ese maldito de Straton logro quitarle una gran cantidad de dinero. Aunque ese fue el menor de sus pecados.

Roy hizo una mueca de pesar. No le extrañaba que Riza recelara tanto de los hombres si su única experiencia en el amor había sido con un tipo así. El recuerdo de la infelicidad que había visto en sus ojos lo lleno de rabia.

- Entonces Riza depende de la pensión de su abuelo y de lo que dejaron sus padres, y…- miro a Maes con astucia- de tu generosidad, imaginó.

Maes suspiro largamente.

- Si, la ayudo un poco. Es la prima de Gracia, como si fuera su hermana pequeña. No puedo dejarla sola. Gracia no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Roy no comento nada. Sabía que la generosidad hacia Riza seria más que un poco, pero su amigo no se lo agradecería si seguía indagando.

- Se que no te puede agradar este pacto temporal, Maes- le dijo con sentimiento-. Dios sabe que si se tratara de alguien de mi familia yo sentaría lo mismo- levanto la vista y miro a su amigo a los ojos-. Solo te puedo dar mi palabra de honor de que no le haré ningún daño a Riza- sonrió con pesar-. Mis intenciones son así de decentes, por mucho que siendo un mujeriego me cueste reconocerlo.

Maes le sirvió otra copa.

Te deseo suerte- dijo con cierta amargura-. Y si tienes éxito, espero que encuentres en tu matrimonio más felicidad que yo en el mío. Que extraño que siendo primas y habiendo pasado tanto tiempo juntas, Gracia y Riza tengan temperamentos tan distintos.

Roy vacilo. Sentía que Maes necesitaba hablar, pero sabia por experiencia que hablar de la esposa de otro hombre era algo peligroso. Sin embargo por el cariño que les tenía tanto a Maes como a Gracia, decidió que se arriesgaría.

- Creo que Gracia y Riza podrían tener una naturaleza similar- dijo con cuidado.

Maes parecía horrorizado.

-¿Santo cielo, tu crees?

- No quería implicar- se apresuro a rectificar- que Gracia sea tan impulsiva como su prima.

-¡Gracias a dios!

-Pero por algo que me dijo Riza puede ser una cuestión de que Gracia oculte sus sentimientos bajo la exigencia de lo que ella cree su deber. Los padre suelen ser mas duros con la hija mayor, como es el caso de Gracia, en cambio Riza se crió con su abuelo- continuo Roy, tanteando el terreno y medio temiendo una explosión en cualquier momento-. Yo mismo lo he visto en algunos casos.

Maes seguía intrigado.

-Quieres decir que Gracia se comporta como lo hace porque era lo que sus padres esperaban de ella y por eso se resigno.

Roy asintió.

-Precisamente, amigo. Riza me dijo que Gracia siempre hacia lo que se le mandaba y que nunca desobedecía, mientras que ella era la rebelde. ¿Qué te parecería si en secreto Gracia deseara ser distinta?

Vio un brillo de expresión en los ojos de Maes, la señal inequívoca de que su amigo pensaba que la idea de tener a una espesa que en secreto fuere rebelde la parecía fascinante.

-¡Santo cielo!- dijo Maes-. ¡Que idea!

Roy ahogo una sonrisa. Maes Hughes siempre había tenido mucho temperamento, pero de otra manera era constante, de confianza y la antitesis del mujeriego. ¿Quién habría podido pensar que deseaba que su esposa mostrara un espíritu rebelde en lugar de conformarse con su docilidad? Desde leudo Gracia no podría haberlo sabido. A la mayoría de las jóvenes se les decía que debían mostrarse como unas esposas conformes, no originales. Hacia falta tener tanto carácter como Riza para romper esas cadenas y decirle al mundo que se fuera a freír espárragos.

-Gracias por tu tolerancia en el asunto de mi compromiso con Riza- expreso Roy mientras pensaba con cariño en su prometida provisional-. Agradezco tu ayuda, Maes.

-¿Qué? Ah…- Maes agito la mano con vaguedad-. De nada, Roy.

Roy se dio cuenta de que Maes seguía pensando en Gracia. Así, que con una sonrisa en los labios, le dio las gracias a su anfitrión, se excuso y salio de la casa.

El aire de la noche era limpio y fresco, y Roy aspiro hondo y por primera ves en mucho tiempo se sintió vivo, contento de verdad. El aburrimiento no agobiaba sus pasos; y ningún demonio lo tentaba a regresar su antigua vida de desenfreno.

Tenía que visitar a Riza por la mañana y discutir los detalles de su compromiso. Sonrió solo de pensar en volver a verla. Hasta el momento las cosas iban sobe ruedas. Había convencido a Riza de que le diera una oportunita y se había ganado el apoyo de Maes. Lo único que tenia que hacer a partir de ese momento era proceder con cuidado hacia su objetivo y asegurarse de que no asustaba a Riza y la empujaba a denegar del plan. Silbando una suave tonada, Roy se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se perdió en la noche.

----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana, espero les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, recuerda que solo eras mas sabia, lo de vieja déjalo para sobre los cuarenta. Y si, Riza le confeso lo que sentía y ahora hay que ver cuanto se la juega Roy para conseguirla. Gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes. Y descansa el fin de semana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Si, Riza admitió lo que sentía y como ves en este chap se ve que Maes también esta preocupado por su relación, pero ya se arreglaran, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Me legra que te hay gustado el chap, y no te preocupes, el asunto entre Gracia y Maes se arreglara pero mas adelante. La verdad es que actualizo esta historia de lunes a viernes. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que hayas alcanzado a leer el chap y que te haya gustado, espero que este también lo hay hecho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21:**

Nada mas encontrase a la mañana siguiente, Roy se dio cuenta de que Riza había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar y que a la conclusión que había llegado no era demasiado positiva. Estaba pálida y nerviosa, y su alegría natural pararía haberse disipado- Roy tenia la sospecha de que estaba a punto de cancelar el compromiso.

Recordando su resolución de conquistarla con paciencia y suavidad, decidió proceder con la mayor cautela posible. Tal vez se arrepentida de su franqueza del día anterior y tuviera sus defensas firmemente preparadas. Así que en lugar de besarla adecuadamente, le beso la mano y se dejo conducir a la sala. La casa parecía muy silenciosa. No parecía haber nadie y ella misma le sirvió una copa. Ella esta tomando una taza de te.

-He estado pensando en este compromiso- empezó a decir Riza-, y creo que deberíamos cambiar algunas de las condiciones- por las ojeras que tenia, Roy supuso que había pasado mala noche-. Esto no es en absoluto lo que yo había planeado. Esto…- hizo un gesto nervioso y se le vertió un poco de te en el plato- se me esta yendo de las manso.

Roy había esperado algo así, pero aunque estaba dispuesto a mostrarse tranquilizador, no pensaba permitir que Riza se echara atrás. Si lo permitía, no había garantía de que ella no le pidiera a otro hombre que la protegiera; y al simple idea le desagradaba intensamente.

- Ahora ya no puedes cambiar de opinión acerca del compromiso- dijo el-. Anoche hablé con Maes y le informe que nos habíamos comprometido. El dio su autorización.

Riza levantó la vista un segundo.

- ¿Acaso era necesario?- pregunto con expresión asustada.

- Si tengo que hacer esto- dijo Roy- quiero hacerlo bien. Como Maes estuvo presente en nuestra reunión en l oficina de aduanas, se me ocurrió que merecía una explicación.

- Si, pero… - Riza parecía confusa-. ¿Le contase a Maes la verdad? ¿Qué era un compromiso provisional?

Roy tomo una decisión en ese minuto.

- Le explique la situación.

Vio el alivio en el rostro de Riza, y sonrió con pesar para sus adentros. La renuencia de la señorita Hawkeye a tolerar sus atenciones no era nada halagadora. Sin duda ni se habría dado cuenta de que muchas jóvenes aprovecharían esa oportunidad para convencerlo de que dejara el compromiso ficticio para que acabara transformándose en real. Pero el instinto la empujaba a hacer lo contrario y a escapar de el lo antes posible.

-Por favor, no te preocupes- le dijo el en tono tranquilizador, tomándole la mano-. Maes lo entiende. Antes de salir, surgió que le hiciera una visita a tu prima esta tarde para hablar del asunto con ella. Entonces podemos anunciar nuestro compromiso formalmente esta noche en la fiesta que se celebrara en casa de Psiren.

Sintió el temblor de la mano que el tenia agarrada. Riza trato de retirarla, pero el se la sujeto mientras el pasaba el pulgar con suavidad por el revés de la mano. Tenía la cabeza gacha y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parecía tan joven.

-No había anticipado que haríamos un anuncio público- dijo ella-. No creo que sea necesario. Esto solo será para beneficio de mi familia.

Roy asintió.

- Eso lo comprendo, pero piensa por un momento las cuestiones que podrían plantearse si tu abuelo se entera.

Riza frunció el ceño todavía más.

-No tiene por que hacerlo.

- Eso no lo sabes con seguridad- señalo Roy-. Es mucho mejor no arriesgarse. Soy un coronel y tu abuelo un general, si la gente de nuestro circulo sabe de nuestro compromiso, entonces no hoy dificultad,.

Sintió que estaba presionándola un poco demasiado, en su cara percibió un aclara resistencia.

-Estoy seguro de que no hay tal necesidad.-dijo ella-. Preferiría mantener el asunto en secreto.

Roy le soltó la mano y se arrellanó en el asiento, fingiendo despreocupadamente.

-Si tu lo quieres así. Aunque debería decirte, Riza, que una de las primeras cosas que aprendí cuando empecé a hacer trabajos de contraespionaje fue que hay que preparar el terreno cuidadosamente. Si no se hace, algo tiene que ir mal.

Vio que ella fruncía el ceño.

- Supongo. Entiendo que siempre existe la posibilidad de que las cosas no vayan bien.

Era una pequeña victoria, y Roy la aprovecho en seguida.

- Siendo ese el caso, creo que deberíamos pasar mucho rato juntos durante las próximas semanas- dijo el-. Necesitamos dejarle claro a todo el mundo que estamos a gusto el uno en compañía del otro. De otro modo nadie creerá nuestro compromiso.

Riza seguía preocupada.

- Has decidido un montón se cosas- dijo ella.

Roy sonrió sin avergonzarse.

-¿Y a caso esperabas que no lo hiciera?- le pregunto.

- Oh, no- dijo Riza-. Lo esperaba. Solo que… No es lo que había planeado.

-¿Entonces pasaras tiempo conmigo?- insistió Roy-. Se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a montar a caballo mañana por la tarde.

El brillo en sus ojos ámbar lo dejo ver que la idea le resultaba atractiva.

-Supongo que será agradable montar a caballo con un jinete tan habilidoso- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien- Roy le beso la mano-. Por desgracia estoy ocupado el resto del día o sin duda te pediría que lo pasáramos juntos. ¿Te veré entonces esta noche en casa de Psiren?

Riza asintió. Roy había notado por el modo en que Riza bajaba la vista y por su postura que la decepcionaba el no poder pasar el día juntos. Eso le dio ánimos. Aunque inicialmente se resistía a sus planes, sentía que se ablandaba a cada paso. Así que se acerco un poco más y, tras vacilar un momento ella hizo lo mismo. Roy la miro a la cara y percibió la sombra que seguía reflejada en lo ojos ámbar de Riza.

- ¿Entonces esta de acuerdo en que anuncie nuestro compromiso esta noche?- le pregunto en tono suave.

Ella bajo un momento la vista y desvió la mirada. Roy tuvo que dominar unas ganas tremendas de besarla. El sabia que ella le respondería, pero también que esa no era la manera de tener éxito; porque aunque se ganara la respuesta de su cuerpo, en otro sentido se alejaría mas de el. Así que aspiró hondo, la miro a los ojos, y al momento siguiente ella hizo lo mismo.

- Yo… Si, estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella.

- Gracias. Me honras con tu respuesta.

Una tímida sonrisa ilumino sus ojos. Las ganas de besarla se hicieron mas fuertes, tan potentes que Roy estuvo a punto de retirarse un poco para no caer en la tentación.

-Te veré esta noche- dijo el-. No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo que llegue la ocasión de volver a verte.

Vio que Riza aspiraba hondo, como si estuviera apunto de decir algo. Roy frunció el ceño, percibiendo la tensión de ella, como si algo no hubiera quedado suelto.

-¿Acaso hay algo mas que quieras decirme?- le pregunto el.

Riza se aparto y recogió la tasa de te de la mesa. Pero le temblaban tanto las manos que estuvo a punto de caérsele. Volvió la cara para que el no la viera, pero Roy vio que estaba sobrecogida.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero… - le dirigió una mirada rápida- es un poco difícil…

Roy le tomo la tasa de te de las manos y la coloco con delicadeza sobre la mesa antes de conducirla de nuevo al sofá y tomarle ambas manos. Ella no lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, cargados de aprensión.

- Estas temblando- le dijo con suavidad-. Y pareces horrorizada.

- Es porque… - se paso la lengua por los labios- hay algo que necesito decirte, y no estoy acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de un hombre.

Una oleada de placer, por muy ridículo que apreciara, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. La cuestión era que no podía contenerlo. Pero el nerviosismo reflejado en sus ojos lo confundía de pronto. Quería abrasarla y consolarla; deseaba besarla. Roy trato de concentrarse.

- Elizabeth- dijo el-, si quieres cambiar de opinión porque no confías en mi, entonces debo recordarte que te he prometido no hacer nada que no quisieras, y seré fiel a mi palabra- dijo con voz ronca.

Riza lo miro con curiosidad, y Roy pensó que seria mejor moderar su voz. Si ella adivinaba lo mucho que le estaba costando controlar sus impulsos, se pondría tan nerviosa que jamás volvería a acercarse a el.

- No te has puesto así cuando has estado conmigo otras veces- le dijo-. ¿Qué te pasa?

En ese momento ella se fijo en sus manos unidas un momento antes de apartar la mirada. Se había ruborizado.

- He tratado de armarme de valor para decírtelo- dijo ella-. Cuando te he dicho que quería cambiar las condiciones de nuestro compromiso, me has entendido mal…

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto Roy al ver que ella no continuaba.

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Quiero estar contigo, Roy- dijo Riza-. Mientras dure nuestro compromiso, quiero que seas mi amante.

-----------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Nada mas decirlo Riza pensó que se moriría de la vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo el alivio que experimento fue tremendo. Apenas podía creer lo que había hecho, después de pasarse la noche entera imaginado que haría; hasta que al amanecer había reconocido que las cosas no podían seguir como hasta ese momento. Deseaba desesperadamente a Roy Mustang. Deseba entregarse a el y experimentar la dicha del amor físico con el. Se había negado el deseo y el amor por tanto tiempo que se esta consumiendo por lo que sentía. Y si ello hacia de ella una licenciosa que se entregaba aun hombre sin la bendición del matrimonio, que así fuera.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo estaba aterrorizada. Todas las frases que había meditado para preparar el terreno la habían abandonado en el momento adecuado, y había terminado diciéndoselo sin educación y sin finura. Por eso no le extraño que Roy pareciera tan sorprendido.

- No.

El se puso de pie bruscamente y avanzo con nerviosismo hacia al ventana mientras se pasaba la mano por al cabeza. Cuando se volvió a mirarla fue con total incredulidad.

Riza se armo de valor.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo harás?

- No- Roy negó con la cabeza-. Quiero decir que no, que no me lo creo.

- Ah- Riza sonrió levemente.

Si no había rechazado la idea de plano, entonces aun había posibilidad. Vio que Roy estaba consternado y pensó que tal ves esa posibilidad no existiera. Tal vez hubiera cometido un grave error, y estuviera haciendo el ridículo enormemente. Aunque esperaba que no.

- Se me ocurrió que estarías de acuerdo- se aventuro a decir.

De pronto vio que parecía furioso.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Crees que querría enseñarte cosas sobre el amor tan solo temporalmente, mientras dure nuestro compromiso?

Riza se quedo sin aliento. No quería explicarle que si le dejaba acercarse mas a ella le daría acceso a su corazón; y tenia miedo de que si eso pasaba no pudiera volver a pasar sin el.

- Bueno, no quería obligarte a un elección cuando nuestra asociación era solo pasajera…

Roy areca indignado.

-Así que pensaste que te pasarías unas semanas dándome ordenes, como si fuera un sirviente, ¿no? ¡Santo cielos, lo tenias todo planeado!

Riza se puso de pie. No era así como lo había imaginado. Tal vez fuera ingenua. Pero había pensado que un mujeriego como Roy Mustang no necesitaría mucho ánimo. Claro que ella apenas sabia de los hombres, y estaba claro que al que tenía delante no lo había juzgado correctamente.

- No ha sido así!- se puso de pie y le puso la mano en el brazo, desesperada por aliviar la tensión-. No lo entiendo… pensé que me deseabas.

El la miro a los ojos. Además de rabia, vio deseo en su mirada. Si, el la deseaba, pero por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que había metido la pata. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto humillada.

- Oh, Dios mío. Creo que he cometido un error.

-Creo que si- dijo en tono tan estirado como el de un eclesiástico.

La rabia que la sobrevino se llevo la vergüenza.

-¡No me extraña que te interpretara mal!- le respondió-. Tienes experiencia, y no has ocultado la atracción que sientes por mi.

- Es cierto, pero prefiero ser yo quien lo pida.

Riza estaba furiosa.

-¡Veo que he ofendido tu orgullo de hombre! Se trata de eso, ¿verdad?- hizo un gesto de desagrado-. Y pensándolo bien, me lo pediste. ¡Cuando estaba a apunto de casarme con otro hombre me pediste que fuera tu amante!

- Si, y tu me rechazaste- dijo Roy en tono cortante; entonces se acero a ella y la agarro de los brazos a la altura de los codos-. Llevas mucho tiempo tratando de dominar la atracción que sientes por mí. ¿Por qué cambiar de opinión ahora?

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Hola chicas, primer chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Sangosinha**: Si, la relación entre Gracia y Maes ira mejorando y la de Riza y Roy también a pesar de que se tener algunos cuanto problemitas, de verdad me alegra que te hayan gustado los chaps, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Gracia y Maes irán mejorando la relación de apoco y como ves Roy y Riza salen de una para meterse en otra así que a ver que ocurre. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22:**

Riza lo miro a la cara.

-Llevo todo este tiempo luchando conmigo misma, no contra ti- le susurro- Quería saber…

-¿Lo que te podías perder?

Todavía parecía enfadado, pero Riza percibió que se estaba debilitando.

-No, eso no. Te dije que había estado… comprometida… Pero duro muy poco y fui infeliz- se sonrojo levemente-. Jamas había experimentado la pasión, y creí que no querría vivirla nunca, pero contigo me veo obligada reconocer que la posibilidad me intriga…

Roy negó con la cabeza, como tratando de aclararse.

-No estas en tu sano juicio- dijo el-. Lo que necesitas es un prometido, no un amante. Necesitas a alguien que pueda protegerte de los planes de tu abuelo y que actué como tu pretendiente, no alguien que te enseñe otras cosas.

Riza dio un paso atrás, casi hasta que su cuerpo tocaba el de el. El corazón se le salía por la boca.

- Tal vez necesite a ambos- dijo ella.

Levantó la mano y le paso los dedos con suavidad por al mejilla de Roy. Entonces el cerro los ojos, como queriendo ahogar el efecto.

-¿Qué dices entonces?- le susurro.

Aunque su invitación le resultaba terriblemente tentadora, sabía que no podía aceptarla, al menos de momento. Cuando ella había dicho que jamás había vivido una pasión, el había sentido una ternura enorme además de un deseo que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. Deseaba tomarla en ese momento y mostrarle todas las cosas que se había perdido, enseñarle al verdad del amor con dulzura y un fervor que eran tan intensos como inesperados. Pero había un problema que resultaba de lo mas irónico para un mujeriego como el. Quería casarse con ella antes de llevársela a la cama. Y ella rechazaba la idea como el agua el aceite.

De pronto estaba muy cerca de el, y Roy percibió el olor de su piel. Su caricia suave sobre su mejilla áspera le resuelta turbadora; lo distraía en el momento que mas deseaba mantener la cabeza fría.

- Sigo diciendo que lo que necesitas es un prometido, no un amante- dijo el.

- Y yo sigo diciendo que quiero las dos cosas- dijo ella.

El la abrasó entonces, y esa vez ni siquiera trato de resistirse a sus sentimientos. Le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad, deslizándole los dedos por el pelo mientras le inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para besarla con furia. El deseo y la avidez lo golpearon con fuerza cuando sus labios se unieron, quemándole la sangre. Quería poseerla allí mismo. Durante largo rato siguieron allí abrasados, besándose apasionadamente. Roy llenándola de besos, y Riza respondiendo con el fervor de llevar tanto tiempo negándose al amor.

Roy se aparto de ella un instante. Riza tenia los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, llenos de deseo mientras el se inclinaba a besarla de nuevo, esa vez con mas suavidad.

- Elizabeth…

Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Quiere decir eso que…? ¿Es posible que sea que si?- le pegunto ella.

Roy la miro a la cara. Se la veía ingenua y llena de esperanza, totalmente deseable. Le sonrió.

- Tal vez- dijo el. Si Roy sintió su estremecimiento.

-Pensé que te ibas a negar- dijo sin aliento.

Roy se sentó en el sofá y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- Elizabeth…

-¿Mmm?- musito con distracción.

-Riza, te sigue haciendo falta un prometido.

- Si…-susurró ella en tono ronco y sensual con los ojos cerrados.

Roy sonrió mientras la besaba en el cuello.

- Bien- dijo el-. Acepto ambas misiones. Haré el palpé de prometido y seré también tu amante.

"Y tu marido, con el tiempo", se dijo para su adentros.

Riza abrió los ojos y lo miro.

-Gracias, Roy- dijo, sonriendo con dulzura.

Roy sabia que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer nada juntos. Cuando Riza y el se hicieran amantes, quería tener todo el tiempo del mundo para introducirla a los apasionados placeres que ella tanto deseaba vivir. Quería atarla a el en cuerpo y alma, para que jamás pensara en apartarse de su lado.

-No quiero que nos apresuremos con esto- dijo-. Debemos esperar un poco.

- No entiendo- dijo ella.

- Te darás cuenta- dijo Roy-, que la anticipación aumenta el placer tremendamente.

Sonrió para sus adentros al ver que ella se sonrojaba.

- Entiendo- dijo ella despacio.

Roy sonrió con ternura.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte- dijo con pesar-. Lo siento mucho, pero tengo bastante trabajo. Nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta de Psiren y anunciaremos nuestro compromiso.

Roy salio al camino y se subió al coche que tenia aparcado fuera. Había llegado allí con la intención de controlar la situación, y había terminado perdiendo la cabeza. Ella era demasiado tentadora, demasiado sensual, y el la deseaba mas de lo que podía soportar. Por lo menos su conversación con Riza la había confirmado una cosa muy importante, y era que quería casarse con ella. No se conformaría con nada más. Todavía no era su amante, pero lo seria con el tiempo. Y no solo mientras durara el compromiso. Le demostraría que unas semanas no eran suficientes y que toda una vida no bastaría.

Seria su esposo. Estaba empeñado en ello.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

-Prometida al coronel Roy Mustang- dijo Psiren en tono venenoso mientras miraba a Riza de arriba para abajo-. ¡Hay que ver como sabes hacer las cosas, Elizabeth! ¡Nieta de un general y casada con un coronel! ¡Hay que ver lo lista que eres atrapando a nuestro soltero mas cotizado! Aun así, supongo que ha pasado por la alcoba de la mitad de las damas del vecindario y tenia que sentar cabeza en algún momento.

Riza sonrió con cortesía.

-¿Solo la mitad?- pregunto-. Pensaba que Roy me había dicho que habían sido las tres cuartas partes- ladeo la cabeza-. Sin embargo no creo que tu nombre estuviera en la lista, Psiren.

Psiren la miro molesta y apretó las labios.

-Esperemos por tu bien que se haya reformado de verdad- dijo-. A las mujeres nos encanta un mujeriego reformad, pero no nos apasiona tanto cuando recae. Disculpa, debo atender a mis demás invitados.

Y con pasos furiosos se dio media veleta y se alejo de allí.

-Esa mujer es una arpa- le susurro Gracia al oído mientras agarraba a su prima del brazo-. ¿Estas bien, Riza?

-Si, gracias.

Riza se sorprendió al notar lo nerviosa que la había dejado la conversación. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta malicia, y no había esperado esa reacción de Psiren, que había sido muy amable con ella durante los tres años que llevaba viviendo en es pueblo.

-Antes me caía bien Psiren- dijo Riza con el ceño fruncido-. Me parecía agradable- dijo Riza-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto a su prima al ver que no era capas de aguantarse la risa.

-Psiren- dijo Gracia mientras la agarraba del brazo y se la llevaba de allí-, es la mujer mas odiosa de todo el este, Riza. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Riza frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer memoria.

-Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que ha habido veces en las que ha hecho comentarios muy ásperos.

- Y más encima ahora la has privado de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos- continúo Gracia.

-¿Coquetear con Roy?- adivino Riza.

Riza miro hacia Roy, que estaba charlando con Maes y Jean. Esa noche estaba elegante, distinguid y apuesto. Se dio cuenta de que con solo mirarlo deseaba sonreír, aunque al mismo tiempo sintiera un extraño dolor en el corazón.

-¿Crees que Roy y Psiren…?- empezó a decirle a su prima.

- No- respondió Gracia con decisión-. Por eso esta tan enfadada contigo, Riza. Pensaba que tenía ocasión, y ahora ve que no tiene ninguna.

-¡Pobre Psiren! Supongo que no debe de ser agradable para ella tener un marido postrado en cama.

- Ni tampoco que se le nieguen el placer de coquetear con el hombre mas apuesto de por aquí- dijo Gracia-. ¿De verdad te da lastima?

Riza examino sus sentimientos.

- La verdad es que no. ¡Que mala soy! Sin embargo… - bajo la voz- Debo recordar que este no es mas que compromiso fingido, Gracia, no uno de verdad.

Gracia tiro de ella y fueron a sentarse en una alcoba donde había silencio.

-Se que me lo has explicado esta tarde- dijo Gracia en voz baja-. ¿Pero estas segura de que solo se trata de eso, Riza?

-Pues claro que si- dijo Riza, que no dejaba de jugar con un mecho de su cabello nerviosamente, evitado la mirada de su prima-. Roy y yo hemos hecho un trato. Pensaba que me había entendido.

-He intentado entender lo que me has dicho, Riza- le dijo Gracia en ton seco-, pero si tengo que guiarme por lo que veo, me cuesta creer que esto no sea mas un tato de negocios. Puso sus manos sobre la de su prima-. ¿Riza, estas segura de que tus sentimientos no entran en juego?

Riza se puso colorada. Miro de nuevo a Roy. En ese momento, como si fuera conciente de su observación, el se volvió a mirarla y le dedico una de sus encantadoras y deslumbrantes sonrisas.

No había nada frió y formal en los sentimientos que Roy había despertado en ella esa mañana, ni el pacto que había hecho era de negocios. En realidad se sentía, sensual y ligera como el viento.

-Riza. Le dijo Gracia-. Te has quedado pensativa… Tal vez esa sea la respuesta a pregunta.

Riza pestañeo y recupero un poco la compostura.

-Perdona, Gracia. Mis sentimientos… - dejo de hablar y miro a su prima-. No estoy segura.

-Maes y yo estábamos comentando- empezó a decir Gracia con naturalidad muy estudiada- que pareces gustarle mucho a Roy. Lo suficiente como para convertir en realidad este compromiso fingido.

Riza se puso nerviosa. El matrimonio era un asunto muy distinto. Le había costado mucho pedirle a Roy que fuera su amante, e incluso en ese momento no podía creer el riesgo que estaba dispuesta acorrer.

-No deseo casarme- dijo ella apresuradamente-. ¡Lo sabes muy bien, Gracia! Además, no creo que Roy quiera casarse.

Gracia la tranquilizó.

-Entiendo lo que sientes, pero tal vez te des cuenta de que tus sentimientos son muy distintos cuando hayas podido tratarlo mas y conocerlo mejor- sonrió-. Ha sido un mujeriego, pero tal vez ahora desase llevar una vida mas tranquila. Si pudieras confiar en el lo suficiente…

-Confió en el- dijo Riza-. Esto es, confió en que no me hará daño deliberadamente como lo hizo Neil. En quien no confió es en mi misma. Creo que mi aversión al matrimonió es demasiado fuerte como para poder superarla, sean cuales sean los sentimientos de Roy.

- Tal vez me este imaginado cosas- dijo Gracia con placidez- Debe de ser, como dices tu, un trato de negocios.

Riza miro a su prima con sospecha. Conocía bien a Gracia y no se dejaba engañar por ese aire inocente. Además estaba el peculiar comportamiento de Maes. Su amigo se había mostrado sorprendentemente magnánimo cuando Riza le había dado la noticia del compromiso esa misma tarde. Riza había esperado que tanto Maes como Gracia mostraran su desaprobación con vehemencia, de modo que su reacción la había sorprendido.

Por eso Riza se preguntaba si seria que ellos sabían algo de lo que ella aun no estaba en conocimiento.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

Sangosinha: Espero te haya gustado el chap de hoy, y como vez, Roy si la beso y acepto lo que Riza le proponía, ahora queda ver que ocurrirá realmente. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

Xris: Amiga, como ves Roy estaba molesto por que su planes son mucho mas serios (quien lo iba a pensar), peor de todos modos acepto, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

Spacekitty04: Espero te haya gustado el chap, y como ves Roy acepto pero los planes que tiene son otros, además Riza sospecha de que no están siendo completamente sinceros con ella. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23:**

Se volvió a mirar a Roy. Lo único que podía explicar el buen humor de Maes es que Roy le hubiera dicho que sus intereses eran honorables, pero eso era ridículo. Roy le había dicho a ella que le había contado a Maes la verdad de su compromiso, para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

Riza se puso a pensar en que sentiría si a Roy se le ocurriera proponerle matrimonio. Aunque aun no había superado el miedo al matrimonio, sentía renacer una tímida llama de esperanza en su interior… Algo que inmediatamente rechazo. Se había pensado muy bien la proposición que el había hecho a Roy. Deseaba experimentar la pasión de la que se había privado todos esos años. Sin embargo también en eso había limitado el riesgo a correr, dejando bien claro que solo seria mientras durara el compromiso temporal. No tenia intención de enamorarse locamente de Roy Mustang y de estar de nuevo a la meced de los sentimientos.

-¿Cómo se han tomado sus amigos el compromiso de Roy?- le pregunto Gracia mientras miraba a Jean Havoc, que en ese momento bailaba con Catherine Armstrong.

Riza jugueteó con su cabello.

-Creo que bien. Jean me parece encantador, aunque Roy asegura que en privado le toma el pelo sin tregua- Riza cambio de postura y la silla chirrió un poco-. A decir verdad, Gracia, no me hace gracia que todos los conocidos de Roy se enteran ya del compromiso. Solo iba a ser un acuerdo entre los dos, y ahora me siento algo atrapada…

La reiterada despreocuparon de Gracia comenzaba a fastidiarla.

-Si has acordado con Roy que puedes romper el compromiso en cuanto haya servido a tu propósito, entonces no se en que te tienes que preocupar- dijo ella

Riza frunció el ceño.

-Lo se. Solo es que… -hizo un gesto vago con la mano-. Así me va a costar mas romperlo…

-¿Por qué no quieres parecer fría?

Riza frunció a un mas el ceño.

-No se trata solo de eso. La gente ha sido de lo más amable La mayoría- rectificó pensando en Psiren-. La madre de Roy pronto se enterara de la noticia y sin duda me escribirá una carta. Jean me dice que la pobre soñara lleva mucho tiempo queriendo que su hijo se case a esta edad, y que estará en la gloria cuando se entere.

-Tal vez deberías considerar decirles que es solo un trato de conveniencia- le sugirió Gracia-. De ese modo no habrá mal entendidos cuando plantes a Roy.

Riza hizo una mueca de pesar. Había evitado adrede utilizar ese termino tanto en sus pensamientos como en sus conversaciones, puesto que la hacia sentirse bastante mal. Sin embargo peina que aceptarlo. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba planeando hacer con el chañado le hubiera hecho el servicio necesario; y no solo pensaba de el como pretendiente pasajero. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el aceptara completamente el otro trato? Riza se estremeció mientras un cosquilleo caliente empezaba por los dedos de los pies y le subía por todo el cuerpo. La seducción de un mujeriego… La idea ere tanto deliciosa como terrorífica… ¿Y cuando saboreara el placer que sabia que Roy le daría seria capas de darle la espalda? Su cuerpo anhelaba al delicia sensual que jamás había experimentado. Su corazón y su pensamiento le susurraban que deseaba mas que una satisfacción física; pero eso era lo único que se atrevía a permitir.

Levanto la vista y vio que Gracia la observaba con una sonrisa de pesar en los labios.

-Quiero un poco de lo q uestes bebiendo tu, sea alo que sea- le dijo Gracia-. Tienes cara de enamorada, Riza, a pesar de tus protestas. Se te nota muchísimo que estas emocionada- concluyo Gracia.

Riza sonrió.

-No, estas muy equivocada. Solo me preguntaba, aunque no debiera, si Roy es de verdad el mujeriego que todos lo acusan de ser.

-Para nada- dijo Gracia con decisión-. No lo creo- miro a su prima con gesto divertido-. ¿Por qué pones esa cara de pena, Riza? Pensándolo… ¿Cómo podría ser un mujeriego? En el tiempo que lleva en este pueblo no creo que haya seducido ni a una sola dama. Su mala reputación no son más que rumores sin fundamento.

Riza se echo a reír.

-Trato de seducirme a mí antes de casarme- señalo.

-Tú eres la única, y ahora estas prometida a el- Gracia arquero las cejas-. Así que tal vez seas tu la que tenga que averiguarlo sola.

-¡Gracia1- exclamo Riza ante aquel franco eco de su propios sentimientos-. ¿Por cierto, Gracia, como han estado las cosas con Maes?- dijo Riza cambiando de tema.

-Normal- dijo Gracia sonrojándose.

-Bien. Dijo Riza-. ¿Dijiste antes que Maes y tu habían estado hablando?

-Oh, si. Por un momento Gracia parecía mas joven, con esa timidez que rebosaba encanto-. Hablamos mucho sobre tu compromiso con Roy, y luego de nuestros planes para el otoño, y en ambas ocasiones conseguimos no discutir- parecia lago perpeleja-. Es curioso, Riza…. Maes me mira de pronto de un modo muy particular, como si esperara a que yo le dijera o hiciera algo… ¡Aunque no se el que!

Riza arqueo las cejas.

-¿En serio? ¡Que intrigante!- se echo a reír-. ¿Ha mencionado Maes nuevamente el tema de la separación?

-¡Riza!- Gracia se volvió rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie la oía-. No, aun no- añadió con tristeza.

-Cuneo, es mejor así- dijo Riza con animo-. Si no me equivoco esta a punto de sacarte a bailar y ese es un buen comienzo.

-Chist- la urgió Gracia, que enseguida se ruboroso.

Se volvió a mirar a su marido, que se le acercaba sonriéndole. Riza quedo intrigada al ver el inequívoco brillo de interés masculino en los ojos de Maes. Era como había dicho Gracia; por que Maes estaba mirando a su esposa como si la hubiera visto por primera vez.

Riza e quedo tan sorprendida al ver la amabilidad y sensualidad con que Mes invitaba a su esposa a bailar que cuando Roy se acerco a ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que el le paso un brazo por la cintura. Cuando el le rozo brevemente el cuello con los labios. Riza se estremeció de placer. Entonces se dio la vuelta y le puso la mano en el pecho.

-¡Que vergüenza, señor! Estamos en un lugar público…

Por encima del hombre de Roy los bailarines daban vueltas en la pista y se movían al son de la música, pero Riza apenas se fijaba en ellos. Toda su atención estaba fijada en Roy, en la calidez y la fuerza del pecho donde descansaba su mano, en al intensidad de su mirada, en la sonrisa picara de sus labios sensuales.

-Y me estoy divirtiendo- dijo el-, así que te ruego que me impidas continuar.

Riza frunció la boca.

-¿Era divertirse parte del plan?- le pregunto.

-Desde luego. Si tenemos que prometernos, entonces lo haremos del modo más placentero posible, aunque esto no sea tan placentero como lo que va a ocurrir muy pronto…

A Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras pasaba sus grandes ojos ámbar por el rostro de Roy. La risa se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una ardiente excitación. Roy sonrió de medio lado.

-Desafortunadamente no será esta noche, pequeña, a no ser que quieras seguir mirándome así; en cuyo caso tendré que sacarte del salón de baile y hacerte el amor aquí mismo.

Riza se acordó rápidamente de donde estaba.

-Ven a bailar- le dijo ella-. Creo que, mejor que ninguna otra cosas, es la actividad propia de un salón de baile.

Como durante el baile se toparon con varias personas conocidas, en un momento Riza quedo al lado de Owen Chance, quien aprovechando un descuido de Roy, la condujo rápidamente a un lado para poder seguir hablando. Riza, consciente de que Roy estaba en ese momento hablando con Psiren, no vio razón para excusarse del señor Chance.

-Tengo entendido que debo felicitarla- le dijo Owen sonriéndole con ese encanto que había agradado a Riza cuando se habían conocido en la fiesta de Catherine-. Aunque en realidad a quien debería felicitar es al coronel Mustang por llevarse un tesoro que no ten precio.

Riza sonrió.

-Gracias señor, por su elogio- le sonrió con cortesía-. ¿Y ahora que lleva aquí un tiempo, se lo ha pasado bien?

Owen se echo a reír.

-Es un sitio extraño y lleno de secretos, señorita Hawkeye. Aparentemente todo es encantador y luminoso… - agito la mano descriptivamente abarcando el salón de baile donde estaban-, pero bajo la superficie fluyen toda clase de corrientes.

Riza arqueo las cejas.

-¡Que misterioso! ¿A que se refiere, señor?

Owen se encogió de hombros, como si se sintiera algo incomodo.

- Bueno, a que mientras bailamos seguramente unos contrabandistas estarán arrastrando sus capturas por una playa tal vez a pocas millas de aquí, o el enemigo acercándose a la costa…

-¿Y no debería estar allí para atraparlos, señor?

Owen se echo a reír.

-¡Debería, pero prefiero estar aquí hablando con usted, señorita!

Riza arqueó las cejas. El coqueteo del señor Chance la halagaba, pero se dio cuenta de que no la conmovía ni la emocionaba profundamente. No experimentaba a la exaltación que sentía cuando Roy la miraba, ni el estremecimiento que la recorría cuando el le rozaba la mano.

-Es un coqueto irremediable, señor- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Siendo así acabara engatusando a las damas para que le revelen sus más oscuros secretos.

Chance se echo a reír con ganas.

-¡Creo que ha adivinado mi estrategia, señorita Hawkeye!

Seguía riéndose cuando Psiren se acerco a ellos y se coloco entre los dos con la insinuación de su esbelta figura.

-Señor Chance…- le lanzó una mirada con expresión sensual-. Me da la impresión de que esta monopolizando a la señorita Hawkeye. Venga conmigo y… bailemos juntos.

Riza se sorprendió al ver una mezcla de desesperación y desagrado en la mirada de Owen Chance. Sin duda al caballero le disgustaba Psiren. Afortunadamente, la dama, muy ocupada admirando su reflejo en uno de los largos espejos del salón, no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Y cuando Owen Chance contesto, lo hizo de un modo tan suave y cortes que Riza se preguntó si se habría imaginado lo otro.

Había tenido la intención de preguntarle a Roy lo que pensaba sobre la opinión del señor Chance sobre Psiren; pero cuando el llego para sacarla a bailar; se olvido de Owen Chance inmediatamente y no volvió a pensar en el en toda la noche.

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Como era bastante tarde cuando regresaron a casa de los Hughes, Riza había accedido a pasar la noche allí en lugar de que Maes la tuviera que llevarla en coche hasta su casa. Pero a pesar de la hora, cuando llegaron a casa de Gracia y Maes se encontrón un gran revuelo. Mientras habían estado en al fiesta, el salón había sido saqueado y algunos artículos robados. Lo más curioso de todo es que habían registrado la biblioteca pero no se habían llevado nada.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-Lo mas extraordinario- dijo Gracia mientras ella y Riza examinaban los daños al día siguiente- es que se llevaron muy pocas cosas, y nada de valor, además hubo muy poco destrozos. En realidad no se llevaron nada importante. Creo que el vecino dio la voz de alarma y el ladrón escapo a tiempo.

Riza miro a su alrededor algo confusa. Allí no había ni el desorden ni los destrozos que normalmente acompañaban a un robo. No había papeles en el suelo, y la valiosa colección de figuras de porcelana que la madre de Maes había coleccionado durante toda su vida, estaba intacta.

- Ven a ver esto, Riza… ¿Has visto que han forzado al cerradura de mi vitrina? Pareciera como si estaban buscando algo especifico.

Riza deslizo los dedos por al superficie de la madera astillada alrededor de la cerradura.

-¿Y de la biblioteca se han llevado algo, Gracia?

Gracia negó con la cabeza.

-No, como te he dicho antes imagino que el vecino los sorprendió antes de que le diera tiempo de llevarse mas cosas. Los libros están todos pero algo desparramados. Hay libros valiosos, y supongo que tendrán su valor, pero sigo sin entenderlo…

Riza recordó las palabras de advertencia de Roy. La persona que era dueña del libro sabia que este estaba en sus manos y casi estaba convencida de que era aquello lo que habían estado buscando.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap, espero les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: No te preocupes, se que lees cuando tienes tiempo así que no hay problema. Como ves Roy aun no pude conseguir que Riza lo acepte realmente, pero se las ingeniara para conseguirlo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Si, como ves Roy al fin la consiguió, pero tendrá que hacer mil cosas para que ella confié plenamente en el. Gracias por el apoyo amiga y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: El gusto de volver a contar contigo es mío, me alegra mucho que te hay gustado la historia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Ya veras que antes de que Roy acepte por completo pasaran muchas cosas. Además Riza tendrá algunos problemas pero Roy estará allí para ayudarla. Como ves esta historia la actualizo de lunes a viernes y el sábado y domingo me es imposible por que trabajo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Maga 3000**: Como ves la actualización fue rápida. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24:**

Riza inclino la cabeza mientras observaba todo aquel desastre. Se le vino a la mente la hoja de papel con los símbolos escritos que había encontrado en el libro de poesía. Dejo de mirar los libros que estaba en el suelo y se volvió a mirar rápidamente a su prima.

-Gracia… -empezó a decir.

En eso llamaron a la puerta. Gracia se asomo a ver por la ventana y sonrió a Riza.

-Es Roy, parece que viene a hacernos una visita- Riza noto como se le aceleraba el pulso. Creo que debería ir a avisarle a Maes que tenemos una visita. ¡Roy!- lo saludo radiante cuando abrió la puerta y le tendió las manos-. Que amable por tu parte venir a visitarnos. Ya ves que no estamos en un estado tan calamitoso como las informaciones de la noche pasada lo han podido llevar a creer.

-Me legro de que la experiencia no haya resultado tan desastrosa, Gracia- le dijo Roy con un brillo en los ojos mientras la besaba en la mejilla; entonces se acerco a Riza y le tomo la mano-. Buenos días, Elizabeth, ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy muy bien, gracias- le dijo ella sintiéndose sospechosamente contenta solo de pensar que por estar prometidos, aunque de mentira, pudiera estar mas cerca de ella y ser menos formal-. Menos mal que estas aquí- añadió-, porque hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. Urgente y en privado- dijo por si acaso.

Roy la miro con curiosidad.

-¿De verdad?

-Si- respondió Riza-. Si quieres puedes acompañarme al jardín para inspeccionar la colección de siempre vivas de Gracia. Son muy bonitas.

-¿En serio?- dijo Roy-. Entonces llévame enseguida a verlas- se volvió hacia Gracia-. Si nos excusas, Gracia.

-Por supuesto- dijo Gracia esbozando una amplia sonrisa-. Están prometidos así que es lógico que quieran pasar un tiempo a solas.

Riza agarro del brazo a Roy y tiro de el apresuradamente hacia el pasillo, donde cerro la puerta tras de ellos.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte sobre el robo- dijo ella.

Miro a su alrededor. Maes entraba en ese momento a la casa y seguramente iba en busca de Gracia.

-No podemos hablar aquí- añadió Riza-. Será mejor que vayamos a ver esos arbolitos en miniatura o lo que tenga Gracia en el jardín.

En el jardín, después de tomar asiento en un banco de madera rustica, Riza le hizo un gesto a Roy para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- le pregunto el en voz baja.

-Creo que quien sea que estuvo en la casa anoche buscaba algo especifico- le dijo Riza, tratando de no dejar que los turbadores efectos de su proximidad la distrajeran de su relato-. Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que registraron la biblioteca casi por entero pero no se llevaron nada.

Guardo silencio, y Roy lanzo una imprecación en voz baja.

-Cuéntame toda la historia.

Roy la escuchaba sin hacer ningún comentario, pero Riza se daba cuenta de que estaba sopesando sus palabras con agudo razonamiento.

-Pero no puedo entender la asociación con el libro- termino de decir ella-. Podría haberlo tenido cualquiera de las del grupo de lectura. ¿Cómo sabían que era en esta casa donde se había quedado el libro?. No tiene sentido- extendió la mano-. ¡Nadie utilizaría un libro para pasar unos mensajes secretos! Seria un proceso demasiado engorroso, llevaría demasiado tiempo y podría causar sospechas.

Roy asintió.

-Eso es cierto. La mayoría de los mensajes son escritos y entregado de mano en mano, con algún método que llame menos la atención y que no corra el riesgo de que alguien mas lo encuentre. Una red de espionaje, sin embargo, puede utilizar distintos libros como su clave maestra- se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse delante de ella.

-No lo entiendo- aventuró Riza pasado un momento.

Roy la miro.

- En un código escrito, la letra A, por ejemplo tal vez representa la P. Habría que revisar todo el mensaje secreto sustituyendo todas las aes por pes, y lo mismo con los demás pares de letras. Pero este es una código de dibujos, y hasta hoy no teníamos idea de lo que significaban esos dibujos. Pero podría ser muy sencillo- se paso la mano por la cabeza-. Supón que cada figura tiene un significado propio.

-¡Ah!- a Riza se le aclaró la expresión-. ¿Quieres decir que en ese mensaje, el símbolo del sol puede significar el mar?

-Precisamente. Los dibujos van en pares. Si volviéramos a nuestro mensaje secreto y viéramos que nuestro primer símbolo fuera el mar, sabríamos que tendríamos que sustituirlo lo algo como el sol.

Riza hizo una mueca. Estaba tratando de entenderlo; pero estaba claro que la criptografía no era su fuerte.

-Sigue sin tener mucho sentido- se quejo-. ¿Qué quiere decir el dibujo del sol?

-¿El día?- aventuro Roy-. Puede haber una luna correspondiente para representar la noche.

-¡La hay!- dijo Riza con emoción-. ¡Recuerdo que había una luna creciente y una llena!

Roy sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

-Muy gratificante. Creo que por fin estamos cerca de entender el código.

-Solo que ahora no tenemos mas pistas- dijo Riza con desanimo-. Y si el espía sospecha de nosotros será mas difícil…

Roy entrecerró los ojos.

-Tal ves haya algo que podamos averiguar empezando por el otro extremo- dijo-. Habrá que encontrar tu libro, que dudo que haya desaparecido.

Riza se echo a reír.

-¡O podríamos encontrar mas mensajes en los libros! Procurarnos invitaciones a todas las casas del pueblo y revisar la biblioteca de arriba a bajo.

La expresión de Roy era de desesperación.

-Sospecho que eso es precisamente lo que están haciendo, y justo delante de nuestras narices. Seria típico de la maldita arrogancia de los espías, brindar por el rey con unos vasos que proclaman su traición. Es una truco que ha siso utilizado con anterioridad. Muchos lo utilizaron en el siglo pasado.

Riza fruncía el ceño.

-Todavía hay muchas cuestiones. ¿Por que no intentaron revisar en las casas del resto de las que asistimos al grupo de lectura? ¿Y quien ha sido responsable del supuesto robo? No puede ser Catherine, ni Psiren ya que estaban en la fiesta de anoche. Supongo que debe haber algún mas que trabaje con la espía…

Roy negó con la cabeza.

-Confieso que esa es una de las cosas que me tiene loco- dijo el-. Cuantas mas personas haya implicadas, mas riesgo a que todo se averigüe. Cuantas menos personas lo sepan, mejor- frunció el ceño-. Me pregunto si habar alguien que se nos haya pasado por alto…

-No hay nadie mas- señalo Riza-. Al menos no hay nadie mas relacionado con el grupo de lectura.

-No- Roy se puso derecho-. Será mejor que vaya a echarle una mirada a la biblioteca antes de que Gracia la ordene. Me gustaría ver si encuentro algo sospechoso- le tomo las manos a Riza-. Por amor de Dios, ten cuidado, Elizabeth. No me gusta que estés. Implicada en esto.

Tiro de ella para que se pusiera de pie. Estaban muy juntos. Roy la levanto un poco del suelo y le planto un beso en los labios.

-Ten cuidado- le repitió mientras apartaba sus labios de los de ella.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Riza mientras le pasaba la mano por la mejilla-. No quieres que me pase nada…

-No- respondió Roy con expresión tan apasionada que sorprendió a Riza-. No podría soportarlo si algo te pasara.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Riza aspiro temblorosamente. Su ternura la turbaba mas que sus besos, puesto que en sus ojos jamás había visto una intensidad que llegara a asustarla, como la que veía en ese momento.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de decir algo.

-Ve- dijo Riza-. Maes te estará esperando y creo qeu también merece estar al tanto de nuestras sospechas.

-Riza… -empezó a decir Roy.

Riza estaba muerta de miedo, como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y no tuviera el coraje de saltar.

-Por favor- le susurró ella en tono de suplica-. Después hablaremos tú y yo, Roy.

Vio la tenaz determinación en su rostro, y se sintió sofocada de los sentimientos que no podía ni empezar a entender. Se dio media vuelta y lo dejo allí de pie. Mientras se alejaba Riza entendió que otra vez estaba huyendo de si misma. No de el.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Durante la semana Riza se vio obligada a reconocer que le complacía enormemente ser la prometida de Roy Mustang. Era demasiado fácil de olvidar que aquel no era mas que un compromiso fingido. Roy era extremadamente atento con ella delante de la gente; y cuando estaban solos, su comportamiento hacia ella no variaba, y así le resultaba mucho mas seductora la idea de imaginar que el compromiso era real. Jamás ni de palabra ni de obra implico el que lo que tenían era solo una farsa. Afortunadamente también para tranquilidad de Riza, la escena del jardín no se repitió. Roy parecía estar de un humor tan solicito como el de ella, y no le pedía cosas difíciles ni se mostraba exigente a nivel emocional.

Maes y Gracia observaba la relación con ojos indulgentes, e inclusive Dante comento que Roy no era el hombre superficial que ella había pensado. Pasado un tiempo, le parecía a Riza que ella era la única que recordaba que aquello era un juego, e incluso ella tenia dificultades para acallar la vocecita en su interior que le decía que seria agradable si el compromiso fuera mas que una charada.

Roy la acompaño al teatro, la llevo a montar en barca en el rió y la acompaño a reuniones y fiestas. Y jamás prestaba atención alguna a otras mujeres, aparte de por cortesía. Riza se maravillaba de ello. Gracia no parecía sorprenderse cuando ella se lo contó.

-Siempre te dije que lo estabas juzgando equivocadamente- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Solo tiene ojos para ti.

Resultaba desconcertante ver que era cierto. O bien Roy Mustang era un actor de primera a quien le resultaba muy fácil dar la impresión de que estaba enamorado de ella o bien… Pero Riza se negaba a contemplar la alternativa. Roy no le había hablado de amor, y solo de pensar que pudiera hacerlo le provocaba miedo y un anhelo en su interior que amenazaba con desbaratar todos sus cuidadosos planes. El compromiso duraría poco tiempo, era una farsa, y no quería perder la cabeza ni el corazón por un hombre como el. Y sin embargo Riza sabia que estaba en peligro y que cada momento que pasara con Roy Mustang ese peligro iba en aumento,. Cuanto mas trataba de ignorarlo, mas peligroso le parecía.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-No me extraña que nunca caces a ningún espía- le dijo ella un atardecer que estaban sentados juntos en un montículo que había delante del curso del rió-. Llevas dos semanas pasando todo tu tiempo libre conmigo, Roy, y no has pensado nada en tu trabajo. Toda la zona podría estar llena de canallas si dependiera del caso que les haces. Debes de ser el peor cazador de espías de la milicia.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Maes y Jean están trabajando en el caso- dijo en tono indolente-. Así no se meten en líos y me dan la oportunidad de hacer lo que mas me gusta.

Riza volvo despacio la cabeza para mirarlo. Habían estado hablando de Shakespeare, puesto que en el grupo de lectura habían estado leyendo sus poemas.

-¿Y pasar tu tiempo conmigo es una de las cosas quemas te gusta?- le pregunto en ese momento, y vio que Roy sonreía por la honestidad de la pregunta.

-Lo es- respondió con seriedad-. Y una de las cosas que mas me gustan de estar prometidos es que podemos pasar tiempo a solas sin que nadie piense mal de eso.

Una sombra de tristeza le oprimió el corazón. Faltaban tres semanas para viajar a Central, y cuatro, o cinco como mucho para romper el compromiso. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho. De pronto se levanto una brisa fresca que surgía del rió y anunciaba tormenta.

- Se esta poniendo muy oscuro. Volvamos.

Regresaron caminando en silencia hasta la casa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Roy le paso el libro de Shakespeare y fue a besarla en la mejilla.

-Vendré mañana a buscarte- dijo-. Vamos a motar a caballo, supongo.

Riza asintió despacio. No sabia explicar por que de pronto había sentido ese desanimo a la orilla del rió, casi como si algo que empezaba a hacer valioso para ella estuviera apunto de serle arrebatado.

Roy observaba su cara expresiva; entonces levantó la mano y le rozó la mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes, Elizabeth?

-Nada- dijo ella apresuradamente-. Tan solo siento cierta melancolía inexplicable.

Vio la pausada sonrisa masculina que rozo sus labios.

-¿Y puedo ayudarte a que desaparezca?

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado, como siempre gracias a las que leen y por supuesto las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Amiga me alegra mucho que te siga gustando la historia, como ves lo del espía es aun un misterio pero por lo menos Riza ya no esta tan segura de querer terminar con Roy. La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de que el 11 hubiera sido el Royai day (que pena), pero ahora lo tendré presente. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: De verdad gracias por tus palabras, me agrada ver que la historia les gusta, eso es lo que hace que esto valga la pena. Como ves Riza ya no esta tan segura de querer dejar a Roy, sobre la espía, aun falta un poco para que se aclare. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, como ves lo del espía se esta complicando pero la relación de Riza y Roy va muy bien. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: No te preocupes, se que a veces los maestro no nos dejan ni respirar, pero se que lees cuando puedes y por eso te agradezco. Me alagar que te haya gusto el chap anterior y espero que este también. Que estés bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25:**

Riza abrió los ojos como platos mientras comprendía lo que el le decía. Entonces, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, Roy le puso la mano en la cintura y la abraso. En cuanto sus labios tocaron los suyos, Riza sintió que el fallaban las piernas. Roy la beso con habilidad, con seguridad y soltura. Aquella pasión resultaba tan seductora que Riza temió caerse allí mismo, pero tirando antes de el para que continuar besándola sin moverse de donde estaban.

Roy la condujo al abrigo de la casa. Entre sus paredes el aire era caliente y quieto, pesado con la inminente tormenta. Roy le acariciaba la cintura donde la tela del vestido era más ceñida a su piel. Mientras el la besaba en el cuello. Riza empezó a desear más y más, como si se estuviera disolviendo. Echo al cabeza hacia atrás y sintió los labios de Roy en la base del cuello donde le latía el pulso, y su mano avanzando despacio por sus caderas con la mas gentil de las caricias. Riza emitió un leve gemido de anhelo y desesperación.

Roy la soltó y se miraron un momento; el deseo que había entre ellos era tan elemental como la fuerza de un relámpago.

-¿Cuando…?- susurro Riza.

El no fingió no entenderla.

-Mañana- dijo el-. Mañana pasare a buscarte y podremos irnos a algún sitio y estar a solas. Entra ahora, Elizabeth, antes de que me olvide totalmente de mi mismo.

Riza entro en el vestíbulo pero se detuvo allí para mirar por la ventana y ver a Roy, que se dirigía hacia la salida del jardín. Estaba excitada, impaciente y a punto de volverse loca. Las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo y el vestíbulo estaba casi a oscuras.

Riza entro a al sala donde se encontraba Dante colocando en un jarrón unas rosas que Gracia cultivaba con precaución en el jardín de su casa.

-Gracia vino esta tarde- le confirmo Dante mientras se retiraba para admirar la colocación de las flores-. Quería hablar contigo, Elizabeth. Parece ser que ha recibido una carta de tu abuelo esta tarde- Dante hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la repisa de la chimenea-. También hay una carta para ti…

La sensación de angustia que la había sobrecogido un rato antes dio paso al miedo. Retiro la carta de la repisa y se acerco a la ventana. Tras los saludos convencionales, el general Grumman iba directo al grano.

_Me alegra saber de tu compromiso con el Coronel Roy Mustang, aunque me habría gustado mas si el me hubiera pedido permiso antes…_

Riza esbozo una leve sonrisa. Era lo más cercano a la aprobación que su abuelo podía expresar. Así que Roy no se había equivocado el matrimonio con un afamado mujeriego no era algo inaceptable para su familia teniendo en cuenta que tuviera un buen puesto en la milicia y buenos contactos. Riza sintió una oleada de ternura. Hasta que recordó que el compromiso era solo temporal.

_Me gustaría de todos modos que vinieras el mes que viene a visitarnos a Central, a pesar de las desafortunadas circunstancias que han rodeado la cancelación del matrimonio de tu primo…_

La sensación de miedo se el acento definitivamente en el estomago; bajo despacio la mano que sostenía la carta.

-¿Sabes que es esto de la boda de Guy, Dante?- dijo.

-Oh, si- exclamo Dante alegremente mientras cortaba un capullo que se había estropeado-. Gracia me lo ha contado. ¡No te lo puedes imaginar! La prometida de tu primo se caso en secreto con Frank Archer. Seguro que tu abuelo te lo dice en la carta.

Las líneas apretadas se volvieron de pronto borrosas. Tal vez su abuelo le hubiera relatado todo el asunto, pero no era capas de enterarse de lo que tenía delante. En ese momento solo era capas de ver a Roy saliendo del jardín, la personificación de todo lo que ella deseaba. Roy Mustang, el hombre con quien estaba prometida.

Solo que…

Riza se paso la lengua por los labios resecos. Solo que la boda había quedado cancelada y con ella también la necesidad de llegar a Central con su prometido provisional. Porque Archer se había casado con la novia, borrando de un plumazo las razones que la habían empujado a comprometerse.

Ojeo la carta de nuevo, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad.

Al vivir tan próximos el uno del otro, asumimos que eso a dado pie a una intimidad en absoluto apropiada…

-Oh, Dios mío. Pobre Guy. Perder a su novia pocos días antes de casarse.

Dante negó con la cabeza.

-Ya se sabes que lo planes mejor trazados…

-Si, desde luego- respondió Riza pensativamente mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente-. Bueno, pues ya no tengo por que seguir fingiendo, supongo. Debo romper el compromiso con el coronel Mustang lo antes posible, supongo, y contárselo a mi abuelo.

Dante dejo las tijeras sobre la mesa y se quedo mirándola.

-Mi querida Elizabeth, no iras a hacer tal cosa, ¿verdad? Pero si apenas llevas tiempo prometida.

Riza frunció el ceño.

-¿Y para que voy a seguir así, Dante? No puedo continuar prometida con Roy con un pretexto falso.

Debes continuar prometida de momento- Dante dio la vuelta, se sentó en el sofá y miro a Riza con severidad-. Si rompes tu compromiso ahora, Elizabeth, todo el mundo pensara que eres una veleta. Peor aun, la gente empezará a hablar de escándalo.

-¡Pero no ha habido ningún escándalo!- Riza se paso la mano por la cabeza con agitación.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- le dijo Dante-. Los cometarios maliciosos de la gente se producen aunque no haya fundamento. Es el pasatiempo nacional. Además si alguien sabe de tu anuncio en el periódico, me atrevo a sugerir que eso ya es lo suficientemente escandaloso como para darle tema de conversión a los habitantes de este pueblo durante meses.

Riza suspiro. Vio que lo que decía Dante tenia sentido, pero sabia que era imposible ocultarle la vedad a Roy. Eso seria engañarlo, y a la larga no tendría sentido; se vería obligada a decirle antes o después que la boda de Guy ya no se celebraría. Una profunda sensación de tristeza se apodero de ella. Siempre era mejor enfrentarse a las cosas desagradables lo antes posible.

Miro el reloj.

-No tenía pensado ir al teatro con Maes y García esta noche, pero parece que debo ir- dijo-. Se que Roy estará allí, y debo contarle la verdad de lo que ha pasado y preguntarle que desea hacer.

Dante negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás le preguntes a un hombre lo que quiere hacer- dijo-, porque tal vez recibas una respuesta que no te convenga.

De camino a su dormitorio Riza reflexiono. Solo veía dos opciones. Podría romper el compromiso inmediatamente o esperar un poco y romperlo en unas semanas. Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba. Era ella la que había instigado el compromiso falso, insistiendo que solo tendría una duración limitada. Sin embargo ya no quería que terminara. Sabia que tenia que analizar la razón de ese deseo, pero también sabia que no quería hacerlo. Sus sentimientos no tenían importancia, ya que pronto Roy conocería la verdad y muy pronto acabaría su breve y dulce relación.

"Mañana", le había dicho el. Pero ya ese mañana no le aportaba el éxtasis del place físico. Solo la esperaba el final de su noviazgo y el principio de un nuevo y más estéril periodo de su existencia. No estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Roy solo había ido al teatro esa noche porque Jean había insistido para no ir solo y no quería ir con Maes y Gracia, aun así Roy había protestado. Jean era un admirador del teatro. Roy, no. Sin embargo cuando vio a Riza Hawkeye en el palco de lo Hughes, lo sorprendió el placer que sintió. Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que se había separado de ella, y sin embargo se alegraba tanto de verla como un chiquillo enamorado.

Claro que Roy ya había llegado a aceptar con resignación y humor que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Elizabeth Hawkeye, y que con cada día que pasaba se enamoraba un poco más. Estaba casi seguro de que ella también se estaba enamorando de el, pero no quería forzar nada por miedo a su rechazo. Había visto la cara que había puesto Riza el día del jardín cuando se había dado cuenta de que el había estado a punto de decirle que la amaba. Sin duda ella no estaba todavía preparada para aceptar una declaración. Le daba miedo romper el equilibrio del que gozaba en ese momento, perderlo y no poder recuperar jamás la felicidad que tenía al alcance de la mano.

Así que cuando Roy estudio el rostro de su amada esa noche se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo le pasaba; y a partir de ese momento no pudo pensar si no en ella y en la razón de su desasosiego.

A decir verdad, Roy no recordaba haberla visto tan taciturna y triste con anterioridad. En un momento dado ella lo miro con una expresión muy significativa en la mirada, y Roy le sonrió. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el ámbar intenso de sus ojos quedaba ensombrecido por una emoción que Roy no era capas de adivinar.

Cuado llego el descanso, se encontraron en el vestíbulo del teatro.

-Elizabeth- dijo Roy con cuidado conciente de las miradas curiosas de la gente que había a su alrededor.

Riza no parecía tan reticente, ya que se acerco a el y le puso una mano en la solapa de la chaqueta.

-Debo hablar contigo.

Roy vio la inquietud de su mirada, y para sus adentros decidió ignorar las miradas ajenas y puso su mano sobre la de Riza.

-Te iré a visitar por la mañana… -empezó a decir.

-No puedo esperar tanto tiempo- susurro Riza en tono urgente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- le pregunto el con preocuparon.

-Algo horrible- dijo con labios temblorosos mientras le agarraba la solapa con fuerza-. La boda de Guy se ha cancelado.

Por un momento sus palabras no tuvieron sentido para Roy. Estaba mucho más conciente de su gesto íntimo o de lo atractiva que le resultaba su mirada. Sentía placer de que ella, hubiera recurrido a el en un momento de inquietud. Pero de pronto comprendió la implicación de lo que acababa de contarle.

-Tu primo ha cancelado la boda…

-Si, y lo peor de todo es que ha sido porque al novia se ha casado en secreto con Frank Archer.

A pesar de todo, Roy no pudo evitar sonreír. Las huidas apresuradas parecían estar a la orden del día en la familia de Riza. Se acerco todavía mas a ella. Su alieno le rozaba el cabello. Olía a rosas y a miel.

-Es una pena. ¿Pero que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

Ella lo miro un instante, antes de desviar la mirada.

-La necesidad de nuestro compromiso no parece tener ya sentido.

-¿Quieres decir que deseas romper porque la razón que nos llevo a prometernos no existe ya?

Roy sintió el temblor de sus dedos. Cabizbaja como estaba, no era capas de ver la cara que ponía. Deseaba poder agarrarla de la barbilla para poder verle la cara, pero eso era demasiado para el teatro.

-Creo que será lo mejor- dijo Riza en tono sereno-. Mi abuelo me insiste para que de todos modos vayamos a Central, ya que quiere hablar personalmente contigo. A no ser que quieras casarte conmigo en serio, sugiero que el digamos inmediatamente que todo fue un error.

Roy pensó con rapidez. Casarse con ella en serio era precisamente lo que deseaba, pero veía por al expresión de Riza que era demasiado pronto para ella. Maldijo para sus adentros. Las cosas habían ido muy bien. Demasiado bien. Había tenido apenas dos semanas para intentar conquistarla, y en el presente era demasiado pronto para hacerle una proposición matrimonial. Huiría de el, y el perdería todo el terreno que tanto trabajo le había costado ganar.

En realidad, se daba cuenta de que Riza ya estaba huyendo otra vez. Lo sentía. Ella retiro la mano, y a Roy le pareció que se le estaba escapando poco a poco.

-Si rompes el compromiso- le dijo Roy tras apartarse un poco con el fin de cortar las inquisitivas miradas de la gente-, entonces es probable que tu abuelo te insista para volver a Central- le recordó con suavidad-. Y tu tía siempre estará buscándote algún pretendiente.

Roy noto que ella se estremecía. ¿Acaso la idea del matrimonio le parecía tan horrible que ni siquiera pensaba en ella? Roy se tenia que tal ves fuera si.

-Ya se me ocurrirá un modo de salir de nuestra situación- dijo con obstinación-. No tienes porque continuar por obligación.

Roy estaba sumamente frustrado, ella ya no quería su ayuda, y toda vez que había servido su propósito, quería deshacerse de el, Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder la serenidad.

-¿Vas a urdir otro plan como este?- le preguntó en tono seco-. Has vito lo bien que ha salido este.

Riza le lanzo una mirada de curiosidad.

-Pensaba- dijo en tono frió- que la noticia te complacería. El matrimonio no puede ser algo atractivo para un hombre como tu.

Roy se acerco a ella y Riza retrocedió con la intención de alejarse de el. Pero no lo logro, porque Roy la siguió hasta que ella se pego contra una columna, y el se coloco delante para no dejarle pasar.

-¿Y que clase de hombre es ese?- le preguntó en tono agradable.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, turbada tanto por su tono de voz como por su proximidad, a pesar de la gente que los rodeaba. Ella levanto entonces la barbilla y lo miro con desafió.

-¡Un mujeriego!

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semanas, espero les hay gustado y les recuerdo que nos leemos el lunes. Gracias a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, estoy muy bien, llena de cosas, estudiando mucho y esperando con impacienta las vacaciones de invierno (dos semanas mas y estaré libre por un mes, que felicidad), y espero que tu también estés bien. Como ves las cosas se complicaron un poco en la relación de Roy y Riza, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos le lunes, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Hola, como ves todo parece haberse complicado, pero ya encontrara Roy una polución. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rinsita- chan**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap, pero como ves a Roy se le esta complicando el panorama, pero ya encontrara una solución. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que nos leamos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Se que el chap no estuvo tan feliz, pero ya veras que Roy encontrara una solución para que Riza no se le escapa, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26:**

Roy entrecerró los ojos. A pesar de esa mezcla de frustración y deseo que se apoderaba de el, percibió que ella le ocultaba algo y quería distraerlo. Riza no quería que el se interesara por sus sentimientos porque no quería ser sincera en relación a sus emociones. Eso era algo que siempre le había ocultado.

Roy la miro al cara, se fijo en el gesto obstinado de sus labios y en la determinaron de su mirada. Solo se le ocurrió un modo de traspasar esa fachada, y ese modo era sorprendiéndola. Así que se acerco un poco más y apoyo la mano en la columna de tal modo que le rozaba tímidamente el lateral del pecho. Ella trato de apartarse de el, pero estaba atrapada por su cuerpo. El pego la pierna con energía y de la manera más impropia a la de ella. A través del raso resbaladizo del vestido Roy sintió el calor que daba su cuerpo; era como si tuviera fiebre. Tenía la cara colorada y parecía respirar irregularmente. El se inclino un poco hacia ella y le hablo en el oído.

-Como me tienes por un mujeriego, tengo una pregunta para ti. Tienes la costumbre de cambiar las cosas que acordamos juntos; así que lo que me gustaría saber es si tienes la intención de liberarme de mi otro compromiso.

Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, e inmediatamente volvió la cabeza para ver si alguien podría haberlo oído.

-No podemos hablar de eso aquí.

-Si que podemos. ¿Aun quieres que seamos amantes?

Ella levanto la cabeza con un movimiento brusco, y se miraron en silencio. A su alrededor, el publico charlaba y reía, pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta de nada.

Riza se aclaro la voz.

-Si quieres una respuesta ahora mismo, entonces no lo se.

-No me sirve- Roy se inclino un poco más y dejo que sus labios le rozaran al oreja-. ¿Qué será, si o no?

Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza pero no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puedo…

El la agarro de las muñecas.

-Si que puedes. Dímelo.

-Muy bien. La respuesta es que si.

-¿Quieres que sea tu amante?

-Si- susurró ella.

-¿No quieres que sigamos prometidos, pero todavía deseas estar conmigo?

-¡Si!

Varias cabezas se volvieron a mirarlos. Riza, con la cara colorada modero su tono.

-Deberíamos volver a dentro. Creo que la segunda parte esta por empezar, Roy.

Roy se retiro y le soltó la muñeca.

-Creo que si.

La observo subiendo la escalera apresuradamente hacia el palco de los Hughes. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados y los abrió despacio. Maldición. Su intención no había sido presionarla tanto ni de tal modo. Sin embargo había recibido la respuesta que deseaba y sabía que ya no había modo de echarse hacia atrás. Seria el amante de Elizabeth Hawkeye, con compromiso o sin el. Había llegado el momento.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Te espero en la playa esta tarde a las dos. Hay asuntos que necesitamos hablar en privado.

Riza retiro el plato de tostadas con manos temblorosas. La nota de Roy, que había llegado con el desayuno, fue suficiente para quitarle totalmente el apetito.

Había llegado el momento, tal y como Roy había dicho. La noche antes ella había roto el compromiso porque no había visto otra solución. Pero también había afirmado su miedo a interpretarlo mal que todavía quería que Roy fuera su amante.

Parecía que Roy estaba a punto de tomarle la palabra.

La mañana se le hizo eterna. Riza fue al salo e intento leer un poco, pero no se concentraba. Pensó en ir a visitar a Gracia, pero tuvo miedo de que terminara contándole la conversación con Roy de la noche anterior y lo que seguramente pasaría esa tarde. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había ideado una excusa adecuada para explicar su ausencia a Dante, y se paso diez minutos rompiéndose la cabeza para tratar de pensar el algo.

Hacia las once y medio se preparo algo para almorzar, pero se le ocurrió que no iría a la playa demasiado temprano para que Roy no creyera que estaba deseosa de verlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso no le había pedido a Roy con todo el descaro del mundo que la sedujera? Era un poco tarde para preocuparse de haber dado una imagen de indecencia.

Se sentó a la mesa pero no pudo dar mas de dos bocados; la emoción de lo que iba a hacer le estaba destrozando los nervios. Había pensado que jamás volvería a sentirse así, que jamás se apartaría de los principios que la habían guiado desde que Neil la había abandonado. Sin embargo lo que sentía por Roy era tan fuerte como dulce. Se estremeció y retiro el plato a un lado mientras se decía que no tenía hambre, por lo menos de comida.

Finalmente, a las dos menos cuarto, Riza se puso ropa cómoda para montar y bajo a buscar a Dante. Cuando la encontró le informo que iba amontar y que seguramente ira después a casa de lo Hughes para visitar a su prima. Además de que no estaba segura de la hora de su llegada pero que lo mas seguro será tarde.

Ni el verdor del camino arenoso que cruzaba el bosque, ni la frescura del ambiente consiguieron calmar la ansiedad que la consumía. Finalmente Riza decidió que no tenía mas paciencia y arreo a su yegua para que se lanzara al galope con la firme intención de desahogarse un poco. Al final del camino de arena el bosque se abría a la playa. La franja de arena que se curvaba ante sus ojos era un perfecto semicírculo de arena blanca que se volvía más tostada donde las rocas se juntaban con el mar. En ese momento soplaba una brisa que agitaba la hierba de la playa.

Al momento se oyó un retumbar de cascos, y Riza se volvió inmediatamente, Cuando vio a Roy que galopaba hacia ella por la playa, hinco los talones en los costados de la yegua y empozó a galopar por la ancha extensión de arena levantando finísimas partículas de agua de la marea que empezaba a subir.

-¡Ah, que maravilla!- exclamo Riza con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes mientras detenía a la yegua.

Roy sonrío al ver su entusiasmo. Al verlo sonreír, parte de la ansiedad que había estado atormentándola por dentro pareció evaporarse. Le tendió los brazos para ayudarle a bajar de caballo.

-¿Tienes hambre?. Le pregunto el.

Riza se sonrojo desde el cuero cabelludo; entonces lo miro a los ojos y se echo a reír.

-No es muy romántico pero confieso que si. No he sido capas de almorzar nada.

Resultaba extraño que la carrera en la arena hubiera roto la tensión entre ellos. Roy la condujo hacia un grupo de pinos, y Riza se quedo sorprendía al ver que había preparado un almuerzo a la sombra de los árboles.

-¿Era esto lo que tenias planeado que hiciéramos esta tarde?- le dijo ella con lo ojos ámbar fijos en el.

-¿Qué habías imaginado?- respondió Roy con una sonrisa muy picara.

Riza lo miro a los ojos.

-Oh… ¡Ya sabes lo que había imaginado! No me hagas repetírtelo…

Roy se echo a reír.

-Eso viene después… -dijo Roy.

Se sentaron bajo los pinos y comieron la comida que Roy había llevado. Como el le pregunto, Riza le hablo de su infancia en Central, de su familia y de su vida desde que se había mudado al este. Habían hablado antes, en las semanas que llevaban prometidos, pero esa era la primera vez que Riza se sentía a gusto.

Pasado un momento dejo de hablar. Sentía cierta vergüenza.

-Te he contado muchas cosas de mi misma, Roy, pero en cambio a apenas se algo de ti- dio ella.

Roy la miro. Estaba medio tumbado a su lado, apoyado sobre un brazo. El sol sacaba destellos azulados de sus oscuros cabellos. En sus ojos había una expresión risueña que enterneció a Riza.

-Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo- señalo el.

Riza frunció el ceño un poco.

-Se que bailas bien y que le encantas a las mujeres en general- dijo ella-. Incluso se que estas en la milicia, y ahora te has puesto a cazar espías. Pero en realidad no te conozco.

-¿Y necesitas conocerme?- le pregunto Roy.

-Lo dices por que no tenemos que seguir fingiendo que estamos prometidos?

-No, quiero decir si necesitas conocerme mas para que seamos amantes.

Riza estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino. El la observaba peor en sus ojos no había humor.

-Pensaba que no- le dijo ella despacio-. Pero creo que estaba equivocada.

Roy asintió y esa sonrisa picara que ella tanto había echado de menos ilumino su rostro; entonces el tiro de ella para que se tumbara su lado, Roy la tenía agarrada por la cintura, y Riza sintió la presión de su cuerpo muy cerca, pero no hizo intención de besarla.

-Esto es muy agradable- dijo ella moviéndose un poco y acomodándose bien en la arena blanda-. Muy pocas veces contemplo el mundo desde esta perspectiva. A Dante no le parecía correcto que me tirara de espaldas para contemplar el cielo.

-Pues de noche es todavía mejor- dijo el-. Mirando a las estrellas, uno se siente muy pequeño.

Riza volvió a la cabeza y lo miro. El estar tan cerca de el resultaba completamente placentero. Se fijo en el color oscuro de sus ojos y en sus bocas cuando sonreía; y el negro de su cabello. Nuevamente se fijo en sus ojos, unos ojos sagaces que eran capaces de leerle el pensamiento.

Se dio la vuelta y se puso boca abajo para mirarlo mejor; y entonces sonrió.

-¿Cómo se convierte un hombre en un mujeriego?

-El aburrimiento, la falta de trabajo y el disponer de dinero- dijo Roy con indolencia; volvió la cabeza y la miro a los ojos-. Pero eso no debería ser excusa suficiente para ello.

Riza frunció el ceño. No había esperado que Roy condenara de tal modo algo que el había hecho.

-Eres muy duro contigo mismo, Roy.

Roy adopto una expresión distante.

-Fui un joven consentido. Lo confieso. Soy hijo único y debí haberle convertido en un hombre de negocios. ¿No crees que habría sido de lo menos apropiado?

Roza ahogo una sonrisa.

-¿Negocios? ¿Fue idea de tu padre?

-Pues si. No me conocía muy bien- Roy suspiro-. No creo que se haya dado el tiempo para conocerme, a decir verdad. El tenia una idea de lo que quería que hiciera, y no lo hice- suspiro- Papa tenia la idea de que el tener dinero no tenia nada que ver con la necesidad de que un hombre se labrarse un porvenir, y en eso estoy de acuerdo con el. Sin embargo, también pensaba, que tenia derecho a dictar a que debía dedicarme.. Naturalmente me revele contra su postura. Por eso me empeñe en demostrarle que seria un pésimo hombre de negocios y comencé a gastar dinero y a ganarme fama de mujeriego entre las aburridas señoritas.

-¿Te arrepientes de tu comportamiento?- le pregunto ella.

-En parte- Roy volvió la cabeza ligeramente y la miro-. Me arrepiento del egoísmo y del sufrimiento que infligí de forma tan insensata… -apartó la mirada de la suya como si no pudiera soportar la ingenuidad de su expresión.

-¿Y Diana Elliot?- le pregunto Riza.

Le oyó suspirar.

-Seguramente ese fue el peor de mis excesos. La trate con una falta de respeto total porque sencillamente no me preocupaba. Pero no estoy orgulloso.

Se produjo un breve silencio. La brisa de finales de verano que ondulaba la hierba levanto un remolido de arena con un tornado en miniatura.

-¿Fue el aburrimiento lo que te empujo a alistarte en el ejercito?- le pegunto ella.

Roy entrecerró los ojos para por protegerlos del sol, que se filtraba diagonalmente entre los pinos, como haces luminosos sobre la arena blanca.

-Si. Al principio me pareció divertido, y fue lo que molesto a mi padre casi tanto como mi negativa a hacer lo que el quería. Su idea de una ocupación adecuada no implicaba arriesgar la vida por la patria.

-Y sin embargo parece que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo.

-Bueno, si, a veces hago algunas cosas buenas.

-Maes me dijo que has sido valiente hasta rayar en la imprudencia- dijo Riza.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos; entonces Roy sonrió.

-¿Entonces has estado preguntado cosas de mi, Elizabeth?

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya chicas, primer chap de la semana, como siempre gracias alas que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Hola, como ves ahora las cosas parecen ir por mejor camino, pero igual surgirán algunos problemitas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: Me alegra que te hay gustado el chap y descuida, ya veras que recibes mas apoyo pasado unos días, además el chap estuvo muy bueno. Gracias por el apoyo y os leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Como ves Roy ha ido avanzando de a poco y no todo esta perdido, además Riza comenzara a darse cuenta de lo que siente realmente. Espero amiga, que puedas tomar pronto tus vacaciones, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves las cosas no lucen tan mal como parecían, y mejoraran, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: No te preocupes, se que muchas veces las responsabilidades son lo primero. Como ves aun Roy tiene una carta bajo lamaza, a ver que tal lo aprovecha, gracias de igual manera por seguir esta historia, y nos leemos cuñado puedas, ciao.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27:**

Riza se sonrojo.

-Sentí curiosidad.

-Parece ser uno de tus grades defectos- dijo el en tono algo seco.

Riza se sonrojo aun más.

-Confieso que no calculo las cosas tanto como tu. A veces actuó impulsivamente, hago preguntas si siento curiosidad y hablo antes de pensarme bien las cosas.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Y me gustas por ello.

Riza dibujo un círculo en la arena.

-Me he metido en líos por culpa de eso.

-Si- dijo Roy-. Me lo imagino.

-Un buen ejemplo fue cundo me fugue de casa y luego me comprometí con Neil. Esa ha sido las cosas más impulsiva y tonta que he hecho en mi vida.

Roy la observaba con expresión intensa.

-¿Y por que lo hiciste?- le pregunto.

Riza se pego las rodillas al pecho y continúo hablando pero no lo miro.

-Mi tía no hacia mas que buscarme un pretendiente- dijo-; pero todos eran o muy viejos, o muy pagados de si mismos y muy aburridos. Entonces como vio que no podía encontrar al hombre adecuado para mí, sugirió que me casara con Archer. A mi abuelo no le pareció mal para tampoco la alentó, parecía muy buen partido; pero su forma de ser y de hablarme no me parecían para nada atractivas.

-Resuelta comprensible.

-Bueno, me alegro de que por lo menos lo entiendas- dijo Riza-, por que mi tía no se mostró tan serena. Entonces una noche aprovechando que mi abuelo estaba en viaje de trabajo me fugue, llegue hasta la ciudad mas próxima y fue ahí donde conocí a Neil, era muy guapo y me presto la atención que a veces no sentía que recibía en casa, mi abuelo trabaja demasiado, y como una tonta me enamore de el enseguida. Me obligo a volver a casa y pidió permiso a mi abuelo para visitarme- suspiro-. Supongo que debería de haberme dado cuenta enseguida de que no tenía integridad, pero resultaba todo tan emocionante y nuevo para mi. Estaba aburrida y en ese momento no me importo la familia de Neil ni de donde venia. Pensaba que el también me amaba. Nos prometimos y después… -frunció el ceño.

Sin darse cuanta se había acercado aun terreno muy peligroso. Roy parecía conseguir que ella confiara en el sin darse cuenta siquiera.

-¿Y después?- le pregunto Roy para que ella continuara.

Riza desvió la mirada.

- Y después empezaron los problemas- dijo Riza-. Todo estaba listo para la boda, pero Neil empezó a cambiar. Discutía conmigo por cualquier cosa. Me gritaba y me insultaba, a veces desaparecía por días enteros sin que yo tuviera noticias de el- Riza se froto los brazos para calmar los escalofríos; pero el frió que sentía por dentro era aun mas difícil de erradicar-. Yo era joven e inexperta, y la desilusión me resulto mucho mas penosa. No quería ver lo que estaba realmente ante mis ojos, cuando solo faltaban días para la boda… creo que eso me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Murió seis semanas después, aunque y no me entere enseguida. Yo…- hizo un gesto repentino, borrando el círculo de arena con la mano-. Ya es suficiente de momento…

Sabía que Roy concluiría que sus recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos para seguir. Todo el mundo acababa suponiendo lo mismo; aunque no por las razones que ellos suponían. La gente pensaba que Neil Straton había sido un hombre cruel, un canalla y un mujeriego. Eso había sido cierto. Afortunadamente nadaré se había enterado aun de que también había sido el peor de los mentirosos.

Riza alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver una expresión calida en los ojos de Roy. No parecía en absoluto como si estuviera especulando con la verdad; mas bien como si hubiera aceptado lo que ella le había dicho. Por un momento Riza estuvo a apunto de decir la verdad.

-Creo que me has contado cosas de tu vida de pasada para poder preguntarme por las mías- observo ella, cambiando de tema-. No me contaste que paso cuando fuiste a la guerra, recuerdo que parecías muy eufórico los días antes de la partida.

Roy cambio de expresión.

-Hay muy poco que contar. Me pegaron un tiro en el pecho y luego me dieron unas fiebres; cuado recupere fuerzas y pude volver a pensar con claridad, mi padre había utilizado sus influencias para que me retiraran de la misión.

Riza lo observaba con atención.

-¡Quieres decir que mientras estabas convaleciente… tu padre quiso arruinar tu carrera? ¡Que horror!

Jamás se había sentido tan indignada en su vida.

Roy sonrió ante tal vehemencia.

-Sin duda pensaba que tenía derecho a hacerlo. Jamás había querido que yo fuera militar. Le parecía demasiado peligroso y era su único erijo. Argumentaba que yo ya había tenido mi oportunidad cuando el me había ofrecido labrarme un buen futuro como hombre de negocios.

Riza negó con la cabeza con obstinación.

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Mira que hacerte eso mientras tu estabas enfermo e incapacitado…!- Riza dejo de hablar-. Aunque supongo que no habría sido diferente.

-Seguramente no. El no entendía razones. Y tenia amigos muy poderosos- Roy se incorporo-. No le acalla falta pedirme permiso para obligarme a cambiar de vida.

-No, pero… -Riza frunció el ceño-. No se trata de eso. No respeto tus deseos.

-Igual que tu tía no respeto que tú no quisieras casarte con Archer- señalo Roy-. Los dos hemos estado sujetos a personas que pensaban que sabían que era lo mejor para nosotros.

-Lo dices con mucha tranquilidad- dijo Riza, sintiéndose indignada-, pero imagino que en ese momento no te sentirías así.

Roy se mudo de postura.

-Es cierto. Lo odie por lo que me había hecho, mi recuperación fue demasiado lenta y no podía presentarme en el ejercito reclamando mi puesto y pidiendo ir nuevamente al campo de batalla, así que volví a la otra vida que sabia que detestaba, a las fiestas ,a las mujeres y a malgastar el dinero…

-¿Y como recuperaste tu puesto en el milicia?- le pregunto Riza.

Roy sonrió.

-Cundo el general Grumman se hizo cargo del cuartel del Este me llamo y me dijo que me podía ir al infierno si así lo deseaba, pero no con sus bendiciones. Me amenazó con ser el mismo quien me pegara un tiro en la cabeza si no hacia algo útil con mi vida.

Riza emitió un gemido entrecortado.

-¿Mi abuelo hizo eso? ¿Entonces que paso?

-Tuvimos una discusión tremenda. Me enfado mucho, pero pintó vi que tenia razón. El general Grumman me devolvió la ilusión y la necesidad de tener un propósito en la vida.

Riza fijo la vista en una nube que por un momento había tapado el sol.

-Un propósito… -murmuro Riza-. Desde hace mucho que no siento la necesidad de tenerlo.

-¿No?- le pregunto el en vos baja.

-No- Riza se estiro al calido sol del atardecer-. Vivo al día. Para mi es suficiente disfrutar de un poco de paz y de una existencia tranquila.

-¿Y es no te parece un sitio demasiado apacible?

Riza sonrió un poco. Ningún sitio era suficientemente apacible como para ocultar su dolor- Solía ser un lugar muy reposado, pero entonces viniste tú…

-¿Y te pesa?- el aliento de Roy le rozo el cuello, provocándole estremecimientos.

-No…

Riza volvió la cabeza despacio y lo miro.

-Con tanta confesión nos estamos poniendo melancólicos. Le dijo, apartándose un poco de el y afanándose en sacudirse la arena de la ropa, sin conseguirlo del todo-. Ya veo por que a Dante no le gusta la idea q de que me tienda en la arena- suspiro-. Sabia que había una razón practica.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Creo que tiene mas que ver con el hecho de tumbarse en una posición de lo mas peligrosa- dijo el- Particularmente si hay un caballero presente.

Riza lo miro con cautela.

-Y eso tiene mas sentido si el caballero en cuestión es un mujeriego.

Roy se estaba riendo de ella.

-¿Entonces confías en mi?

-¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto. Te he prometido que jamás te haría nada que no quisieras que hiciera.

-Es cierto- Riza sonrió-. No creo que eso limite mucho tus acciones.

Roy se echo a reír de nuevo.

-Eres muy sincera, Riza.

-No veo que tenga sentido ser de otra manera- reconoció Riza-, ya que fue yo quien te hizo la vergonzosa propuesta.

-Anoche no parecías tan segura.

Riza suspiro nuevamente.

-Ah, si que lo estaba. Simplemente tenía dificultad de aceptarlo en publico.

El ardor de la mirada de Roy al estaba quemando.

-¡Y ahora que estamos en privado?

A Riza se le acelero el pulso.

-Tengo miedo.

-Y no es para menos- dijo Roy.

Se acerco a ella y, antes de que a Riza le diera tiempo a reaccionar, ya la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Y no solo la abrasó, sino que acerco los labios a los de ella de un modo muy provocativo. Riza arqueo la espalda, e inmediatamente Roy empezó a besarle los labios con mas ganas, para seguidamente deslizarle la lengua por la boca.

Riza estaba perdida, excitada y turbada. Trato de refrenarse en cuanto pensó que eso era demasiado para ella. Pero el había dejado de mostrar excesiva delicadeza, como para soltarla. La abrasó con mas ganas agarrandola apasionadamente mientras la besaba en la boca con lenta seducción.

-Quiero que sepas exactamente lo que me has pedido… - murmuro Roy cuando aparto los labios de los suyos.

Riza emitió un leve sonido incoherente cuando sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla y continuaron deslizándose por su cuello, suaves como la tela de gasa. Roy se inclino para trazar con los labios y la lengua le mismo camino, y Riza se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Se sentía pesada y lánguida, y cada centímetro de su piel vivo con sus caricias.

El inesperado contacto ya le había provocado estremecimientos. Roy continuo el recorrido por su cuello hasta volverla loca, y cuando el volvió a besarla con exigencia, encendió un ardoroso deseo en sus entrañas, Riza se olvido de todo salvo de el necesidad de estar con el, entre sus brazos.

Roy separo los labios un centímetro de los de ella y la miro.

-Como te dije anteriormente, la anticipación es lo que mas excitación provoca…

Riza gimió de frustración y abrió los ojos despacio. El cielo azul, las nubes gordas y blancas y las hojas que se mecían al viento aparecieron ante sus ojos.

-Maldita sea, Roy- le dijo con cierto mal humor-. Me gustaría hacerte sufrir como me estas haciendo sufrir tu a mi.

Roy sonrió con pesar.

-Creo que harás precisamente eso, Elizabeth- dijo el-. En realidad ya me lo estas haciendo. Desearte y no poder tenerte me hace sufrir como no he sufrido en mi vida.

Los dos se miraron en silencio. Riza se levanto.

- Ya se esta haciendo tarde- le dijo mientas se apresuraba a sacudirse la arena-. Creo que bajare al agua antes de…

-¿Antes?- le peguntó Roy en tono burlón.

Riza no contesto. No podía.

El sol comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte, pero la arena seguía caliente. Riza se sentía temblorosa, insatisfecha e inquieta, pero aparte de eso había emociones aun más complejas y turbadoras. Después de la confianza e intimidad que habían compartido ese día, había llegado a desear mucho más. No quería tener que separase de el.

Se dio cuenta d que Roy se ponía de pie y la seguía; y cuando llego a la orilla del mar estaba a su lado. El le tomo la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Riza no pudo ahogar un leve suspiro. Roy se dio cuenta, y entonces le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les hay gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, las cosas han ido mejorando, por lo menos Riza confía en Roy solo le hace falta el ultimo empujoncito para que se de cuenta de lo que siente, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Como ves Roy ha conseguido que Riza confié mas en el, y eso lo ayudará mucho, pero Riza tendrá que regentearse muchas cosas. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves las cosas siguen mejorando, Riza ha abierto parte de su corazón a Roy y el sabrá aprovecharlo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, si, Roy no lo ha pasado nada de bien pero se esta esforzando mucho y ya ha conseguido que Riza por lo menos le de una oportunidad de confiar en el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rinzita-chan**: Me alegro de que el chap anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también, como ves Roy ha conseguido que Riza confié en el, solo falta que ella decida que es el hombre de su vida. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28:**

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué te pasa?

Riza lo miro a los ojos. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el mar, y era tan brillante que apenas podía leer su expresión.

-Estaba pensando en ti- le dijo con honestidad-. La verdad estoy preocupada por ti. Has dicho que te alistaste en la milicia porque estabas aburrido, y eso me hace pensar que tal vez te metieras en esta misión de contraespionaje por la misma razón. Y Maes dice que puedes ser bastante temerario.

Roy se echo a reír. Con cuidado, conciente de no herir los sentimientos de Riza, la abraso un instante. Esa vez su gesto fue suave y tierno, ofreciéndole consuelo, no pasión.

-No te preocupes por mi, cariño. Siempre tengo cuidado.

-¿Es que siempre tienes que ser así?

Roy le beso el cabello.

-¿Cómo?

Riza levantó la vista y lo miro con inquietud.

-Tan descuidado y despreocupado… ¡Ay, ya sabes a lo que me refiero! Finges que nada te importa.

-Algunas cosas me importante mucho- dijo Roy, y de nuevo Riza percibió la profundidad de los sentimientos en la voz-. ¿Tu intención era meterte en el agua o mojarte las botas de montar?- le pregunto ya en su tono habitual.

Riza se miro los pies. La marea ya le había mojado las botas.

-¡Ay, me encantaría quitarme las botas y correr por la orilla, pero…!

-Pero es como tumbarse en la arena; de lo menos apropiado para una señorita.

Pero en ese momento Riza se quito las botas, las tiro descuidadamente en la arena y con un salto de emoción echó a correr hacia las ola.

Pero al notar la fría agua que le llagaba ya por las rodillas chillo con ganas.

-¡Esta heleada!

Roy estaba muerto de risa.

-Claro que si. ¿Por qué crees que no me he metido yo?

Como respuesta Riza le hecho un poco de agua. El echó a correr hacia ella amenazadoramente y con un chillido Riza también hecho a correr por la orilla, con el cabello suelto y la cara sonrosada le recordó a Roy la muchachita que había conocido años atrás. Todavía hacia sol, pero el agua estaba tan fría que se le estaban congelando los pies y las piernas. Riza aminoro su paso y se quedo sentada en una duna, sin aliento y con la falda empapada.

Roy seguía riendo cuando se reunió con ella.

-¡Señorita Hawkeye, es usted un verdadero problema!

-Jamás he sido así hasta que te conocí a ti- dijo Riza en tono remilgado mientras entrecerraba los ojos para protegerse del sol-. Es usted una mala influencia, coronel Mustang- continuo de broma.

Roy le paso el brazo por la cintura y la levantó para abrasarla. Riza sentía el agua fría calándole le falda, pero su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse alimentado por el calor del suyo.

-Siempre has sido así- le dijo Roy en tono suave-. Me di cuenta nada más conocerte cuando tenías quince años, y por eso me gustaste.

Riza se quedo sorprendida.

-Trataba de mostrarme tan serena y compuesta como Gracia…

-Por favor, no lo hagas- dijo Roy con ternura-. Tienes demasiada vitalidad para reprimirla con los convencionalismos.

El sol se oculto tras los árboles y Riza se estremeció un poco. La falda se le pegaba a las piernas y tenia los dedos fríos.

-Deberíamos volver- dijo Roy tratando de soltarla.

Pero Riza no quería soltarlo.

-¿Es necesario?

Se levantó un viento muy fresco, toda vez que el sol se había empezado a ocultar. En unas horas seria de noche.

-Tienes que cambiarte de ropa- dijo en tono neutral.

Riza sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba dando la última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión y salir huyendo.

-No quiero volver. Podríamos mandar un mensaje para que le digan a Dante que volveré mas tarde esta noche. Quiero escuchar el sonido del mar y ver salir las estrellas cuando el sol se hunda en el horizonte.

Roy la miro largamente y se estremeció por dentro. Cuando llegara la noche, allí a solas con el en aquel espacio vació y salvaje, no podría resistirse a la peligrosa atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Una noche en el paraíso seria el broche de oro para un día tan perfecto.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Terminaron de recoger las cosas que quedaron de la comida y habían encontrado a un muchachito que paseaba por allí y lo enviaron a casa de Riza para que informara a Dante de que Roy acompañaría a Riza mas tarde a casa.

Riza estaba sentada observado el sol que se hundía tras los pinos como una bola de fuego, iluminando de rojo y dorado el mar. Tenía el cabello suelto por los hombros como una cascada rorada. Cuando Roy se acerco tirano de un mechón ella se volvió a mirarlo.

-Creo que nos íbamos a quedar aquí a ver salir la luna- le dijo ella.

Roy se inclinó para ajustar las bridas de su caballo.

-Se me ha ocurrido una mejor idea- dijo despacio, observando su expresión-. Como ya sabes, mi padre tenía un pabellón de casa en el bosque, poco más que una cabaña. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado allí en mucho tiempo y seguramente habrá mucha humedad, pero desde la terraza hay una vista maravillosa del mar.

Riza sonrió, y la tensión que Roy sentía parecía ceder un poco. Quería que estuviera muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. En el pasado con las mujeres que había estado habían sido habilidosas seductoras, esposas aburridas en busca de un poco de entretenimiento o mujeres fáciles cuya experiencia amatoria era casi igual a la suya.

Riza Hawkeye era distinta. Viva, apasionada, espontánea, y sin embargo inocente en el amor y poseedora de una vulnerabilidad que despertaba en el sus mas fuertes instintos de protección.

También afinaba su deseo y sus instintos posesivos hasta un nivel casi intolerable. Deseaba hacerle olvidar a Neil Straton para siempre; deseaba que su experiencia en el amor fuera con el y solo con el; deseaba imprimirse en su ser del modo mas intenso y mas primitivo posible.

Cuando llegaron a la casita el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte. El cielo era de un azul zafiro y las primeras estrellas parecían diminutos diamantes que atravesaban la oscuridad; en la playa la arena brillaba, y las olas acariciaba la orilla con su rítmico y suave vaivén, sereno y repetitivo.

Riza avanzó despacio hacia el extremo de la terraza. La casa estaba detrás de ellos, cerrada y silenciosa, esperándolos. Era muy pequeña, con una habitación, una cocinilla y un armario abajo, y una habitación en la torre, con grandes ventanas que daban al mar.

-Es muy bonita- dijo Riza en voz suave mientras se volvía hacia el-. Gracias por traerme aquí, Roy.

Roy desmonto y la ayudo a bajar, abrasando su cuerpo sin poder remediarlo. En al creciente oscuridad, ya no era capas de distinguir sus facciones con claridad, pero su cabello le rozo la mejilla y le llego un suave aroma a miel y rosas, el perfume que siempre asociaba con Riza. Y solo aquellas sensaciones era suficientes para derretirle los huesos. Estuvo a punto de besarla allí mismo, olvidándose de su promesa de tratarla con delicadeza, con pausa y dulzura. Se aclaro la voz.

-A veces la luna se eleva sobre el mar y deja un claro ratazo en el agua- dijo-. En las noches de verano, cuando Maes y yo éramos niños solíamos sentarnos aquí en este mirador y contábamos historias de piratas y monstruos marinos. No sabia entonces que acabaría amando tanto el mar…

Dejo de hablar al verla sonreír.

-Te expresas como un poeta- le susurro ella-. Amor a la luz de la luna…

Roy aspiro hondo, le tomo la mano y tiro de ella hacia al casa. La arena crujía bajo sus pies. Roy abrió la puerta y juntos entraron a la casa.

----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Después de atender algunos asuntos prácticos, como buscar unas velas o encender la chimenea., Roy había salido a llevar a los caballos a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaban los establos. Al volver se detuvo a la puerta y al observó. A la luz de la vela se la veía tan pálida que pensó que podía desvanecerse. Ella lo observaba con aquellos ojos ámbar, tan abiertos y llenos de aprensión, como un ratón observando a un gato. A Roy le dio un vuelco el corazón. Toda la naturalidad y la seguridad en si mismo con las que normalmente se enfrentaba a sus conquistas desaparecieron, y se sintió tan inmaduro como un chiquillo.

-Iré al poso a buscar un poco de agua- le dijo el-. ¿Tienes hambre o sed? No creo que haya comida, pero es posible que haya alguna botella de algo escondida en algún sitio. ¿Tienes frió? Arriba hay mantas y el armario esta junto a la cocina.

Ella lo miro y lo noto nervioso, entonces le Soria y el dijo dulcemente.

-Roy, ve a darle de comer a los caballos.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Roy lo hizo todo lo mas rápidamente posible y corrió a la casa; cerro la puerta y hecho el cerrojo.

La habitación estaba vacía y a Riza no se la veía por ninguna parte. Miro hacia la cocina y vio que la puerta estaba cerrada. De pronto sintió pánico ¿Seria posible que se hubiera marchado mientras el estaba fuera? ¿Habría corrido sola a refugiarse en la oscuridad del bosque solo para huir de el? No le costaba imaginarse a Riza haciendo algo así, aunque luego se reprendiera de ser tan impulsiva. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de nuevo, oyó un ruido que provenía del piso de arriba. Roy suspiro aliviado. Gracias a Dios que estaba a salvo. Si seguía con tanto nerviosismo no seria capas de hacer anda. Estaba exhausto.

-¡Roy, ven a ver!- dijo al voz de Riza con un tinte de emoción y placer.

La ansiedad que le atenazaba el pecho cedió un poco, y Roy subió las escaleras de dos en dos, llegando a la puerta de la habitación de la torre y deteniéndose a la puerta sorprendido.

En el rato que había estado fuera Riza había encendido la chimenea, de donde surgía un calido resplandor. Dos velas ardían sobre una mesa de madera junto a la puerta, proyectando vacilantes sombras sobre una cama cubierta de cojines y mantas. En el ambiente flotaba un suave aroma a lavanda.

-Encontré la ropa de cama en el arcon- le dijo Riza señalando la cama-. Todo estaba muy bien guardado y no estaba nada húmedo…

La vos se le quebró un poco, y Roy le sonrió para que se calmara. Ya no podía sentirse cohibida por la razón que los había llevado allí, no se escondería tras palabras tímidas. La amaba por esa misma razón. En realidad, no podía imaginar que fuera posible amarla mas…

Estaba de pie junto a una de las ventanas, y en dos zancadas se planto a su lado, la abraso y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza, percibiendo ya los estremecimientos de su cuerpo. Se volvió ligeramente para poder mirar el mar donde la luna, que estaba casi llena, se alzaba en el cielo. Un barco cruzó al bahía, y la luz de la luna se reflejo brevemente de sus velas.

-¿Un barco que no es de por aquí?- dijo Riza-. ¿No deberías ir a dar aviso?

Roy sonrió.

-Debería, pero no lo haré.

Se produjo una breve pausa.

-He encontrado la botella de la que hablaste- dijo mientras se volvía para mirarlo; tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas-. Pensé que tal ves seria buena idea.

-No la necesitaremos- dijo Roy.

La miro a la cara como si tratara de memorizar cada rasgo.

Pasado un momento ella frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Roy? ¿Vamos ha hacer el amor o no?

El la miro un momento mas; y el fiero deseo lo invadió de nuevo, como un latigazo por todo el cuerpo. Entonces le sonrisa con aquella sonrisa pausada y picara.

-Si, Elizabeth- dijo-. Lo vamos ha hacer.

Riza estaba aterrorizada; por ya era demasiado tarde. Ya ardía en deseos de sentir sus caricias y lo deseaba con una desesperación que no conocía límites. Siempre lo había deseado, desde que lo había visto por primera vez siendo una adolescente. Solo de pensarlo se sorprendía y se emocionaba a partes iguales. No había lugar para avergonzarse, aunque ella supiera que moralmente estaba mal. Además, estaba a apunto de conseguir lo que tanto había deseado.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y les aviso que faltan pocos chap, aun no se cuantos con exactitud pero deberían ser entre cuatro o cinco. Gracias a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Alyssa Black:** En primer lugar de verdad lamento lo que te ha ocurrido, y si de alguna manera esto te ayuda a que te sientas por un momento mejor, te aseguro que vale la pena todo esto. Gracias por dejarme tu opino, y de verdad espero estés bien, Dios sabe por que hace las cosas, y tienes todo mi apoyo. Ciao.

**Xris**: Y amiga, como ves ya va llegando el final ahora Roy ha logrado que Riza se vaya dando cuenta de apoco lo que siente por el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty**: Muchas gracias por promocionar la historia, de verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, como ves aun no se aclara nada pero ya falta poco, gracias por tu opinión y el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, las cosas siguen mejorando y ya falta poco, gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves ya se acerca el final, las cosas han ido mejorando peor aun quedan algunos puntos preocupantes, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29:**

Roy había comenzado a besarla con tanta sensualidad que Riza se olvido del miedo y de cualquier reparo que le pudiera quedar. Con su boca, caliente y firme sobre sus labios, le la acariciaba y provocaba. Le deslizo las manos por la cintura, y la apretó contra su cuerpo, con tanto ardor que Riza creyó que no podría resistir mas.. De nuevo la invadió una potente mezcla de sorpresa y emoción, y le temblaron las piernas por los nervios. Lo agarrro de los hombros, abrasándose a el. Con la continua presión de su cuerpo sintió que el calor comenzaba a invadirla.

Sintió deslizarse lentamente su lengua en la boca, y Riza respondió ansiosa.

Roy la aplasto suavemente contra la pared, utilizando las caderas para sujetar su cuerpo. De nuevo surgió en ella esa oleada de voluptuosidad en la que sus sentidos daban vueltas y vueltas. Sintió los dedos en los botones de su chaqueta. El temblaba casi tanto como ella mientras los botones se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Solo de saber que ella era la causa de tal efecto en el le provocó una turbadora satisfacción femenina que la empujo a deslizarle la mano por debajo de la camisa, para deleitarse con el gemido entrecortado que el emitió cuando ella acaricio su pecho desnudo.

Cuando el ultimo botón de la chaquetilla quedo abierto, Riza arqueo la espalda para sentirlo mas de cerca. El le paso los dedos despacio por los hombros y al momento la chaquetilla cayo e suelo.

-Eres hermosa…

Riza abrió los ojos. Por un instante el resplandor de la vela se le antojo demasiado fuerte,. Roy la miraba como si fuera la criatura mas exquisita que hubiera visto en su vida. Le tenía las manos apoyadas sobre loa hombros desnudos, cubiertas por la larga melena de cabello rubio, mientras con la mirada acariciaba sus pechos turgentes que sobresalían del escote de la blusa.

Riza se aclaró la voz.

-Estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo. Lo he pensado mucho y esa es mi decisión.

Roy emitió un gemido entrecortado como si la sola idea le resultara insoportable.

-Oh, Elizabeth…

Su agonía la traspaso con la fuerza de un relámpago. De pronto, repentinamente febril, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa sin orden, deslizándole las manos con gesto triunfal por sus hombros desnudos, besándolo en el pecho.

La respuesta de Roy fue instantánea. La levanto en brazos y la hecho sobre la cama, muy ansiosa entre sabanas que olían a lavanda. La cama era suave y Riza se hundió en la blandura de los cojines, aplastada al momento por el peso del cuerpo de Roy sobre ella. Estaba de rodillas sobre su falda, acariciándole los pechos a través de la fina tela de la blusa; a los pocos minutos se la había quitado dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Entonces Roy se inclino hacia ella y comenzó a besarle los pechos, provocándole estremecimientos al sentir su lengua. Sus manos y sus labios vagaron a placer por su cuerpo, besando y acariciando. Le hundió una mano entre los cabellos y tiro de ella para besarla de nuevo con un beso ardiente que le dejo una marca en el alma. El rose de su pecho desnudo sobre sus senos resultaba un placer intolerable. Riza se movió debajo de el despacio, abrasándolo con fuerza.

Su falda algo húmeda comenzaba a resultarle molesta. Pensó en quitárselas, pero Roy se aparto un poco de ella para terminar de desvestirse. Riza estaba medio sentada en la cama, con el cabello cayéndole por los hombros y la espalda y con los ojos abiertos mientras lo mirada hacer y estudiaba sus formas. Riza sintió que se sonrojaba cuando el la miro nuevamente.

-Roy… - le susurró en tono suplicante.

El no le dio opción a tener miedo. De pronto estaba delante de ella y al momento siguiente arrodillándose nuevamente sobra la cama, donde termino de desvestirla y comenzó a besarla con intensidad y ardor. Riza se dejo caer de nuevo sobre los cojines, con los ojos cerrados. Momento después abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de Roy recorrerle los muslos y separándole las piernas a medida que iba avanzando.

-¿Debo tener miedo?- le pegunto ella.

Cuando el le contesto que no, ella se quedo sin aliento. La fuerza de lo que sentía la golpeo como una ola gigante. Estaba desnuda en sus brazos y ya no podía dar marchar atrás. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Aunque iba mas allá de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. La intimidad del momento la tenía embelesada. Lo deseaba desesperadamente, y aquello era perfecto, era como estar en la gloria.

-Todo ira bien, lo prometo- le susurró el al oído para darle confianza. Riza se relajo y lo beso para que entendiera que le creía.

Momentos después sintió que el entraba en ella muy despacio y con delicadeza, sintió un latigazo de dolor por lo que estuvo apunto de gritar pero se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido. Sintió que el se estremecía y entendió que esa experiencia seria inolvidable para ambos. Un sentimiento enorme se apodero entonces de ella, levanto las caderas para uniese a el y le entrelazó las piernas ala espalda, luego sintió al momento que empezaba a perder el control, siendo ya su necesidad de el mayor que ninguna otra cosa. La sujeto de las caderas y la beso en la boca desenfrenadamente. Riza sintió que se perdía en un generoso estallido de placer. El fuego la recorrió, hundiéndola, envolviéndola, hasta que el la atrajo en su abraso y se quedo quieta entre la ropa revuelta, con al mente descolocada y al cuerpo aun tembloroso.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Debió de dormirse un rato porque cuando se despertó al luna estaba alta en el cielo y su luz plateada salpicaba el dormitorio, haciendo palidecer la luz de la vela que seguía ardiendo.

Sintió que Roy la acariciaba y se movió ligeramente, tratando de vencer la sensación de somnolencia que sentía.

-¿Tenemos que volver ahora?- murmuro entristeciéndose solo de pensarlo.

Roy no le contesto de momento. Entonces noto que el se acercaba a besarla con pasión mientras la acariciaba. Riza se separo un poco y se volvió hacia el y noto que la miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros de mirada intensa.

-¿Quieres volver?- le pregunto Roy, y Riza lo entendió inmediatamente.

-No- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios-. Yo quería quedarme toda la noche.

El le echo el brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Espero que nada e lo que he hecho te pueda llevar a cambiar de opinión…

Abrasada a su pecho, Riza sonrió.

-No, no me has defraudado en absoluto. Eres todo lo que había esperado que fueras. Es una pena que hayas decidido dejar la carrera de seductor, ahora veo por que tenías tanto éxito…

-Gracias- dijo Roy besándole la cabeza.

Riza se acurruco contra el. Estaba a gusto y caliente con todas las mantas, y junto a Roy se sentía segura, querida y mimada. Cuando Roy empezó a acariciarle el pecho con suavidad, se sintió también muy feliz. Había pensado que el la había saciado del todo, y sin embargo sintió que otra ves la sangre le corrió con ligereza por la venas, como una flor abriéndose al sol.

-Roy…- le susurró ella.

Como respuesta, el se movió un poco para poder tocarla y besarla mejor, y continuo acariciándola alternando la suavidad con la sensualidad,, despertando un ardor en su interior que iba creciendo, sabiendo que el observa cada reacción. Estaba derritiéndose de nuevo, anhelándolo a el y el placer más dulce e intenso que sabia que Roy podría proporcionarle.

-Deseaste toda la noche…- le susurró el-. Pero ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Roy bajo despacio las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la casa. El aire de la noche lo recibió, frió y limpio, cargado de salitre y algo más que le llamo la atención. Humo. Por allí cerca había fuego. No estaba seguro de lo que lo había empujado a abandonar el caliente paraíso de la cama para comprobar que todo estaba bien fuera. Desde luego no había sido por que quisiera apartarse de Riza. No quería dejarla, ni entonces, ni nunca.

Avanzó despacio por el patio hasta los establos. Los caballos también habían olido el humo, y se movían nerviosamente en sus compartimientos. Roy se acerco al extremo de la terraza. Allí el olor era más fuerte, y se dijo que el humo provenía de una fogata.

Roy hizo una pausa. Aunque la idea aprecia absurda, estaba casi seguro de que el barco que Habana visto anteriormente estaba amarrado muy cerca de ella, y que estaría a unos cuatrocientos metros al Este, y que le humo provenía de una hoguera en la playa. Seria muy peligroso para un barco enemigo echar el ancla cerca de la costa, particularmente si no era un barco muy grande y poco armado. Sin embargo no era tan improbable como parecía. Sabia que alguien había estado en la casita desde que el y Maes la habían utilizado en julio pasado. La botella de coñac que Riza había encontrado no era la botella medio vacía que ellos habían dejado hacia tres meses, sino una botella nueva y de buena calidad…

Roy fue hacia la orilla y se echo agua en la cara, deleitándose de la sensación que le provocaba el agua fresca. Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente y se sintió mucho mejor. Eso lo había despejado un poco.

Pensó que debería despertar a Riza y acompañarla a casa, aunque algo le daba mala espina. No se había llevado la pistola y era peligroso cruzar el bosque de noche, particularmente si los espías estabas pululando por allí, por no hablar de otros personajes nada recomendables. Lo que menos deseaba era poner a Riza en peligro. Se apoyo contra una pared de roca y suspiro largamente. Había cometido un error llevándose a Riza allí sin pensar antes en protegerse; y si no la devolvía sana y salva a la señora Dante, seguramente ella misma se encargaría de pegarle un tiro entre los ojos. Además ya debía de ser alrededor de media noche.

Roy se estiro un poco y se volvió a mirar hacia la ventada del piso superior. Antes de esa noche no había pensado que fuera capas de amar a Riza mas de lo que ya la amaba, y sin embargo en ese momento estaba inmerso en una emoción que jamás había soñado posible. Deseaba abrasarla y no soltarla jamás; deseaba protegerla, hacerla suya hasta que su cuerpo temblara bajo el suyo con toda la pasión de la que era capas.

Quería a decirle que la amaba.

Eso seria al día siguiente. Al día siguiente le diría que la amaba y le propondría matrimonio debidamente, no por ningún plan pasajero que tuviera que ver con cualquiera exigencia de su abuelo. Si no le gustaba, seria una lastima. Al menos el habría sido sincero con ella al expresarle sus sentimientos. Si no lo hacia, pensaba que podría explotar.

Volvió la cabeza y subió las escaleras despacio, guiado por la luz de la luna. Riza no se había movido. Estaba acurrucada debajo de las mantas, y el se detuvo a observar su rostro durmiente mientras una enorme oleada de amor y deseo lo invadía sin previo aviso, dejándolo sin aliento.

Estiro una mano para moverla un poco y decirle que se levantara; pero antes de que el la tocara, ella abrió los ojos.

A la luz de la luna su rostro era bello y etéreo, y sus ojos dos hermosas gemas ámbar.

-Te amo- le dijo ella en tono soñador, y tiro de el para abrasarlo.

Sabía que estaba casi dormida y que seguramente no se había dado cuanta de lo que había dicho, pero el impulso de despertarla y llevarla a casa quedo olvidado en el mismo momento que oyó sus palabras.

Por segunda vez esa noche Roy se desvistió y se metió en la cama. Ella se volvió hacia el, dormida y se acurruco en su pecho con la confianza de un niño. Roy se movió para que ella pudiera acomodarse y se quedo dormido con la cabeza de Riza descansado sobre su corazón.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me legra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves ya las cosas están mejor y Riza ya le confeso a Roy lo que sentía aunque fuera dormida, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, me legra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, si, es raro ver a Roy nervioso pero ya esta mas seguro, espero te hay gustado este chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**espiaplan**: Hola, realmente mucho tiempo que no tenia un cometario tuyo, me alegra mucho que te hay gustado esta historia que lamentablemente esta casi por terminar, como ves la relación de Riza y Roy va bastante bien en estos momentos, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30:**

Gracia Hughes estaba sentada en su dormitorio delante del espejo mientras terminaba de cepillarse el cabello con sumo cuidado. La velada, una cena en casa de Catherine, no había sido demasiado exitosa. Psiren había estado de mal humor y había hecho varios cometarios mordaces sobre la ausencia de Riza esa noche y la coincidente desaparición de Roy Mustang. Los cáusticos cometarios le habían provocado dolor de cabeza, y el hecho de que su marido hubiera estado todo el tiempo taciturno y pensativo no había contribuido a mejorar su ánimo. Ocasionalmente la había mirado desde el otro lado de la mesa con expresión impenetrable que Gracia no había sido capas de adivinar. Hasta esa noche había pensado que la relación entre ellos estaba mejorando poco a poco, e incluso en más de una ocasión Gracia había pensado que Maes habría querido besarla por su modo de mirarla. Sin embargo no lo había hecho y de pronto no le hablaba otra vez. Por esa razón Gracia se sentía tan desanimada.

Cuando había regresado a casa esa noche se había encontrado a una vecina espantada por segunda vez en pocos días. Había llegado un mensaje de Owen Chance diciendo que algunos sujetos peligrosos y sospechosos habían salido y que debían permanecer en casa y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien cerrado. Maes había murmurado algo sobre bajar a los alrededores para ver si todo estaba bien, y García lo había observado marchar con confusión y no poca irritación. Había subido entonces a su cuarto para prepararse para dormir.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, Gracia ya estaba con la camisa de dormir y la bata encima, esperando con impaciencia mal disimulada a que Mes diera señas de vida. Toda la desesperación que había sufrido con Maes las últimas semanas se estaba trasformando en una enorme oleada de frustración. ¿De que servia arreglarse si su marido no la tomaba en cuenta.

En ese momento llamaron discretamente a la puerta, Gracia fue a abrir y un muchacho de unos quince años le entrego una nota.

-Perdone, señora Hughes. Esto se lo envían de la casa de la señorita Hawkeye. No quería molestarla pero me han encongado que la entregara en sus manos pues es urgente. Necesito llevar una respuesta.

Gracia sintió pánico. La combinación de la ausencia de Riza en la cena y el miedo por los fugitivos se le junto provocándole un miedo inespecífico. Desdoblo la hoja y leyó cuidadosamente una vez y después otra.

Las palabras de Dante eran tanto discretas como cuidadosamente escogidas, pero el mensaje de fondo estaba bien claro.

La señorita Hawkeye, escribía la mujer, había enviado un mensaje esa tarde para decir que había decidido prolongar su salida con el coronel Mustang, quien la acompañaría después a casa. Sin embargo no había vuelto para la hora de la cena, ni a las once de la noche cuando Dante había decidido retirarse a dormir. Una hora después había recibido un aviso de que habían salido algunos fugitivos, y poco después el señor Chance había llegado a la casa para decirles que había una persecución y que los sujetos habían abiertos las esclusas para anegar las carreteras en los alrededores y distraer la atención. Por el peligro tanto de inundación como porque el señor Chance quería comprobar que todos estaban bien, había exigido con mucha cortesía, que se reunieran todos en la sala por lo cual Dante otorgó la autorización.

Y Riza no había estado allí.

Dante decía que le había quietado importancia al asunto diciendo que Riza estaba en casa de los Hughes con su prima. El señor Chance había aceptado las excusas en nombre de Riza sin hacer objeciones. Pero la información estaba fuera.

Gracia dejo la nota despacio sobre la mesa. Ella y Maes sabían que Riza no esta allí… y los vecino también… Y los vecinos hablaban. Gracia recordó la malicia de Psiren y se estremeció. El escándalo estaba en la calle y correría por todo el vecindario como un reguero de pólvora. Compromiso o no, la reputación de Riza quedaría destrozada, sobre todo por estar con Roy.

Gracia miro el reloj. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada, y hacia ya una hora que Maes se había marchado.

-¿Has visto al señor Hughes?- pregunto Gracia enfadada de que Maes no estuviera con ella para ayudarla a tomar una decisión en un momento así.

El chico pareció sorprendido.

-Creo que lo vi por el jardín , señora. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

Gracia emitió un gemido de exasperación.

-¡Yo misma iré a buscarlo!, primero tengo que buscar papel y pluma…- garabateo una nota y se la paso al muchacho-. Entrégale esto a la Señora Dante- se quito las orquillas que el quedaban en el pelo con impaciencia, agito su melena castaña, se calzó las zapatillas y agarro la nota de Dante.

-Me voy a buscar al señor Hughes- dijo ya en la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

A Gracia le llevo diez minutos caminar desde la casa hasta la parte trasera del jardín. Y en ese rato ni siquiera se paró a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Su rabia hacia Maes y la preocupación por Riza animaban sus pasos, y por una vez había perdido totalmente la compostura. Llego al patio y busco a su marido.

No le resulto difícil. La puerta del invernadero estaba abierta y nada mas entrar Gracia vio a Maes apoyado en uno de los pilares. En el alfeizar de una de las ventanas ardía una lámpara de aceite, Gracia no sola ir allí de noche por que la iluminación era horrible. Sin embargo esa noche no pensó ni en la oscuridad ni en ninguna otra cosa, y entro corriendo con la carta de Dante en la mano.

-Maes, ha ocurrido algo horrible…

Maes se había acercado a ella y la había agarrado del brazo, conduciéndola hacia la puerta del invernadero.

-Lo siento- dijo el-. ¿Acaso para algo, Gracia?

La miro de arriba abajo, su cabello suelto y algo despeinado, las zapatillas que se habían llenado de barro. Sus mirada descansó un poco mas en su atuendo , antes de que hubiera tenido que arrastrar sus pensamientos para fijarse en su cara.

-¿Gracia?- le dijo, agarrandola con suavidad del codo-. Tiene que haber una razón de peso para venir aquí vestida así y en zapatillas. ¿Ocurre algo?

Gracia se concentro en Maes.

-¡Ay, si, la noticia mas horrible!- blandió de nuevo el papel-. Riza lleva toda la noche fuera y yo me atrevería a jurar que esta con Roy.

Maes sonrió.

-¿Así que de ese modo ha pensado en persuadirla para que se case con el?

Gracia le dio un palmada en el brazo.

-¡No tiene gracia, Maes! Han ido a su casa tratando de casar a los fugitivos, y se dieron cuenta de que Riza no estaba allí. ¡Ahora todo el mundo sabrá con quien a estado Riza esta noche!

Maes se puso serio.

-Es de lo mas desafortunado- dijo-, pero es Elizabeth quien ha decidido comprometerse así y por ello la dificultad es suya, no tuya, mi amor.

Con el disgusto que tenia, Gracia ni se entero del termino cariñoso empleado por su marido. Estaba apunto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Pero además es peligroso! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta? Y si esta pasando la noche con Roy, todo el mudo lo sabrá y hasta el generaré pende llegar a enterarse. Y los bandidos, Maes, andan por ahí.

-Riza esta a salvo con Roy- dijo Maes para tranquilizarla-. Vuelve dentro o te ves a quedar congelada.

Gracia se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba con una fina bata y zapatillas. Espero mientras Maes apagaba el candil y echaba le cerrojo de la puerta. Entonces para sorpresa suya, su marido la levanto en brazos.

-No te muevas- le dijo cuando ella protestó-. Si forcejeas, tal ves acabemos ambos en el suelo, el terreno esta húmedo.

La amenaza fue suficiente para que Gracia se quedara quieta durante todo el camino de vuelta hasta la casa. De pronto una corriente de aire los atravesó y ella sintió escalofríos.

-Te dije que te acatarrarías- le dijo Maes en tono practico.

-Si- dijo Gracia con acento desmayado-. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a mi dormitorio.

Sintió mas que ver la mirada que Maes le hecho. De pronto el corazón le latía alocadamente mientras su marido la llevaba a casa y hasta su dormitorio. Pero cuando al dejo sobre la cama , se incorporo inmediatamente.

-Que duermas bien.

Su apatía fue para Gracia la gota que colmo el vaso. ¿Acaso no podría llegar nunca a ningún tipo de entendimiento? Se sentía desesperanzada a la vez que furiosa. Se levanto rápidamente, corriendo a la puerta para no dejarlo salir.

-¿No estabas cansada?

El tono frió en su vos fue demasiado para lo tensa que estaba Gracia. Su rabia entró en erupción con la fuerza de un volcán, y como llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiéndola, no había modo de pararla- Con un gesto barrio de una pasada todas las cosas que estaban sobre el tocador, tirando sus cepillos y algunos botes de cremas que cayeron con gran estruendo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su sorprendido marido.

-¡Tal ves lo único que ocurra es que me siento pésimo por que veo que no atraigo mucho a mi marido! Tal vez no pueda soportar imaginarte en brazos de alguien como Psiren. Tal vez estuviera celosa solo de pensar que pudieras considerar el buscar consuelo con otra mujer.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, Maes estaba totalmente boquiabierto, y Gracia se alegro al notar que se sentía maravillosamente, vibrante y viva, y por una ves, totalmente liberada. Así que decidido continuar.

-¿Te sorprendería saber Maes, que me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que mi padre nos presento? Oh, si… - vio su mirada de sorpresa-. ¡Quería casarme contigo! ¡Y lo hice!- se dio la vuelta-. Sin embargo cuando no me quedaba embarazada me sentía culpable, tu eras tan maravilloso y yo no podía darte algo que sabia que necesitabas para ser feliz. Así que pensé que era yo la que estaba mal. Pensé que acabarías sintiendo disgusto hacia mí. De modo que me aparte y me comporte de esta manera para protegerme.

Ella lo miro de arriba abajo antes de continuar hablando.

-Pasado un tiempo me olvide de mis deseos de ser madre. Me di cuenta de que no deseabas estar cerca de mi. Habría dado cualquier cosa pro poder hablar contigo, Maes, pero jamás era capas de llegar hasta ti. Te encerrabas en ti mismo. Así que al final perdí la costumbre de tratar de complacerte.

Maes se había quedado pálido.

-Pensaba que querías que me mantuviera alejado- dijo el-. Pensaba que estabas molesta conmigo por haberte presionado tanto por lo del bebe y no quería molestarte con el recuezo de la cosas que no habían sido, o hablar de asuntos que pensé no te interesarían…

Gracia se echo a reír. Estaba tan furiosa, tan exaltada, que pensó que tal vez pudiera darle un ataque de fiebre.

-Entonces los dos somos igual de tontos- dijo ella con amargura- En eso hay cierta justicia- le echo una mirada-. ¿He dicho ya suficiente?

-No lo creo- dijo Maes.

Estaba pálido, pero en sus ojos había un destello que encendió uno similar en los ojos de Gracia. Se dio la vuelta y reflexiono sobre sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que sentía que ya no tenía que perder, y estos días pensé que tal vez pudiera encender cierto interés en mi marido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Así que he estado tratando de llamar tu atención todo este mes- dejo de hablar-. Maldito seas, te estas riendo. ¡No tiene gracia, Maes!

Decidió callarse antes de que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, con el cabello suelto, la cadencia del pecho respirando con agitación, furiosa. Y veía a Maes, que sin duda se moría de risa, y que avanzaba hacia ella con expresión resuelta. A Gracia sin embargo le entró pánico.

-Cariño- dijo Maes abrasándola darle otra opción-. Yo también te amo.

Gracia abrió y cerró la boca como un pescado que se queda sin aire.

-Tal ves podríamos hablar. Dijo Maes con delicadeza-, a no ser que sea demasiado tarde.

-No creo que lo sea- le respondió Gracia-. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo- dijo ella antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de el.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y dedicado especialmente a todas las que deseaban saber que pasaría con Gracia y Maes, ya de la próxima semana se sabrá de lleno que pasara con Riza y Roy y todo lo relacionado con el espía. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Amiga, como ves toda ha estado de maravillas entre Roy y Riza, pero algo pasara aun, espero te haya gustado este chap, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Riza ya se esta dando cuanta de que lo que siente por Roy es mas profundo de lo que ella pensaba, pero aun quedan algunos problemas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**espiaplan**: Si, Riza admitió que lo amaba y ahora solo falta lo ultimo para saber como terminará todo, espero te haya gustado este chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el unes, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: No te preocupes, se que las responsabilidades consumen. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los chaps anteriores y espero que este también lo haya hecho, ya falta poco para el final y saber que pasara con Riza y Roy, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos le lunes, ciao.

**Rinzita-chan**: Me legra te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también lo haya hecho, y tienes razón en que aun falta algo así que la próxima semana se sabrá, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31:**

Cuando Riza se despertó temprano al día siguiente, la luz entraba por la ventana y salpicaba la cama. Estaba sola. Ya había estirado un brazo instantáneamente y había encontrado la cama vacía, cuando de pronto se acordó de todo y empezó a desanimarse.

La noche había pasado, y con ella llegaba la necesidad de volver a casa.

El sonido de los arreos le llego desde abajo. Roy debía de estar preparando los caballos para volver. Salio de la cama y se puso la ropa apresuradamente. No quería estar desnuda cando el volviera. No quería que el viera su vulnerabilidad a plena luz; no quería pensar en lo que habían hecho juntos.

Y sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Se sentó en le borde de la cama con los puños apretados. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y se asentó como un plomo en el estomago. Algo iba mal, y no tenía nada que ver con la noche que había pasado con Roy, ni con la naturaleza íntima y placentera de sus actividades. Se había dado cuenta de todo a lo largo de la noche. Y por eso entendía ya la diferencia entre lo que había sentido cuando había dejado a Neil Straton y lo que sentía en ese momento. Ambas experiencias, si salieran a la luz, la harían caer en desgracia a los ojos del mundo. Sin embargo, después de estar con Roy no sentía ni un ápice de la vergüenza que la había acompañado por tato tiempo después de enterarse de que su compromiso era una farsa. Con Roy había elegido ella libremente, y su elección había partido de lo que ella había creído un deseo físico. En ese momento ya sabia que se había enamorado de el.

En realidad, pensándolo bien, llevaba semanas enamorándose de el. Y el día antes había paso un rato estupendo juntos, construyendo una intimidad y un compañerismo que la había llevado a profundizar los sentimientos que ya tena hacia el. Y se daba cuenta de que eran sentimientos que había tenido hacia el desde el principio. La atracción imparable, el deseo ardiente no eran nada comparado con las cosas que valoraba de el; la fuerza, lo mucho que quería protegerla, su humor y la inteligencia que provocaba y se igualaba a la suya… Incluso creía recordar que le había dicho que lo amaba en sueños…

Emitió un pequeño gemido de pesar, puesto que no había razón para suponer que Roy sintiera lo mismo. Jamás le había pedido amor, solo pasión.

Avanzó despacio hacia las escaleras para uniese con Roy. No echo una ultima mirada a la cama con la ropa revuelta donde había experimentado tanto éxtasis en brazos de Roy. Jamás olvidaría tal placer, pero habían hecho un trato. Ella había deseado un compromiso falso y que Roy fuera su amante. El le había dado amabas cosas. Todo había terminado ya.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Roy dejo a Riza, a petición de ella, en la verja de su casa. Llovía abundantemente, y Riza estaba empapada y temblorosa.

En el camino de vuelta apenas habían hablado. Se daba cuenta de que Roy pensaba que era por timidez, y su consternación aumentó cuando vio la ternura que provocaba en el. Todo estaba mal. Ella no estaba siendo sincera con Roy, no le estaba diciendo lo que sentía, y sin embargo no sabia que otra cosa hacer, por que si se debilitaba por un momento sabia que ella se tiraria a sus brazos y le rogaría que no la soltara jamás.

Roy le rozó la mejilla mojada con los dedos.

-Pasare a verte después- dijo.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa. Riza subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Nadie se movió, y Riza estaba demasiado exhausta para preguntarse por que. Se quito la ropa y cayo exhausta en su cama.

-----------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Cuando se despertó era por la tarde. Riza se dio una ducha de agua caliente y decidió prepararse algo de comer. Cuando Dante llego recibo con entusiasmo la noticia de que Gracia y Maes habían ido a verla y necesitaban verla con urgencia. Sintió nauseas. Inevitablemente Dante sabia de su ausencia de la noche anterior, y se lo había contado a Gracia y a Maes…

Riza esperaba que ni fueran a regañarla, pero se temía que así era. Estarían decepcionados con ella, y a Riza no el gustaba decepcionar a las personas que tenia mas cerca.

Cuando termino de peinarse, bajo al salón. Maes se paseaba delante de la chimenea, con el ceño fruncido. Gracia estaba sentada muy derecha en una silla, su rostro normalmente sereno crispado por la tensión. Riza se olvido de sus preocupaciones y se adelanto corriendo.

-¿Gracia?- dijo- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Gracia la miro con una expresión muy familiar de afecto y exasperación.

-Siéntate, Elizabeth- le dijo-. Tengo algo que contarte.

----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-No tenía ni idea de que los espías estaba por los alrededores- dijo-. Mi intención no fue preocupar a nadie.

Se callo al oír a Maes suspirando con irritabilidad. Sabía lo que deseba decirle: que nunca pensaba bien las consecuencias de sus acciones, porque de haberlo hecho no estarían en ese momento contemplando el fin de su buena reputación.

-Esta claro que nunca has intentado estar así con nadie, Maes- le soltó ella enfadada por su reproche y por lo triste que estaba ella-. Me sorprende que alguien pueda ser discreto teniendo aun montón de pariente entrometidos…

-Bueno, pues a pesar del entrometimiento te has salido con la tuya- Maes se paso las manos por la cabeza con la impaciencia que no podía expresar con palabras-. De verdad, Riza…

-Maes- Intervino Gracia en tono suave-. No es para tanto. Dante ha contado que Riza estaba con nosotros anoche, y si tu y yo apoyamos esa historia…

-Riza no asistió a la cena de Catherine Armstrong anoche y todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo Maes rotundamente -. Mi querida Gracia, esa historia no aguanta ni dos minutos.

-También esta el hecho de que Riza esta prometido a Roy- continuo Gracia-. Si, ha sido muy temeraria, pero podría ser mucho peor…

-Hace dos noches rompí el compromiso con el- dijo Riza.

Maes y Gracia se volvieron a mirarla con idénticas expresiones de horror.

-¿Rompiste el compromiso- dijo Maes, pasado un momento- y aun así, has pasado la noche con el? ¿Lograre entenderte alguna vez, Elizabeth?

-¡Oh, Riza!- gimió Gracia-. ¡Por favor dime que nadie sabe que lo has roto!

-No se lo he dicho a nadie- dijo Riza-, pero tengo la intención de hacerlo. Con la boda de Guy cancelada no hay razón para que el compromiso siga adelante…

-¡Que no hay razón!- exploto Maes-. Aparte del compromiso hay un millón de razones para que se lleve a cabo ese matrimonio. Partiendo por tu abuelo que me tiene a tu cuidado.

Riza trato de no echarse a llorar.

-¡No pienso casarme con Roy Mustang!- dijo-¿Por que iba el a casarse conmigo cuando la idea del compromiso fue solo may? ¡Fui yo la que instigo todo esto! ¡Yo le pedí que estuviera conmigo!

-¡Riza!- la exclamación de Gracia y Maes se mezclaron con el ruido de la puerta que se abría.

-El coronel Mustang- anuncio Dante.

Riza se quedo helada. Quería terminar la conversación con su prima y Maes antes de enfrentarse a la difícil tarea de hablar con Roy, pero como no le había dicho nada a Dante, no podía negarse a recibirlo.

Sabía que tenía que romper del todo la relación. Su compromiso había terminado; la maravillosa noche de pasión había concluido. Sin embargo en cuanto lo vio le entraron ganas de correr a abrasarlo. Lo amaba.

-¡Roy!- exclamo ella con acento quebrado.

Roy también lo sintió. Se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, y Riza sintió su calor y la seguridad que le trasmitía.

-Pequeña…

Roy le puso el brazo en la cintura y la estrecho suavemente contra su pecho. Riza se apoyo contar el y trató de dominar las sensaciones de bienestar que solo sentía entre sus brazos. No podía permitirse a si misma el depender de el.

Gracia se sentía tan aliviada como Riza. Maes por el contrario, estaba de un humor de perros.

-¿En que demonios estabas pensando, Mustang?- le dijo a Roy mientras se acercaba a la ventana-. Cuando me pediste si podías intentar conquistar a Elizabeth, no pensé que tuvieras esto en mente. Es la nieta de Grumman. ¿Por qué no podías esperar hasta estar casados?

-Maes- dijo Gracia de nuevo, agarrando a su Mario del brazo-. Como Riza y Roy se van a casar, creo que podríamos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias,

Pero Riza no escuchaba. Miraba a Maes y a Roy mientras un frió le atravesaba el corazón y se le extendía por todo el cuerpo. Se soltó del brazo de Roy y retrocedió dos pasos.

-¿Le pediste permiso a Maes para intentar conquistarme?- le dijo a Roy en voz baja-. ¿Hablaste con el de casarte conmigo? ¿Urdiste con el un plan y nunca me lo contaste a mi?

Roy la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Elizabeth- empezó a decir cuidadosamente-, no fue así en absoluto.

Riza estaba temblando.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces como fue?

Roy se metió las manos en loa bolsillos.

-¿Podríamos hablarlo a solas?- dijo con tensión.

-¡No!- Riza alzo la barbilla-. Como has discutido de mi futuro con todos los demás antes que conmigo, parece apropiado que puedan estar presente ahora. Después de todo, saben más de ello que yo- Según han planeado, me voy a casar sin enterarme yo.

-No fue así- dijo Roy de nuevo, en voz baja pero firme-. Riza, te amo. Hace mucho tiempo que siento esto por ti. Deseo casarme contigo.

Riza se sentía sofocada, humillada y dolida.

Roy había accedido a su plan mientas a sus espaldas había urdido otro distinto sin hacerla participe de ello.

Se sentía ridícula y manipulada. Roy le había dicho que le había explicado la situación a Maes, pero no era del toda cierto. Debía que haberle contado todo a Maes. Ella le había confiado a Roy lo desgraciada que había sido en su primer compromiso y que no deseaba casarse nunca, pero el le había hecho caso omiso. Y la noche pasada… Se tapo la cara con las manos. Se había entregado a el en cuerpo y alma; finalmente se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba de todo corazón y de que, aunque requería un acto de fe superar la aversión al matrimonio, tal ves incluso tuviera el valor de hacerlo. Bajo otras circunstancias… ahora el la había engañado.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, primer chap de la última semana, faltan dos o tres chaps mas según mis cuentas, espero les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, y como ves las cosas se complicaron, ahora Riza que Roy le mintió en parte y habrá que ver como se lo toma, gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, ahora las cosas entre Riza y Roy se complicaron un poco pero ya falta poco, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también aunque las cosas se complicaron un poco, gracias por el apoyo, y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rinzita-chan**: Espero que este chap te haya gustado igual que el anterior, aunque Roy las esta viendo complicadas por que Riza se entero de su mentira, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra te haya gusto el chao y ojala no tengas mas problemas con tu computador, como ves ya falta poquito, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32:**

-¿Y cuando ibas a hablarme de tus planes conmigo?- le pregunto Riza con vos temblorosa-. ¿Después de decírselo a Maes y a Gracia y al resto del mundo y después de conspirar para que acabar aceptándote?- subió la voz-. Sin duda debería estar agradecida de haber recibido una oferta de matrimonio, teniendo en cuenta que mi reputación ha quedado por los suelos- se volvió hacia ellos, el dolor le atenazaba el corazón-. Pero saben… ¡No se los agradezco en absoluto! – se volvió hacia Roy-. Eres como mi tía… que solo quieren casarme, sean cuales sena mis deseos. ¡No son capaces de dejarme elegir, de darme la libertad de hacer o que me parezca! ¡Era lo único que pedía! ¡Que me dieran la oportunidad!

Roy le tendió la mano, en sus ojos había dolor, y Riza no quiso seguir mirándolo porque le hacia daño. Se dio la vuelta, pero aun así oyó sus palabras.

-Te amo, Riza. No te lo había dicho, ni te había propuesto antes matrimonio porque tenía miedo de perder lo que me resultaba mas valioso con cada día que pasaba…

Riza se tapo los oídos para no oír.

-Confiaba en ti- dijo, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto-. Jamás pensé que pudiera volver a confiar en nadie; pero te ganaste mi confianza- se dio la vuelta y avanzó unos pasos, hasta el centro del salón-. Deja que te lo diga claramente- dijo con vos temblorosa-. No deseos casarme con usted, coronel Mustang. No quiero volver a verlo.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Gracia subió al dormitorio de su prima y se la encontró hecha un mar de lágrimas tumbada en la cama. Se acerco a ella y la abrasó, y Riza lo agradeció enormemente.

-Lo siento, Riza; siento haberte engañado- hizo una mueca-. ¡Cuando me entere de que Roy quería casarse contigo me sentí tan complacida!- se fijo en la cara llorosa de Riza y sacudió la cabeza-. Te ama mucho, sabes, Riza, y tu también lo amas…

-El no me dijo que me amara- dijo ella.

Gracia arqueo las cejas.

-¿Y tu a el? ¿Se lo dijiste?

-No, pero eso es distinto- Riza se sonrojo-. Me di cuenta esta mañana… -bajo la voz- después de…

Gracia se echo a reír.

-¡Oh, Riza!- se puso seria-. Roy ha hecho mal en no decírtelo, pero sus motivos han sido sinceros. Sabía que no deseabas volver a casarte y solo deseaba tener la oportunidad de conquistarte.

-Confié en el, y me ha traicionado.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Gracia en tono áspero-. ¿Crees que eres la única engañada? ¿Qué clase de confianza es esa si no le cuentas a Roy la verdad de tu situación? Imagino que no le has contado lo de tu primer compromiso.

Riza se quedo helada.

-No le habrás contado a Roy que Neil ya estaba casado cuando nos comprometimos, ¿verdad? ¡Dime que no lo sabe!

-No se lo he dicho- dijo Gracia-, ni Maes tampoco- le dijo con expresión dura-. Eres tu la que debe decírselo… Si de verdad lo amas.

-No- le susurro Riza-. No puedo.

Gracia se encogió de hombros pero su expresión dura había dado paso a cierta lastima.

-Bueno, esa es tu elección, Riza, igual que debes ser tu la que decida casarse o no con Roy-se puso de pie-. Espero que te sientas lo bastante bien para salir después. No te olvides que esta noche Catherine dará una cena para recibir a su hermano.

Riza levanto la vista.

-No puedo asistir…

Gracia parecía enfadada.

-Debes hacerlo. Anímate un poco, Riza.

-Dile a todos que estoy enferma- le rogó Riza-. No puedo soportar estar con nadie.

-Como todo el mundo esta hablando de ti- dijo Gracia con aspereza- iras para ahogar los rumores. ¡Estoy harta de todo esto, Riza! Deja de sentir lastima por ti misma. A las ocho pasaremos a buscarte.

Después de marcharse su prima, Riza se volvió boca abajo y hundió la cara en la almohada. Entonces se incorporo. ¿Qué hacer? Podría negarse a asistir a la cena, pero sospechaba que Gracia y Maes la sacarían de la casa a la fuerza.

Podía romper el compromiso públicamente y enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Podría volver a Central y entregarse a las decisiones de su abuelo.

Solo que en realidad no podía. Así se había metido ella en aquel lió.

Podría casarse con Roy Mustang…

Tenia que casarse con Roy Mustang si no quería tener problemas. En reales amaba a Roy y quería casarse con el, pero no así…

-¡Maldición!- dijo Riza furiosa-. ¿Por qué tengo que meterme siempre en estos líos?

Sabia que iba a tener que hablar con Roy, arreglar las cosas. Sabía que iba a tener que decirle todo lo que había callado anteriormente. Se había atrevido a amarlo y a confiar en el, y ahora tenia que dar el paso final. Entonces, y solo entonces, tal ves pudiera estar con la persona que su corazón había elegido; pero solo si Roy seguía queriendo estar con ella. Y de eso no estaba nada segura.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Esa noche, durante la velada en casa de Catherine, Riza no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Roy en privado.

Superficialmente le parecía que nada había cambiado. No habían roto formalmente su compromiso y Roy se comportaba con los mismos modales impecables hacia Riza que siempre había mostrado estando con ella. Solo de que Riza era bien conciente de la frialdad y la distancia entre ellos. Deseaba abrasarlo y sentir el calor y la ternura de los que había llegado a depender tanto. Simplemente la noche anterior la había abrasado y le había hecho el amor con delicadeza y ternura. Pero esa noche se estaba convirtiendo en un extraño, y Riza se sentía muy sola.

Riza decidió que debía hacer algo, y que lo mejor era ir al despacho de Catherine para escribirle una nota a Roy rogándole que fuera a hablar con ella al día siguiente. Era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido, y Riza se moría de ganas de ponerla en acción. Al final la cena termino y la mayoría de los militares se retiraron para hablar con el recién llegado e informarse de los acontecimientos de Central, así que Riza, sin mas preámbulos. Se excuso diciendo que necesitaba ir al cuarto de baño.

Pero no llego al despacho. Pasaba por la puerta de la biblioteca cuando le llego un olor extraño que inmediatamente le avivo un recuerdo en su memoria. Se quedo inmóvil, estrujándose el cerebro para recordar la ocasión en la que lo había olido antes y preguntándose por que era tan importante recordarlo. Y entonces se acordó. Era el extraño olor a moho que tenia el libro de poesía; y lo había olido cuando había encontrado el mensaje en clave, sabiendo que lo reconocería si volvía a olerlo de nuevo.

Estaba allí, un leve olor en el pasillo de la casa de Catherine. Riza se quedo quieta, vacilante, mientras el corazón empezaba a latirle con un ritmo acelerado. Avanzó unos pasos más y el olor se hizo más penetrante. Olía a edificios viejos y húmedos y a ropa mohosa. Parecía salir por debajo de la puerta siguiente como un gas. Cuidadosamente, sin detenerse a pensar, Riza abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación. No se veía nada. Todo estaba a oscuras, y las cortinas estaban echadas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de en que habitación había entrado, solo que hacia calor y el olor a alcanfor dominaba todos los demás olores y resultaba agobiante. Le entraron ganas de estornudar. Se llevo la mano a la boca… Necesitaba aire fresco…

Detrás de ella se produjo un movimiento y un remolino de aire fresco cuando la puerta se abrió. Pero no le dio tiempo suficiente a beneficiarse de ello. Volteó sorprendida al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella. No fue capas de reacciona a tiempo y con algo duro la golpeo en la cabeza, y Riza se desvaneció.

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. El cuerpo y la cabeza le pesaban como si tuvieran plomo. Gimió de nuevo.

-¡Riza! ¡Elizabeth!

La vos al oído la obligo a levantar la cabeza justo cuando había estado a punto de hundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad.

-¡Elizabeth!- era la voz de Roy-. ¡Despierta!

-Si, de acuerdo- protestó Riza enfadada-. ¡No hay necesidad de gritar!

-Gracias a Dios- la voz e Roy era de sumo alivio-. Creí que te habían dado demasiado fuerte y que no te ibas a recuperar.

-Eso me suena muy bien ahora mismo…

Pero no era lo suficiente. La voz insistente de Roy la sacaba del borde de la inconciencia, exigiéndole que se diera cuenta de todo lo que no le gustaba de su situación actual. Y había bastantes cosas que no le gustaban. Para empezar estaba de pie, y por eso le temblaban las piernas. Tenía también los brazos pegados a los lados y atados a algo duro. Para colmo estaba todo oscuro. No veía nada, pero si que algo o alguien estaba pegado a ella, y en la cabeza sentía un peso leve; como el de una manta, impidiéndole respirar bien a través de sus pliegues agobiantes.

-¿Roy?- le dijo con cautela.

-¿Si?- su vos surgió de la oscuridad, y Riza se dio cuenta de que estaba justo delante de ella, con el cuerpo pegado al suyo.

-¿Por qué no nos sueltas?- le pregunto Riza- ¿Es que tenemos que quedarnos aquí toda la noche?

-Probablemente- dijo el en tono de pesar-. No puedo hacerlo, Riza, porque yo estoy atado a este caballete contigo.

-¿Al caballete?- preguntó Riza mientras se enteraba de la verdad-. ¿Quieres decir que ella nos ha atado en el salón, donde Catherine mostrara la pintura que le trajo su hermano? Menuda idea…

-Me temo que si- dijo Roy, que a Riza le pareció que estaba demasiado calmado-. Tu estas atada a la parte delantera del caballete, Riza, y yo estoy atado frente a ti. Siento que te veas obligada a estar tan cerca mío, pero creeme cuando te digo que no me puedo apartar.

Riza se movió ligeramente mientras comenzaba a asimilar la realidad de la situación. Era tal y como el había dicho Roy. Ella estaba de pie con las manos atadas a la espalda, atada al caballete Parecía que ella también había obligado a Roy a ponerse delante de ella y después lo había atado a ella para que sus brazos la rodearan y su cuerpo quedara pegado al de ella. Riza se movió un poco para probar, e inmediatamente sintió como Roy se ponía tenso.

-Por favor, no hagas eso- le dijo el con educación-. No resulta muy conveniente.

Riza se quedo quieta.

-¿Por qué nos ha hecho esto?- le susurro.

Roy se movió un poco y el caballete crujió.

-Para humillarnos- dijo en tono áspero-. Una ves te dije que los espías se vuelven arrogantes y quieren demostrar a todo el mundo que estamos detrás de ellos. Quiere demostrarnos que es mas lista que nosotros.

Riza suspiro largamente.

-Entonces ¿no va a matarnos?

------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, esta si es el penúltimo chap, mañana termina la historia y espero subir la otra que sigue a esta, pero todo depende del tiempo (los exámenes semestrales me están ocupando mucho tiempo), si no alcanzó ya el jueves si Dios así lo quiere estaría en red. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que lee y a las que se dan el tiempo de dejar su opinión, así que:

Tenshi of Valhalla: Me alegra que por lo menos puedes leer, ya mañana termina la historia y como ves todo parece ir mejorando, muchas gracias por el apoyo y de verdad espero que no tengas mañana inconvenientes para leer el ultimo chap de esta historia y espero me sigas en la otra, un beso, ciao.

Natany: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la opinión, recuerdo que Spacekitty me había comentado que te había aconsejado la historia y agradezco te hayas dado el tiempo para leerla, gracias por tu opinión y espero te guste ciao.

Sangosinha: Espero que te hay gustado este chap, como ves ya se termina mañana la historia y espero no te hay defraudado, un millón de gracias por tu opinión y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

Xris: Amiga, como ves Riza a pesar de todo se dio cuenta que ama a Roy, solo que ahora no estaba en la mejor situación del mundo, gracias por el apoyo amiga, ya mañana termina todo y espero subir la otra habitación, y ojala la sigas, un beso y nos leemos mañana en el ultimo chap, ciao.

Espiaplan: Si, Maes y su boca, pero al parecer ahora Roy y Riza se verán obligados a solucionar sus problemas, ya mañana se viene el ultimo chap, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33:**

**-**Lo dudo. La intención es ridiculizarnos en lugar de que hagamos un sacrificio, además así gana tiempo. Cuando los invitados de Catherine entren en el salón para la exhibición privada, nos encontraran aquí atados. No tengo duda alguna de que causara sensación, aunque no la que Catherine tenia en mente.

-Psiren- susurro Riza-. Como no nos dimos cuenta antes de que estaba detrás de todo esto- dijo ella con rabia.

-No te preocupes- hacia tiempo me había dado cuenta de que esto tenia huella de su malicia.- concedió Roy.

- ¿Tu sabias que era ella la espía? Riza apoyó la cabeza en el palo de madera del caballete-. ¡No tiene sentido!

-No, estoy de acuerdo. En cuanto salgamos de este horrible lió vamos a poner fin de una ves por todas a sus juegos, ya he tomado medidas en el asunto. Esta tarde con Maes llegamos a la conclusión de que Psiren era la mas sospechosa, hicimos algunas averiguaciones y logramos conseguir una orden de retención, así que cuando llegue a casa para intentar huir porque sospechara de hache tu la habrás reconocido, se encontrara con una gran sorpresa, la esperan para retenerla como sospechosa de traición- su tono de vos cambio-¿Qué estabas haciendo, tu, Riza, para que te dieran un golpe?

Riza se movió con irritabilidad.

-De presto me olió a lo mismo que el libro de poesía- dijo ahogando un estremecimiento de pánico-. Un olor a alcanfor, a ropa mohosa y a enfermedad. Es difícil de explicar. El olor venia de una de las habitaciones, así que fui a ver quien, o que había dentro…

-Y te metiste en la boca del lobo.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Como consiguió atraparte a ti? Se suponía que esta clases de cosas se te daban bien, eres militar, tienes reconocimientos.

Roy suspiro con el mismo fastidio que ella.

-Tenia otras cosas en la cabeza- le dijo con fastidio-. Un sirviente me llevó una nota, supuestamente tuya, para que nos reuniéramos en al biblioteca urgentemente. Naturalmente pensé que… - se encogió de hombros.

-Viniste por que querías hablar conmigo…- dijo Riza en tono suave, y a pesar de la situación sintió alivio.

-Y nos pegaron a los dos en la cabeza- le confirmo Roy con amargura-. No puedo creer que me dejara engañar de ese modo. Supongo que lo mejor será que renuncie a mi carrera de contra espionaje y vuelva la trabajo de oficina.

-Si lo haces, tendrás que buscar otro propósito en al vida- dijo Riza.

-Cierto- dijo Roy con tono pensativo; entonces con algo de dificultad le busco la mano y se la agarro-. ¿Puedes darme tu ese prepósito?

Riza solo sentía su voz y el rose de su cuerpo; su voz era firme, mientras su cuerpo le trasmitía un mensaje muy dulce.

-Escúchame, Riza. No nos queda mucho rato hasta que vengan todos a ver la exposición privada. Se que lo he hecho al revés; se que te he engañado y que parece que no he dado importancia a tus deseos, y no puedo poner ninguna excusa a parte de que te amo desesperadamente y que hace mucho tiempo quiero casarme contigo- Roy hizo un pausa y bajo la voz-. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si eliges casarte conmigo seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra y jamás te traicionaré.

Riza no respondió de momento. Trago saliva con dificultad. El había sido abierto y sincero con ella y le había ofrecido todo lo que ella deseaba pero aun había algo que ella debía contarle…

-Roy… -la voz le tembló un poco-. Gracias por lo que has dicho. Sin embargo hay algo que debes saber. No he sido totalmente sincera contigo.

El silencio era de pronto distinto; parecía un silencio vivo, expectante, tambaleando al borde de algo. Riza decidió resumírselo lo más posible.

-Nunca estuve realmente comprometida con Neil Straton- dijo-.Nunca me lo dijo. Hasta que días antes de la boda me entere de que tenía una esposa y un hijo- la vos le tembló un poco-. Para entonces, por supuesto, Neil me había seducido y yo estaba enamorada- se estremeció-. Mi abuelo, Gracia y Maes decidieron que lo mejor era que yo viviera aquí por un tiempo, llevando una vida tranquila y respetable- levanto la vos-. Nadie lo sabía y mi abuelo ha mantenido a la esposa y al hijo de Neil desde entonces; la pobre chica nunca ha querido causar problemas, pero su mera existencia era mi mayor dolor. Lo siento. Fui estupida. No debería haber confiado en Neil, que Dios se apiade de mi; era joven y pensé que era lo que quería para mi vida. Fui tan tonta, tan impetuosa… -dejo de hablar cuando los labios de Roy le rozaron la mejilla.

-Riza- dijo el.

-Lo siento- dijo Riza de nuevo-. He tenido tanto miedo todo el tiempo y me esforzaba tanto por no cometer el mismo error nuevamente; pero a veces no lo lograba.

-¿Y también crees que haber pasado la noche conmigo es algo de lo que te arrepientes?- le pregunto el.

Riza negó con la cabeza.

-No. ¡Fue algo maravilloso! Pero mi intención no fue nunca la de enamorarme de ti, Roy, y menos aun la de casarme contigo. Y todo ello porque tenia tanto miedo e volver a confiar, a sufrir de nuevo y a perder el respeto por mi misma. Y temía que cuando te enteraras no tuviera una buena opinión de mi…

-Riza…- dijo Roy de nuevo con rabia.

Riza se estremeció, aunque no sabia si era contra ella o contra Neil Straton. Y cuando Roy hablo de nuevo, había moderado el tono, aunque un se percibía un rastro de agresividad.

-¿Tu crees- empezó a decir- que me importa que estuvieras comprometida de verdad o no con Neil Straton? Si me amas y si deseas casarte conmigo, eso es lo que importa.

Riza estaba temblando.

-¡Pero soy una mujer que te mintió, Roy! Incluso ahora, si la verdad saliera al luz, me sentiría muy mal. Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que me opuse a la atracción que sentía hacia ti, y por que Gracia y Maes se asustaron de que pudiera volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, solo que esta vez sabia lo que hacia, y tenia los ojos bien abiertos…

-¿Entonces dime por que lo has hecho?- le pregunto Roy.

Riza vacilo.

-Pensaba que era porque me atraías mucho y no podía resistirme a ti, pero la verdad era que me estaba enamorando de ti, que quería amarte y deseaba con desesperación que tu me amaras también.

-Es más que suficiente para mí- dijo Roy en tono suave.

Riza percibió la sonrisa en su tono de vos y sintió cierto alivio.

-No entiendo como lo que paso antes no te importa tanto, Roy.

-Me importa que alguien pudiera hacerte tanto daño- dijo Roy-. El resto no es importante. ¿Cómo va a serlo si tu libremente me has elegido a mi? Riza, es a ti a quien amo, no a la chica que quise conquistar cuando estaba de prometida de Neil Straton. Amo lo que eres, una persona calida, impulsiva, vibrante y tan viva; eso es lo que me importa, y si me amas y además confías en mi, entonces eso es lo que importa.

Riza sonrió.

-Es cierto que no estaba segura de poder confiar en un mujeriego- dijo con timidez-, pero ahora se que no eres como Neil. Eres un hombre honorable, Roy Mustang.

Roy ladeo la cabeza y la beso con fuerza, pegándole la cabeza contra la madera del caballete. Emitió un gemido de protesta y el se puso derecho.

-Puedes confiar en mí- dijo con voz trémula-. Te lo juro. Te amo. Jamás te haría daño. Si fuera necesario, caminaría sobre ascuas por ti.

-Roy… No será necesario caminar sobre ascuas. Pero llevamos un rato considerable fuera del salón comedor. La gente se habrá fijado.

-Sin duda alguna- dijo Roy.

-Y unido a los rumores de la noche pasada, me temo que has perdido la libertad. Tendrás que casarte conmigo o si mi abuelo se entera te matara.

Se produjo una pausa.

-¿Me esta proponiendo matrimonio, señorita Hawkeye?- dijo Roy en tono risueño.

-Creo que es mi deber. Dentro de un momento nos encontraran aquí…

En ese momento Riza oyó que alguien abría una puerta y el ruido de voces la otro lado de la sala.

-Retiraran esta maldita sabana y nos encontraran aquí atados juntos de un modo de lo más escandaloso y comprometedor. La única alternativa será una boda rápida para acallar los rumores.

Roy inclino la cabeza y le rozó el pelo con los labios.

-¿Como de rápida?

-Oh, lo mas rápida posible- dijo Riza-. No quiero preparativos, ya tuve bastante de eso, sabes.

Las voces y los pasos de los invitados de Catherine se acercaban.

-Me parece una estupenda idea…- dijo Roy- ¿Que te parece su nos casamos en el pabellón de caza?

Riza se sonrojó. De pronto el calor de la sabana era agobiante, y al presión del cuerpo de Roy despertaba en ella todos los sentimientos que con enorme deleite había explorado la noche anterior.

-Es una idea maravillosa- dijo Riza-. Lo siento, no te di las gracias…

-Fue un placer- dijo Roy-. De verdad.

El le atrapo loa labios entre los suyos, calientes y provocativos, consiguiendo que Riza empezara a quedar sin sentido. Brevemente se aparto de el.

-¡Roy! Nos van a ver de un momento a otro…

-Que nos vean.

La beso de nuevo y Riza sucumbió al puro placer de sus caricias. Ardía donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. El caballete crujió cuando ellos tiraron de las cuerdas que los agarraban, llevados por el deseo instintivo de abrasarse.

-Te amo- dijo Roy mientras trazaba con sus labios un rastro de besos húmedos por el cuello de Riza-. Siempre.

-¡Este es el momento que habíamos estado esperando!- anuncio Catherine de pronto muy cerca.

Riza pego un respingo. Trato de apartarse de Roy, pero el no quería saber nada del tema. En lugar de dejar de besarla, continúo besándola detrás de la oreja, consiguiendo que a ella se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Habría jurado que el estaba sonriendo; le parecía como si estuviera sonriendo.

-Damas y caballeros- continúo Catherine-, permítanme que les presente esta maravillosa obra de arte, que estoy segura será una gran sensación…

Roy- susurro Riza desesperadamente-. No debemos…

La única respuesta de Roy fue besarla con tal intensidad que se olvido de todo lo demás. Y de no haber sido por el apoyo del caballete, se habrían caído al suelo.

Hubo un destello de luz mientras alguien le retiraba la sabana de encima. Riza emitió un sonido incoherente en los labios de Roy, pero el no dejo de besarla con tal propósito que arrancó un clamor de asombro del público. Finalmente la soltó. Riza pestañeó para acostumbrar los ojos a la luz. El salón estaba lleno de gente y muy iluminado. En los largos espejos que había al otro extremo, Riza vio su reflejo. Estaban totalmente impresentables, ella con las manos atadas a la espalda y el abrasado a ella y con las manos también atadas a la espalda de Riza. Apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombre de Roy con resignación.

Por una ves Catherine se había quedado muda de sombro. Por una ves Maes había pedido su acostumbrado aplomo.

-Santo cielo, Roy… - empezó a decir.

-Cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí, Maes- dijo Roy a su amigo tranquilamente-. Desátame estas cuerdas para que pueda besar bien a mi novia.

Con total aplomo, Maes Hughes soltó las cuerdas que ataban a su amigo al caballete y le dio la mano con formalidad.

-En horabuena por causar sensación, Roy- dijo.

Roy sonrió.

-Gracias, Maes-

Gracia se apresuró a ayudar a Riza, ya las cuerdas que se le hincaban en las muñecas cedieron. Antes de que le diera tiempo a sentir la vergüenza que exigía la situación, Roy la había levantado en brazos y la besaba con pasión acumulada y con un ardor turbador que Riza llego a sentirse mareada de verdad.

-¿Qué paso con Psiren?- preguntó Maes al fin-. Salio de aquí como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-Ha, ella ha sido la responsable de todo esto, pero no llegara lejos, me encargué personalmente de que la esperaran en su casa, ahora solo tenemos que demostrar su traición y llevarla a juicio. Ahora amigo, creo que tengo que irme.

Sin soltar a Riza, Roy se abrió camino entre el publico hasta llegar a las escaleras, avanzó hasta su coche.

-¡Que noche!- suspiro Riza mientras se sentaba con ganas ene l asiento-. ¿No deberíamos volver y contarle a Gracia y a Maes lo que ha pasado?

-Le he dicho a Maes que hablare con el mañana- dijo Roy abrasándola-. Esta noche estoy decidido a dejar de lado el trabajo por el placer.

Riza suspiro y se acurrucó junto a el.

-¿Se supone que mañana seremos una pareja respetablemente casada?- le preguntó Riza con nostalgia.

Roy sonrió y al estrecho entre sus brazos apasionadamente.

-Creo que tal ves sea posible- dijo el-. Pero aunque estoy deseoso de que nos casemos, Riza, te aseguro que después de esto, jamás seremos respetables.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Por fin el destino había solucionado las cosas y estaban juntos para siempre.

**Fin.**

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, por fin ha llegado el fin de la historia, de verdad espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, quiero agradecer especialmente a cada una de las personas que se dieron un tiempo para seguir la historia, algunas día a día y otras cada ves que tenían tiempo, gracias al apoyo que dan me doy el animo de subir un chap cada día así que el merito es de ustedes.

Por supuesto también agradezco a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, me alentaron muchísimo con sus palabras, así que a:

**Sleath**, **Fiorella**, **maga3000**, **Tenshi of Valhalla**, **Xris**, **Sangosinha**, **Riza**, **Ayumi Warui**, **Riza-lucix**, **Spacekitty04**, **Alyssa Black**, **Rizita-chan**, **espiaplan** y **Natany**, a todas ustedes un millón de gracias por haberme dejado su opinión desde el comienzo de la historia o a medida que esta iba avanzando.

Ya chicas, sin mas que decirles, como saben que odio despedirme solo les digo que nos leemos en la próxima historia, un beso enorme a todas y ciao.

**VALE BLACK**.


End file.
